Las apariencias engañan
by Cristina13
Summary: Regina Mills es trasladada al hospital de Storybrooke donde deberá trabajar durante un año, al llegar conocerá a la atractiva y poco convencional Emma Swan. Ambas son polos opuestos pero no podrán evitar sentirse atraídas por la otra. ¿Se quedara en Storybrooke? ¿Conseguirá soporta la atracción?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Os dejo el primer capítulo del que será mi próximo fic, espero que os guste y si tiene buena aceptación continuaré escribiendo.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Regina entró esa mañana más temprano en el hospital, el director la había llamado para hablar con ella, eso no parecía ser una buena señal, la última vez que había ido a su despachó casi pierde su trabajo debido a que había intervenido a un paciente sin los permisos necesarios, en este caso no recordaba haber hecho nada malo.

Entró por la puerta de atrás no quería que nadie la viese llegar, así se ahorraría todas las preguntas incómodas y los interrogatorios.

-Buenos días- Dijo al llegar a la última planta, donde se encontraba el despacho del director.- El señor Gold me esta esperando- Le dijo a una secretaria que se encontraba sentada en la puerta.

-Si, adelante- Regina entró intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-Hola, doctora Mills- Dijo Gold muy profesionalmente- Siéntate y ponte cómoda- Dijo señalando las sillas.

-Hola. ¿Por qué quería verme?- Preguntó Regina queriendo ir al grano de la cuestión.

-Te vamos a trasladar- Dijo directamente Gold sabiendo que Regina no era una mujer de andarse con rodeos.

-¡Qué!- Gritó la morena.

-Necesitamos que viajes a Storybrooke- Soltó Gold mirando la cara de disgusto que tenía Regina.

-No me lo puedo creer- Espetó muy molesta.- ¿Esto es algún tipo de venganza?- Dijo sabiendo que su jefe casi no la soportaba.

-Regina, eres una especialista y una gran profesional pero te vendría bien cambiar de aires- Dijo Gold desviando la mirada a la morena.

-¿Ha sido mi madre? ¡Gold!- Grito levantándose y golpeando la mesa con sus manos, el hombre se sobresalto ante el golpe-

-Si, ha convencido a la junta de que te trasladen a ese pueblo, quiere que te aburras y dejes el trabajo.- Dijo asustado por la mirada que la morena le estaba dando.

-Esta bien. Si cree que conseguirá acabar conmigo lo tiene muy difícil, por cierto Gold, te cuidado con quien te acuestas, mi madre no hace nada por mero placer- Dijo girándose sobre sí misma y marchándose dando un portazo.

Salió del hospital muy molesta, su madre era la peor persona que había conocido en su vida. Con la excusa de buscar su felicidad hacía cualquier cosa.

Cora no soportaba que su hija decidiese estudiar en lugar de dedicarse a vivir del dinero de su difunto padre cómo había estado haciendo ella, Regina era una mujer ambiciosa y que deseaba valerse por su misma, lo que le provocó no sólo el distanciamiento con su madre cómo vivir con las trabas que esta le ponía día a día.

Los siguientes días fueron una tortura, debido a su traslado casi no recibió casos para tratar y se pasaba las horas muertas o haciendo papeleo, realmente odiaba a su madre más que a nadie, mientras su padre vivia él la apoyaba y conseguía controlar la locura de Cora pero desde que murió Regina vivia en un infierno.

El viernes antes de irse de Boston decidió hacerle una visita a su querida madre, deseaba dejarle claras unas cuantas cosas antes de marchar a Storybrooke, lugar que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Llego a casa de su madre bien entrada la noche pero sabía que estaría despierta, seguramente con alguno de sus amantes pero eso no le preocupaba, quería desahogarse antes de irse.

-Buenas noches, ¿Esta mi madre?- Preguntó Regina entrando en la casa seguida por el mayordomo.

-Si señora. En seguida le aviso- Dijo este muy educadamente.

-Buenas noches querida.- Dijo Cora acercándose a Regina y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola, madre.- Soltó sin ningún cariño.

-¿Has recapacitado?- Preguntó esta cogiendo una copa de vino que había sobre la mesa.

-Vengo a despedirme. Me han ofrecido un puesto en Storybrooke y he decidido marcharme.- Dijo fingiendo que no sabía nada de su intervención, además sabía por Gold que él no le había dicho nada.

-Vaya, me sorprende. ¿Dónde esta ese sitio?- Preguntó intentando demostrar indiferencia.

-Esta a unas horas de Boston, un lugar muy tranquilo donde seguro que voy a estar muy bien.- Siguió con su juego.

-Vaya... pensé que vendrías a decirme que dejabas la medicina y te dedicarías a gestionar la fortuna Mills- Soltó provocando una punzada de dolor al escuchar que Cora hacía referencia al apellido de su padre cómo si sólo fuese dinero.

-No, creó que tú gestionas ese dinero muy bien sin mi. Además, padre me dio mi parte antes de morir, no quiero nada más. Siempre me he avergonzado de ser tu hija, eso no ha cambiado.- Dijo sin sentir el menor dolor, había aceptado que Cora no era nada de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Grito dejando caer su copa al suelo.

-Lo digo porque lo siento. Nunca quisiste a mi padre, él sólo era el que pagaba tus caros caprichos. Además no creas que no sé que has sido tú la que ha provocado mi traslado, pero sabes algo, nunca conseguirás corromperme como haces con tus amantes. El dinero nunca será una prioridad para mi, espero que seas feliz viviendo de lo que mi padre ganó, pero sólo te advierto una cosa, como se te ocurra volver a meterte en mi vida prometo responder con las misma armas.- Regina se dio la vuelta y dio un portazo dejando a Cora sorprendida dentro de su casa.

Regina salió de la casa y subiéndose en su mercedes puso rumbo a Storybrooke, sus planes pasaban por estar un año allí y volver a pedir que la cambiasen de hospital, realmente vio el pintoresco lugar buscando la dirección y le pareció que no le vendría nada mal alejarse de la ciudad durante un tiempo aunque eso no quitaba que deseaba volver y poder ejercer su profesión en un hospital más prestigioso que el de un pueblo perdido.

Había conducido toda la noche, por lo que al llegar al pueblo estaba realmente cansada y sólo deseaba encontrar algún lugar donde poder dormir unas horas antes de empezar a buscar una casa donde poder vivir ese largo año que le esperaba alejada de su maravillosa ciudad, aunque reconocía que Storybrooke no parecía estar tan mal.

Se bajo de su coche y comenzó a caminar hacía el hostal donde parecía no haber nadie. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió bastante al ver la clásica decoración del lugar.

-Hola- Dijo al no ver a nadie allí.

-Buenos días- Contestó una mujer mayor saliendo de una puerta a la espalda de Regina.- ¿Qué desea?- Preguntó bastante curiosa.

-Quería una habitación- Dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de la mujer.

Justo cuando la señora mayor iba a hablar, otra mujer más joven apareció y se quedó bastante sorprendida al ver a la guapísima mujer que había delante de su abuela.

-Holaaa- Dijo alargando la última vocal- Soy Ruby, ¿Qué se le ha perdido por aquí?- Dijo con una voz bastante cantarina.

-Soy Regina Mills, me han trasladado al hospital y necesito una habitación para alojarme hasta que encuentre una casa.- Respondió saciando la curiosidad de la muchacha.

-Una nueva vecina, me encanta. Yo soy la nieta de Granny- Soltó señalando a la mujer mayor que había a su lado- Cuando quieras te hago una visita turística por el pueblo y así te adaptas mejor.

-Gracias, pero de momento sólo necesito descansar un poco.- Dijo bastante abrumada por la situación.

-Ruby, no la agobies.- Espetó la mujer haciendo que la joven refunfuñara y ser marchara despidiéndose con la mano- Disculpa a mi nieta, es algo impulsiva.

-No se preocupe.- Respondió Regina bastante seria aunque debía admitir que le había caído bien la muchacha.

-Habitación 3. Arriba a la derecha.- Le dijo dándole una vieja llave.

-Gracias, no se preocupe por le precio. Si le parece bien voy a descansar un rato y luego bajaré y le pagaré una semana por adelantado.- Dijo Regina que realmente necesitaba quitarse los tacones y dormir un poco.

-Perfecto. Si necesita algo sólo avíseme.- La mujer se alejó.

Regina volvió al coche sacando una pequeña maleta de mano para poder darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Necesitaba descansar. Al llegar a la habitación se dio una larga ducha y se metio en la cama, durmió varios horas y para su sorpresa el tranquilo pueblo le sentó de maravilla, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía así. Justo cuando iba a volver a vestirse su móvil sonó.

-Hola, cariño- Dijo suavemente mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Hola, ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- Preguntó.

-Sigo agotada, el enfrentamiento con mi madre ha sido demasiado desagradable.- Respondió recordando todo lo sucedido una horas antes.

-No te preocupes, sólo será por un tiempo y podrás volver.- Contestó.

-Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí.- Dijo bajando un poco la voz ante esa confesión.

-Y a mi me encantaría estar ahí contigo, pero por desgracia mi trabajo me sigue absorbiendo. Te prometo que en dos semanas me tienes ahí para ponernos al día.- Dijo intentando calmar a Regina.

-Gracias cariño. Ahora voy a vestirme y a comer algo que estoy hambrienta.- Respondió la morena.

-No tienes que darlas.-

-Danielle, podrías mandarme mis cuadernos cuando vayas a casa, los olvidé- Dijo Regina antes de colgar.

-Claro que sí, te quiero.- Dijo la mujer.

Ambas se despidieron y Regina salió de la habitación una vez cambiada de ropa y lista para comer algo y conocer un poco el pueblo.

Al bajar las escaleras vio que no había nadie así que salió directamente a la calle. Parecía un sitio muy tranquilo, pues a pesar de ser la hora de comer se veía muy poca gente por las calles. Regina decidió dar un corto paseo viendo los alrededores pero sin encontrar nada parecido a lo que podía haber en Boston. Las tiendas eran antiguas, las casas también, la gente parecía bastante agradable y parecían conocerse todos, Regina se sintió bastante incómoda hasta que una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola- Dijo Ruby cruzando la calle y poniéndose a su altura.

-Hola- Respondió Regina echando una mirada rápida a la muchacha.

-¿Quieres esa vuelta turística?- Soltó con su habitual tono jovial.

-Realmente me gustaría encontrar un lugar donde poder comer algo.- Dijo mirando hacía una tienda de antigüedades bastante peculiar.

-Eso tiene solución... ¿Me acompañas?- Preguntó señalando la dirección a la que debía ir.

-Si, claro. Usted conoce esto- Respondió la morena.

-Por favor, de usted nada, parezco mi abuela. Ruby.- Dijo provocando un mirada algo fría de Regina.-

-Esta bien, Ruby.- Accedió al final.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Ya estas preguntado. ¿Qué quieres saber?- Respondió en un tono bastante molesto.

-No se enfade... simplemente tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo una mujer como usted acaba en un pueblo como este?- Dijo señalando a la elegante mujer y luego al peculiar pueblo.

-¿Una mujer cómo yo?- Preguntó Regina algo enfadada.

-Me refiero a una mujer elegante, sofisticada, muy bien educada, se nota que no es una pueblerina. Sólo quiero saber como ha acabado aquí.- Soltó Ruby sin respirar.

-Me tomaré todo eso como un cumplido, pero digamos que acabar aquí no era mi intención.- Dijo para intentar cortar el tema.

-Te gustara Storybrooke.- Soltó muy segura.- Aquí, es el bar de Granny´s mi abuela, es el mejo que ahí, aunque este mal que yo lo diga.

-Siempre que tengan algo de comer.- Dijo Regina entrando al pequeño lugar.

-Abuela.- Gritó Ruby- La señora Mills quiere comer, póngale un especial.

-Esta bien.- Respondió su abuela.

-Siéntese y disfrute, en seguida le traigo la comida.- Ruby se alejó dejando a Regina en una de las mesas del local.

Todo parecía tranquilo, tan sólo había dos mesas ocupadas, en una de ellas había una mujer de unos 30 años con el pelo corto y un bebe en sus brazos, el pequeño parecía bastante inquieto y no dejaba de llorar.

-Precioso niño.- Dijo Regina desde su posición. Adoraba los niños.

-Gracias, lleva unos días inquieto y estoy algo preocupada.- Soltó la mujer.

-Me deja verlo.- Dijo Regina sin pensar sus palabras y viendo el gesto algo molesto de la mujer- -Perdón, debí presentarme. Soy Regina Mills y soy la nueva pediatra del hospital.- Regina se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Encantada, soy Mary Margaret. Este es Neal.- Dijo presentando a su hijo.- Siento mi reacción, no viene muchos forasteros por aquí.- Dijo riendo y ofreciéndole a Regina sentarse.

-No se preocupe, debí sonar como una acosadora. ¿Me deja?- Preguntó señalando al pequeño.

-Si, claro.- Le dio a Neal que pareció relajarse en los brazos de la morena.

-Hola, Neal. ¿Qué te pasa pequeño?- Dijo en un tono dulce e infantil.

Tras decir esas palabras vio que el niño se mordía mucho la mano y que parecía tener la boca bastante irritada. Decidió sentarse con él en brazos y haciéndolo reír consiguió que abriese bien la boca viendo así que no era nada grave.

-No se preocupe, no es nada grave. Le esta saliendo el primer diente y por eso esta molesto y llora, seguramente en los próximos días tenga un poco de fiebre y se encuentre un poco mal, pero se le pasara sin ningún problema.- Dijo mirando al niño y poniéndole caras para que se riese.

-Muchas gracias, me deja más tranquila, doctora.- Dijo formalmente y relajando todo su cuerpo al escuchar eso.

-No por favor, sólo Regina. Al fin y al cabo este pequeño ha sido mi primer paciente, creó que podremos tutearnos.- Regina seguía con el pequeño en los brazos y parecía estar muy cómodo.

-Creó que se ha ganado la confianza de mi hijo, cosa que es bastante difícil así que creó que si.- Dijo mirando a su bebe como hipnotizada.

-¿Qué hace en Storybrooke?- Preguntó mientras esperaba la comida.

-Me han trasladado al hospital.- Dijo bastante molesta.

-Veo que no es una decisión tuya- Contestó al ver la cara de disgusto de Regina.

-No, no lo es. Pero a veces en la vida hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. ¿A que se dedica?- Preguntó para desviar el tema.

-Soy maestra en el colegio.- Dijo sonriendo muy feliz.

-Bonito trabajo, vive rodeada de la inocencia y la felicidad de los niños.- Respondió sinceramente, Mary Margaret le había caído muy bien.

-Si, la verdad es que es una profesión muy agradable. ¿Tienes hijos?- Preguntó Mary queriendo conocer un poco más a esa mujer.

-No, me gustaría tenerlos algún día, pero mi pareja no esta demasiado de acuerdo con eso.- Dijo mientras jugaba con el niño que parecía más tranquilo.

-Vaya... no se preocupe, mi marido pensaba igual y desde que nació Neal se le cae la baba con él.- Contestó muy contenta.

-Es normal... quien no quedaría hipnotizado con este pequeño.-

-Es un encanto... por cierto, no quiero entretenerla más, su marido la estará esperando.- Dijo algo alarmada por la situación.

-No se preocupe, estoy esperando el almuerzo y mi novia no ha viajado conmigo.- Dijo sintiendo un poco de miedo al decir eso, no quería que la juzgasen, realmente le había caído bien esa mujer.

-Oh, perdón. No quería incomodarte... seguro que tiene mucha suerte de tener una mujer como tú.- Dijo Mary Margaret para no sentirse incómoda.

-No se preocupe, realmente pensé que lo tomaría mal.- Regina era caracterizada por su sinceridad.

-Para nada, eso es una tontería. El amor no entiende forma ni cuerpo, simplemente se siente.- Dijo mirando a Regina fijamente.

-Eso suena muy bien, ojala todo el mundo pensase como tú.- Regina miró como Ruby se acercaba y dejaba dos platos sobre la mesa.

-Veo que has conocido a la buena de Mary Margaret. Es un encanto y ese pequeño más aún. ¿A qué si Neal?- Dijo haciéndole carantoñas al niño que se rio.

-La verdad es que sí, son un encanto.- Regina miro cariñosamente al niño y después a la madre.

-Os dejo que comáis.- Ruby se marchó y Regina colocó al niño en su carro.

Las dos comieron tranquilamente hablando de temas sin importancia, Mary Margaret puso al día a Regina sobre el pueblo y sobre todo lo referido al hospital. Regina parecía muy interesada en todo, quería ponerse al día lo más pronto posible, el lunes empezaría a trabajar y necesitaba estar al 100% sabía que era un pueblo tranquilo pero también le tocaría hacer un poco de todo, según le había dicho Mary Margaret la falta de personal médico era bastante considerable.

Mary Margaret y Regina ya habían terminado de comer y estaban esperando su café cuando una mujer hizo su entrada en el bar. Realmente iba haciendo tanto ruido que los pocos clientes que allí había se giraron a verla.

-Leroy, deja de moverte o te juro que no sales de la cárcel.- Dijo la mujer rubia al entrar en la cafetería.- Ruby pon dos café, uno muy cargado porque cómo no se le pase la borrachera lo voy a acabar matando.- Soltó dejando al hombre sentado en una de las bancas.

-Esa es Emma Swan es la sheriff.- Dijo Mary Margaret al ver la cara que ponía Regina.

-No tenéis demasiados requisitos para que una persona así entre a ese cargo.- Contestó mirando a la mujer de arriba a abajo. Llevaba el pelo rubi suelo con uno de los lados rapado bastante corto, una camiseta blanca de manga corta con uno de los brazos tatuados entero y unos ajustado vaqueros. Realmente parecía más una delincuente que una policía.

-No te creas, a pesar de verla así es una persona genial.- Dijo Mary Margaret que era muy amiga de la rubia.

-No lo dudo.- Dijo Regina mirándola de arriba a abajo.

* * *

Los que habéis seguido mis fic sabéis que suelo tener un muy buen ritmo de actualización pero en este caso no puedo prometer nada por la falta de tiempo además de las proximidad de las vacaciones pero haré lo que pueda.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los comentarios y acepto sugerencias o ideas que puedo ir añadiendo con el paso de los capítulos siempre que encajen dentro de mi argumento.

Disfrutad!

* * *

La impresión que Emma dejó al entrar en la cafetería dejaba mucho que desear, pero llevaba un día horrible y la sutileza fue algo que no le parecía necesaria en ese caso. Al dejar a Leroy con su café se giró y vio a su amiga con una mujer desconocida, su curiosidad era demasiado grande para dejarlo ahí así que se acercó para conocer a esa extraña mujer.

-Hola, Mary Margaret- Dijo sentándose al lado de su amiga y cogiendo a Neal que parecía alegrarse al verla.

-Hola Emma. ¿Es que no te enseñaron modales?- Dijo regañando a su amiga.

-Al parecer tienen una sheriff no demasiado educada- Dijo la morena al ver la actitud de la rubia.

-¿Usted es...?- Preguntó sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada del niño.

-Ella es la nueva pediatra del hospital, Regina Mills.- la presento Mary Margaret al ver la cara de malestar de la morena.

-Ohh, interesante. Al fin manda a un mata sanos más, la verdad es que empezaba a hacer falta- Soltó mirando de arriba a bajo a Regina.

-¿Mata sanos? Es usted una maleducada. Disculpa Mary Margaret, debo marcharme, gracias por el almuerzo.- Regina se levantó y dejó el dinero para pagar ambos almuerzos.

-¡Emma! Eres insoportable cuando quieres. Es una buena mujer además será la nueva médico de Neal.- Dijo quitandole a su hijo de los brazos y levantándose para seguir a la morena que había salido disparada.

Emma se quedó en el baro sonriendo al ver la cara que se le había quedado a la pediatra cuando había dicho eso, realmente sabia que se iba a divertir mucho con esa mujer.

Mary Margaret logró alcanzar a Regina antes de que esta volviera a entrar en el hostal, quería disculparse por la pésima actitud de su amiga.

-¡Regina!- Grito para que la mujer la escuchase.

-Mary Margaret relájese le va a dar algo.- Dijo al notar la respiración entre cortada de la otra mujer.

-Quería disculparme por la actitud de Emma, es un poco insoportable con los desconocidos.- Soltó intentando recuperar el aliento.

-No te preocupes, se lidiar con personas como ella.- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacía la entrada del hostal seguida por Mary Margaret.- Por casualidad no sabrás si hay alguna casa que alquilen por la zona, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Regina tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Si te interesa yo tengo cerrado mi antiguo apartamento podría alquilártelo, esta totalmente amueblado, la verdad es que me da pena venderlo y no me fio de la gente para alquilarlo no quiero que lo destrocen.- Dijo sabiendo que el apartamento estaría en buenas manos, por lo poco que conocía a Regina se veía una mujer cuidadosa.

-Eso sería perfecto, si no es inconveniente.- Dijo Regina mirando a Mary Margaret.

-Si te parece mañana quedamos para desayunar en lo de la abuelita y te enseño donde esta y si te gusta sólo es cuestión de limpiarlo y ponerlo habitable.- Dijo muy contenta.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana.- Contestó mirando a Neal por última vez y dejando una caricia en su mejilla.

Regina se marchó de nuevo al hostal, eran más de las cinco de la tarde pero había pasado un rato muy agradable con Mary Margarey y Neal, no podía negar que era una mujer muy simpática y además probablemente había encontrado un lugar donde vivir lo que la hizo relajarse un poco. Tras una ducha y un café se sentó delante de su portátil para revisar su correo y contactar con la compañía de mudanzas que le traería las cosas necesarias al pueblo.

Al encender el móvil encontró una llamada perdida de Danielle, intentó llamarla varias veces pero seguro que estaba reunida, últimamente se pasaba los días trabajando y era algo que la pareja esta notando y la estaba haciendo resentirse. Ambas se adoraban pero cuando el trabajo se interpone todo se complica. Decidió volver a llamarla y esta vez si contesto.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo Danielle al otro lado de la línea- Siento no haber contestado antes acabo de salir de una reunión.

-Lo he imaginado, trabajas demasiado. -Dijo Regina sin mala intención.

-Lo se, pero sabes que ese acceso esta a las puertas sólo necesito hacer el último esfuerzo.- Contestó bastante emocionada.

-Me alegra oírte tan contenta.-

-Lo estaría más si esta noche al llegar a casa tú estuvieses ahí.- Dijo Danielle provocando una sonrisa en la cara de la morena.

-A mi también me gustaría.- Contestó.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día? ¿Te gusta el pueblo? ¿Has conocido a alguien? ¿Alguien de quien me tenga que poner celosa?- Preguntó rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Regina a contestar pero soltando una risa al final.

-No esta mal, no deja de ser un pueblo. He conocido a la maestra que tiene un niño precioso y me va a alquilar su antiguo apartamento, mañana iremos a verlo.- Dijo la morena bastante motivada.

-Me alegro, así podremos estar cómodas cuando vaya a visitarte. - Respondió en tono seductor.

-Me encantará esa visita.- Soltó Regina.

-Perdoname cariño, pero tengo que cerrar unos contratos. Mañana te llamo, te quiero.- Dijo rápidamente sin dejar que la morena contestase.

Regina se quedó durante unos segundo mirando su móvil, echaba de menos pasar tiempo con Danielle casi ni les había dado tiempo a despedirse, ese ascenso la tenía recluida en la oficina. Regina admiraba esa parte de ella pero también era la que las estaba separando lentamente, pero prefirió no pensar más en ese tema y se puso a buscar cosas interesantes que hacer en ese pueblo. Cómo casi no había tenido tiempo para empecar nada decidió ir a una librería a comprar algún libro con el que distraerse y pasar el tiempo hasta que comenzase a trabajar.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Ruby que salía de una habitación de enfrente bastante acalorada y con el pelo un poco revuelto, Regina no pudo nada más que sonreír ante la escena.

-Hola, ¿Quieres esa visita turística ahora?- Dijo Ruby para quitarle incomodidad a la situación.

-La verdad es que me vendría bien, me gustaría ir a una librería para poder hacerme con alguna obra para pasar el tiempo.- Dijo mirando los labios algo hinchados de la morena.

-Genial, conoceremos a Bella. Es una amiga, te caerá genial.- Soltó cogiendo a Regina del brazo.

-La última vez que me dijeron eso no salió muy bien así que prefiero juzgar por mi misma.-

-¿A quién conociste?- Preguntó Ruby que no podía disimular su curiosidad.

-Eres muy curiosa o muy cotilla.- Regina soltó con franqueza.

-Soy muy curiosa, fallo número 1 de Ruby Lucas. Te acostumbraras, o eso espero.- Rió ante su propia broma.

-Ya veo... supongo que tu fallo número 2 es que eres demasiado habladora. -

-Ese es el 3- Dijo riendo.

-No me atrevo a preguntar cual es el dos.- Regina miraba todo a su alrededor, ya había salido a la calle y paseaban por las tranquilas calles.

-Que soy endemoniada mente sexy.- Soltó provocando una carcajada en la morena.

-Si no hubiese conocido a tu abuela te diría que no tienes.- Dijo refiriéndose a sus propios cumplidos.

-Digamos que mi abuela no me hace demasiados cumplidos así que me los hago yo. Aquí es.- Dijo señalando una antigua casa con un letrero grande en madera vieja.

-Pintoresco.- Regina no pudo añadir nada más.

Ambas entraron sin hacer mucho ruido, parecía un sitio muy tranquilo pero para sorpresa de Regina estaba puesto en las últimas tendencias y tenía los libros más actuales, por su aspecto jamás hubiese asegurado que tuviese libros de antes del siglo XX. Cogió varios en sus manos y los miró tranquilamente, no tenía ninguna predilección pero le apetecía leer alguna novela policíaca así que se decidió por ese género. Mientras ella miraba los libros Ruby se había marchado a buscar a Bella que estaba en el almacén.

-Rubs- Dijo Bella saliendo justo cuando ella iba a entrar.

-Bella- Ruby se acercó y dejo un beso en su mejilla.- Aquí te traigo a una nueva cliente, Regina Mills es la nueva médico del hospital.- Dijo señalando a la morena que se había girado con el libro en la mano.

-Encantada, me gusta mucho su librería esta muy actualizada.- Dijo con ese tono de sarcasmo que la caracterizaba.

-Soy adicta a la lectura así que me gusta tener lo mejor, además en este pueblo es rara la persona que no le gusta leer.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Excepto Leroy.- Soltó Ruby haciendo reír a Bella.

-Hasta Ruby ha comprado algún libro.- Dijo dando un leve golpe a su amiga.

-Me ha gustado este.- Dijo Regina poniéndolo sobre la mesa.-

-Es una gran obra, la autora es genial aunque no se la conoce.- Dijo Belle que era una seguidora total.

-¿No se la conoce?- Dijo algo extrañada.

-No se deja ver, según tengo entendido publica bajo un seudónimo y no es conocida, supongo que todo ese misterio hace que sus libros se vendan mejor.- Dijo sonriendo ante la mirada extrañada de Regina.

-Erman Nalon. Un nombre algo peculiar la verdad.- Tuvo que admitir la morena que no había leído el nombre al coger el libro.

-Si, bastante. Además la historia no es nada habitual, la pareja protagonista son dos mujeres.- Dijo mirando a Ruby que conocía muy bien ese libro.

-Regina te lo recomiendo, que no te eche atrás que sean dos mujeres la pareja protagonista- Dijo Ruby pensando que la cara de Regina era de desaprobación cuando en realidad era de circunstancia total, coge un libro al azar y resulta tener una pareja lesbiana, ironía en estado puro.

-Me lo llevo. La verdad es que me habéis dejado intrigada.

Tras pagar el libro y despedirse de Bella se marchó para volver al hostal, quería descansar un rato antes de salir a cenar. Ruby la acompaño hasta la puerta y le ofreció llevarle la cena a la habitación pero ella prefirió poder salir a despejarse y a ver gente.

Empezó con el libro al rato de llegar a la habitación, la verdad es que le había gusta mucho el principio, la policía mantenía una relación secreta con una mujer casada además de llevar un extraño y delicado caso que incluye a un importante capo de la mafia. Regina estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que sus tripas comenzaron a crujir debido al hambre.

Al llegar al Granny´s se sentó en la mesa en la que había estado con Mary Margaret y pidió una ensalada, no quería abusar de la comida. Cuando estaba apunto de empezar a comer alguien entro por la puerta bastante molesta, tanto que dio un gran portazo haciendo que la morena y Ruby se sobresaltase.

-¡Emma! Quieres parar quieta, me estas mareando- Oyó gritar a Ruby.

-No soporto a ese tipo, si se cree que por ser una mujer va a reírse de mi lo lleva claro.- Dijo sentándose en un taburete pidiéndole una cerveza con la mirada a su amiga.

-¿De quién hablas?- Dijo Ruby que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-Del alcalde Robin, esta mañana me ha intentado despedir por no se que negligencia... No me soporta y esta deseando echarme.- Dijo dando un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Es cierto que no le caes demasiado bien, pero no creo que sea para tanto.- Dijo Ruby.

-No puedo con él, te juro que si muere en circunstancia extrañas he sido yo- Ruby sólo soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso.

-Emma Swan, no eres capaz de matar a una mosca.- Dijo sabiendo que eso era totalmente cierto.

-Lo peor de todo es que tienes razón.- Emma estaba agotada, había tenido un día horrible.

Regina seguía escuchando esa conversación bastante atenta a todo lo que la sheriff y Ruby hablaban por alguna razón parecía irritarle cada vez más, era una mujer soberbia y bastante prepotente.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?- Preguntó mirando como casi se había bebido la cerveza.

-Por favor, Aurora se ha marchado esta mañana y seguro que se ha llevado hasta los tenedores- Dijo sin ningún pesar.

-Emma, ¿Cómo es posible que te duren tan poco las parejas?- Pregunto Ruby que casi sabía la respuesta.

-No lo se... supongo que soy inaguantable. Lo llevo siendo desde que nací, piénsalo, eso justificaría que mis padres me abandonasen en una carretera.- Soltó una carcajada y observó como Ruby negaba con la cabeza.

-Odio tu humor negro, ya lo sabes.- Puso una hamburguesas sobre la mesa y Emma le dio un gran bocado.

-Lo se... pero es lo que hay. Emma Swan en estado puro.- Soltó sin terminar de masticar.

Ruby negó con la cabeza y dejó a Emma durante un rato, tenía que atender a los otros clientes, su amiga siguió engullendo su hamburguesas perdida en sus pensamientos y en su cerveza. Regina por su parte había escuchado la conversación y se había quedado algo intrigada aunque no lo iba a reconocer.

-Regina, ¿Necesitas algo más?- Preguntó Ruby mientras limpiaba la mesa de al lado viendo que la morena no tenía vino.

-Otra copa de vino estaría bien.- Dijo levantando la cabeza y viendo como la rubia la observaba.

-Enseguida te la traigo.- Ruby se metió detrás de la barra para buscar la copa.

-Vaya, si es la nueva pediatra. ¿Se le ha pasado el enfado?- Dijo Emma cogiendo su plato y sentándose en la mesa de Regina que puso mala cara.

-Nadie la ha invitado a sentarse, sheriff.- Soltó amargamente.

-Digamos que me he invitado yo. No ha contestado a mi pregunta.- Dijo dando el último bocado a su hamburguesa.

-Digamos que sólo tendrá la capacidad de enfadarme aquellos personas que de verdad me importe, ahora si me disculpa me gustaría seguir cenando.- Contestó con un tono muy serio.

-¿A eso lo llama cena? Por favor, si con eso no come ni un conejo.- Dijo mirando su plato de ensalada.

-A diferencia de usted otras preferimos cuidar nuestra alimentación.- Regina siguió comiendo ya que Ruby había dejado la copa de vino y le había dicho a Emma que no la molestase aunque no parecía hacerle demasiado caso.

-No creo estar tan mal- Dijo levantándose de la silla y quitándose la chaqueta de cuero dejando ver su torneado cuerpo debajo de una ceñida camiseta blanca.- Muchas han caído bajo mis encantos.

-Un gusto admirable el de esas mujeres.- Dijo Regina sin mirarla.

-Digamos que se han divertido mucho.- Emma parecía crecerse en cada vez más, pero Regina sabía muy bien que sólo era fanfarronería.

-No lo dudo.-Dijo Regina en un tono que no gustó nada a Emma, ya que era de total indiferencia.

-¿No te apetece comprobarlo por ti misma?- Soltó mirando provocativamente a la morena y colocando ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

Regina en ese momento no pudo contestar, se quedó mirando su brazo, los tatuajes se solapaban pero formaban un collage perfecto en su brazo, nunca le habían gustado demasiado ese tipo de marcas en la piel pero se veían realmente bien. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio a la rubia con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Decías...?- Preguntó fingiendo no haberla escuchado.

-Te estaba invitando a venir a mi casa a comprobar lo que digo por ti misma.- Dijo sin ninguna sutileza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me atraen las mujeres?- Preguntó por simple curiosidad, normalmente la gente no suele pensarlo, debido principalmente a los erróneos prototipos que la sociedad imponía.

-Tengo un sexto sentido y ha estallado al verte- Soltó riendo.

-Interesante... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo pareja?- Preguntó para intentar sacar de quicio a la rubia.

-Realmente eso me da igual.- Dijo sin pensarlo.

-Vaya, que interesante. Eres de esa clase de mujeres.- Soltó con ironía.

-¿Qué clase de mujer soy?

-De las que les da igual 8 que 80 siempre y cuando consigan lo que quieren. Se ha equivocado conmigo, sheriff.- Regina terminó su ensalada y su copa de vino y se levantó para pagar.

-Nunca me ha dicho que no, así que no vas a ser la primera.- Dijo antes de que Regina se marchase del local.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer y por comentar... espero que os guste.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Regina llegó a su habitación algo molesta por la conversación que había tenido con la Sheriff pero no quería pensar más en el tema, realmente era una mujer insoportable y con un poco de suerte no tendría que cruzarse demasiado con ella. Regina se puso su pijama y continuo leyendo, realmente ese libro había conseguido engancharla como ninguno.

A las 9 de la mañana se levantó y se visitó para ir a desayunar con Mary Margaret y ver el apartamento. Minutos después ya estaba sentada en su sitio habitual, había pedido un café y estaba esperando a que su próxima casera apareciese.

-Perdón Regina. Con Neal es muy difícil llegar a tiempo a ningún sitio.- Dijo señalando al pequeño que jugaba con un muñeco en el carro.

-No te preocupes, siéntate.- Dijo señalando la otra silla- Te he pedido un café y un donuts, Ruby me dijo que te gustaban.

-Si, gracias. La verdad es que desde que quedé embarazada no he parado de comerlos- Dijo riendo ante el recuerdo de David levantándose a las tres de la mañana para ir a comprar.

-Me imagino, los antojos deben de ser constantes.- Regina hablo con nostalgia.

-Todo tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo, mi marido sólo verá el lado malo.- Ambas rieron.

-¿Puedo cogerlo?- Preguntó Regina al escuchar a Neal llorar.

-Si, claro. Le encanta estar en brazos se divierte mucho, por eso cuando se cansa de estar en el carro llora.- Explico la joven mirando como Regina lo cogía.

-Es encantador.- Dijo mirando al pequeño y dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla que provocó una carcajada en el niño.

-Le caes muy bien.- Mary Margaret parecía bastante alegre- Me disculpas. Mi marido esta en la puerta creó que necesita algo, no tardaré. ¿Te quedas con Neal?- Dijo muy confiada.

-Claro, no se preocupa.- Regina contestó bastante alegre.

Regina observó como Mary Margaret salia del bar y dejaba un dulce beso en un joven y atractivo hombre que había en la puerta, al mirarlo pudo notar el gran parecido del pequeño con su padre. La morena se giro y empezó a jugar con el pequeño que no paraba de manotear bastante nervioso pero divertido a la vez. Regina le hacía cosquillas y le enseñaba su pequeño peluche de oso lo que hacía que este se moviera aun más y riera, justo cuando Regina iba a coger el chupete del carro escuchó una voz por detrás.

-¿Qué haces con mi ahijado en brazos?- Preguntó una voz que ya era demasiado conocida para ella.

-Buenos días, Sheriff.- Contestó esta sin dejar de mirar al niño.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.- Dijo Emma algo molesta.

-Y yo te he saludado con educación que es lo que debería haber hecho tú.- Soltó Regina bastante enfadada.

-No me voy a repetir.

-Mary Margaret ha tenido que salir a hablar con su marido y ha dejado a Neal conmigo.- Soltó viendo como la rubia se sentaba enfrente suya sin ser invitada- Veo que la educación no es su fuerte, no se porque me sigo sorprendiendo.

-¿Mary Margaret dejó a su hijo contigo? No me lo creó, si ni siquiera a mi me lo deja.- Dijo la rubia en tono de sospecha.

-Plantéese, sheriff porque no lo hace, le dará las respuesta que necesita.- Respondió la morena bastante orgullosa de sus palabras.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo insufrible que eres?- Soltó la rubia.

-Muchas veces, no hace falta que usted lo diga.- Afirmó Regina que no iba a concederle esa satisfacción a la rubia.

-Me alegro entonces, ahora si me da a Neal me lo llevaré- Dijo fingiendo amabilidad pero sabiendo que Regina percibía el sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, pero Mary Margaret lo dejó a mi cargo, sería una imprudencia dejárselo.- Contestó poniéndole el chupete al pequeño.

-Es mi ahijado- Dijo subiendo la voz.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Mary Margaret que había escuchado el grito de Emma.

-¿En serio le dejas a Neal a esta mujer?- Preguntó bastante incrédula.

-Pues claro, es su pediatra además de mi nueva inquilina y futura amiga.- Dijo Mary Margaret mirando a Regina y sonriendo al ver a su hijo tan tranquilo.

-¡Alucino!- Espetó Emma.- Espera... ¿has dicho inquilina?- Preguntó bastante sorprendida.

-Así es... ahora vamos a ver mi viejo apartamento y si le gusta se quedará con él el tiempo que lo necesite.- Dijo mirando a la morena.

-Si te parece vamos para allá, me gustaría poder mudarme cuanto antes.- Dijo Regina levantándose y dejando a Neal en el carro.

-Si claro. Luego nos vemos, Emma.- Dijo dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta.

Regina volvió al hostal bastante cansada, al final le había parecido bien el apartamente y decidió quedarse un rato para limpiarlo un poco y dejar listo para poder mudarse al día siguiente por la mañana. Ya había cerrado todo con Mary Margaret y le había pagado dos meses por adelantado así se evitaría cualquier problema. Era un apartamento relativamente pequeño, al menos comparado con su loft en Boston pero era confortable y estaba totalmente equipado lo que hacía que se ahorrase mucho trabajo. Se fue a dormir temprano pues sabía que el domingo sería bastante intenso y tendría un montón de cosas que hacer.

El domingo por la mañana se levantó temprano y poniéndose unos cómodos vaqueros y una blusa recogió las pocas cosas que había sacado de la maleta y tras despedirse de Granny y de Ruby se marchó al apartamento de Mary Margaret, no llevaba ni una hora allí cuando alguien toco al timbre. Regina abrió la puerta y vio a la maestra en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Espero no molestar.- Dijo la mujer.

-No, pasa. Perdona el desorden pero he llegado hace poco y no he tenido demasiado tiempo.- Dijo Regina señalando alguna ropa y algunos libros de medicina.

-No te preocupes, en realidad he venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda así terminaras antes.-

-Gracias, pero no era necesario. Ayer limpie casi todo, sólo me falta quitar el polvo de algunos muebles y barrer la casa, la verdad es que esta muy bien.- Dijo cogiendo un plumero.

-Perfecto, entonces yo barro, pero sólo con una condición.- Soltó Mary Margaret pero viendo la cara de disgusto que puso la morena aclaró sus palabras.- Una copa de vino cuando terminemos.- Dijo riendo al ver cómo la pediatra se relajaba.

-Eso esta hecho, aunque tendría que ir a comprar.-

Las dos se pusieron manos a la obra, Regina limpió los pocos muebles que había en la parte de abajo dejando la zona de arriba para otro momento ya que de momento no la iba a utilizar. Mary Margaret mientras tanto barrio y fregó todo el suelo y se dedicó a limpiar los platos y vasos de la cocina.

-La vajilla es nueva, la compre justo cuando David me propuso matrimonio y no llegué a utilizarla, puedes quedártela si quieres.- Dijo mirando con cariño su casa.

-Gracias, me ahorras tener que ir a comprar.- Dijo la morena sonriendo aunque bastante agotada.

Dos horas después ambas cayeron en uno de los sofás, estaban realmente agotadas. Regina miró el trabajo y vio que todo estaba limpio y bien colocado, lo que le produjo una gran satisfacción, mientras que Mary Margaret hacía memoria y recordaba todo lo vivido en ese apartamento y pensó que no podría estar en mejores manos.

Justo cuando Regina iba a ofrecerle un vaso de agua a Mary el timbre sonó, ambas se miraron extrañadas sin saber muy bien quien podría ser ya que nadie sabía que ellas estaban allí. Al abrir la puerta Regina encontró a una agitada Emma en la puerta, estaba llena de tierra y tenía un corte en su mejilla.

-¡Mary!- Grito entrando en la casa.- Tienes que venir conmigo David esta en el hospital.- Dijo bastante alterada y haciendo que Mary Margaret casi se desmayase.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¡Emma!- Dijo bastante desesperada.

-Nos llego un aviso y acudimos, un niño había caído a las minas. David tuvo que entrar a por él, pero cuando sacó al niño vimos que tenía un golpe en la cabeza y se desmayo, te he estado llamando pero no cogias el teléfono.- Emma parecía muy alterada y nerviosa.

-Vamos al hospital.- Interumpio Regina cogiendo su bolso y saliendo detrás de ellas.

La distancia al hospital se hizo eterna para Mary Margaret. Necesitaba saber que le había pasado a su esposo, saber que estaba bien, en ese momento la imagen de Neal apareció en su cabeza. No podía cuidar de su hijo ella sola, necesitaba que David estuviese a su lado para ayudarla, para regañarle cuando lo mimara demasiado.

-Mary Margaret, relájese. No puede llegar así al hospital.- Dijo Regina para intentar calmar a la muchacha.

Las tres salieron del coche y entraron por la zona de urgencias, ninguna de las enfermeras que había allí supo decirles nada por lo que Regina decidió intervenir.

-Soy Regina Mills, soy la nueva pediatra del hospital. ¿Podría dejarme pasar?- Dijo en un tono muy serio y profesional, lo que sorprendió a Mary que nunca había visto a Regina así.

-Si, doctora. Acompáñeme.- La enfermera acompaño a la doctora hasta el box donde esta David.- Este es el Doctro Whale, el director del hospital.

-Encantada, soy Regina Mills la nueva pediatra y amiga de su esposa.- Dijo señalando al hombre.

-¿Le importaría ayudarme? Necesitamos otro médico pero no aparece.- Dijo bastante confiado, había leído el historial de Regina y era increíble.

-En absoluto.

Regina salió del box acompañada de la enfermera que la llevo a los vestuarios para poder cambiarse y ponerse ropa adecuada, cuando terminó esta muchacha la llevó hasta la sala de cirugía, Whale ya estaba allí estaba terminando de preparase. Regina se puso a su altura e hizo lo mismo, hacía años que no entraba en quirofano pero realmente era Whale el que lo haría casi todo así que se relajó bastante.

Una hora después salió del quirofano y tras hablar con Whale, él le cedió el testigo para que fuese a hablar con los familiares. Regina se puso una bata y salió a la sala de espera donde estaba una nerviosa Mary Margaret y una exhausta Emma.

-Mary Margaret.- Llamó Regina.

-¿Esta bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Puedo verlo?...- Preguntó casi sin respirar.

-Esta bien, esta sedado. Recibió un fuerte golpe, tuvimos que intervenirlo pero salió bien. Despertara en las próximas horas, pero de momento esta en observación. En cuanto salga de allí yo te aviso para que puedas ir a la habitación a verlo.- Dijo recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de la morena de pelo corto.

-Gracias.- Dijo llorando.

-El doctor Whale hizo casi todo.- Regina dijo la verdad, no quería un mérito que no era suyo.- Sheriff, debería curarse esa herida podría dejar una extraña cicatriz en su cara.- Dijo mirando cómo la herida no había parado de sangrar y estaba bastante fea.

-No se preocupe, yo estoy bien, ocúpese de David.- Dijo mirando a Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

-No seas cabezota, Emma. Deja que Regina te cure.- Ante esas palabras ambas se tensaron.

Regina no pensaba curarla sino mandarle a alguna enfermera para que lo hiciera, pero las palabras de Mary Margaret la dejaron entre la espada y la pared.

Emma siguió a Regina por el hospital hasta entrar en una pequeña habitación que estaba vacia, por el decorado supuso que sería la zona infantil, todo parecía muy tranquilo. Regina cerró la puerta después de entrar y le ofreció a Emma sentarse en la camilla mientras que ella buscaba unas gasas y algo para limpiar esa herida.

-A su derecha hay un pequeño fregadero, lávese las manos y la cara para poder curar su herida.- Regina miró a la mujer y esta obedeció.

-Listo.- Soltó volviendo a sentarse en la camilla mirando a su alrededor.

Al girar sobre si misma Regina se enterneció ante la imagen, Emma estaba mirando a su alrededor con sus manos colocadas a los lados y balanceando sus píes como un niño pequeño. La morena no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliese de su cara pero se giró para que la rubia no pudiese verla.

-Esto puede que le escueza un poco.- Dijo posando el algodón mojado sobre su mejilla y viendo cómo esta se contraía un poco.

-Nada que supere todo esto.- Dijo alzando su brazo y enseñando todos sus tatuajes.

-He podido apreciar su afición por la tinta.- Soltó Regina que seguía limpiando la herida.

-Imagino que usted jamás profanaría su espectacular cuerpo con un tatuaje.- Dijo arrepintiéndose de haberse referido en esos términos a la morena.

-Imagina bien.- Regina tiró el algodón a una gran papelera y volvió a coger otro.

-Una lástima, estoy segura de que le quedaría genial.- Emma dijo riendo ante la cara de sorpresa de la morena.

-No lo dudo.- Regina decidió no seguirle el juego, realmente estaba deseando acabar para que se marchase.

-Un tatuaje es mucho más que tinta. Aunque usted no lo crea. Cada uno tiene un significado especial, un porque, una historia, cada uno te recuerda un momento de tu vida.- Dijo bastante seria la rubia que no iba a dejar la conversación así.

-Le vuelvo a repetir que no lo dudo, en cambio, en usted veo más una obsesión por la tinta.- Regina miró el brazo que estaba completamente tatuado, desde la muñeca hasta donde le llegaba la camiseta de manga corta blanca.

-Y eso es que no ha visto los otros.- Emma aprovechó que la morena se alejó un poco para guiñarle un ojo.

-No me interesa ver nada de usted, Sheriff.- Regina sonrió al ver la cara molesta de Emma.- Le voy a poner unas pequeñas tiritas para que la herida cicatrice y no le deje marca. Le daré unas cuantas para que pueda cambiarlas de vez en cuando.- La morena se giró y para cogerlas, al agacharse pudo notar cómo la rubia le miraba el culo, pero prefirió obviarlo para evitar un enfrentamiento.

-Esta bien, no quiero que algo marque esa perfecta cara.- Soltó Emma.- ¿Eso le paso a usted?-

La morena no sabía a que se refería, se levantó y comenzó a poner las tiritas.

-¿No me contesta?- Pregunto Emma.

-¿A que?- Soltó la morena en tono cansado.

-¿Cómo se hizo esa cicatriz?- Dijo mirando el labio de la morena.

-No es asunto tuyo.- Soltó Regina bastante enfadada- Ya puede irse, dígale a Mary Margaret que en un rato iré a verla para acercarla a ver a David.

Regina se sentó tras la mesa y vio como la rubia abría la puerta para marcharse.

-Algun día me contará esa historia, y muchas más, estoy segura.- Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y marchándose antes de que Regina pudiese decir nada.

Regina pensó que esta muy equivocada, sólo una persona sabía esa historia y estaba muerta, era una historia demasiado dolorosa para ir publicándola a cualquiera. Regina pasó más de media hora enfrascada en sus pensamientos, hasta que de dio cuanta que debía hablar con Whale y después buscar a Mary Margaret para que pudiese ver a su marido.

Una hora después Regina apareció por urgencias, Whale le había parecido un profesional y un gran médico, el hombre le había dado la bienvenida y le había facilitado toda la información para que al día siguiente pudiese empezar a trabajar. Al llegar a la sala de espera se encontró con Mary Margaret sentada en una silla y Emma ya limpia y con otra ropa a su lado, ambas parecía charlar de algo sin importancia.

-Ya puedes pasar. Esta en la habitación 104, aunque sigue durmiendo.- Dijo Regina al llegar al lado de ambas.

-Gracias.- Dijo Mary Margaret que parecía bastare distraída. Pero antes de terminar de irse se giro completamente- Regina, le he pedido a Emma que cuide de Neal esta noche... se que es un atrevimiento por mi parte pero... ¿Podrías ayudarla?-

-¡Qué!- Grito la rubia sin previo avisa ganándose el regaño de varias enfermeras.- No me puedes hacer estos. Sabes que cuidaré bien de Neal. Además casi no la conoces.- Dijo muy enfadada-

-Si la conozco es mi amiga. Y tú eres un poco desastre aunque encantadora, pero Neal esta en una etapa difícil y con los dientes llora mucha quiero estar segura que esta bien... si para Regina no es ningún problema.

La morena se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos. No entraba dentro de sus planes quedarse toda la noche con esa insoportable mujer, pero por otro lado Neal era un cielo y le encantaba estar con él. Además Mary Margaret la había ayudado desde que llegó a la ciudad, debía hacerle ese favor. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó Mary Margaret bastante confusa.

-Esta bien. Yo me quedo con Neal.- Dijo la morena dirigiendo una sonrisa a la morena.

-Nos quedamos con él.- Soltó Emma que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Perfecto, el señor Hopper esta cuidando de él. Lo llamaré para decirles que van para allá, os dejo la llave de casa ya que Neal estará más cómodo allí. Sentíos como en vuestra casa...- Dijo la joven sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y dándoselas a Emma.- Emma, tú comportate cómo la mujer encantadora que se que eres.- Soltó haciendo que Regina elevase una ceja por el escepticismo.

-Seguro.- Dijo Emma saliendo de urgencias sin esperar a la morena.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por leer y comentar. Aquí otro nuevo capítulo.

Disfrutad!

* * *

-¡Sheriff! Necesito cambiarme y no he traído coche así que espéreme.- Soltó Regina como una orden.

-Puede pedirlo con más educación... –Dijo Emma sentándose en una silla del pasillo.

-Puedo, pero no va a ser usted quien me dé una clase de educación- Dijo Regina alejándose.

Emma esperó más de media hora sentada en la puerta, Regina había tenido que ir a cambiarse y al volver se encontró con Whale que tenía algunas cosas que decirle por lo que se entretuvo más de lo que debía. Al salir se encontró a la rubia apoyada en su mano con los ojos cerrados, por su respiración pudo deducir que se había quedado dormida.

-Sheriff.- Dijo sin subir demasiado la voz para no sobresaltarla.

-Sí, estoy despierta.- Soltó levantándose como un muelle.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Regina sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de la rubia.

Ambas salieron del hospital y se marcharon en el coche de policía en el que habían venido al hospital, Emma conducía con bastante rapidez pero muy hábilmente por todas las calles de la ciudad, hasta que llegó a la puerta de una clínica o al menos eso ponía en la puerta.

-¿Es aquí?- Preguntó Regina bastante extrañada.

-Sí, Hopper es psicólogo pero cómo últimamente tiene poco trabajo se dedica a cuidar del niño de Mary Margaret.- Soltó Emma con una carcajada al final.

-¿Quiere que vaya yo a por él?- Preguntó Regina que prefería evitar otro enfrentamiento.

-Será mejor que vaya yo, a usted no la conoce y no sé si le dará al niño. Espéreme aquí.- Dijo saliendo del coche.

Regina se quedó observando todo a su alrededor, el pueblo era cuanto menos pintoresco y pero no parecía incomodarle, se veía un lugar tranquilo en el que vivir con sus hijos y su pareja. Esa idea cruzó por su mente pero la borro de inmediato, Danielle jamás aceptaría vivir en un lugar así. Al cabo de unos minutos Emma llegó con el carro del niño en una mano y Neal en la otra, parecía bastante nervioso.

-¿Puede ayudarme?- Dijo bastante molesta al ver que Regina no se movía.

-Claro, aunque podría pedirlo con un poco más de educación.- Dijo para recordarle las palabras anteriores.

-Coja al niño, yo meteré el carro en el maletero.- Emma obvio las palabras de Regina y le dejo al pequeño.

-¿Qué te pasa, precioso?- Dijo Regina en tono infantil y mirando fijamente al niño que parecía mucho más inquieto que de costumbre.- Emma…- Dijo Regina pero fue interrumpida.

-Es la primera vez que dice mi nombre, ¿A qué debo el placer?- Bromeo Emma peleándose con el carro para que entrase.

-Vayamos a mi apartamento, necesito mi maletín.- Respondió muy seria.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó cerrando el maletero y acercándose a la morena.

-Neal tiene mucha fiebre, quiero revisarla para asegurarme que sólo son los dientes.- Dijo Regina algo asustada.

-Está bien, suba. No tardaremos en llegar.

Regina obedeció y Emma no tardó en subirse a su lado, arrancó el coche patrulla y encendió las luces lo que le facilitó la llegada aunque realmente había muy poco tráfico por la zona. Regina subió al apartamento con Neal en brazos y Emma la seguía de cerca, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada. La pediatra acostó al niño sobre la cama y le indicó a la rubia que lo sujetase para que no se cayese, mientras tanto Regina abrió una maleta y sacó su maletín.

-Quítale la camiseta, quiero ver su respiración. Puede haber cogido frio.- Dijo Regina cogiendo su estetoscopio.

-Ya esta, la verdad es que lo noto muy caliente.- Dijo Emma poniendo los labios sobre la frente del niño.

-Toma, pónselo debajo del brazo e intenta que no se mueva.- Regina le dio el termómetro para que se lo pusiese al pequeño.

-Vale.-

Emma obedeció y colocó el termómetro intentando que Neal no se moviese. Regina por su parte lo revisó pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal por lo que descartó cualquier problema, seguramente los dientes hubiesen provocado esa reacción en el pequeño. Una vez que terminó guardó todas sus cosas y espero a que el termómetro pitase para ver si era grave o no. Al hacer Emma se lo dio y observó que si tenía la temperatura algo alta pero que no era nada grave, le daría un jarabe para evitar el malestar de niño.

-¿Sabes si Neal es alérgico a algo?- Preguntó Regina mirando a Emma.

-Que yo sepa no, pero mejor llamo a Mary Margaret y le pregunto- Contestó Emma sacando su móvil y señalando a Neal para que Regina lo cogiese.

Emma se alejó un poco para poder hablar tranquilamente con Mary Margaret mientras que Regina terminó de vestir al niño y le puso el chupete para que se tranquilizase un poco. La morena lo abrazó contra ella para que se relajase mientras que Emma intentaba explicarle a Mary Margaret que no era nada grave y que el niño estaba bien. Al cabo de unos minutos Emma se volvió a acercar y contemplo que Neal estaba mucho más tranquilo.

-Mary Margaret dice que no es alérgico a nada.- Dijo Emma.

-Perfecto, pasaremos por la farmacia de camino a su casa y así compraré algo para que le baje la fiebre y no le duela la boca.- Dijo Regina saliendo del dormitorio.

Emma la siguió y volvieron al coche patrulla. Una hora después ambas estaban entrando en la preciosa casa de los Charming. Regina se quedó bastante sorprendía aunque recordando lo poco que conocía de Mary Margaret todo parecía muy de su estilo, era una fabulosa casa con jardín y muy cálida decorada, parecía un hogar muy clásico pero muy agradable.

-Tiene un casa muy bonita.- Dijo mirando a Emma.

-Mary Margaret es así, cursi hasta para decorar su casa.- Soltó Emma mientras dejaba las llaves y se iba a la cocina.- Sígame, es la hora de comer de Neal.- Regina iba detrás de ella.

-Tiene buen gusto, aunque no sea muy de mi estilo.- Dijo al verse totalmente fuera de lugar.

La casa de Regina en Boston, era un lujoso loft con una decoración bastante minimalista y colores oscuros, predominantemente el negro. Todo lo contrario que esa casa, los colores eran colores cálidos, con una gran cantidad de muebles y con muchos jarrones llenos de flores y fotografías.

-Su casa debe de ser algo así cómo la mazmorra de un vampiro.- Soltó Emma mientras sacaba el biberón de Neal.

-Puede ser…- Dijo Regina sin querer prestarle mucha atención.- Aunque no me puedo imaginar la suya- Regina le devolvió el golpe.

-No hace falta que se la imagine, cuando desee puede hacerme una visita.- Dijo en tono pícaro mirándola de arriba abajo.

-No me interesa para nada, pero gracias por la oferta.- Regina se giró y se sentó en un taburete con el niño aún en brazos.

-Usted se lo pierde.- Dijo Emma calentando el biberón.

-O usted, eso nunca se sabe.- Regina se sitió orgullosa al ver como la mandíbula de Emma casi se desencaja.

-Esto está listo- Dijo Emma echándose un poco de leche en su mano para ver si estaba muy caliente e ignorando el último cometario de la morena.- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?- Preguntó y Regina simplemente asintió y le dejó al niño en los brazos.

-Antes de que acabe de bebérselo debes darle un poco de jarabe para que pueda dormir toda la noche.- Regina miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran algo más de las nueve de la noche, el tiempo se había pasado volando.

-Vale, pero vayamos al comedor- Emma se levantó y se marchó seguida de la morena.

Emma se sentó en el sofá con Neal en los brazos y comenzó a darle el biberón bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que se había sentado en el sofá individual que había enfrente. Regina parecía bastante absorta en sus pensamientos mientas que Emma no levantaba la cabeza del niño.

El móvil de Regina sonó y se levantó para sacarlo de su bolso y evitar que Neal se sobresaltase. Lo cogió se alejó un poco aunque Emma seguía escuchado su voz.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo Danielle bastante animada.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina algo más seca.

-¿Te sucede algo? Preguntó bastante sorprendida por el tono.

-No, estoy cuidado del hijo de una amiga y no quiero despertarlo.- Contó la verdad a medias.

-Me alegra escuchar que ya tienes amigas allí, aunque no te acostumbres que te quiero de vuelta lo más pronto posible.- Dijo con voz pícara.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó omitiendo lo dicho por Danielle.

-Muy bien, hoy he cerrado el acuerdo y mañana pasaremos a firmarlo, el ascenso esta casi hecho y después de eso me tomare unos días para ir a verte.- Dijo alegremente.

-Me alegra oír eso, te echo de menos.- Dijo Regina sin poder evitar que una sonrisa tonta escapara de sus labios.

-Yo también, necesito volver a besarte.- Soltó directamente y sin poder evitar que Regina se sonrojase.

-Sólo piensas en eso…- Dijo riendo- Avísame cuando vayas a venir, ahora tengo que dejarte, el pequeño me reclama.- Dijo Regina mirando a Emma y a Neal.

-Está bien. Te quiero.

-Yo también.-

Regina dejó el móvil y volvió al sofá bajo la atenta mirada de Emma que ya había acabado de darle el biberón al niño y lo mecía para que se durmiese.

-Interesante… sí que hay una mujer en tu vida.- Dijo Emma justo después de que Regina se acomodase.

-¿Quién ha dicho que haya alguien?- Preguntó Regina.

-Tú conversación anterior, está claro que no es una amiga. El yo también es la respuesta normal a un te quiero o a un te echo de menos, ¿Me equivoco?- Dijo riendo al ver el gesto de malestar de la morena.

-No es de tu incumbencia- Dijo Regina sin querer contestar a eso.

-Sí que lo es, puesto que no le has dicho que estabas acompañada.- Emma dio en el clavo y vio como Regina se tensaba.

-No es usted tan importante como para mencionarla.- Dijo Regina con superioridad-

-Vaya, me halaga con sus palabras.- Emma respondió.- Aunque creo que a su novia le hubiese gustado saber que estabas tan bien acompañada.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea mi novia.- Respondió Regina.

-Vaya… Entonces soy buena compañía.

-Yo no he dicho eso- Respondió Regina que empezaba a cabrearse.

-Tampoco lo has negado. Además si yo no fuese importante le habrías mencionado algo a tu novia.- Volvió a repetir para conseguir que Regina confesase que tenía novia, por alguna extraña razón deseaba saberlo.

-Está sacando conclusiones que no debería- Dijo Regina sin caer en el juego de la rubia.

-Venga Regina, acepte de una vez las cosas.- Emma se levantó y dejó al pequeño en el carro.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que aceptar?- Soltó Regina sin darle más importancia.

En ese momento Emma se acercó al sillón donde la morena estaba sentada y apoyando sus manos en los reposabrazos se acercó quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de la pediatra que no se había dejado amedrentar por el movimiento y seguía en su postura habitual.

-Que te mueres por un beso.- Dijo Emma muy bajo.

-Tienes toda la razón.- Dijo Regina haciendo que Emma se sorprendiese y se tensase ante sus palabras. – Me encantaría que Danielle, mi novia estuviese aquí y pudiese darme no sólo un beso, sino mucho más- Soltó Regina dejando a Emma bastante bloqueada.

La rubia se levantó lentamente y se marchó a la cocina dejando a la morena con una gran sonrisa de superioridad. Regina observó a Neal, que dormía tranquilamente y se fue a la cocina donde vio a Emma preparándose un bocadillo bastante molesta por todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

Regina se acercó al frigorífico y sacó algo para comer mientras que la rubia se marchaba de nuevo al comedor. El silencio se había instaurado entre las dos, el movimiento de la rubia había provocado que lo que podía haber sido una noche tranquila se convirtiese en una larga y tediosa noche.

Las dos comieron algo en silencio y hablaron nada, la tensión y la incomodidad podría notarse a kilómetros. Regina salió al baño y cogiendo una pequeña bolsa que había recogido en su casa se quito su ropa y se puso unos cómodos leggins y una camiseta algo más grande, por su parte Emma había subido y había cogido algo de ropa de Mary Margaret.

-Puedes subir a dormir, la última puerta a la derecha es una habitación de invitados- Dijo Emma cuando vio aparacer a la morena.

-No se preocupe, puede subir usted. Me quedaré en el sillón y cuidare de Neal.- Contestó Regina muy seria.

-Lo haré yo. No se preocupe si sucede algo le aviso.- Emma parecía muy segura lo que hizo que Regina aceptase.

A la mañana siguiente Regina se levantó bastante dolorida, echaba de menos su cama y su almohada pero no podía quedarse más rato en la cama ya que su turno empezaba en una hora y media. Se levantó y bajo a la cocina donde preparó un café para desayunar, al entrar al salón se encontró que Emma dormía en el espacioso sofá con el pequeño a un lado, lo había protegido con una almohada para que no se chocase contra ella. El niño estaba despierto y se movía sin parar pero parecía estar mucho mejor. La imagen enterneció a la morena que se quedó observando la escena durante unos minutos, hasta que vio que Neal empezaba a llorar y lo cogió para sacarlo del salón.

Tras darle de comer y cambiarlo de ropa lo colocó en el carro y lo llevó hasta la cocina para poder acabarse el café con calma, fue en ese momento cuando Emma se levantó bastante nerviosa al no ver al niño allí.

-¡Dios! Que susto- Dijo Emma entrando en la cocina y viendo el carro y a la morena ya vestida.

-Relájese, el niño empezó a llorar y yo decidí darle el biberón- Explicó la morena.

-Me he asustando al no verlo a mi lado.- Emma se acercó al carro y dejo una caricia sobre la nariz del niño que se estremeció un poco.

-Tiene café si quiere.- Dijo Regina señalando la cafetera.

-Gracias. La verdad es que ha sido una noche para no repetir.- Dijo Emma sonriendo al acordarse de los llantos de Neal.

-Lo he supuesto. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que pasar por mi casa para cambiarme e ir a trabajar.- Regina se levantó y dejo un ligero beso en la frente del niño- ¿Puede quedarse con él hasta que Mary Margaret vuelva?- Preguntó antes de salir.

-Sí, me quedaré con él.- Soltó con un trozo de pan en la boca.

Regina se marchó y tras cambiarse llegó al hospital. Whale la recibió y le presentó a todo el personal disponible así cómo las instalaciones, para tratarse de un hospital pequeño estaba muy bien equipado. Tras pasar a ver a David y su mejora más que significativa Regina se marchó a su consulta.

Regina pasó el resto de la mañana pasando consulta a los pequeños del pueblo y rellenando todo el papeleo que el antiguo pediatra había descuidado, la verdad es que necesitaba bastante material y cosas para su consulta así que tras hacer una lista, mando a su ayudante a que se encargase de todo. A la hora de comer se reunió de nuevo con Whale que parecía muy interesado en que Regina se adaptase bien, ya que parecía que la escasez de médicos haría que la morena tuviese que trabajar más horas y en ámbitos que no le eran demasiado familiares.


	5. Chapter 5

Disfrutad!

* * *

La semana pasó entre consultas y papeleo, la verdad es que estaba agotada casi no había tenido tiempo para nada. David había recibido en alta a los dos días y Mary Margaret le había dejado a Neal un par de noches ya que Emma había tenido que atender algunos asuntos fuera de ciudad. Había disfrutado mucho de ese tiempo con el pequeño, se había ganado su corazón muy rápidamente. Era sábado por la mañana y había quedado para desayunar con Bella y Ruby, la verdad es que tener tan poco tiempo había hecho que tuviese que comer en Granny´s demasiadas veces por lo que había empezado a entablar una gran relación con ambas al igual que con Mary Margaret pero esta debía cuidad a David que aun seguía convaleciente. Se levantó a eso de las 9 y tras ponerse uno de sus elegantes trajes salió hacia Granny´s, en el camino se encontró con Bella que también iba hacía allí.

-Hola, Regina. ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó la guapa mujer muy alegremente.

-Buenos días. Muy bien, la verdad es que agradezco tener un poco de descanso después de esta semana.- Confesó Regina mientras seguían caminando.

-He notado que Whale ha estado escaso de personal así que le habrás caído como un ángel del cielo.- Dijo Bella que había escuchado comentarios sobre la falta de personal en su librería.

-Así es, he hecho casi de todo.- Soltó bastante molesta, realmente no le importaba. Adoraba poder ayudar pero no podía con todo.

-Eres una gran profesional no te habrá supuesto ningún problema.- Alegó Bella que había oído muy buenas palabras de la morena las últimas semanas.

-Gracias.- Regina siguió caminando pero sin saber que más decir.

-Por cierto…- Dijo Bella cortando el gran silencio que se había instaurado entre ambas.- ¿Terminaste el libro?

-Sí, la verdad es que es muy bueno. Me sorprendió muchísimo el final- Contestó Regina que había terminado las últimas páginas la noche anterior.

-¿verdad? Me encantó a mi también, la escritora es un autentico enigma pero además es muy buena.- Soltó Bella muy contenta.- Si quieres tengo otro que salió hace un par de años, seguro que también te gusta.

-Esta tarde me pasaré para comprar, así no me aburro durante las guardias.- Dijo mientras que ambas entraban en Granny´s.

-¡Hola!- Gritó Ruby desde detrás de la barra- ¿Qué le pongo a este par de bellezas?- Soltó con su habitual tono jovial.

-Buenos días, Ruby. Me alegra ver tanto entusiasmo tan temprano.- Contestó Regina.- Un café cómo siempre.

-Yo quiero un té.- Respondió Bella que había saludado a la muchacha con la mano.

-Marchando. ¿Quieren pastel? Esta recién hecho- Preguntó señalándolo. Ambas asintieron y se sentaron en la barra.

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana en el bar, entre risas y cotilleos, Ruby parecía conocer la vida de todas y cada una de las personas que allí vivía pues tenía historias de todas. Bella por su parte parecía una mujer más calmada y menos cotilla pero con un gran sentido del humor. Regina realmente se divirtió con las dos mujeres.

-Venga Ruby… no nos engañes tú tienes un lio con alguien aunque no nos lo quieras contar.- Dijo Bella que parecía muy interesada en el tema.

-He dicho que no… dejaros de tonterías.- Contestó pero sus ojos tenían un brillo que la delataban totalmente.

-Ruby, te vi saliendo de una habitación del hostal bastante alborotada, y créeme se cuando una persona ha tenido un tórrido encuentro.- Afirmó Regina que se llevo una mirada de desaprobación de Ruby y una carcajada de Bella.

-¡Regina!- Grito Ruby.-

-Lo siento… sólo quería conocer a esa persona.- Respondió mirando a Bella que sonreía al igual que ella.

-Está bien… si estoy con alguien, pero no os voy a decir nada.- Ruby se giró y fue a atender a un cliente que acaba de entrar.

-Nos tocará descubrirlo.- Soltó Bella mirando a Regina.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina bastante sorprendida.

-Sí. En este pueblo no hay mucho que hacer además quiero conocer quién le ha robado el corazón a mi amiga.- Bella parecía muy entusiasmada ante la idea.

-No sé si quiero meterme en esos líos- Contestó Regina.

En ese momento una joven y atractiva mujer entró en el bar y vieron como Ruby se acercaba a ella. Ambas quedaron en silencio para poder escuchar lo que le decía. Bella sabía quién era pero esta sorprendía al verla allí, se suponía que se había marchado de pueblo para trabajar.

-¡Aurora!- Gritó Ruby.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en Boston trabajando.- Dijo dejando dos besos en sus mejillas.

-Hola, Rubs. Me han dado el fin de semana libre y he venido a ver a Emma, necesito hablar con ella.- Dijo en un tono un poco apesadumbrado.

-No la he visto en los últimos días, creó que Robín la mandó fuera del pueblo unos días.- Contestó Ruby.

-Intentaré encontrarla en su casa. Luego me paso para tomar algo.- Dijo saliendo del bar.

-¿Quién es esa?- Preguntó Regina bastante intrigada.

-Aurora, fue la novia de Emma hasta hace unas semanas.- Contestó Ruby que apareció de repente a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo dejaron?- Insistió en el tema.

-Emma es incapaz de comprometerse y Aurora necesitaba algo más así que se marchó del pueblo para trabajar y alejarse de ella. Es una buena chica, una lástima que no haya conseguido llegar al corazón de Emma.- Contestó Ruby limpiando la barra.

-¿Lastima? Pero si la sheriff parece muy feliz intentando ligarse a todo lo que se mueve.- Contesto Regina con sarcasmo.

-Veo que lo ha intentado contigo.- Intervino Belle soltando una carcajada al ver que Regina asentía.

-Es una historia complicada. No me corresponde a mi contártela.- Soltó Ruby.

-Tranquila, Ruby. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con la Srta. Swan.- Dijo Regina mostrando indiferencia.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando de temas sin importancia, Ruby no quiso confesar la identidad de su amante a pesar de que Bella casi la tortura para que lo hiciese, mientras Regina se divertía con la interacción de las dos mujeres. Más tarde Regina decidió retirarse quería ir a casa de Mary Margaret a comprobar que todo iba bien con David y a ver al pequeño Neal que había conseguido enamorarla.

Al llegar a la hermosa casa de los Charming tocó al timbre y esperó a que alguien le abriera, ese alguien fue David.

-Buenos días, doctora Mills.- Dijo él muy formal.

-Hola, pero deje la formalidad, soy Regina. –Le tendió la mano y él la aceptó en seguida.

-Regina, que gusto verte. Pasa. –Dijo Mary Margaret que llegaba en ese momento.

-Gracias, he venido a ver cómo va todo. ¿David, estas mejor?- Preguntó mirando al hombre que las había seguido hasta el comedor.

-Sí, por suerte sólo se quedó en un gusto.- Contestó este sentándose en un sofá.

-¿No has tenido mareos ni fuertes dolores de cabeza?- Insistió Regina.

-Me ha molestado un poco la cabeza, pero nada que se vaya de lo normal.- Contestó.

-Me alegro.-

-Regina, no he tenido tiempo para darte las gracias por todo.- Dijo Mary Margaret que se levantó para coger a Neal que estaba en el carro.- Neal ha estado muy bien desde que se está tomando el jarabe que le diste.- Al coger al niño vio como Regina pasaba su mirada por el pequeño por lo que se acercó a ella y se lo dejo.

-Me dio un buen susto hace unas noches, pero lo importante es que ya está bien. ¿A que si?- Dijo mirando al niño que rió ante el gesto.

-¿Te quedas a comer, Regina?- Preguntó Mary Margaret amablemente.

-No quiero molestar, sólo pasaba a ver cómo estabais.- Contestó Regina.

-No es ninguna molestia. La comida esta casi lista.- Respondió Mary Margaret mirando a David que asintió.

-Está bien, pero os debo un almuerzo.- Dijo mirándolos.

-Perfecto, voy a terminar de hacerlo todo. ¿Te importa quedarse con Neal? David está preparando el postre- Dijo Mary Margaret mirando a su hijo que parecía muy cómodo.

-No, yo me quedó con él.- Contestó Regina muy contenta de cuidar del pequeño.

Regina pasó un rato sola jugando con Neal que agradecía cualquier gesto y que sonreía ante cualquier cosa, Regina adoraba a los niños por eso decidió en su último año de medicina desviarse y meterse a pediatría, le había feliz tratar con niños a diario.

Justo cuando Mary Margaret la llamó para que pasase a la cocina el timbre sonó y vio a Emma pasar hecha una furia, Regina se mantuvo en un segundo plano y Emma no la había visto.

-No soporto a Aurora- Gritó al entrar en la casa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Emma?- Preguntó con paciencia Mary Margaret que vio como Regina se marchaba a la cocina con Neal aunque podía escuchar los gritos de Emma.

-Se ha presentado en mi casa como si fuese una novia celosa.- Contestó aun alzando la voz.

-Vale, lo primero es que te relajes y lo segundo que no grites.- Dijo Mary Margaret calmadamente.

-Estoy calmada, pero no tiene derecho a armarme un escándalo. No somos nada, nunca lo fuimos.- Dijo moviendo mucho las manos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Mary Margaret que tenía una ligera idea.

-Nada nuevo. Que soy una insensible, que no se querer a nadie, que le he jodido la vida. Estoy cansada de lo mismo, siempre le deje claro lo que éramos y lo que esperaba de ella y lo que ella debía esperar de mi.- Dijo Emma muy molesta.- Ya no puede una echar un polvo sin que le pidan matrimonio.

-Emma…. Relájate.- Dijo Mary Margaret.- Aurora se ha enamorado de ti, por eso dice todas esas cosas, tú mejor que nadie sabes que el amor no se controla.- Soltó la joven mirando a la rubia que parecía más tranquila.

-Se que no se controla, pero se lo dije que yo nunca podría sentir lo mismo.- Dijo Emma.- Yo nunca podría enamorarme.- Soltó algo dolida.

-Emma… te parece si hablamos esto después. Regina está en la cocina.- Dijo Mary Margaret al recordar a su invitada.

-¡Mierda! Me lo podías haber dicho antes.- Le recriminó la rubia.

-No me has dejado… pero no pasa nada. Tú respira y quédate a comer.- Dijo Mary Margaret que se iba en dirección a la cocina seguida de la rubia.

-Hola- Saludó Emma dejando un beso en la mejilla de David y mirando a Regina que parecía bastante nerviosa.- Hola renacuajo.- Dijo mirando a Neal que le hecho una espectacular sonrisa.

-Vamos a comer…- Dijo la joven de pelo corto que notó como la tensión había aumentado en los últimos segundos.

-Es mejor que os deje, no quiero molestar.- Dijo Regina dejando a Neal con Mary Margaret.

-No, por dios. No te vayas.- Contestó David.

-No es necesario, he sido yo la que ha llegado a interrumpir.- Dijo Emma.

-Os quedáis las dos.- Sentenció Mary Margaret.

-A tus ordenes- Soltó Emma haciendo que el resto se riese.

Los cuatro comieron tranquilamente, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Regina parecía bastante incómoda debido principalmente a las insistentes miradas que Emma le daba cuando la pareja no se daba cuenta.

Cuando iban a servir el postre el móvil de Emma sonó interrumpiendo a todos. La rubia se alejó para hablar mientras que David servía su tarta especial, Neal abrió los ojos y comenzó a estirarse para intentar alcanzar el pastel. Regina que lo tenía en brazos miró a Mary que asintió con la cabeza así que la morena cogió el chupete del pequeño y lo mojó un poco de chocolate y se lo puso viendo la cara de alegría que ponía el niño al comérselo. A Regina se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo, en ese momento Emma entró precipitadamente en la cocina.

-Tengo que irme- Dijo abruptamente la rubia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Mary.

-Se ha derrumbado una parte de la mina y había varios mineros dentro, tengo que ir a ver qué ha sucedido.- Emma cogía su chaqueta y salía corriendo.

-Voy contigo.- Dijo David levantándose.

-Tú estás de baja. No vas a ninguna parte.- Soltó Emma muy segura.

-Espera… yo si te acompaño. Si hay heridos es mejor que haya un médico- Dijo Regina muy segura.

-Bien pensado. Vámonos iremos en mi coche, así no habrá problemas para acercarnos a la mina- Dijo viendo como la morena dejaba al niño en el carro y salía delante de ella.

-Espera un segundo, tengo el maletín médico en mi coche.- Regina se desvió su trayectoria y entró en el coche para cogerlo.

Regina se subió en el asiento del copiloto y Emma arrancó el coche saliendo rápidamente hacía las minas. El camino se hizo en silencio, hasta que sonó el walkie del coche patrulla avisando que había dos mineros atrapados dentro de la mina.

Ambas llegaron en pocos minutos y se encontraron una imagen desoladora, varios mineros ensangrentados, un par de ellos en el suelo y un círculo de personas alrededor mirándolo todo. Emma llegó y miró hacia el interior, la entrada estaba tapada y no parecía haber manera de moverlo.

-¡Ruby!- Grito al ver a su amiga llegar.- Haz un perímetro, aleja a toda la gente de aquí, que nadie se acerque y avisa al hospital.

-¡Hecho!- Contestó Ruby.

-August busca a Leroy, espero que no esté allí dentro.- Dijo Emma.

Todos se pusieron a hacer lo que Emma había ordenado mientras que Regina se acercaba a uno de los hombres que estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, para su tranquilidad respiraba aunque muy débilmente. Regina lo revisó y vio que tenía un fuerte traumatismo y que sangraba mucho.

-Sheriff, debe algo para tapar la herida- Dijo Regina al ver a la rubia a su lado.

-Toma- Dijo quitándose su chaqueta.

-Gracias. Vaya con los heridos y que todos tapen sus heridas, es importante evitar que sangre. Si hay alguno más inconsciente avíseme. Emma, la prioridad es que atiendas a las personas que no se mueva, todo el que grite y se queje está vivo.- Dijo Regina algo alterada.

-Vale-

Emma se fue hacía donde estaban los heridos y les indicó lo que tenían que hacer, todos parecía conscientes y estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía, justo cuando iba a volver con la morena vio una ambulancia llegar a toda prisa. Whale bajo de ella y se llevaron al minero que estaba inconsciente mientras que los otros fueron llevados según su gravedad al hospital, Regina habló con Whale y este acepto que ella se quedase allí por si eran necesarios sus servicios.

-Emma, he encontrado a Leroy esta emborrachándose en Granny´s.- Soltó August que sacándolo del coche patrulla.

-Gracias August.- Dijo mirando a su compañero.- Leroy, ¿Cómo los sacamos de ahí?- Emma señalo la mina.

-No lo sé… si siquiera se en que módulo están- dijo este bastante nervioso.

-¿estás borracho?- Preguntó la rubia.

-No. No me ha dado tiempo a beber nada.- Dijo sinceramente.

-Mejor, porque necesito tú ayuda.- Emma volvió a mirar a la mina.- August, tráeme los planos, quiero verlos.

-Vale.- Contestó este alejándose.

-¿Podemos volar la entrada?- Preguntó Emma quedándose sin ideas.

-Puede ser peligroso, si están cerca la explosión podría matarlos o la estructura podría debilitarse y venirse abajo.- Contestó Leroy muy seguro.

-Aquí tienes, jefa.- Dijo August estirando los planos sobre su coche.

Emma, Leroy, August y Regina se giraron y estuvieron mirando los planos durante varias horas, todos quería sacar a esos hombres de allí pero no encontraban una manera segura para hacerlo, la noche estaba cayendo por lo que debía cancelar toda la operación ya que sin luz no podrían hacer nada. Emma estaba muy cabreada y frustrada por no poder hacer nada para sacar a esos hombres de allí.

Ruby se encargó de alejar a la gente de la zona y de llevarles comida a todos para que se alimentase aunque fuese poco. Emma se alejó de todos y se marchó para poder pensar más tranquilamente, la presión la consumía y hacía que su humor se agriara.

-¡Mierda!- Grito cuando se creí lejos de la mirada de todos, no quería que la viesen así, ella debía permanecer fuerte.

-Relájese, sheriff, no le sirve de nada ponerse así.- Dijo Regina que la había seguido hasta la entrada del bosque.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó bastante molesta.

-Creó que necesita tomarse un respiro. –Contestó alargándole un café a la rubia.

-Gracias.- Dijo cogiéndolo.

-Encontrará la forma de sacarlos.- Concluyó la morena muy segura dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

Emma tras unos segundos volvió donde estaba Leroy y comenzó a revisar de nuevo todos los planos, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de sacarlos de ahí. Ella conocías esas minas como la palma de su mano, venía a jugar allí cuando era pequeña. En ese momento una luz se encendió y tiró los planos al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- Gritó Leroy recogiendo los papeles.

-Lo he enfocado mal. Yo conozco esas minas, he jugado toda mi vida ahí.- Afirmó haciendo memoria de todo lo que recordaba- ¡Lo tengo!- Grito- En la zona que cerramos hace unos años había un montacargas, podríamos intentar entrar por ahí y llegar hasta el módulo 3, son sólo unos metros.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido?- Dijo Leroy también contento.

Emma en ese momento recogió los planos y buscó el montacargas, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de la morena que parecía estar llenos de orgullo. Por un momento sitió una gran satisfacción pero lo disimuló muy bien y siguió trabajando.


	6. Chapter 6

Un poco tarde... pero es que estoy intentando actualizar todos los días, aunque me resulte un poco complicado.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Nada más amanecer Emma y August comenzaron con las tareas para poder entrar en la mina, Emma había tomado la decisión de ser ella la que entrase, con ayuda de los bomberos. Era una operación muy complicada, ni siquiera sabían si el terreno estaba estable o habría más derrumbes además de que la zona que iban a revisar llevaba cerrada años por lo que no sabían que podían encontrar allí dentro, pero Emma había tomado la decisión de intentarlo.

A eso de las 9 de la mañana Emma ya estaba lista para entrar, le había colocado un ridículo traje para evitar que cualquier problema así cómo una bombona de oxigeno y un casco, ella no entraría sola, un bombero la acompañaría ya que ellos eran realmente los que sabían hacer ese tipo de trabajos.

-Te cuidado, Emma.- Dijo Ruby enganchándose al cuello de su amiga.

-Tranquila, Rubs. Hierba mala nunca muere.- Dijo con su habitual sarcasmo.

-No sé cómo puedes reírte en estos momentos. – Soltó Ruby molesta.

-Rubs, el sentido del humor es lo último que se debe perder.- Dijo mirando al bombero y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Antes de entrar en el pequeño huevo que había conseguido abrir la rubia miró a Regina que estaba a unos pasos de ella, por alguna razón su cuerpo reacciono ante esa mirada. Los ojos marrones de Regina parecían desprender un fuego que no había visto nunca, parecía preocupada, Emma sacó esa idea de su cabeza y tras hacerle una señal al resto entraron.

Había pasado algo más de dos horas, Emma se había comunicado a través del Walkie varias veces pero no conseguían llegar hasta el módulo donde se encontraban los mineros, había varias piedras tapando el camino. Los miembros del cuerpo de bomberos así como August, Ruby y Regina estaban realmente nerviosos, sabían que un paso en falso podría hacer que la mina se derrumbase y los sepultara debajo. Mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de todos, Emma habló.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo con algo de emoción en su voz.

-¿Cuál es la situación?- Preguntó August.

-Hay cuatro hombres atrapados, uno de ellos tiene una herida bastante grave en su pierna el resto parecen estar bien. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Sacad primero al que veáis más grave- Interrumpió Regina.

-Vale.- Emma cortó.

Regina estaba muy nerviosa, por alguna razón pensar que la rubia estaba allí abajo le hacía sentir pesar. Decidió quitar esas ideas de su cabeza y llamó al hospital para que mandaran una ambulancia y así poder llevar a los heridos cuanto antes al hospital.

La ambulancia había llegado pero no habían conseguido sacar a los heridos, el agujero por el que habían entrado era demasiado pequeño para poder subir dos personas así que decidieron que lo harían de uno en uno, aunque el hombre que tenia herida su pierna había perdido el conocimiento y no podía hacerlo sólo. Uno por uno fuero saliendo todos los mineros y el bombero dejando abajo a Emma y al hombre herido, ya que ella era más delgada y así podrían caber los dos.

Regina iba examinando a todos los mineros pero ninguno tenía nada de gravedad, magulladuras y algún que otro hematoma. Todos estaba alrededor del hueco observando si la sheriff sería capaz de sacarlo, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente. Justo cuando vieron la luz de la linterna de la mujer escucharon un fuerte estruendo, lo que implicaba que la mina había cedido.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Ruby a punto de lanzarse por el agujero con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Todos los allí presentes se miraron entre sí, ninguno decía nada, todos esperaban que Emma saliese en cualquier momento.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo esta con la voz entrecortada. – Ayudadnos a salir.-

Los bomberos tirando del cable y unos segundos después vieron aparecer la cabellera rubia con el cuerpo del hombre sobre su espalda enganchado con el fuerte arnés que le había facilitado los bomberos. Regina soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y mirando al enfermero que había a su lado, se abalanzaron sobre el hombre que tenía una gran abrasión en la pierna y que había pedido muchísima sangre.

Regina se subió en la ambulancia acompañada del enfermero y del conductor. Necesitaban llegar al hospital cuanto antes, ese hombre no aguantaría mucho si no le hacía una trasfusión de sangre. La morena intentó estabilizarlo en el camino aunque no resultó una tarea fácil, nada más llegar al hospital varios médicos esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó uno de los médicos.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, he conseguido estabilizarlo pero hay que operar, tiene la pierna destrozada.- Contestó Regina algo exhausta.

-Está bien, doctora. Descase, nosotros nos ocupamos.- Dijo este llevándose la camilla.

Justo al irse los médicos su teléfono comenzó a sonar, tras sacarlo de su maletín vio el nombre de Danielle escrito en él así que decidió contestar.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola.- Contestó una Regina bastante cansada.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto cansada.- Preguntó la otra mujer bastante preocupada.

-Ha sido un día bastante agotador. Ha habido un accidente y no he tenido tiempo de descansar.- Respondió la morena.

-Lo siento…- Dijo realmente- Me encantaría estar ahí para poder darte un buen masaje.

-Me encantaría que lo hicieses.- Contestó esta.

-Sabes… pienso tomarme unos días de vacaciones, quiero verte. Te echo de menos.- Danielle parecía sincera con sus palabras lo que hizo que el corazón de Regina se hinchase de felicidad.

-Me encantaría que lo hicieras.- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras hablaba con Danielle fue caminando lentamente hasta que acabó en un pequeño parque que había no muy lejos del hospital, realmente no era consciente de sus pasos pero llegó un momento que estuvo tan cansada que tuvo que sentarse en unos de los bancos, desde allí podía ver a varias parejas paseando, con sus mascotas y sus hijos. Regina sintió un vacio en ese momento, echaba de menos esos momentos con Danielle, los últimos meses había sido muy duros para ambas y el traslado de Regina fue el colmo de todo.

-Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Danielle.

-Yo también, me encantaría que vinieras.- Dijo Regina mostrando esa debilidad que sólo Danielle había conocido.

-Prometo que muy pronto estaré allí, pero ahora quiero que te vayas a casa y descases.- Dijo preocupada.

-Está bien.

Ambas se despidieron y Regina se quedó un rato sentada contemplando todo a su alrededor. Su mente estaba muy lejos de ese parque pero el aire fresco le hacía pensar con más claridad, le hacía sentirse bien. Se había enamorado de Danielle cuando estaba terminando la carrera de medicina y desde entonces no se habían separado de eso hacía ya casi 5 años. Ambas se entendía y se quería, Regina lo había dado todo por ella y al contrario, aún recuerda el día que se la presentó a su madre casi le provoca un infarto. Danielle había sido su pilar pero la distancia la estaba matando, los últimos meses habían sido casi un infierno, el trabajo la había absorbido por completo, casi no salían, llegaba a casa a altar horas de la noche y salía temprano, sabía que no debía cortar las alas pues se arrepentiría de hacerlo pero necesitaba tenerla al lado. Justo cuando su mente comenzaba a recordar el día que se conocieron una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cansada?- Preguntó la rubia que se sentó al otro lado del banco.

-Un poco.- Contestó sincera.

-Ha sido un día agotador, deberías ir a casa y dormir un poco.- Dijo mirando al frente.

-Debo decir lo mismo de usted.- Contestó Regina.

-No puedo irme si saber si John se pondrá bien.- Dijo Emma haciendo que la mirada de Regina se dirigiese hacía ella con cara de sorpresa.- Me dijo su nombre antes de desmayarse.- Contestó cómo si hubiese odio los pensamientos de la morena.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó obviando la conversación anterior.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Emma que no sabía a qué se refería.

-Esto.- Contestó señalando la espalda de la rubia, donde había una gran mancha de sangre.

-Ah, no es nada. Me golpee con una viga al sacar a John.- Dijo casi sin inmutarse.

-¿Siempre es tan irresponsable?- Espetó la morena.

-Casi siempre. Pero realmente no es nada, ni siquiera recordaba habérmelo hecho.- Dijo quitándole importancia.

-Eso es por la adrenalina del momento, pero no sabes lo grave que puede ser. Vuelve al hospital y que te lo miren.- Dijo Regina algo molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

-No es nada. Me daré una ducha y la limpiare.- Contestó segura y sin mirar a la morena que parecía enfadarse cada vez más.

-No sabes si es profunda, estas sangrando mucho. No me parece lo adecuado.- Dijo girándose y mirando de nuevo al frente.- Estas a cinco minutos del hospital no te cuesta nada.

El silencio si instauro entre ellas, Emma no quería obedecer pero realmente tenía un buen motivo para ello. Regina por su parte no soportaba esa actitud, ese pasotismo y esa forma de ver la vida en la que nada importa.

-Sabes… creó que debería irme.- Dijo la rubia levantándose y quejándose un poco al mover el brazo.

-Le he dicho que vaya al hospital, Whale le atenderá.- Dijo Regina con el tono de "ya te lo dije" que Emma tanto odiaba.

-No soporto los hospitales, me dan un pánico increíble.- Gritó viendo cómo la morena se sobresaltaba y se giraba para mirarla

-Eso no tiene sentido. El día que David estuvo en el hospital estuvo allí.- Dijo Regina pensando que era una simple excusa.

-Porque Mary Margaret me necesitaba pero estaba…- No supo que palabra usar para decirlo.

-No me lo creó, luego fuiste conmigo a la consulta. Te estuve curando.- Dijo con escepticismo.

-¡Joder! No quería que me vieses cómo una persona débil y asustadiza.- Soltó Emma arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante de lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué te importa lo que pueda pensar de ti?- Preguntó Regina bastante sorprendida.

-No lo sé… pero me importa. Así que no pienso entrar en el hospital.- Dijo bajando su voz.-Ya me marchó. Que descanse, doctora.

Emma se giró sobre sí misma, nunca le había contado a nadie ese pánico a los hospitales, realmente era un trauma que la había acompañado desde que era pequeña. No es que no hubiese entrado nunca a un hospital pero si podía evitarlo lo hacía, cuando vio el miedo en Mary Margaret supo que tenía que hacer el esfuerzo por ella, necesitaba una amiga y eso era ella, la mujer fuerte que podía con todo y que dejaba su hombro para que llorara, más tarde cuando Regina salió para habar con Mary había decidido marcharse y no tener que sufrir ese pánico durante más tiempo pero ambas insistieron en que debía curarse y ella no podía reconocer entonces su aprensión, se armó de valor y se escondió tras su máscara de cinismo para poder afrontarlo. Y en cambio ahora se lo confesaba todo, su mente le jugaba otra mala pasada, por ello decidió alejarse no quería meter más la pata.

-Espera.- Escuchó detrás de ella.- Digamos que me creó lo de su miedo a los hospitales.- Dijo Regina levantándose y mirándola a los ojos.- Necesita curar esa herida, déjeme que lo haga.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Emma que pensaba que Regina se estaba burlando de ella.

-Si.- Dijo Regina secamente.- Vayamos a mi casa, de todas maneras no he traído coche, me ahorro el paseo.- Dijo intentado que eso sonase como una excusa pero por alguna extraña razón quería ayudarla.

-Vale, ha pasado de querer ayudarme a usarme como taxista. Podría ser algo más sutil.- Soltó Emma volviendo a su tono irónico.

-Sabes que eres extremadamente insufrible.- Dijo Regina caminando al lado de Emma.

-Algo me han dicho.- Contestó está llegando al coche.- Siento decir esto, pero no puedo conducir así.- Emma agachó la cabeza al tener que darle la razón a Regina ya que la intentar abrir la puerta se había fastidiado aún más el brazo.

-Está bien. Yo conduciré pero tapona esa herida no vayas a perder más sangre.- Dijo Regina subiendo al coche.

En menos de 15 minutos ambas estaban subiendo las escaleras para llegar al piso de Regina, por alguna extraña razón Emma estaba sumamente nerviosa y le resultaba difícil disimularlo. Al entrar en el apartamento la morena desapareció después de decirle que se sentase en uno de los taburetes de cocina, fue a por unas toallas para limpiar la herida.

-Vale, necesito que levantes tu camiseta para poder limpiarte.- Dijo Regina entrando de nuevo en la habitación y viendo como Emma se ponía nerviosa.

Emma retiró el trapo que había estado usando para tapar la herida y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, una punzada atravesó su espalda al hacer ese gesto, Regina la vio y se acercó a ella lentamente. La morena cogió el borde de la camiseta blanca y tiro de ella lentamente para no hacerle daño a la rubia que parecía hipnotizada por los ojos marrones de su médica. Tras quitarse la camiseta Regina la dejó sobre otra silla y no pudo evitar admirar el esculpido cuerpo de la rubia, sus músculos totalmente marcados, sus pechos sólo protegidos por el sujetador deportivo blanco y como no algún que otro tatuaje esparcido por su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, Emma por su parte pudo notar el nerviosismo de la morena pero no quiso darle importancia ya que pensó que eran imaginaciones.

-Date la vuelta.- Dijo Regina intentando sonar tranquila.- Te va a dólar.- Dijo viendo la herida que era algo más grande de lo que esperaba.

-Eso también lo dijiste la última vez.- Dijo Emma intentando volver a su tono irónico pero que al notar la toalla en su espalda soltó un leve quejido.- Vale, esta vez sí ha dolido.- Reconoció con un susurro de voz.

-Vas a necesitar unos cuantos puntos.- Soltó Regina con una sonrisa al ver que Emma reconocía que le había dolido.

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú?- Preguntó Emma bastante nerviosa.

-Sí. Lo haré yo, pero sólo con la condición de que si no se mejor iras al hospital.- Espeto Regina.

-Vale.- Dijo Emma relajándose- ¡Espera!- Gritó Emma.

-¡Qué!- Regina se asustó ante el grito que había dado la rubia.

-Mi tatuaje. ¿Dónde tienes un espejo?- Dijo Emma dando vueltas sin ver uno.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó la morena nerviosa.

-Necesito verlo.- Emma daba vueltas por todos lados intentando mirar su espalda.

-En el baño.- Contestó Regina señalando la puerta a pesar de que Emma había estado antes en ese apartamento pero por un momento se bloqueo.

Emma desapareció de la vista de Regina, al llegar al baño se giró rápidamente y observo su espalda, por suerte la herida no había sido encima de su tatuaje, en ese momento soltó el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones y regresó tranquilamente a la cocina donde Regina la esperaba pacientemente aunque algo molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

-Lo siento- Dijo la rubia volviendo a sentarse en su sitio.-

-¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar?- Soltó la morena que seguía sentada sin moverse.

-Mi tatuaje, por un momento no supe si el golpe lo había arruinado.- Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y mirando a sus pies.

-¿Tan importante es?- Preguntó mientras seguía limpiando la herida.- "Vires acquirit eundo"- leyó imaginando que era a esas pequeñas letras a lo que se refería.

-Sí- Emma no añadió nada más.

-Vale, voy a darte unos puntos, te dolerá un poco si quieres tumbarte avísame.- Regina comenzó su trabajo tras ponerse los guantes y sacar una aguja limpia.- ¿Qué significa?- Preguntó para distraer a la rubia del dolor.

-¿Literalmente?- Preguntó Emma.

-¿De qué otra manera puede ser?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

-Sentimental o emocionalmente.- Soltó Emma como si fuese obvio. Regina no supo que decir por lo que fue Emma quien habló.- Literalmente significa "la fuerza se adquiere avanzando", es el primer tatuaje que me hice, con 16 años.-

-Es una gran filosofía.- Dijo Regina sorprendida por lo profundo de su significado.- ¿Qué significa emocionalmente?- Preguntó Regina pero notó que Emma se tensaba en ese momento.- Lo siento… no es de mi incumbencia.- Rectifico.

-Es una historia complicada.- Dijo Emma sin aclarar nada.

-¿Tan complicada como tu fobia a los hospitales?- Preguntó bajando el volumen de su voz.

-Tienen mucha relación.- Dijo Emma con su voz algo quebrada por el recuerdo.

-Ya esta.- Dijo Regina.- Tranquila, me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman.- Regina quería conocer esa historia pero se había dado cuenta que no podía presionarla.- Te pondré un pequeño vendaje para que no se infecte.

-Mi madre murió en un hospital cuando yo tenía 6 años- Empezó a contar sin saber muy bien porque.- tenía una rara enfermedad que ha hacía tener que ingresar casi todas las semanas, yo la acompaña siempre, desde que murió sólo he pisado un hospital dos veces.- Confesó mirando sus manos y notando que Regina la estaba mirando fijamente.- No me mires con lastima.- Dijo si girar su cara.

-No lo hago. Mi relación con mi madre no es la mejor, ella hizo esta cicatriz.- Dijo viendo cómo Emma se giraba y la miraba.- Tras una fuerte discusión me golpeo, dándome con su anillo.- Regina nunca había contado esa historia, ni siquiera Danielle lo sabía.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Emma cogiendo las manos de Regina.

-No lo hagas.- Regina volvió a ponerse la máscara y se levantó rápidamente.- Esto ya esta.- Dijo poniéndole al venda.

-Gracias.- Contestó la rubia cogiendo su camiseta para ponérsela.

-No te pongas eso, está lleno de sangre.- La morena despareció unos segundos y volvió con una camiseta en sus manos.- Toma.

-Gracias de nuevo.- Dijo Emma bajando su mirada al suelo y jugando con sus pies.- Debo irme.- Dijo en voz muy baja casi un susurro.

Regina la acompañó a la puerta y vio como Emma bajaba las escaleras pero antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta su pié se coló y evito que se cerrara. Regina abrió lentamente y vio a la rubia de nuevo, esta vez llena de seguridad.


	7. Chapter 7

Otro capítulo aunque tarde, ya lo sé.

Os comento algo que estoy provando. Estoy poniendo los pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva ya que no he visto otra manera de hacerlo, espero que os parezca bien.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Emma se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena, un impulso le hizo darse la vuelta en mitad de las escaleras y un impulso la estaba haciendo acercarse cada vez más al cuerpo estático de la pediatra. Regina no podía moverse, estaba tan tensa que no respondía ante su necesidad de huir.

Emma acortó toda la distancia que quedaba entre las dos y pasando la mano por la cadera de Regina tiro hacía ella haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran. Colocó su mano en la espalda baja de la morena y con la otra acarició su mejilla, Regina intentó retroceder pero le fue inútil, Emma la tenía bien agarrada.

-Emma…- Susurro intentando mantener la compostura.- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó intentando otra vez alejarse.

-Lo que he deseado hacer desde que te vi en Granny´s.- Contestó Emma con la voz entre cortada.

Acortó las distancias y unió sus labios, fue un simple roce pero que provoco un escalofrío en ambas. Emma sitió cómo el cuerpo de Regina se tensaba en sus brazos al igual que noto como esta aprovechaba ese momento de debilidad para separarse de ella. Emma no podía dejar de sentir su cuerpo temblar con el leve contacto de sus labios, esa era una sensación que hacía muchos años que no sentía. Un miedo irrefrenable a sufrir la abordó.

-¿Pero qué?- Regina se recuperó en ese momento y dio un fuerte bofetón a la rubia que no reacciono.

Emma se giró sobre sí misma y se marchó, dejando a la morena sola en el rellano de su apartamento con la mirada perdida y su corazón latiendo a una velocidad casi imposible.

Regina se recuperó lentamente de lo que había sucedido y cerró la puerta tras de sí, su mente iba a una velocidad vertiginosa haciendo que tuviese que sentarse, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en Danielle y en cómo iba a contarle lo sucedido. Había sentido cosas que no podía explicar pero ella quería a su pareja, la adoraba realmente, ¿Cómo podía sentirse así? Su mente estaba a punto de estallar.

Se tumbo un rato en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida, el cansancio físico y mental le había pasado factura.

Tras ese sueño reparador no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había vivido unas horas antes. Emma la había besado y por alguna razón no le había disgustado, es más, había provocado sensaciones que le eran totalmente desconocidos. Regina decidió no darle más vueltas a las cosas y se puso a adelantar algunos informes y a mantener la mente lo más ocupada posible.

Pasó el resto de la semana bastante tranquila, se había adaptado bastante bien a su nuevo trabajo y realmente le encantaba, al trabajar en un pueblo empezó a conocer a todos sus pacientes y a sus familias lo que hacía que al salir por la calle todos la conociesen y la saludase, se sentía bien tener a esas personas que la miraban con cariño y adminración. Por suerte para la morena no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con la sheriff, no quería volver a verla después de todo lo sucedido.

El viernes Mary Margaret paso por la consulta, Neal había estado muy nervios y su madre se había empezado a preocupar por él.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Mary Margaret entrando en la consulta con su carro.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina levantando la mirada el ordenador al oírla.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Neal está bien?- Preguntó la morena levantándose rápidamente para observar al pequeño.

-Sí, sólo que ya se acabó el jarabe y no sabía si debía seguir dándoselo.- Dijo Mary sentándose en una silla.

-¿Sigue llorando o con fiebre?- Preguntó sacando al niño del carro y tumbándolo en la camilla.

-Ha pasado mala noche.- Dijo esta que estaba visiblemente agotada.

-No tiene nada, te recetaré de nuevo el jarabe para que se lo des unos días más.- Contestó Regina levantando al niño y cogiéndolo en sus brazos.

-Vale, gracias.- Dijo Mary Margaret.- ¿Estás bien?- Soltó sorprendiendo a la morena que había vuelto a sentarse delante del ordenador.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Dijo Regina mirando a Mary.

-Llevas toda la semana algo distraída y no has venido a comer ningún día con nosotras… ¿Estás bien?- Dijo llevando su mano a la de Regina.

-Sí, no es nada. Me está constando un poco adaptarme.- Contestó para no tener que darle muchas explicaciones.

-Bueno… eso se soluciona con una copa.- Dijo Mary Margaret dejando a Regina algo confundida.- Esta noche he quedado con las chicas, David se queda con Neal y nosotras salimos a tomar algo para cotillear y divertirnos.- Dijo poniendo su mejor cara.

-No estoy de humor, Mary Margeret.- Dijo Regina que continuaba haciendo la receta para Neal.

-¡Venga! A Ruby le encantará que vengas, además nos va a presentar a la persona misteriosa con la que está saliendo.- Soltó Mary para intentar convencerla.

-Vale…- Contestó con resignación.

-Perfecto, a las 10 en Granny´s- Mary Margaret cogió la receta y salió dejando a Regina algo desconcertada.

Regina salió de trabajar y se marchó directamente a casa quería descansar un poco y buscarle alguna excusa a Mary Margaret para no salir esa noche. Estaba agotada y no quería otra cosa que no fuese enfrascarse en su nuevo libro con una copa de vino. Mientras se daba una ducha su teléfono sonó, tras varios toques se colgó y al salir miró quien era, Danielle. Regina había hablado varias veces con ella pero no había sido capaz de contarle lo sucedido, por alguna extraña razón sabía que Danielle sospechaba que le pasaba algo, aunque estaba segura que nunca se imaginaba algo como eso. Regina volvió a llamar para poder hablar con Danielle.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo Regina algo nerviosa.

-Hola, guapa. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó al otro lado de la línea.

-Bien.- Soltó escuetamente.

-Nena, no me mientas… sabes que te conozco muy bien.- Dijo Danielle preocupada.

-Me han invitado a tomar algo esta noche y no estoy de humor.- Dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Venga, Regina. Sal y pásatelo bien.

-Me gustaría salir contigo.- Confesó sutilmente.

-Estaré allí antes de que te lo imagines.- Soltó de repente.

Ambas hablaron unos minutos más y luego se despidieron, Danielle hizo que Regina siguiese con el plan original y saliesen juntos. Regina se puso uno de sus espectaculares vestidos y unos altos tacones, quería verse bien aunque no era nada nuevo…

A eso de las 9, Regina salió del apartamento y se dirigió al Granny´s, dio un paseo ya que no estaba muy lejos y no quería coger el coche por si se tomaba algunas copas. El camino fue muy ameno, hacía una noche espectacular, el cielo estaba despejado y dejaba ver las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena. No tardó casi nada en entrar al bar encontrándose con Ruby quién lucia un precioso vestido negro aunque algo corto para su gusto, pero tenía que reconocer que con ese cuerpo podía permitirse cualquier tipo de ropa.

-Hola, Ruby.- Dijo Regina para anunciar su presencia.

-Hola, morena.- Saludó Ruby que había adoptado ese apelativo cariñoso hacía unos días.

-¿Quién falta por llegar?- Preguntó al ver a Mary Margaret saliendo del baño.

-Falta Bella, que llegará en breve, Anna y Dorothy.- Dijo Ruby tranquilamente.

-Vale, pero… ¿Quiénes son las otras dos?- Preguntó Regina bastante nerviosa por no conocer a la gente con quien iban a salir.

-Son amigas nuestras, no te preocupes seguro que te caen muy bien.- Contestó Ruby con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola chicas.- Dijo una mujer morena de pelo rizado que apareció en ese momento por la puerta.

-Hola.- Contestaron Ruby, Regina y Mary Margaret a la vez.

La mujer entró en el bar y se acercó a Ruby dejando un suave beso en sus labios, ante la estupefacta mirada de Mary Margaret y Regina.

-Esta es Dorothy.- Dijo Ruby algo avergonzada al ver las caras de sus amigas.

-Encantada.- Dijo tendiendo la manos a las demás mujeres.

-Mucho gusto, Regina.- Dijo la morena mirando a la guapa mujer.

-Mary Margaret.- Habló la maestra haciendo el mismo gesto.

-Ya que nos conocemos todas podemos marcharnos, Belle ya está en la puerta y Anna me ha dicho que se unirá a nosotras a en el Rabbit Hole.- Dijo Ruby para aligerar la tensión que se había producido entre todas.

Ruby se adelantó y salió del bar con Dorothy de la mano mientras que las otras dos mujeres las miraban si poder evitar su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Esto es verdad?- Preguntó Mary con la boca abierta.

-Eso parece, aunque nunca me lo hubiese creído.- Aseguró Regina.

-Ni yo… Ruby ha tenido tantos novios que no podría hacer una lista….- Dejo caer Mary Margaret.

-Si yo te contara….- Soltó Regina con una carcajada.- Aunque es muy guapa y hacen una buena pareja – Aseguró está volviendo a mirarlas.

Todas entraron entre risas al Rabbit Hole, el local está casi vacío ya que aun era temprano. Las seis buscaron una mesa y se sentaron juntas, Ruby y Bella fueron a buscar las bebidas mientras las otras hablaban de cosas sin importancia y reían sin parar.

-Regina…- Habló Ruby.- ¿Cuándo conoceremos a tu novia?- Preguntó con inocencia.

-No lo sé… espero que pronto.- Contestó con esperanza.

-Me alegra saber que no seremos la comidilla del pueblo durante mucho tiempo.- Dijo Ruby mirando a Dorothy que sólo asintió.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó bastante curiosa.

-Venga… esto es un pueblo, no todos los días una persona sale del armario.- Dijo riendo ante la ocurrencia.

-No será para tanto, seguro que exageráis.- Soltó Regina mirando a Mary Margaret que negó con la cabeza.

-No exagera, Emma fue la comidilla del pueblo durante más de un año.- Dijo Bella recordando el momento en que Emma confesó su orientación sexual.

-¡Joder!- Dijo Dorothy que había estado poco participativa- Si lo llego a saber sigo escondida.- Soltó provocando las risas de las demás.

-Kansas, no hubiésemos podido esconderlo por mucho más tiempo. Hasta mi abuela me ha interrogado sobre el tema.- Confesó Ruby mirando a la mesa.

El local comenzó a llenarse y las conversaciones saltaban de un tema a otro, Ruby parecía ser la más animada y la que más participaba mientras que Anna y Dorothy se cortaban algo más, las dos parecía más cohibidas por la naturalidad de las demás.

Tras varias copas, Ruby se llevó a Dorothy a bailar y Mary Margaret y Anna se había marchado ya, tan sólo quedaron Regina y Bella en la mesa.

-¿estás bien?- Preguntó Bella preocupada por la falta de expresión de la mujer.

-Si, sólo que esto no es lo mío.- Confesó la morena.

-Bueno… lo mío tampoco pero viene bien despejarse de vez en cuando.- Afirmo Bella.- Voy al baño ahora vuelvo.- Dijo levantándose.

Regina se puso a mirar a su alrededor, vio como Ruby y Dorothy bailaban muy pegadas robándose algún beso de vez en cuando, ambas parecían estar muy feliz juntas lo que provoco una sonrisa nostalgia en Regina, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de las primeras citas con Danielle, cuando iban a bailar o al cine. Su sonrisa de felicidad pasó a ser una sonrisa de nostalgia y anhelo.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Regina se giró sobre si misma y vio a la sheriff con una cerveza en la mano y la mirada perdida lo que le indicaba que había bebido demasiado.

-No estoy sola.- Contestó esta fríamente.

-No es lo que parece- Dijo sentándose en frente de ella.

-No la he invitado a sentarse.- Soltó Regina bastante molesta.

-Me he invitado yo misma.- Contestó la otra.

-Sabe que… dígale a Bella que he tenido que marcharme, no pienso soportar comportamientos infantiles por parte de una mujer alcoholizada- Regina se levantó y se marchó.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Emma corriendo detrás de la morena.

-Sheriff, déjeme tranquila.- Dijo bastante enfadada.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Emma provocando que Regina frenase en seco y se girase sobre sí misma.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Regina con su tono irónico pero al ver que no contestaba habló ella.- ¿Por su actitud infantil? ¿Por su impertinencia constante? ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Por su acoso constante?- Soltó casi sin respirar.

-Por todo, aunque no te puedo decir que me arrepienta de besarla.- Confesó acercándose un poco más a la morena.

-No se acerque más.- Dijo la morena retrocediendo.

-Lo siento… no quiero que piense así de mi. Debe la oportunidad de enseñarle quien soy.- Dijo la rubia arrastrando un poco sus palabras.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?- Dijo la morena dando su último paso hacia atrás chocando con la fría pared.

-¿Por qué no?- Cuestionó la rubia.

-¿En serio quieres escuchar esa larga lista?-

-No lo sé… ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en volver a besarte.- Confesó recortado todas las distancias quedando a unos centímetros.

-No lo hagas.- Susurró la morena. – No quiero que la hagas.- Dijo sin estar segura de sus propias palabras.

-No hables así, me resulta casi imposible contenerme.- Dijo Emma mirando profundamente a los ojos de la rubia.- Esos labios son una tentación demasiado grande.

-No hagas nada, yo… yo tengo pareja.- Regina parecía notar ese magnetismo que la unía a la rubia pero necesitaba resistirse a ella. – Yo estoy enamorada.- Dijo muy segura de sus palabras pero sin poder negar que la rubia también le estaba provocando cosas.

-No lo haré. Aunque no lo creas no soy la persona inmadura que tú crees.- Confesó mirando a los ojos de la morena que parecía relajarse un poco.- Pero tengo que admitir que me mata pensarte con alguien más. No me considero una persona celosa, pero ahora mismo siento una envidia enorme por la mujer que tiene tu amor-Dijo mirando intensamente a los ojos de la morena provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciese sin poder evitarlo.

-No sé por qué dices eso…- La morena no quería reconocer la declaración que la rubia le estaba haciendo.

-No importa… ya me has dejado claro que es imposible y lo respetaré, pero no olvides que si en algún momento dejas de sentir eso por tu mujer estaré encantada de ser yo la que ocupe tus sábanas cada día.

Tras decir esas palabras Emma se giró sobre si misma y se marchó. Regina se quedó estática mirando los pasos de la rubia _._

 _¿Qué acababa de pasar? Porque mi corazón va a esta velocidad… ¿Qué demonios estaba sintiendo por esa mujer? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me disgustaba la idea de que me besara? ¿Por qué no podía evitar el magnetismo que había entre ambas? Esa rubia esta desestabilizándome y no lo puedo permitir._

Su mente no dejaba de pensar y de analizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero nada parecía coherede y nada entraba dentro de una explicación lógica. Decidió irse a casa e intentar despejar su mente con un buen sueño reparador.

Al llegar a su apartamento sus miedos se apoderaron de ella. Vio que Danielle estaba en la puerta, con una pequeña maleta de mano y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. En ese momento su mundo se destruyo como un castillo de naipes, justo cuando sus dudas parecía estar más presentes aparecía la que se suponía que era el amor de su vida, y en cambio minutos antes había deseado besar a otra mujer.

Danielle estaba estática ante la puerta del apartamento de la morena. Llegaba varios días planeando su visita sorpresa a la morena, la estaba echando mucho de menos y necesitaba pasar unos días con ella, además por suerte había terminado los proyectos antes de tiempo y eso le había facilitado mucho tomarse cuatro días libres, sabía que no era mucho pero al menos podrían estar juntas.

-¡Hola!- Dijo sonriente Danielle.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina bastante sorprendida.

En ese momento Danielle no pudo evitarlo más y se abalanzó a los brazos de Regina. La morena correspondió al ansiado beso que su novia le daba. Para su sorpresa durante el apasionado beso no pudo evitar compararlo con aquel efímero roce que la rubia le había dado unos días antes.

Los miedos de Regina cada vez eran mayores pero había decidido dejarse llevar, sus sentimientos eran confusos pero no podía echarlo todo a perder por un capricho, ella seguía enamorada de Danielle aunque las dudas estuviesen ahí. El beso le gustó y la excito como lo habían hecho siempre pero seguía sintiendo pequeña duda de lo que sintió al ser besada por la rubia. No soportaba esa sensación de culpa, Danielle lo había dado todo por ella, no merecía que un efímero beso arruinase todo lo que ambas había construido juntas por lo que decidió que era el momento de olvidarlo, aunque no estaba muy segura de si lo conseguiría o sería un mero sueño imposible de realizar.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina abrió como pudo la puerta del apartamento mitras que Danielle cogía la maleta que había tirado antes del beso. Justo al cerrar la puerta la morena se giro y vio los ojos oscurecidos de su novia, y sin darle tiempo a hablar esta se abalanzo sobre ella rodeándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Fue un beso frenético y necesitado, pero tuvieron que romperlo por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-Te he echado de menos.- Dijo Danielle con la respiración entrecortada.

-Yo también.- Contestó Regina diciendo la verdad, a pesar de sus dudas sí la había extrañado.- Ven.- le dijo cogiendo su mano y dirigiéndose al sofá. -¿Quieres tomar algo?- Preguntó sin llegar a sentarse.

-Te quiero a ti.- Contestó la abogada desnudando a la morena con la mirada.

-A parte de a mí, ¿Quieres algo más?- Dijo riendo ante las ideas de Danielle.

-Una copa de vino estaría bien.- Respondió está mirando como Regina se dirigía a la cocina.

-Es un lugar acogedor aunque no es para nada tu estilo.- Dijo Danielle revisando todo lo que se veía a su alrededor.

-Es mejor que nada, además no es muy grande y así me ahorro tener que limpiar tanto.- Afirmo dándole la copa.

-Gracias.- Danielle cogió la copa y tiro de la muñeca de Regina para que se sentase a su lado.- Te ves espectacular.- Dijo mirando el hermoso vestido que llevaba.

-Gracias.- Regina rozó sus labios con los de la abogada.- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- Preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

-Cerré todos los casos en un tiempo record y conseguí escaparme para verte, te he notado algo rara estos últimos días y quería que estuviésemos juntas te he descuidado demasiado estos últimos meses.- Afirmó mirando directamente a los ojos de la morena.

-¿Entonces has conseguido el ascenso?- Preguntó Regina.

-Está hecho, sólo falta hacerlo oficial pero primero tengo cuatro espectaculares días por delante para pasarlos contigo.- Afirmó dando un sorbo a su copa y dándole un beso a la morena.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, la verdad es que este pueblo es algo rutinario.- Dijo sin mentir aunque no le disgustaba la rutina.

-Eso se puede solucionar.- Dijo con voz pícara metiendo sus dedos en el escote de la morena y tirando un poco de ella.

Regina se dejo hacer, los besos apasionados dieron paso a las caricias desenfrenadas y antes de darse cuenta ambas estaban desnudas sobre el sofá. Regina disfrutaba de los besos de Danielle y de sus caricias mientras que esta se deleitaba una vez más con el cuerpo de su novia.

-Como había echado de menos este hermoso cuerpo.- Dijo Danielle siguiendo con sus besos.

-¿Sólo mi cuerpo?- Contestó esta intentando hacerse la ofendida pero sin poder reprimir un gemido.

-Principalmente, sí.- Dijo picando a la morena.

-Creó que eso es poco alentador.- Contestó esta enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de la abogada.

Danielle cayo sus palabras con otro beso y ambas se disfrutaron durante toda la noche, el tiempo separadas les había pasado factura sobre todo a Regina que no podía evitar sentir que de alguna manera estaba engañando a la que ha sido el pilar de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Regina se despertó primero y se encontró con Danielle durmiendo a su lado, con todo el pelo alborotado y una media sonrisa en sus labios, siempre había adorado la paz que esa mujer irradiaba mientras dormía. Pensó en levantarse pero notó que tenían las piernas entrelazadas y al intentar moverse la abogada soltó un quejido, después del viaje debía estar agotada así que prefirió esperar un rato más quedando dormida de nuevo.

-Buenos días, cariño- La despertó Danielle con un increíble olor a tortitas.

-Hola.- Dijo la morena aun somnolienta.

-He preparado el desayuno…- Dijo tirando de la mano de Regina para levantarla.

-Huele muy bien.- Afirmó esta levantándose y poniéndose su bata.

-Me gustabas más antes.- Reconoce Danielle al ver a su novia vestida.

-Lo siento… pero es lo que hay.- Dijo fingiendo enfadarse. –Aun no me olvido lo que dijiste anoche.

-¿Que te adoro y que me muero por ese cuerpo?.- Dijo esta soltando una carcajada y sirviendo el desayuno.

-Dijo así suena bastante mejor.- Reconoció esta probando las totitas.- ¡Dios! Están deliciosas.- Tuvo que reconocer la morena.

-Son mi especialidad. Ya lo sabes.- Dijo la otra sentándose a su lado en la barra.

-No son tu especialidad, simplemente es lo único que sabes cocinar.- Afirmó pinchando a la abogada.

-Touché.

Ambas desayunaron entre risas y poniéndose al día de todo lo sucedido en sus respectivos trabajos. Danielle estaba emocionada por el ascenso y Regina parecía bastante feliz con su nuevo puesto, dentro del problema de que estaba bastante lejos de Boston. Después de terminar de limpiar y arreglar todo el desastre de la noche anterior ambas decidieron dar un paseo, Regina quería enseñarle el pueblo a Danielle.

Ambas pasearon durante un largo rato entre risas y besos furtivos, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban tiempo así, sin trabajo, sin preocupaciones, sin Cora, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Al llegar al parque Regina se encontró con Mary Margaret que había salido a pasar a Neal.

-Ven.- Dijo tirando de la mano de Danielle.

-Mary Margaret, buenos días.- Saludó a la mujer que iba algo distraída.- Hola precioso.- Le dijo al niño que sonrió.

-Hola.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Mary Margaret esta es Danielle mi pareja, Danielle esta es Mary Margaret una amiga y mi casera- Dijo sonriendo.

-Encantada, tiene un niño precioso.- Dijo está dando dos besos a la mujer.

-Igualmente y gracias. ¿Quieres cogerlo?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-No, no. Los niños no son lo mío- Contestó bastante rápido sin querer coger en brazos al pequeño.

-Vente Neal.- Dijo Regina cogiendo al niño que parecía encantado con la morena.- Si es que me tienes enamorada.- Regina miro a Neal y dejó un sonoro beso en sus mejillas

-Tiene buena mano con los niños.- Afirmó Mary Margaret mirando a Danielle y bajando el tono para que no la escuchase.

-Sí.- Contestó algo seca.- Supongo que por eso es pediatra y no cirujana.

-¿A qué te dedicas tú?- Preguntó Mary Margaret para aliviar la tensión que se había generado.

-Soy abogada en Boston. ¿Usted?- Respondió Danielle sin dejar de mirar como la morena interactuaba con el pequeño.

-Por favor puede tutearme, soy maestra en la escuela.- Contestó muy alegre.

-Bonita profesión.- Dijo intentando ser amable.

-Muy gratificante, supongo que como la de Regina.- Contestó mirando a su hijo con devoción.

-Regina, ¿Seguimos con el paseo?- Preguntó intentando llamar la atención de su novia.

-Sí, claro. Perdona, Neal consigue dejarme embobada.- Sonríe y le da el niño a Mary Margaret.- Adiós precioso.- Le dijo al niño.

-Al finar va a decir antes tu nombre que el mio.- Soltó Mary Margaret riendo.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Regina mirando al niño.- Para eso soy su médico. ¿A que sí?- Tras bailar un poco con el pequeño se lo pasó a Mary Margaret.

Las tres se despiden y Regina y Danielle continúan con el pase. Ambas iban en silencio disfrutando del maravilloso día que había amanecido, era un silencio cómodo donde todo lo decía sus miradas. Regina había olvidado todas sus dudas, Danielle había sido y sería la mujer de su vida, esa pequeña crisis la achacó a la lejanía y al cambio que se había producido en su vida. Continuaron con su paseo llegando a la librería de Bella, Regina adoraba entrar allí ya que siempre tenía grandes conversaciones con la mujer que era una adicta a la lectura al igual que lo era ella misma.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Preguntó mirando el escaparate. - Bella es muy simpática.

-Como tú quieras, cariño.- Dijo dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta una cabellera morena con mechas rojas salió corriendo mirando a las dos mujeres y regalándoles una gran sonrisa. Danielle no supo cómo reaccionar y sólo miro a Regina que soltó una carcajada.

-¿Eres Danielle?- Dijo eufórica- ¡Qué tonterías digo! ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién sino iba a besar a Regina?- Siguió con su monologo.- Soy Ruby, la amiga de Regina.- Terminó dando dos efusivos besos a la mujer.

-Encantada.- Contestó está bastante sorprendida por la situación.

-¡Ruby!- Grito una mujer detrás de ella.- Perdónala, es demasiado efusiva.- Dijo Bella llegando a su altura.- Bella, la dueña de la librería y amiga de Regina.

-Encantada, Danielle.- Dijo la mujer algo cortada por la situación y viendo que Regina no paraba de reír.

-Son algo peculiares pero son buenas personas.- Dijo Regina apretando un poco la mano de Danielle haciendo que se relajase bastante.

-Ya lo veo.- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a comer a Granny´s?- Pregunto Ruby mirando la hora en su móvil.

-¿Te apetece?- Pregunta Regina al oído de la abogada.

-Claro.- Dijo mirando a su novia y dejando un ligero beso en sus labios.

-Sois tan monas- Dijo Ruby llevándose una mirada acusativa de Bella y alejándose lentamente.

-Peculiares cuanto menos.- Soltó Danielle tan flojo que sólo Regina pudo oírlo.

Las cuatro caminaron hacía Granny´s, Bella y Ruby iban un poco por delante dejando así algo más tranquilas a Regina y Danielle que iban charlando tranquilamente. Al llegar allí el local estaba casi vacío, tan sólo había dos mesas ocupadas una de ellas por Mary Margaret y David mientras que en la otra esta Emma delante de su ordenador.

Primero pasaron Bella y Ruby quienes saludaron a los tres y a Granny, después pasaron Regina y Danielle saludando también Mary Margaret. Regina se quedó en blanco y ver a la rubia allí sentada.

Las miradas de las dos mujeres se cruzaron pero la rubia bajo sus ojos antes, ya que no podía soportar la imagen que veía, Regina había aparecido en el bar del brazo de la que era su mujer, y eso le provocaba un desagrado que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Creía haber superado ese tipo de sentimientos, pensaba que no volvería a sufrir algo así pero estaba muy equivocada. Detrás de su arrogancia y su chulería sólo había una mujer con pánico a volver a sufrir. La coraza que había creado tras la marcha de Kathryn había sido deruida por una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Regina vio la molestia reflejada en los ojos de la rubia y por un momento pensó en soltar la mano de Danielle pero ella no podía hacer eso, no podía echar a perder una vida por un simple capricho.

Antes de que ninguna pudiese hablar Emma cerró su portátil y salió del bar sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, todos los allí presentes se miraron muy extrañados por la actitud de la sheriff, tan sólo Regina supo lo que pasaba. Ruby se disculpó con todos y salió detrás de su amiga.

-¡Emma!- Gritó viendo como la rubia estaba a punto de subir en su coche.- ¡Espera!- Volvió a decir pero sin mucho éxito.- Emma Swan, como no te detengas ahora mismo te juro que te quemo ese maldito coche.- Soltó bastante enfadada.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestó está bastante enfadada.

-¿Por qué te has ido así?- Preguntó Ruby subiendo al asiento del copiloto y mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Qué más da… tengo cosas que hacer, ¿me dejes irme?- Preguntó irónica.

-Emma, no me engañas. Quieres guardártelo para ti, adelante, estoy cansada de perseguirte.- Dijo está demostrando el enfado y la frustración que su amiga le hacía sentir. – Pero el día que dejes de autodestruirte comenzaras a ser feliz.- Ruby jugó su última carta esperando que la rubia dijese algo pero no parecía muy dispuesta a contestar.- Muy bien Emma, vuelve a encerrarte en ti misma y en ese ordenador que seguro que te va mejor que hablando con una amiga.

-No te preocupes, seguro que la doctora es mejor amiga que yo.- Soltó mostrando enfado.

-¿en serio?- Preguntó Ruby gesticulando con las manos.

-¿Qué...?- Preguntó la otra sin saber a qué se refería Ruby.

-¿Te gusta Regina?- Preguntó bajando al voz al notar las ventanillas bajadas.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- Soltó sin mucha convicción.

-Emma Swan, nos conocemos y esos ojos tuyos dicen que Regina te gusta y de verdad.- Ruby miró fijamente a su amiga que no pudo evitar gesticular lo suficiente para comprobarle que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. –Me lo acabas de confesar… pero… ¿Cómo ha pasado?- Dijo sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse.

-No lo sé…- Dijo mostrando la debilidad que había intentado ocultar.- Pero es imposible y tengo que dejarlo pasar.- Dijo con resignación.

-¡Joder!- Soltó Ruby sin saber que decir al respecto.

Ruby había visto las interacciones de Regina con su pareja y realmente parecían felices, no podía decirle a Emma que fuese a por ella si no sabía si realmente tendría una oportunidad para conquistarla. Ruby conocía todo el pasado de Emma y sabía que otro fracaso la hundiría de una manera que sería imposible de salvar, por lo que su cuerpo se contrajo con la confesión de la rubia. Emma se había convertido en una mujeriega y libertina que no estaba más de una semana con una mujer pero esos sentimientos cambiaban por completo todo esto.

Emma notó que Ruby se había tensado después de esa conversación, la rubia no quería decirle nada para no generarle ningún problema con la morena, ella sabía que se habían hecho amigas y esto podría hacer que Ruby se sintiese mal.

 _¿Cómo me he podido dejar llevar por mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo he vuelto a caer en esto?. Venga Emma, no has aprendido ya que el amor sólo genera sufrimiento… ¡Espera! ¿Amor?_ Emma tenía un gran debate interno mientras que su amiga pensaba en la situación. _Esto no puede ser amor… simplemente es un encaprichamiento, la doctora está muy buena y le puede entrar por los ojos a cualquiera._ Se dijo a si misma para auto- convencerse pero sin mucho éxito. _Tiene unos ojos increíbles, y esos labios, ¡Dios!, si sólo con ese pequeño roce me excitó, ¿Qué me provocaría tocándome o acariciándome o haciéndome el amor?_ Su mente seguí jugándole una mala pasada después de todo.

-¡Emma!- Dijo Ruby sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó después de un rato de pensar ella.

-No hay mucho que hacer. Me alejaré y se me pasará.- Dijo recordando sus pensamientos de hacía tan sólo unos segundos.

-¿Es lo mismo que sentiste por Kathrin?- Preguntó bajando su voz ya que sabía que era un tema complicado y difícil de tratar.

-Espero que no…- contestó sinceramente, ya que no sabía realmente lo que estaba sintiendo. A veces es muy fácil confundir los sentimientos.

-¿Regina lo sabe?- Preguntó ya que la curiosidad pudo con ella.

En ese momento Emma se quedó en silencio pensando si era buena idea o no contarle todo a su amiga. Ruby se quedó mirando esperando una respuesta, no quería presionar a la rubia pero la paciencia no era su gran virtud.

-¡Emma! ¿A pasado algo o no?- Dijo abruptamente y arrepintiéndose segundos después.- Lo siento… me he pasado.- Admitió agachando la cabeza.

-La besé.- Dijo en un susurro viendo cómo la mandíbula de Ruby casi cae al suelo.- Bueno… tampoco fue un beso, beso, fue más bien una ligera caricia en los labios.- Al terminar de decir eso Ruby la golpeó fuertemente en el brazo.- AUUU!- Dijo está en su tono infantil habitual.

-¡Estás loca! Que tiene novia.- Dijo esta muy sorprendida.

-Lo sé… pero me estuvo curando, y una cosa llevo a la otra. Me contó cosas de su infancia y, dios, no pude resistirme a probar un poco de esos labios. Aunque haya sido un error, ya me lo dejo ella claro.- Soltó Emma al ver que se estaba poniendo cursi.

-¡Estás loca! Completamente loca.- Soltó Ruby.- Pero no se porque me sorprendo, te tiraste a Aurora en mi bar.- Dijo recordando como las había pillado.

\- Eso ya lo has dicho, además fue un gran polvo.- Dijo está riendo y por un momento perdiendo la tensión de sus hombros.

-Me alegra de que no pierdas el sentido del humor.- Dejo caer Ruby.

-Eso nunca.- Contestó la otra.

-Hace un rato no pensabas así, has salido corriendo del bar.- Dijo Ruby algo molesta.

-Sabes qué… he cambiado de idea. ¿Me invitas a almorzar con vosotras?- Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa traviesa en tus labios.

-¿Qué tienes planeado Emma Swan?- Dijo Ruby sabiendo que no era nada bueno.

-Me vas a gastar el nombre hoy.- Dijo riendo.- Ya verás….- Soltó una carcajada y salió del coche seguida de Ruby.

-Emma, no hagas ninguna tontería.- Advirtió Ruby pero sabiendo que no iba a servir para nada.

-Simplemente voy a ser Emma Swan.- Contestó esta sonriendo.

-¡Dios! Eso sí que me da miedo….


	9. Chapter 9

Al final estoy cumpliendo y actualizando a diario... este fin de semana será casi imposible, seguramente hasta el martes no suba nada pero no es seguro...

Creo que la historia necesitaba un giro y se lo he dado... espero que os guste y que no me matéis.

Disfrutad.

Emma y Ruby camina directas a Granny´s, la rubia va con una gran sonrisa en su cara, por alguna razón había cambiado su mentalidad. Cómo iba delante abre la puerta y cede el paso a la camarera. Al entrar ven que todas están ya sentadas, Regina y Danielle en un lado mientras que en el otro esta Bella, Ruby se coloca a su lado y Emma acerca una silla y se coloca a presidir la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

-Siento lo de antes, he tenido un aviso.- Dijo tranquilamente pero mirando a los ojos de Regina que no se cree nada.

-¿Y ya lo has solucionado?- Dijo esta que le había enfadado la inmadurez que Emma había demostrado hacía un rato.

-Por suerte era una falsa alarma.- Contesta fingiendo tranquilidad.- No me he presentado, soy Emma Swan la sheriff, ¿Tú eres?- Dijo mirando a Danielle a los ojos.

-Soy Danielle, la novia de Regina.- La mira de arriba abajo y acaba cogiendo su mano.

-Encantada. Has tenido muy abandonada a tu novia estas últimas semanas.- Soltó provocando que Bella y Ruby se atragantaran con sus bebidas.

Ruby dio una fuerte patada a la rubia que ni se inmutó con el contacto, por el contrario siguió mirando fijamente a Danielle aunque también veía a Regina bastante molesta y matándola con su mirada. Emma soltó una carcajada ante la incomodidad de todas y se levantó.

-Era una broma… voy a pedir.- Dijo dejando la mesa en ese momento y dirigiéndose a Granny para pedir su almuerzo.

Tras pedir la comida se marchó un segundo al baño quería lavarse un poco para poder seguir con el juego. Justo cuando iba a abrir el grifo la morena entró dejando que la puerta se cerrase y haciendo que diese un fuerte portazo. Regina daba realmente miedo, sus ojos oscuros por la rabia y sus labios fruncidos, pero Emma no se amedrento y sólo sonreía.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- Soltó Regina acercándose un poco para no tener que gritar demasiado.

-¿El qué?- Pregunta la rubia inocentemente mientras se lava las manos.

-No me gustan tus jueguecitos, sheriff.- Dijo mirándola directamente para intimidarla.

-Lo siento pero no creó haber hecho nada malo- Se giró para secarse las manos cuando notó que Regina la cogía del brazo y la hacía girar para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.- No pensé que estaría tan fuerte, felicidades.- Dijo irónicamente soltándose de un tirón.

-No sé a qué juegas pero conmigo te has equivocado.- Regina se giró y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la rubia habló.

-Tranquila, ese beso te gustó tanto como a mí, pero te aseguro que el próximo me pedirás, me rogaras que te lo de.- Soltó Emma esquivando a la morena y saliendo ella antes.

 _Odio a esta mujer, es una impertinente._ Pensó mientras se limpiaba un poco la cara. _¿De verdad piensa que le voy a pedir un beso? Esto loca. Es una niña en cuerpo de mujer._ Su enfado era más que considerable. Tras unos minutos manteniendo esa pequeña conversación en su mente salió del baño.

-Ya han traído la comida.- Dijo Ruby disfrutando de su grasienta hamburguesa.- Prometo que mañana saldré a correr y me quemaré las 1000 calorías que tiene esto.- Dijo provocando la risas de las allí presentes.

-Creó que si avisas a Dorothy estaría encantada de ayudarte con eso.- Soltó Emma dando un bocado a su hamburguesa.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Ruby.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó bastante confundida.- La conocí el otro día en el baño del Rabbit Hole, digamos que intenté tirármela pero me dijo que estaba contigo. Es un buen partido.- Sentenció Emma que decía la verdad-

-¿En serio?- Ruby miraba a Emma con algo de enfado, aunque que Dorothy no quisiese irse con ella le lleno el corazón. Las demás allí presentes sólo miraba la escena.- Eres lo peor, Emma. No te soporto.- Fingió enfadarse con su amiga.

-Luego lo arreglamos.- Soltó guiñándole un ojo provocando que Belle sonriese.

-¿En que trabajas Danielle?- Preguntó Bella para evitar esos minutos de silencio que se generaban.

-Soy abogada en Boston.- Contestó comiendo su ensalada.

-Ya nos dijo Regina que te iba muy bien.- Siguió Ruby viendo la cara de fastidio de Emma.

-Así es, por suerte nos está saliendo todo genial.- Contestó dejando una sonrisa tranquila a la mujer.

-¿No tienes pensado venirte al pueblo?- Preguntó Emma con malicia.

-No va a ser necesario.- Fue Regina la que contestó- Mi traslado aquí terminará en un año y yo volveré a Boston.- Soltó dejando una caricia en la mejilla de Danielle.

-Un año… eso es mucho tiempo.- Contestó Emma.- Yo no podría estar más de una semana sin sexo.- Soltó haciendo que Ruby volviera a golpearla.

-En una relación el sexo no lo es todo, simplemente complementa a la pareja.- Contesto Danielle dando un beso en la mejilla de Regina marcando su territorio.

-Amén.- Dijo Emma sin añadir nada más.

Las cinco siguieron comiendo, Ruby y Belle llevaron el ritmo de las conversaciones en las que Emma casi ni participaba. Regina parecía también estar bastante dispersa y sólo comentaba algo cuando se le preguntaba. Al terminar Emma decidió invitarlas a todas.

-No os preocupéis, yo invito.- Dijo sacando su cartera.

-¿Tan bien te va como sheriff?- Dijo Danielle intentando devolverle el golpe anterior.

-No me va mal.- Soltó una carcajada al decirlo.

-Cualquiera lo diría con ese coche.- Respondió mirando la reliquia de Emma.

-¡Danielle!- La reprimió en susurros la morena.

-Vale más de lo que tú te crees. Búscalo en Google.- Contestó mirándola con superioridad sacando el dinero para pagar.

-Lo haré.- Dijo esta para no dejarse amedrentar por la rubia.

-Nosotras nos vamos.- Aseguró Regina cogiendo de la mano a Danielle.

-Adios.- Dijeron Bella y Ruby a la vez.

-Hasta luego.- Dijo Danielle algo más fría.

Emma se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres de arriba abajo y vio como la morena había cogido la mano de la abogada, intentó reprimir el impulso de decir algo y simplemente se despidió a su manera.

-Adiós. Supongo que tendréis muchas cosas interesantes que hacer después de tanto tiempo sin veros.- Soltó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No te lo puedes imaginar.- Dijo Danielle saliendo del bar con Regina de la mano.

Emma simplemente esperó unos segundos y salió también subiendo a su coche y marchándose a su casa.

Danielle y Regina entraron al apartamento de la morena, el camino de vuelta a la casa fue bastante silencioso, ninguna parecía tener nada que decir o al menos nada que liberase las tensiones que Emma había generado entre ellas.

Danielle se sentó en el sofá y se puso a revisar su correo con el ordenador mientras que Regina se cambiaba y preparaba un café.

-¿Quieres algo para acompañar el café?- Preguntó Regina desde la cocina.

-No.- Contestó está bastante distante.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Regina se acerco y se sentó a su lado dejando el café en la mesa.

-Nada.- Respondió esta sin levantar la vista del ordenador.- Gracias.- Tomó un sorbo de café.

-Danielle… que nos conocemos.- Dijo Regina pasando sus manos por el cuello de la abogada para que le prestase atención.

-Vale, es que esa mujer me ha sacado de mis casillas.- Confesó cerrando el ordenador y mirando a Regina a los ojos.

-No le hagas caso, es como una adolescente.- Regina acarició la mejilla de su novia y le dejó un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Es peor que un adolescente. ¿De que la conoces?- Preguntó Danielle curiosa.

-Es la sheriff tuvimos que trabajar juntas.- Contestó retirando la mirada un poco. No podía mentirle mirándola a los ojos, además Danielle la conoce tan bien que lo hubiese sabido.

-¿Sólo de eso?- Soltó la abogada sabiendo que había algo más.

-Sí. Ahora dejemos de hablar de eso… sólo vas a estar unos días quiero disfrutarlos.- Soltó dándole un apasionado beso para distraerla de sus pensamientos.

El resto del sábado pasó tranquilo, ninguna de las dos habló más de la sheriff, se había puesto al día sobre sus respectivos trabajos y había pasado horas en la cama, entre besos y caricias. Regina se sentía feliz al lado de Danielle aunque no podía dejar de sentir ese pequeño vacio que le provocaba el beso de la rubia.

Danielle se despertó más temprano el domingo y decidió ir a comprar algo para desayunar, había visto una pastelería no muy lejos del apartamento y le apetecía algo dulce, después de todo un capricho de vez en cuando no le hacía daño a nadie.

Al llegar a la pastelería compro un pastel de chocolate para ella y uno de manzana para Regina, sabía mejor que nadie que le encantaban esos pasteles aunque sólo los comiese en ocasiones especiales. Justo cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse se tropezó con una cabellera rubia que le resultó muy familiar, y aunque intentó esquivarla no pudo.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Despierta tan temprano?-

-Hola, estoy acostumbrada a madrugar.- Contestó está bastante fría.

-Vaya… un pastel para agradecer a Regina la noche de sexo.- Soltó Emma que por un momento sitió una punzada en su estomago al pensar en Regina en la cama con esa mujer.

-No lo sabe usted bien.- Soltó Danielle que no se echó atrás.

-Entonces la dejo… no quiero ser yo la que se entrometa.- Emma se marchó antes de que Danielle pudiese contestar.

Danielle llegó al apartamento y se encontró que Regina seguía dormida en la cama, parecía estar en paz lo que le produjo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Dejó los pasteles en la cocina y empezó a preparar café. Al salir el olor, Regina comenzó a desperezarse y se levantó para encontrarse con su novia en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días.- Dijo abrazandola y dándole un suave beso.

-Hola, siéntate.- Dijo la otra sirviendo el café y el pastel.

-¿Qué celebramos?- Preguntó al verlo.

-Que estoy contigo, que soy feliz… ¿Qué más podría pedir?- Soltó dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Celebremos entonces.

Las dos desayunaron y se vistieron para salir a pasear, Regina había planeado ir al puerto y luego pasar al cine y disfrutar de alguna película cómo hacía años. Ambas disfrutaban mucho con esas sencillas cosas. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa el móvil de Danielle sonó, Regina sabía lo que eso significaba así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá a esperar la excusa de Danielle.

-Cariño…- Dijo esta muy suavemente.

-Se acabó la celebración.- Dijo Regina bastante triste.

-Lo siento… ha habido un problema con el caso y tengo que estar mañana allí para resolverlo.- Danielle se acercó a ella y la beso.

-Vale.- Regina se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.- Cierra cuando salgas.

-¿No vas a esperar que me vaya?- Preguntó la otra.

-No me gusta despedirme. Avísame cuando llegues a Boston para no preocuparme.

-Te quiero- Dijo Danielle dando un beso a la morena que tan sólo correspondió al mismo.

Regina salió de la casa, por alguna extraña razón esta vez le había dolido más que nunca que Danielle volviera a poner el trabajo por delante de ella. Desde hacía unos meses se tenía que conformar con los ratos que el trabajo le dejaba libre, le dolía ver cómo su relación dependía de un teléfono. No pensaba a donde iba, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus pasos sin preocuparse de nada. Necesitaba despejarse y para ello nada mejor que andar y dejas de pesar en problemas.

Cuando no pudo más ya que los tacones comenzaron a molestarle decidió sentarse en un banco mirando hacia el pequeño parque al que había llegado, no había estado nunca allí, estaba más alejado de lo que ella solía ir. Todo estaba bastante solitario además de que parecía abandonado.

-Regina.- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Ruby.- Contestó secándose las lágrimas que habían caído sin darse cuenta de cuando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la camarera.

-Iba dando un paseo y he acabado aquí.- Contestó sinceramente.- ¿Tú?

-Vengo de la casa de Dorothy, está un poco más allá.- Dijo señalando la dirección.- ¿Y Danielle?- Preguntó pero se arrepintió al momento al ver que Regina volvía a mirar hacia delante.- Lo siento… no quiero meterme, pero sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites sólo tienes que decirlo.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que sentirlo. Se ha tenido que ir, el trabajo es demasiado importante.- Soltó en tono irónico.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Dijo Ruby mirando fijamente a la morena que simplemente asintió.- Se que nos conocemos hace poco, pero puedes confiar en mi.- Soltó cogiendo una mano y acariciándola suavemente.

-No sé, Ruby… me apetecía tanto pasar estos días con ella.- Dijo dejando escapar una lágrima.- En cuando ha sonado el teléfono sabía que no iban a ser buenas noticias.- Confeso.

-Regina, no la conozco y no puedo hablar sin conocerla, pero lo poco que he visto es que te adora.- Tuvo que admitir Ruby aunque por un momento Emma le apareció en la mente.

-Eso no lo he dudado nunca, pero si su trabajo va a estar siempre por delante de mi no se si esto funcionara.- Admitió sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

-No te adelantes, estás hablando desde el dolor. –Dijo Ruby abrazando a la morena que parecía más relajada.- Tienes que relajarte y descansar, eso te sentará bien.

-Gracias.- Soltó Regina tras unos segundos de silencio.

-No tienes que darlas, somos amigas.- Dijo Ruby muy segura.

-¿Qué tal con Dorothy?- Preguntó separándose de Ruby e intentando cambiar el foco de atención.

-Muy bien. Es adorable y me encanta estar con ella.- Admitió Ruby sonrojándose.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja.- Dijo Regina sonriendo.

-No lo sé… pero me encanta y la verdad es que es un amor.- Ruby estaba totalmente escandalada por la otra mujer.

-Entonces todo está perfecto, espero que os vaya genial.- Regina miró dulcemente a Ruby con su cara de inocencia puesta.

-Eso espero… porque además esta buenísima y es muy buena en la cama.- Soltó de repente provocando una fuerte carcajada en la morena que no se esperaba esa confesión de la camarera.

-Tienes unas ocurrencias….- Dijo Regina que seguía riendo.

-¿Te ha molestado?- Preguntó creyendo que Regina se podría haber ofendido por sus palabras, a veces no tenía flitros.

-No, no. Me ha hecho gracia.- Admintió.-

-Me alegra divertirte, doctora.- Dijo Ruby riendo ella también.

Las se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad que la zona les estaba proporcionado, fue un silencio muy cómo en la que cada una pensaba en sus cosas. Regina no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Danielle se hubiese marchado así y Ruby tenía en mente el rato tan agradable que había pasado con Dorothy, hasta que esta tuvo que marchase a trabajar.

Por un momento ambas se miraron y sonrieron sabiendo que cada una estaba en sus cosas y no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra.

-¿En que piensas?- Dijo Ruby sin poder evitarlo.

-¿La verdad…?- Soltó sin saber muy bien que contestar.- En la marcha de Danielle.

-Lo suponía, tus ojos se han entristecido. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?-

-No me apetece demasiado. Tuve bastante con la salida de ayer.- Dijo Regina que por un momento recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Venga Regina… no le hagas caso a Emma, es una bocazas pero es buena gente.- Soltó sin saber muy bien porque.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Dijo sorprendía, parecía que la camarera había entrado en su mente.

-Lo has dicho con irritación, y Emma puede ser un poco irritante cuando se lo propone.- Afirmó sonriendo.

-Me alegra saber que sólo estaba siendo un poco irritante, creó que la mataría si lo fuese un poco más.- Dijo con ironía.

-Bueno… es Emma, la irás conociendo.- Soltó con toda la intención del mundo.

A Ruby en ese momento se le iluminó su maravillosa cabecita, Regina estaba mal con Danielle y Emma, aunque lo negase, estaba pillada por la morena, ambas sólo necesitaban un cable para acabar liadas. Si a Regina no le gustaba Emma simplemente la rechazaría y nadie tenía que enterarse pero si le gustaba podrían acabar juntas y Emma se recuperaría de todo lo que había sufrido.

Tras esa reflexión Ruby pensó en que si Regina la rechazaba Emma podría pasar demasiadas cosas, a su lado una bomba atómica sería un simple petardo. La camarera era una mujer de acción y le encantaba hacer de celestina pero sabía que había mucho en juego así que se planteó que iría tanteando el terreno lentamente, sin arriesgarse a que ninguna de las dos mujeres sufriera.

-No quiero conocerla, Ruby.- Dijo cortante. Ruby en ese momento pudo ver algo en los ojos de Regina, no supo qué pero algo hubo.

-Ya me dirás eso más adelante.- Dijo bajando mucho la voz.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Preguntó Regina que no había escuchado bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Os dejo nuevo capítulo... no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo así que perdonad los fallos. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Disfrutad!

* * *

-¿Has dicho algo?- Preguntó Regina que no había escuchado bien.

-No nada… Hablaba sola.- Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa fingida.- ¿Damos un paseo?

-Está bien, pero vayamos al pueblo… con estos tacones no sé si aguantaré mucho rato.- Sonrió levantado el pié y dejando ver sus altísimos tacones.

-Te quedan condenadamente bien, pero no sé cómo puedes andar con ellos.- Soltó Ruby sin pensar provocando otra carcajada en la morena.

-Son bastante cómodos, pero no para andar tanto. –Se justificó un poco Regina. – Además seguro que tú también los usas.-

-Si, pero sólo para salir. Mi diario es bastante ajetreado para ir con monstruos como esos.- Dijo con seriedad pero acabo riendo.

-Tienes unas ocurrencias.- Regina caminaba a su lado sonriendo, Ruby había conseguido que se relajase.

Las dos caminando hacía el pueblo, Ruby invitó a Regina a tomarse un café con ella y así olvidarse un poco del mal rato que había pasado. Al entrar en Granny´s, Mary Margaret y David estaban hablando tranquilamente aunque ambos parecían estar intentando convencer al otro de algo, ya que gesticulaban mucho. Ruby se hizo notar y ambos giraron la cabeza para mirarlas e invitarlas a sentarse.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina sin sentarse.- No queremos molestar.- Dijo mirando a Ruby.

-No molestáis, tranquilas.- Dijo Mary Margaret mirando a su marido que parecía no estar del todo de acuerdo.

-No os preocupéis chicas, era una batalla perdida.- Soltó David sin molestia sólo con cansancio.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Ruby sentándose rápidamente al pensar que podía cotillear.

-Eres una cotilla, Ruby Lucas- Espetó Mary Margaret.

-Siempre.- Dijo mirando a David que parecía el eslabón más débil.

-He invitado a Mary Margaret a pasar tres días en un hotelito rural para celebrar nuestro aniversario, pero no quiere ir por no dejar a Neal solo.- Soltó casi sin respirar.

-¡David!- Gritó Mary al escuchar a su marido.

-Tarde o temprano se lo ibas a contar así al menos puede convencerte.- David se levanto y se marchó a hacer un trabajo que tenía pendiente.

-Venga Mary Margaret… te mereces unos días tranquila. David te adora, y se merece esos días.- Soltó Ruby muy impaciente.- ¿Verdad, Regina?- Pidió la aprobación de la morena que no había prestado demasiada atención la conversación.

-Sí, claro.- Dijo escuetamente.- Sabes… ¿Cuándo os iríais?- Preguntó ya que una idea había surgido en su cabeza.

-Mañana por la mañana y volveríamos el miércoles por la noche o el jueves por la mañana, es todo muy precipitado, no me dará tiempo a nada. Además no tengo con quién dejar a Neal.- Dijo algo alterada.- Claro que me encantaría pasar esos días con David, además no hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para estar a solas desde que nació Neal- Confesó mientras que las otras dos mujeres simplemente escuchaban.

-Yo me puedo quedar con él.- Soltó Regina.

-¿En serio?- Contestó está bastante sorprendida.

-Es decir… si quieres, no nos conocemos desde hace mucho es normal que te parezca una locura, no te preocupes.- Dijo Regina trabándose un poco.

-No es eso… después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, claro que me fio, además eres médico.- Dijo riendo ante su propia afirmación- Pero… ¿Tú trabajo y Danielle?- Preguntó sin pensarlo mucho.

-No te preocupes, llamaré a Whale, me debe un par de favores después de las dos largas noches que he tenido que pasar allí y por Danielle no te preocupes se ha ido.- Dijo entristeciendo ligeramente.

-Lo siento…- Dijo acariciando la mano de Regina. –No lo sabía, ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó preocupada por su amiga.

-Su trabajo, nada nuevo. Si quieres hacer ese viaje puedes estar tranquila, yo me quedaré con Neal- Terminó de decir la morena.

-Y yo la ayudaré.- dijo también Ruby.

-Está bien… creó que es una buena idea, después de casi siete meses sin poder estar a solas con David creo que nos lo merecemos.- Dijo Mary Margaret aunque la duda la seguía embargando.

-Cuidaré bien de él.- Aseguró Regina algo más contenta.

-No tengo ninguna duda, prepararé todas las cosas de Neal y te lo llevaré esta noche al apartamento.- Mary Margaret miraba a su hijo con mucho cariño.

-Mary Margaret, son sólo unos días, no exageres. ¡Por Dios!- Dijo Ruby alterada ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Ruby….- Dijo la maestra con vehemencia.- Ya tendrás hijos y entenderás todo.

-Venga, Mary Margaret.- Ruby parecía cansada de la actitud de su amiga.- Déjanos a Neal y disfruta de tu marido.- Sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Ruby!- Grito la maestra sonrojándose.- Esta bien, voy a prepararlo todo.

Mary Margaret se levantó y dejo a Regina y a Ruby sentadas con su café en la mano, ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron con ternura al ver la actitud de la maestra con su hijo. Regina llamó con premura a Whale para pedirle unos días de descanso para poder quedarse con Neal, sabía que eso le haría sentirse mejor y no pensar tanto en todos los problemas que parecía aparecer en su camino.

Regina estaba en su apartamento, ya se había duchado y estaba con el pijama puesto estaba esperando a que Mary Margaret llegase con el pequeño, esta la había llamado unas horas antes para confirmarle que se iría. Se había sentado a leer un rato cuando el timbre sonó.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Mary Margaret al ver abrirse la puerta.

-Hola.-Contestó Regina mirando a Neal dormido en el carro.- Pasa.

-Gracias.- Dijo la maestra muy nerviosa.- Traigo todo lo que necesitas para estos días.

-Mary Margaret, tranquila.- Regina cogió la mano de la mujer para que se relajase.- Nos conocemos desde hace unas cuantas semanas sabes que adoro a los niños, Neal estará bien.

-Lo se… es sólo que es la primera vez que lo dejo y me cuesta mucho.- Admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo imagino- Contestó Regina con mirada de ternura.- Neal estará bien, te lo aseguro.

-Estoy segura, aquí lo tienes todo pero si te hace falta algo tienes una lista aquí con todas las cosas y te dejo las llaves de mi casa por cualquier cosa…- Dijo casi sin respirar y sólo paró al ver como Regina se reía.

-Vale, no te preocupes. Puedes llamar cuando quieras.- Regina acompaño a la mujer a la puerta.

-Adiós. Cualquier cosa sólo llámame.- Soltó Mary Margaret muy nerviosa y antes de salir se dio la vuelta rápido y dejo un ligero beso en la frente de su hijo.

-Adiós.

Regina se dio la vuelta y miró la gran cantidad de bolsas que Mary Margaret había dejado en su comedor, Neal estaba completamente dormido por lo que Regina aprovechó para sacar su comida y poder meterla en la nevera para que no se pusiera mala. Al terminar de colocar todo saco alguna ropa y los pañales del niño para no tener todas esas bolsas en medio, justo cuando terminó metió el carro en su dormitorio y se puso a leer en la cama. La noche pasó muy tranquila, Neal era un niño muy tranquilo y dejó dormir a la morena toda la noche entera pero en cuanto el sol empezó a salir el pequeño comenzó a gimotear y Regina se levantó cogiéndolo en brazos.

-Haber pequeño, vamos a preparar tu biberón.- Decía Regina que hablaba con el niño que había parado de llorar.- Pero para eso tengo que volver a ponerte en el carro.- Lo dejo y comenzó a calentar su leche y a preparar café para ella.

Neal se bebió todo el biberón casi sin respirar, era un niño bastante glotón. Regina lo cambio y lo visitó y ambos salieron a dar un paseo, la morena quería pasar por la librería ya había acabado el segundo libro de Erman Nalon y quería comentar el final con Bella además de comprar otro.

Regina caminaba feliz empujando el carrito de Neal mientras que varias personas las saludaban y preguntaban por Mary Margaret, todo el mundo parecía adorar a esa mujer y se les hacía muy extraño ver a Neal con la pediatra. Regina contestaba gustosa y veía como ese niño se había ganado el corazón de todas las personas con las que se cruzasen, el pequeño adoraba ser en centro de atención y gimoteaba cuando alguien pasaba por su lado y no le hacía alguna carantoña.

-Eres un presumido, Neal.- Dijo Regina acercándose un poco al carro y haciéndole cosquillas.

Regina llegó en ese momento a la librería y encontró a Bella bastante ajetreada colocando una gran cantidad de libros que tenía en cajas. Regina se hizo notar al abrir la puerta pues la pequeña campanita que había sobre ella sonó.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina mirando a Bella que se bajaba de la escalera.

-Buenos días.- Bella se acercó y dio dos besos a la morena que respondió al gesto aunque al principio la pillo un poco de desprevenida. - ¿Por qué tienes a este pequeño aquí?- Soltó Bella cogiendo al pequeño del carro.

-Mary Margaret se fue a pasar unos días con David y yo me quede con él.- Explicó Regina observando una de las estanterías.

-¿Mary Margaret se ha ido? ¿Ha dejado a Henry sólo?- Preguntó bastante incrédula.

-Así es… ¿Tal difícil es de creer?- Preguntó Regina ya que había recibido muchas preguntas similares a lo largo de su paseo.

-Bastante sí, Mary lleva meses sin separarse del niño.- Afirmó Bella.

-Pues esta vez ha sido distinto, se ha marchado para pasar unos días con su marido, no es tan raro.- Dijo Regina sin mirarla a los ojos ya que seguía mirando las estanterías.- ¿Tienes algún libro interesante?- Preguntó bastante absorta.

-Todos los son… ¿Ya has acabado los otros?- Pregunto Bella bastante curiosa.- No has tardado nada.

-La verdad es que son bastante buenos. A pesar de ser novelas policiacas tienen una historia de amor bastante profunda detrás.- Aseguró Regina.

-Así es, Nalon tiene una gran capacidad para mezclar ambas cosas. ¿Recuerdas la escena debajo del puente?- Preguntó Bella que seguía jugando con el niño.

-Como olvidarla, ya quisiera yo una declaración de amor similar a esa. – Dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Danielle te ama, eso se nota.- Sentenció Bella.

-Pero ella ama más a su trabajo, no quiero hablar de esto.- Dijo Regina bastante dolida.

-Está bien, cambiemos el tema. Nalon sacará otro libro el viernes que viene… ¿Quieres que lo pida y luego lo comentamos?- Pregunto Bella para cambiar el tema que parecía entristecer a la mujer.

-¿Sacará un nuevo libro?- Preguntó interesada por el asunto.

-Así es, al parecer se tratara de una triología bastante jugosa.

-Entonces tendremos que leerla…- Dijo Regina volviendo donde se encontraba Bella con el niño para volver a hablar con ella.- Mientras tanto me llevo este.- Regina dejó un libro sobre el mostrador para comprarlo.

-Perfecto.- Bella le dio el niño a Regina.

Regina salió detrás de la librería con su nuevo libro, había decidió ir al parque y así leer un rato mientras que Neal disfrutaba del aire fresco. El camino fue muy similar al anterior, se cruzó con varias personas del pueblo que amablemente la saludaba.

La morena sintió que se podía acostumbrar a esa sensación, que podría vivir allí para siempre. Lo que al principio era una tortura o un castigo ahora se estaba convirtiendo el lugar ideal para vivir, para tener una buena vida y ser feliz. Había comenzado a sentirse en casa, allí donde todo el mundo la apreciaba y tenía buenas palabras para ella. Boston era una gran ciudad pero era demasiado fría, Storybrooke era todo lo contrario.

Llego al parque y se sentó en uno de los bancos y sacó su nuevo libro mientras que Neal se divertía jugando con uno de sus peluches, hacía un día esplendido y ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad. Regina revisaba los gestos del niño de vez en cuando pero este estaba sumamente tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?- Preguntó Emma que se había acercado por detrás al carro sin ver a la mujer que había al lado de él que estaba siendo tapada por las flores de la zona.

-Está conmigo.- Soltó Regina levantando la cabeza del libro.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú con mi ahijado?- Espetó algo molesta por la presencia de la morena con su ahijado.

-Mary Margaret me lo ha confiado.- Dijo Regina dejando su libro al lado.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó la rubia cogiendo al niño en los brazos.

-Ha ido a pasar unos días con David.- Contestó Regina mirando a Emma.

-¿Por qué te ha dejado Mary Margaret a Neal?- Preguntó la mujer algo molesta por la gran confianza que la maestra mostraba en Regina en lugar de a ella misma.

-Por qué soy de confianza y puedo hacerme cargo de un bebe a diferencia de otras personas.- Soltó al recordar cómo Emma se había comportado en el bar unos días antes.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Soltó bastante enfadada.- ¿Acaso me conoces? ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Se más de lo que necesito. Gracias, ahora si me disculpar me gustaría seguir con la lectura.- Dijo señalando su libro para que Emma la dejase tranquila.

-¿No deberías estar con tu noviecita?- Soltó sin pensar mucho sus palabras pero viendo como Regina entristecía ante esas palabras.- Lo siento… no he pensado lo que he dicho.- Emma se arrepintió en ese momento de sus palabras.

-Deje a Neal en el carro, ya nos vamos.- Aseguró la morena escurriendo una péquela lágrima que había caído en su mejilla.

Emma dejó dejo al niño en el carro mirando a los ojos de la morena pero esta los aparto al momento, la rubia se arrepintió al instante. Los ojos de la morena demostraban demasiado dolor para dejarla ir así, sin explicarse, pensando que era una insensible.

-Espera.- Dijo Emma cogiendo del brazo a la morena que parecía bastante dolida.

-No hay nada que esperar, sheriff.- Regina soltó muy dolida por lo que se marchó dejando atrás a la rubia que estaba muy sorprendida por la reacción de la mujer.

-¿Regina? ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo persiguiéndola.- Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

-Usted no me hace daño, no tiene esa capacidad.- Soltó Regina girándose para ver la cara de Emma en la que en ese momento se veía un arrepentimiento verdadero.

-Regina, lo siento… ¿Puedo hacer algo para resarcirme?- Emma preguntó sintiendo que necesitaba hacerlo, quería cambiar la imagen que Regina tenía de ella.

-Sí que puede, no se entrometa más en mi vida, sheriff.- Regina se giró y se marchó empujando el carrito dejando a Emma estática en el parque.

Regina llegó a su apartamento bastante más enfada, Emma le hizo recordar todo lo sucedido con Danielle y con ello todo el dolor que había sentido con su marcha. La morena se tiro sobre el sofá quitándose los tacones y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, no quería llorar pero le había sido imposible no hacerlo. Después de darle el almuerzo a Neal ambos se fueron a la cama, Regina se sentía totalmente exhausta, no era cansancio físico sino emocional así que se puso su pijama y como Neal estaba bastante inquieto colocó unas almohadas al otro lado y lo acostó a su lado cayendo los dos en un reconfortante sueño.

Regina se paso un par de horas durmiendo y al despertarse vio a Neal sobre la cama riendo y meneando sus pies con felicidad, Regina se quedó contemplándolo y pensó en Danielle y en su negativa a tener un hijo. Por lo que también le vino en mente que no hablaba con ella desde el día anterior cuando la llamo para avisarla que había llegado bien.

La morena se levanto y colocó otra almohada para dejar al niño jugar sobre su cama, parecía muy contento y no quiso meterlo en el carro. Se puso a prepararle algo de merienda mientras y escuchó su móvil, parece que había invocado a Danielle.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo la abogada al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó para aliviar la tensión.

-Bien.- Dijo secamente.- ¿Tú?

-Regular, te echo de menos.- Dijo sinceramente.

-Danielle no, por favor.- Soltó Regina bastante dolida.

-Regina… sabes que te amo, no puedes decir eso sin más. Quiero todo a tu lado, en un año volverás a Boston y todo será como antes.- Dijo bastante segura.- ¿Es un niño?- Preguntó la abogada al escuchar un niño llorando.

-Sí, es Neal.- Contestó sin dar muchos detalles.

-¿Estas con tus amigas?- Preguntó queriendo saber que hacía su novia.

-No, estoy cuidando con Neal durante un tiempo.- Afirmó la mujer.

-Muy bien… me alegro entonces.- Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. En otro momentos hablamos.- Regina no podía demostrar afecto en esos momentos, no había dejado de quererla pero le dolía demasiado todo lo que había sucedido.

-Mañana te llamo, cariño. Te amo.- Dijo Danielle colgando el teléfono.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente, Regina siguió leyendo mientras que Neal jugaba con sus juguetes. La morena parecía muy ensimismada en la lectura y no escuchó que el timbre había sonado varias veces. Se levantó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sonando y tras mirar por la mirilla vio a la rubia, había pensado no abrir pero no parecía interesada en marcharse así que prefirió despacharla ella misma.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma al ver a la morena abrir la puerta.


	11. Chapter 11

Espero que os guste...

Disfrutad!

* * *

-Hola.- Dijo Emma al ver a la morena abrir la puerta.

La rubia quedó algo obnubilada al ver a la morena, la pediatra tan sólo llevaba un corto pantalón negro y una blusa muy pegada del mismo color. A pesar del frió que había comenzado a hacer el apartamento estaba totalmente climatizado y la morena parecía muy cómoda con ese atuendo aunque Regina se sitió un poco incómoda al notar la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Soltó sin andarse con rodeos.

-Disculparme.- Emma levantó una bolsa blanca que llevaba en su mano.

-Eso ya lo has hecho.- Regina seguía bastante reticente.

-Regina, por favor. Sólo quiero firmar la paz contigo.- Dijo Emma intentando convencerla poniendo sus ojos más infantiles.

-No es necesario. No hay nada que firmar, en serio…- Regina quería que se marchase.

-No voy a insistir más, no quiero parecer una psicópata. Te dejo aquí el vino y la comida, de todas maneras era mucha para mi.- Dijo Emma dándole la bolsa a Regina.

-Está bien, pasa.- Tuvo que recular al ver la cara triste de Emma.

Emma pasó mirando a su alrededor tranquilamente mientras que Regina dejaba las bolsas en la cocina y comenzaba a servir todo. Abrió el vino y relleno dos copas una para cada una y sirvió la ensalada de Regina y la hamburguesa para ella. La tensión entre ambas parecía bastante grande entre las dos, Emma se sentó en un lado de la barra y Regina en el taburete de al lado.

-Te traje una ensalada, imaginé que no tomarías una hamburguesa.- Dijo Emma intentando cortar la tensión del momento.

-Gracias, aunque deberías haber traído otra para ti. Esa cantidad de grasas no son nada sanas y mucho menos para la cena.- Justificó Regina muy convencida.

-Me alegra que te preocupes por mi salud pero no soy muy de ensaladas.- Emma dio un gran bocado a su comida.

-No se de tanta importancia, sheriff.- Soltó Regina cortando las ideas de la rubia.

-¿Sheriff? Regina si vamos a firmar la paz necesito que me llames Emma.- Justificó para convencer a la morena a volver a pronunciar su nombre.

-No vaya tan deprisa. Sólo estamos cenando porque realmente no me apetecía cocinar.- Dijo Regina para cortar un poco las alas a Emma se parecía que se soltaba demasiado.

-Está bien, iremos a tu ritmo.- Emma sonrió ligeramente.

En ese momento la tensión aumento y ninguna de las dos sabía que decir para cortar ese silencio tan incómodo que se había instaurado entre ellas. Ambas comían y de vez en cuando se miraban, era Emma la que más miraba a Regina, sus ojos parecían inquisitivos, quería conocer a la morena pero no podía dejar que esta se diese cuenta, justo cuando iba a hablar Neal comenzó a llorar bastante irritado.

-¿Puedo cogerlo?- Preguntó Emma suavemente dejando la mitad de su hamburguesa en el plato.

-Está bien, mientras le preparo yo el biberón.- Dijo dejando su tenedor en la ensalada y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- Emma se acercó al carro y cogió al niño en brazos mientras le hacía caricias para que se relajase un poco.- ¿Tienes hambre?- Dijo con voz infantil mirando a Neal.- ¿Quieres que tía Emma te dé de comer?- Emma apoyó al niño sobre su pecho para que se relajase y dejase de patalear.

-Sheriff.- Dijo Regina acercándose a Emma que se había sentado en el sofá.- Puede seguir cenando mientras que le dio la cena a Neal.

-No te preocupes, ¿Me dejarías dárselo a mí?- Puso la misma cara infantil que había puesto en la puerta.

-Claro. ¿Quieres algo más?- Preguntó dándole el biberón y el babero.- ¿Más vino?

-Sí, gracias….- Emma cogió el biberón y acomodo al niño mientras le daba de comer- Puedes terminar cenar mientras tanto.

-No se preocupe, ya he terminado.- Dijo sentándose en el sofá de delante poniendo el vino en la mesita que había delante de ellas.- Es usted la que debería terminar.

-Creó que ya he comido bastante, me ha dado la cena con eso de las grasas y no sé qué…- Dijo pero vio como la morena se molestaba y sólo rió.- Lo decía de broma, Regina. No se lo tome todo tan a pecho, ya entenderá mi sentido del humor.

\- No sé si me agrada demasiado su humor, sheriff.- Confesó Regina mirando a Emma.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Regina miraba a Emma, estaba totalmente relajada y le daba de comer al niño mientras le sonreía y le hacía caricias para que no dejase de tomar el biberón. Regina sintió una sensación que no le era muy conocida y que parecía no disgustarle.

 _¿Qué demonios estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué esta mujer hace que todo se me tambalee? No puedo permitir que esto siga siendo así, necesito controlarme. La sheriff no me interesa y no lo hará nunca_ Se decía para convencerse a sí misma de esa idea pero sabiendo que iba a ser más difícil que todo eso. _Tal vez podamos llevarnos más o menos bien, pero sólo eso…_

Mientras que Regina pensaba y se abstraía de todo lo que sucedía en su salón Emma se quedó mirándola fijamente, le agradaba ver como la morena fruncía la frente cuando parecía tener un debate interno.

-Una cena por sus pensamientos.- Dijo para romper el silencio que la empezó a molestar.

-Necesita más de una cena para eso, sheriff.- soltó bastante relajada ya que el vino también parecía hacer su efecto.

-¿Me esta retando?- Dijo la sheriff mirando a Regina con una ceja levantada.- Soy muy persistente cuando algo me interesa.

Regina se incomodó ante esa pequeña confesión aunque Emma pareció no percatarse o al menos no dijo nada si lo hizo, Regina se peino un poco movimiento que demostraba que se había puesto nerviosa por lo que Emma había dicho.

-¿Se ha puesto nerviosa?- Pregunto Emma aunque sabía que así era.

-No se porque dice eso…- Soltó mientras que volvía a pasar sus manos por el pelo.

-Cada vez que se pone nerviosa o se siente acorralada acaricia su pelo, eso la relaja y le da unos segundos para pensar una respuesta.- Afirmó Emma mirando fijamente a la morena.

-Muy observadora, sheriff.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Forma parte de mi trabajo.- Dijo bajando la cabeza al notar que Neal había tosido un poco.- Parece que ya ha terminado.

Emma le quitó el biberón y lo apoyo sobre su hombro para sacarle los gases ante la atenta mirada de la morena que tan sólo se levanto para retirar el biberón. Cuando Emma miraba a Regina moverse hacía la cocina se dio cuenta de que Neal había vomitado un poco de su leche.

-Regina… ¿Puede traerme una toalla?- Preguntó mirando a Neal que ya se había dormido.

-Si, claro. ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Se giro y vio la mancha en el hombro de la rubia.- Vaya… parece que a Neal no le ha sentado la cena muy bien.

-Se ha quedado dormido, no ha sido nada. Lo limpio y listo.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la toalla acariciando ligeramente la mano de la morena que lo retiró rápidamente.

-Debería quitársela, el olor puede ser bastante molesto.- Afirmó Regina.- Le dejaré algo… ya sabe dónde está el ba…- Antes de terminar la frase se encontró con que Emma ya se había quitado su camiseta y había quedado con un simple sujetador deportivo negro, lo que le provoco no poder terminar su frase y se atraganto con sus ideas.- Voy a por una camiseta.- Regina desapareció en su dormitorio.

Emma sonrió al ver la reacción que Regina había tenido al verla sin camiseta. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido y a pesar de casi no poder dejar de mirarla se marchó de la habitación para que la rubia no se diese cuenta de nada aunque ella si que se había dado cuenta.

Regina volvió unos minutos después a la sala, una vez recuperada del rubor que le había provocado el gesto de la sheriff. Llevaba en sus manos una camiseta blanca que le tendió a la rubia mientras se giraba para continuar su camino hacia el sillón y así dejar atrás el cuerpo semidesnudo de la otra mujer.

-Gracias…- Dijo Emma girándose y poniéndose la camiseta.

-No tienes que darlas.- Contestó Regina sentada con su copa de vino en la mano.

-¿Te apetece hablar de algo o prefieres que me marche?- Preguntó la rubia deseando que la morena le pidiese que se quedase, quería seguir allí, se sentía bien y veía a la morena mucho más receptiva que otras veces.

-Termine de cenar, sheriff.- Soltó mirando la hamburguesa sobre la mesa.

-Está bien.- Cogió el plato y se sentó en el sofá al lado de la morena que se movió algo incómoda por la cercanía. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo con bastantes dudas.

-Depende…- Soltó Regina que sabía que no le iba a gustar nada todo eso.

-¿De que depende?- Volvió a preguntar para no molestar a la pediatra.

-¿Es personal?- Preguntó Regina.

-Lo es… pero si te incomoda puedes no contestar o pedirme que pregunte cualquier otra cosa.- Dijo Emma mirando a la morena que daba un largo trago a su copa y asentía con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué se ha marchado tu novia?

La pregunta hizo que Regina se tensase y se levantase del sofá, se dirigió a la cocina y volvió a llenar su copa de vino mientras pensaba si debía o no responder a esa pregunta, no podía sacar de su cabeza que horas antes había estado discutiendo con la mujer con la que ahora cenaba, es decir, todo era una locura. Volvió al sofá y a pesar de querer sentarse lejos sus piernas involuntariamente la llevaron al lado de la rubia que siguió comiendo tranquilamente si volver a hablar esperando a que Regina dijese algo, lo que fuese.

-Se surgió un problema en el trabajo.- Soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Te molestó que se marchase?- Siguió con el tema aún sabiendo que eso podría provocar que la morena se volviese a alejar.

-Estoy acostumbrada.- Aseguró la morena sin mirar a ningún sitio fijo.

-Eso no suena bien, ¿Por eso te viniste a trabajar tan lejos?- Continuó con su pequeño interrogatorio para poder conocer un poco más a la morena.

-No, me vine porque mi jefe me lo ordeno y no tuve demasiado que opinar al respecto.- Aseguró.

-Agradezco a tu jefe que te obligase a venir.- Confesó la rubia girando un segundo sus ojos de la comida para mirar los de Regina.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo la morena que había escuchado perfectamente pero no quería creer esas palabras.

-Nada… ¿Quieres a tu novia?- Dijo intentando averiguar si tenía una mínima oportunidad con la pediatra que en ese momento se tensó y volvió a ser la persona fría que había sido con ella desde que se conocieron.

-A ti eso no te importa, sheriff.- Contestó muy molesta.

-Lo sé… realmente sólo quiero saber si ese es el motivo de que tus preciosos ojos no muestren la alegría y las ganas de vivir que mostraban hace unos días.- Dijo mirando a la morena que permanecía mirando hacia la pared del fondo.

-Sheriff no se sobrepase.- Soltó para hacer que la rubia se alejase de esas ideas.

-Lo siento…- Emma agachó su mirada y la poso en una de las estanterías para evitar tener que enfrentarse a la morena.- No es mi intención molestarla, si quiere podemos hablar de otra cosa.- La rubia terminó su cena y se recostó totalmente en el sofá haciendo que sus hombros se rozasen.- Tengo una idea… si no le gusta sólo tiene que decirlo.

-No me suelen gustar sus ideas, sheriff. –Afirmó Regina.

-En cambio aun no me ha echado de su casa… es significa que en el fondo no le molestan tanto.- Confirmó viendo que Regina casi sonreía ante su reflexión.- Como no niega lo que he dicho… propongo mi idea… cada una hace una pregunta a la otra que debe contestar con sinceridad.- Dijo tranquilamente bebiendo su vino.

-¿Y si no quiero contestar?- Pregunto Regina que no quería arriesgarse demasiado.

-Obviamente no la puedo obligar, pero cada dos preguntas que no conteste supe una cena.- Dijo Emma sonriendo ante esa idea que paso por su cabeza.

-¿Quieres decir que si no contesto dos veces debo invitarla a cenar?- Preguntó Regina que se había girado un poco para ver a Emma.

-Así es…- Dijo Emma muy convencida.- Empiezo yo…- Pero antes de poder preguntar Regina la corto.

-No he dicho que sí, sheriff.- Aunque si que le apetecía el juego, supuso que el alcohol estaba haciendo que todo fuese más sencillo.

-Tampoco ha dicho que no… voy a empezar con una muy fácil… ¿Su color favorito?- Preguntó Emma viendo que Regina sonreía ligeramente.

-El negro.- Contestó Regina pensando su pregunta.- ¿Qué edad tienes?- Dijo muy segura, se imaginaba que tendría sobre unos 27 pero no estaba segura, la madurez no era su fuerte.

-24…- Dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de Regina.

-¿Cómo…?- Soltó casi en un grito.- Hemos dicho que sinceridad.

Emma se levantó en ese momento y se acercó a su chaqueta de dónde sacó su identificación y se la tendió a Regina que la miró con bastante sorpresa al ver que no la había engañado.

-¿Por qué le sorprende tanto?- Preguntó Emma bastante confundida por la reacción de la morena.

-Imaginaba que tendrías unos cuantos más… ¿No eres demasiado joven para ser Sherrif?- Preguntó al recordarlo.

-En realidad me gane el puesto con 21, el antiguo sheriff se jubiló y yo me quedé con el cargo, llevaba 2 años de adjunta así que me había ganado la confianza del pueblo.- Justificó la rubia orgullosa.

-Sorprendente.- Le dio el carnet mientras se recomponía de la sorpresa.

-Me toca, ¿Qué edad tienes tú? Ya que has iniciado tú con las preguntas me gustaría saberlo. ¿27? ¿28?- Dijo provocando una carjacada en la morena, Emma en ese momento quedó hipnotizada por ese bello sonido que salía de la garganta de Regina, nunca una risa le había producido tanto placer.

-Unos cuantos más, tengo 32 años.- Dijo aunque en ese momento casi se arrepintió de decirlo pues vio la sorpresa también reflejada en los ojos de la rubia aunque esta intentó disimularlo.

-Pensé que eras más joven, te conservas muy bien…- Dijo riendo ante la cara de molestia de la morena.- Es una broma.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi edad?- Preguntó molesta aunque tenía que reconocer que la respuesta que pudiese darle la rubia le preocupaba.

-Por supuesto que no… te toca preguntar- Dijo sin darle más importancia al asunto y viendo como los hombros de Regina se relajaban.

Ambas parecía mucho más tranquilas, se había bebido casi dos botellas de vino y la tensión inicial había desaparecido. Emma se había puesto cómodo y se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá mirando directamente a la morena que también había subido una pierna al sofá para poder mirarla a la cara sin necesidad de tener el cuello en tensión. La cercanía era evidente, sus piernas se rozaban de vez en cuando y el juego estaba ayudando a conocerse mejor y lo que empezaban a saber la una de la otra hacía que todo se sintiese bien.

-¿Por qué tantos tatuajes?- Preguntó la morena no pudiendo reprimir más la pregunta.

-Cada uno tiene un significado diferente, por lo que no son tantos, cada uno es especial y tiene una larga historia, algunas buenas- Dijo señalando la gaviota de su muñeca- y otras malas- Esta vez señaló un reloj con una fecha y una hora grabada.- Pero todos están ahí por algo.

-¿Y qué significan?- Preguntó bastante curiosa la morena.

-Eso son dos preguntas… pero hay tiempo para todo y si tu quieres puedes conocer la historia de todos.- Dijo Emma dejando ver el profundo significado que sus palabras tenía pero aliviando la tensión rápidamente para que la morena no se sintiese incómoda.- ¿Cuál es tu sueño?- Preguntó Emma que vio como la morena pensaba sobre ello.

-Tener una familia.- Dijo nostálgicamente la morena recordando su casi inexistente infancia y a Danielle.- Una de verdad, con la que compartir todo.

-Un sueño muy bonito, creo que comparto tu idea, crecer en orfanatos no es fácil.- Dijo Emma sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Creciste en orfanatos?- Preguntó Regina bastante sorprendida, ya que recordaba que Emma había comentado algo de su madre.- ¿No tenías más familia al morir tu madre?

-Mi padre se desentendió de mi cuando yo nací y al morir mi madre nadie se hizo cargo de mí así que acabe en el sistema hasta que me escapé a los 16 años y acabé aquí, Mary Margaret y Ruby han sido mi familia desde entonces.- En ese momento Emma levanto su camiseta un poco y en su brazo se veía tatuado una "M" y una "R".- Estuve a punto de autodestruirme hasta que ellas llegaron y me salvaron, ocupan un lugar especial.

-No se que decir…- Regina quedó casi sin palabras ante la historia de Emma que parecía bastante dolorosa.-

-No tienes que decir nada, fue hace mucho tiempo… ¿Qué pasó con tu familia?- Preguntó Emma para seguir adelante.

-Es una historia compleja, prefiero dejarla para otro momento.- Admitió la morena que no podía contar nada en ese momento.

-Estoy a una "no respuesta" de una cena.- Dijo Emma que intentó aliviar la tensión y al parecer lo consiguió pues Regina sonrió.

-¿Te gusta leer?- Preguntó la morena para intentar alejar a Emma de su pasado.

-Me encanta, aunque me gusta más escribir.- Admitió Emma muy contenta.

-Vaya… nunca lo imaginé.- Tuvo que decir Regina algo sorprendida y vio como la rubia ponía cara de no saber a que se refería por lo que justificó su respuesta.- No tienes pinta de ser una mujer de leer y escribir, toda llena de tatuajes, la mitad de la cabeza casi rapada… no se… en realidad tampoco pensaría que eres policía…- Dijo trabándose en su reflexión.

-Las apariencias engañan, doctora.- Dijo riendo ante la mirada de la morena.- Yo no soy lo que parezco…- Soltó con aire de misterio provocando una risa en la morena.


	12. Chapter 12

Perdonad el retraso pero ya sabéis que me está siendo imposible publicar cuando quiero así que me toca adaptarme. Espero que os guste, gracias por leer y comentar.

Disfrutad!

* * *

-Las apariencias engañan, doctora.- Dijo riendo ante la mirada de la morena.- Yo no soy lo que parezco…- Soltó con aire de misterio provocando una risa en la morena.-Estoy a punto de acabar la carrera de periodismo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina muy sorprendida por la confesión de la rubia.

-Pues claro… No podemos mentir, ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo en tono sarcástico la rubia que se acercó involuntariamente a la morena pero retrocedió segundos después.

-¿De dónde sacas el tiempo?- Regina no sabía muy bien como tomar todo eso, cada vez que sabía algo nuevo de la rubia hacía que se desmontasen todas las ideas que tenía de ella. Estaba debilitando el muro que había colocado a su alrededor.

-La hago a través de internet, sólo voy a Boston para hacer los exámenes.- Confesó la rubia muy orgullosa.

-No deja de sorprenderme, sheriff.- Regina le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

-Me alegro que así sea… pero lo que sobre todo me alegra es haber alejado esa tristeza de sus ojos durante un rato, pero ahora debería de irme es tardísimo y mañana tengo que trabaja.- Emma se levantó y comenzó a recoger todos los platos.

-No se preocupe, yo recogeré.- Dijo Regina mirando a la rubia moverse ágilmente por su cocina.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- Preguntó una vez que se encontró con la morena en la puerta.

-La invito a cenar, al final ha ganado usted.- Dijo Regina sonriendo ligeramente pero extasiando a la rubia.

-Perfecto, yo traigo el vino y algo de postre.- Aseguró Emma mirando feliz a la morena.- Buenas noches, doctora.- Dijo acercándose a ella y dejando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, sheriff.- Contestó la morena enrojeciendo por el gesto de la rubia.

La morena se fue a dormir nada más marcharse la rubia, había pasado una buena noche aunque no quería admitirlo.

Regina pasó el día entero en casa cuidando del pequeño y haciendo limpieza, tras haber recibido la habitual llamada de Danielle se puso a cocinar, no le apetecía demasiado hablar con ella seguía muy molesta por la forma en la que se había ido y tenía que reconocer que estaba bastante nerviosa por la cena que tendría con la rubia esa noche. La noche anterior había sido muy agradable y había hecho que cambiase un poco la opinión que tenía sobre Emma. Había decidido preparar una de sus lasañas, mientras que Neal se había dormido ella se movió ágilmente por toda su cocina, hacía un tiempo que no cocinaba pero realmente le encantaba y la relajaba.

Había decidido preparar además una sabrosa ensalada cesar para acompañar a su plato principal, ya había puesto la mesa con sus mejores platos y cubiertos, cuando terminó con eso sólo quedaba esperar a que la lasaña estuviera en su punto así que se fue a su dormitorio para vestirse, había decidió ponerse una de sus elegantes faldas negras con una blusa blanca, aunque al abrir el armario las dudas la estaban poniendo nerviosa, todo le parecía o demasiado elegante o demasiado dejado, nada parecía gustarle así que volvió a su idea original. Neal estaba muy tranquilo en el carro jugando con sus juguetes aún faltaban un par de horas para que le tocase cenar y la rubia debía estar a punto de llegar, nada más pensar eso el timbre sonó.

Regina en un movimiento rápido apagó el horno para que la lasaña no se quemase, de camino hacia la puerta se miró en el espejo colocando bien su pelo a pesar de estar peinado a conciencia. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Emma con su pelo suelto, unos elegantes pantalones negros y una camisa blanca metida por dentro dejando ver su correa roja a juego con sus botas, estaba espectacular pensó Regina pero apartando esa idea lo más rápido que pudo.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Emma que había fotografiado la imagen que la morena le daba en ese momento.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina quitándose de la puerta para que la rubia pasase.-Pasa…-

-Gracias, aquí traigo el vino y el postre.- Dijo Emma señalando la bandeja que llevaba en la mano y dejando la botella sobre la mesa perfectamente puesta.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto la morena bastante curiosa por lo que escondía debajo de esa servilleta.

-Es una tarta de frutas.- Dijo Emma levantando la servilleta dejando a la vista una apetecible tarta.

-¿La has hecho tú?- Preguntó bastante sorprendida invitando a Emma a dejarla en la nevera mientras se sentaban en las mesas.

-Sí, cocinar me distrae y me gusta así que la he preparado esta tarde.- Soltó bastante desenfada.

-Vaya… eres toda una caja de sorpresas.- Regina se sentó con la botella abierta sirviendo una copa de vino para cada una.- Yo también adoro cocinar, es más… esta noche he preparado mi especialidad.

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad?- Preguntó Emma bastante interesada sentándose en frente de la morena.

-La lasaña- Soltó bastante emocionada.

-Interesante… creó que tendré que juzgarlo por mi misma pero te creo.- Dijo Emma tomando un poco de vino.

-Te voy a enseñar que si que lo es.- Regina se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para coger la comida.

-Te ayudo.- Emma salió detrás de ella para echarle una mano a terminar de poner la mesa.- Por cierto… ¿Y Neal?- Preguntó tras llegar a la cocina y no verlo allí.

-Está en la habitación, nos dará tiempo a comer y luego tendré que darle el biberón.- Dijo Regina dulcificando su voz al hablar del niño.

-Está bien… ¿En qué te ayudo?- Dijo ojeando todo a su alrededor.

-Ahí está la ensalada, yo llevaré la lasaña.- Dijo señalando la ensalada que estaba tapada sobre la encimera mientras que ella sacaba la lasaña del horno con mucho cuidado.

Las dos llevaron los platos a la mesa sentándose una en frente de la otra. Regina sirvió primero a la rubia una buena porción de lasaña y luego se sirvió ella, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer gustosas. Emma tomo el primer bocado y sus ojos casi se pusieron en blanco de sabor tan espectacular que tenía.

-¡Dios!- Casi grito Emma.- Esto esta buenísimo…- Emma parecía muy conforme con la comida.

-Te dije que estaba muy buena, aunque tengo que reconocer que nunca nadie me había alagado tanto por un simple plato de comida.- Confesó sonriendo al ver que Emma seguía comiendo muy gustosa.

-Regina… con el tiempo aprenderás a que a mí se me conquista por el estomago.- Soltó la rubia sin pensarlo mucho pero haciendo que Regina casi se atragantase.- Tranquila, doctora, sólo bromeaba.- Dijo para que se relajase.-De verdad, esta buenísimo…

-Gracias.- Contestó Regina sin poder mirar a Emma después de la pequeña confesión que le había hecho unos segundos atrás.

Las dos cenaron tranquilas, disfrutaron de una conversación muy relajada en la que Emma llevo casi toda la iniciativa contando anécdotas que había vivido durante sus años como sheriff. Regina simplemente disfrutaba de la cena y reía ante las ocurrencias de la rubia.

-Ha estado buenísima, Regina.- Dijo Emma terminando su último bocado.

-Lo he notado, has repetido tres veces…- Regina rió al verla comer con esa ansiedad.-No entiendo cómo puedes comer así, yo enfermaría.- Reconoció la morena.

-Estoy acostumbrada, tengo un metabolismo genial. ¿Pasamos al postre?- Dijo impaciente porqué Regina probase su tarta.

-Esta bien… yo voy a recoger todo esto y la traigo.- Contestó Regina recogiendo sus algunos platos de la mesa.

-Me toca a mí. Yo recogeré.- Emma se levantó rápidamente y llevó los platos a la cocina, luego saco su tarta y un cuchillo para cortarla.- ¿Dónde tienes los platos?- Preguntó que había perdido la orientación desde que Regina vivía allí.

-En el estante de arriba.- Dijo señalando el mueble.

-Lo tengo…- Emma volvió a la mesa y dejo la tarta y los platos.- ¿Quieres partirla tú?- Preguntó dudando un poco por la idea.- La verdad es que soy un desastre y suelo destrozarla.- Dijo riendo mientras que Regina simplemente asintió cogiendo el cuchillo que Emma le daba.

Regina partió la tarta elegantemente y dejó un trozo en cada plato, Emma miró como la morena cogía un pequeño trozo con su cuchara y lo metía en su boca saboreando el dulce y vio como una sonrisa nacía en sus labios.

-No está nada mal, sheriff.- Admitió la morena repitiendo el gesto. La había sorprendido gratamente con sus capacidad culinaria, nunca se lo abría imaginado.

-Me alegro que te guste… realmente nunca he tenido delante a una juez tan exquisita y me daba un poco de miedo decepcionarla.- Soltó comiendo otro trozo de su tarta.

-No me ha decepcionado, al contrario me está sorprendiendo muy gratamente.- Justo cuando iba a continuar su móvil sonó sacando a ambas de la conversación.

-Si quiere me marcho, supongo que querrás hablar tranquila con su novia.- Dijo Emma levantándose rápidamente sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

-Es Mary Margaret de nuevo.- Afirmó cogiendo el móvil mostrándole el número.- No tiene que marcharse.

Emma sonrió a la morena y comenzó a retirar los platos mientras que esta contestaba a su amiga. La rubia comenzó a lavar los platos a pesar de ver como Regina la regañaba para que no lo hiciera. La morena en ese momento puso su teléfono sobre la encimera con el manos libres activado.

-Hola, Mary.- Soltó Emma sorprendiendo a la otra mujer.

-¡Emma! ¿Qué haces con Regina?- Preguntó bastante curiosa.

-Estamos cenando y ahora le daré de comer a tu precioso hijo.- Soltó notando como Mary Margaret dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Lo echo de menos, y David aunque no lo reconozca también.- Dijo eso último bajando la voz para que no la escuchase su marido.

-Es normal… pero Neal está muy bien, has llamado esta mañana.- Soltó la morena ayudando a la rubia y riendo por la desesperación de la mujer.

-Lo se… pero no lo puedo evitar.- Afirmó – Seguramente volvamos mañana por la noche, nos lo hemos pasado genial pero sin Neal nada es igual así que preferimos esperar a que sea un poco más grande para estas escapadas.- Aseguró la mujer.

-Como quieras, Mary, pero sabes que yo cuido del pequeño con mucho gusto, es un angelito. –Regina sonrió al referirse al pequeño.

-Doy fe de ello, lo consiente más que tú, y eso es mucho decir.- Dijo dirigiéndole su sonrisa a la morena que correspondió al gesto.

-Estoy segura, además Neal os adora a ambas.- Aseguró Mary.- Os diría que me lo pasaseis pero es tarde, os dejo. Mañana os aviso si volvemos o no. Pasadlo bien.- Mary colgó ante de que estas pudiesen decir algo más.

-Esta obsesionada.- Rio Emma que acababa de fregar todos los platos.

-Al menos hoy sólo me ha llamado dos veces, ayer casi no me daba tiempo a dejar el móvil cuando me volvia a marcar.- Aseguró Regina riendo.

-No me sorprende para nada. Cuando Neal nació ella tuvo que quedarse ingresada unos días debido a la pérdida de sangre y David se llevó a Neal a casa y yo me quedé con él, fueron las 48 horas más estresantes de mi vida. El niño se portaba a la perfección pero Mary casi hace que me tire por una ventana.- Rió al recordar esos momentos.

-Es una buena madre- Aseguró terminando de secar los platos que Emma le había dado.- ojalá todas fueran así, en mi profesión he conocido algunas que debería tener prohibido tener hijos.

-Tú también lo serías.- Dijo Emma sin pensarlo mucho pero notando como la mirada de Regina se entristecía.- Lo siento…- Cogió las manos de Regina y la hizo girarse para mirarla a los ojos.- Yo no quería provocar que te entristecieras…- Emma no supo muy bien que había pasado.- ¿He dicho algo malo?- Preguntó preocupada pero sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la morena.

-No te preocupes, digamos que Danielle no tiene ese instinto maternal.- Soltó sin saber muy bien porque le contaba algo tan intimo a una mujer a la que hace unos días casi ni soportaba.

-Ven.- Emma dejó el trapo sobre la encimera y la llevó al sofá- Te voy a hacer una pregunta, solo debes contestarla si quieres, sino seguiremos bebiendo vino y disfrutando de esta magnífica velada.- Regina asintió levemente al ver que Emma esperaba su respuesta.- ¿Por qué sigues con Danielle?- Soltó muy directa y sin vacilar, sabía que si dudaba no le preguntaría y Regina no la sacaría de esa duda.

-Porque la quiero, llevamos mucho tiempo juntas y no quiero echar a perder todo eso, hemos pasado por demasiado para dejarlo por cosas así.- Dijo sin estar demasiado convencida de sus palabras.-

-Mírame.- Emma cogió el mentón de la morena e hizo que levantase su mirada.- ¿Tú corazón se acelera al verla? ¿Sientes que no puedes vivir si no la tienes al lado? ¿Qué sus ojos son el bálsamo para todas tus heridas?

-No como antes.- Confesó Regina que quiso ser sincera con ella misma.

-¿Entonces?- Emma quería que Regina se diese cuenta que realmente si quería a su novia pero era más un sentimiento conformista que otra cosa, al ver que no contestaba decidió hablar ella.- Regina, no debes conformarte con las migajas que ella pueda ofrecerte, te mereces lo mejor a tú lado. Ella está matando el amor que tú sientes hacía su persona, con pequeñas cosas, te corta las alas y eso te está matando. ¿Quieres que sea sincera?- Preguntó muy seria ante la atenta mirada de Regina.

-¿No lo has sido hasta ahora?- Dijo con ironía pero sin cambiar la postura. Vio como Emma sonreía ante su broma.- Adelante, no puede ser peor…

-Danielle te ama, lo noté desde el primer momento que la vi.- Al reconocer eso una oleada de celos se instauro en su pecho pero necesitaba continuar.- pero su amor por ti no es lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar su forma de vida, su trabajo… y eso hace que tú sufras, que seas tú la que se tenga que sacrificar y la que tenga que ceder.- Emma había sido muy sincera a pesar que su miedo era muy grande.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó la morena que cada vez estaba más confundida a pesar de que sabía que las palabras de Emma había sido muy sinceras.

-A que te mereces una persona que lo quiera todo contigo, que desee crear esa familia que tanto deseas, que te apoye en tus retos personales, que te ponga por delante en todo.- Emma había dicho todo eso casi sin respirar esperando que la morena no se lo tomase a mal, ya que sabía que se estaba metiendo donde no debía pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba enseñarle que había algo fuera de Danielle.

-No es tan fácil…- Dijo simplemente soltando sus manos de las de Emma y girándose en el sofá para mirar hacia delante.

-No he dicho que lo fuese, las grandes decisiones de nuestra vida no lo son.- Emma también tomo la misma postura que Regina.- Lo siento… no debí decirte nada de eso, me estoy metiendo donde no debo.- Emma se levantó y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó a Regina.-

-¿Por qué me has dicho todo esto?- Preguntó Regina mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia que parecía vibrar con cada palabra que habían dicho.

-La verdad… porque me encantaría ser esa mujer.- Emma se marchó en ese momento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejando a Regina bastante confusa.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Deciros que he publicado una nueva historia que llevaba un tiempo barajando en mi cabeza y que tan sólo hace unos días puse por escrito. Os dejo un pequeño avance por si os interesa leerla, al igual que esta las publicaciones dependerán de mi tiempo.**

 ** _Emma Swan, la sheriff, y Regina Mills, la alcaldesa, llevan casadas cuatro años y tienen a Henry un precioso e inteligente niño de 4 años pero ambas desean ampliar la familia y poder así darle un hermanito a Henry, cuando todo parecía casi imposible una noticia volverá sus vidas del revés._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Espero que os guste. La verdad es que no estoy teniendo tiempo ni para escribir ni para publicar pero intentaré no haceros esperar demasiado.**

 **Disfrutad!**

 _"Porque me encantaría ser esa mujer"_ Esas palabras habían retumbado en su cabeza durante casi toda la noche, dormir le fue casi imposible, se pasó las horas moviéndose sobre la cama buscando una postura que no encontraría, Emma Swan había perturbado su vida y con la palabras de ayer no sólo demostró una madurez que creía no poseía. Regina pasó la noche pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, desde su confesión hasta todo lo referido a Danielle y que por extraño que le pareciera tenía toda la razón, sus sentimientos estaban cambiando, cada vez eran más débiles y sólo la hacía sufrir, el fuerte y apasionado amor que sentía por Danielle comenzaba a deshacerse en dolor y reproches constantes.

Se levantó con el cuerpo dolorido y con un dolor de cabeza infernal, no había dormido más de dos horas y el vino había hecho su trabajo dejándole un aún más fuerte dolor de cabeza. Neal estaba despierto esperando su biberón así que decidió no hacerlo esperar y se fue a la cocina empujando el carro del pequeño, tras darle de comer y ella desayunar también había decidido pasar el día en casa, estaba muy cansada y no le apetecía ver a nadie. Nada más acomodarse después de desayunar el timbre de su puerta sonó, Regina se levantó maldiciendo por dentro ya que se encontraba muy cómoda en el sofá, abrió sin mirar y se encontró con Mary Margaret que casi salto dentro de su apartamento y se abalanzó sobre el carro de Neal que seguía jugando tranquilamente.

-¿Y mi niño?- Decía en tono infantil- ¿Has echado de menos a mami?, ¿Cómo has estado?- Seguía cogiendo al pequeño y balanceandoanlo.

-No lo muevas mucho, acaba de comer y podría vomitar.- Dijo Regina en tono preocupada.-

-Perdona… Buenos días, Regina. –Dijo girándose para mirar a Regina y saludarla como era debido.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó bastante sorprendida.

-No aguantaba más y me vine, David esta esperando en el coche que no ha podido apacar.- Dijo mirando a Neal que sonría.- ¿Cómo se ha portado?

-De maravilla, es un niño muy tranquilo.- Aseguró Regina que se había sentado en el sofá.

-Entonces te dejamos tranquila para que descanses, si quieres más tarde paso a recoger las cosas que no necesitamos.- Mary Margaret dejo al niño en el carro y miro a Regina.

-Claro, tengo alguna ropa en la lavadora. Mañana te la doy.- Regina miró a Mary y luego se acercó al carrito para darle un suave beso en la frente a Neal que poso su mano en la mejilla de la morena.

-Siento no poder quedarme más, si quieres mañana quedamos para desayunar y así nos ponemos al día y te doy las gracias por cuidar de Neal.- Soltó Mary Margaret a punto de marcharse.

-No tienes que darlas, ha sido un placer. Pero si te acepto ese desayuno.- Regina miró como Mary Margaret se despedía y cerraba la puerta volvía a quedarse sola en la casa.

Con el silencio del apartamento Regina se echó en el sofá y dio una cabezada haciendo así que su cuerpo se relajase, aunque al despertar tenía que reconocer que echaba de menos escuchar al pequeño balbucear y reírse. Se puso la bata y se iba a preparar algo para almorzar cuando su móvil sonó, al mirarlo vio la foto de Danielle y ella en su viaje a Roma, una lágrima escapó por su mejilla.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina sin poder añadir nada más.

-¿Cómo estás?- Danielle hacía su mejor esfuerzo para reconciliarse con Regina aunque la notaba cada vez más lejos.

-Estoy bien, ¿Tú?- Preguntó mientras miraba la nevera pensativamente.

-Muy bien, he conseguido cerrar todo el trabajo y puede que me escape el fin de semana para verte.- Dijo Danielle mostrando entusiasmo.

-No digas algo que luego no sabes si cumplirás.- Soltó Regina molesta.

-Cariño.- Dijo suavizando su voz.- No digas eso… sabes que te amo y que quiero verte cuanto antes, además tú podrías escaparte también y pasar a verme.

-Danielle, no te engañes, yo iría a Boston y me pasaría el día sola en la casa o de comprar mientras tu trabajas y me tendría que conformar con verte en la noche cuando terminases de hacer todo.- Soltó cada vez más enfada, las promesas incumplidas era una de las cosas que más odiaba en su vida, prefería que no prometiese nada.

-No seas injusta.- Dijo Danielle algo dolida por sus palabras.

-¿Yo soy injusta?- Grito al móvil- No fui yo la que se marchó en medio de nuestro fin de semana para irse a trabajar, no he sido yo la que ha pasado los últimos tres meses trabajando 12 horas al día, no he sido yo quién ha decidió anular nuestras últimas vacaciones por trabajo.- Regina tenía la respiración acelerada por todo lo que acababa de soltar, no se había dado cuenta la cantidad de cosas que tenía guardadas en su interior hasta que las había soltado.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?- Preguntó Danielle que no salía de la sorpresa, desde que estaban juntas nunca había escuchado a Regina hablarle así.

-Porque estoy cansada, porque me he pasado un día entero llorando por tu marcha y porque ya estoy cansada de todo esto. No dudo que me ames, pero amas más tu trabajo, lo respeto pero siento que no estoy en tus prioridades así que será mejor darnos un tiempo.- Sentenció Regina que sintió como su pecho se encogía al decir esas palabras.

-¿Hay otra?- Fue lo único que pregunto Danielle.- ¿Estas con alguien más?

-No, aunque si es esa tu única pregunta creó que todo esto no tiene sentido.- Dijo muy sincera, realmente no había nadie más, aunque por un momento la imagen de Emma le vino a la cabeza pero no tenía nada con ella, al menos no en ese momento. Un rayo de culpabilidad le inundó la mente pero lo desechó al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Danielle.

-¿Es esa sheriff? ¿Se ha metido en tu cama? Regina… no puedes hacerme esto, no por teléfono. Quiero verte, iré mañana mismo al pueblo.- Danielle rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar a la morena.

-Nadie se ha metido en mi cama, has sido tú sola la que has corrompido el amor que sentía por ti. Lo has hecho lentamente, pero no ha sido hasta que me he alejado de Boston que me he dado cuenta de todo. Allí me conformaba con tus noches, pero ya no…- Regina estaba segura aunque su corazón se estaba rompiendo al igual que lo hacía el de Danielle.

-Iré a verte, no podemos terminar así.- Sentenció Danielle muy segura.

-Como quieras…- Regina no pudo decir nada más porque las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas así que colgó.

Regina tiró su teléfono contra el sofá y se sirvió una copa de vino, no sabía porque había dicho todo ese pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía aliviada a pesar del dolor que se había causado podía sentir alivio. Casi ni comió cuando decidió salir a dar un paso, el apartamento la estaba asfixiando, por una vez en su vida no deseaba ponerse ninguno de sus elegantes trajes, simplemente cogió su pantalón del gimnasio y una camiseta de tirantas para ponérsela. Cogió el libro que ya había leído y salió de casa.

Tras más de media hora andando llegó a una playa que parecía bastante tranquila, se colocó en una de las zonas más escondidas ya que no deseaba ver a nadie ni que nadie la viese a ella. Se tiró sobre la area después de quitarse sus zapatos y comenzó a releer el libro que Bella le había vendido semanas atrás, por alguna razón en ese momento se sentía identificada con el dolor que la protagonista sentía al haber perdido lo que más quería, con la diferencia en que su perdida la había provocado en parte ella.

Cuando llevaba más de una hora enfrascada en su libro comenzó a escuchar a un niño llorar, parecía bastante desesperado así que se levantó y dejó el libro al lado de sus zapatos para buscar el lugar desde donde veía el llanto. Unos metros más alejada se encontró con un niño de unos cuatro años que parecía haberse caído y golpeado la pierna, se acercó corriendo por la área hasta alcanzarlo.

-Hola, pequeño. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Dijo mirándolo y reconociéndolo segundos después- ¡Ronald! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Preguntó al ver que el niño se relajaba un poco.

-Eres médico.- Dijo muy bajito, pero Regina consiguió escucharlo y se sentó a su lado para que se tranquilizase.

-Exacto, ¿Me dejas que vea tu pie?- Preguntó para que el niño le diese permiso y así se relajase.

-Me duele mucho.- Lloro un poco al mover el tobillo.

-A ver… tú eres una niño muy fuerte.- Regina revisó el pie y lo notó bastante hinchado y algo morado.- Vale, esto no es nada pero tendremos que ir al hospital para ponerte una venda súper chula.- Dijo con emoción para que Ronald se tranquilizase.

-Vale.

-¿Dónde está tu mama?- Preguntó sin llegar a recordar el nombre de su madre.

-No lo sé… me he perdido.- Confesó el niño empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Pero no llores, yo te ayudo a encontrarla, ¿Te parece?- El niño simplemente asintió y dejó de llorar.- Vale, te voy a coger en brazos pero me tienes que ayudar porque ya eres grande.- Dijo Regina levantando un poco a Ronald haciendo que no apoyase el pie para que no se lastimase.

Regina cargó al niño en su brazos, por suerte a pesar de su edad era bastante pequeño y no pesaba demasiado así que casi no le costó nada llegar donde había dejado sus cosas. Una vez allí volvió a bajar al niño para descansar un poco, por desgracia había dejado su móvil en el apartamento por lo que no podía llamar a nadie y no parecía haber gente por los alrededores.

-Ronald, vamos a ir al hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no ves a mama?- Preguntó aunque sabía que sería difícil para el niño llegar a saberlo.

-Desde que la aguja estaba aquí.- Dijo señalando su pequeño reloj en la muñeca, de eso hacía más de una hora por lo que supuso que habría gente buscándolo.

-Muy bien… Eres un niño muy inteligente.- Regina estaba sorprendida, pero le pareció una reacción normal, al estar perdido el niño se fijo en el reloj a pesar de no conocer la hora.- Hagamos una cosa, tú coges mi libro y yo te cojo a ti, trabajo en equipo.- Dijo sonriendo al pequeño.

-Está bien, somos un buen equipo.- Dijo inocentemente soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina cargo al pequeño hasta la salida de la playa, estaban muy lejos del hospital para ir andando así que decidió buscar a alguien ya que coger un taxi no parecía una opción, nada más llegar a los muelles se encontró con un hombre trabajando en su barco así que decidió acercarse a él.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Regina con el niño aún en brazos.- ¿Podría llamar a una ambulancia?- Preguntó viendo como el hombre se giraba.

-Claro, déjeme ayudarla.- El hombre cargo al niño y lo sentó en una butaca que había en el barco.- ¿Qué tal capitán?- Dijo el hombre haciendo que el niño riera.- Aquí tiene un móvil puede llamar usted misma, yo me encargo del pequeño.- Había visto el pie hinchado del pequeño y lo reconocía era el hijo del alcalde.

-Ya vienen en camino, muchas gracias. Soy Regina Mills, la pediatra del hospital.- Dijo presentándose y acercándole el móvil.

-Killian Jones, un placer.- Le tendió la mano y la saludo.- Los hubiese llevado yo pero con una sola mano no tengo más vehículo que mi barco.- Dijo riendo y enseñando su mano a la morena.

-Tiene un sentido del humor algo peculiar, señor Jones.- Soltó Regina acercándose al niño que en realidad parecía encantado de estar en el barco.

-Me tomo la vida con humor, no me queda otra. Cuando quiera le doy una vuelta en esta maravilla.- Dijo señalando el fabuloso barco en el que estaban.

-Será en otra ocasión.- Regina sonrió ante el coqueteo del hombre.- La ambulancia acaba de llegar.

La enfermera y el conductor ayudaron a Regina a subir al niño en la ambulancia, los tres pusieron rumbo al hospital, al llegar Regina acompañó al pequeño hasta el box donde le inmovilizaron la pierna y lo llevaron a una habitación para que estuviese más algo más tranquilo.

Regina se quedó con él en la habitación hasta que llego la sheriff con su madre, había mandado que la avisaran nada más llegar al hospital.

-¡Ronald!- Gritó la mujer al ver al niño tumbado en la cama.

-Mira, mami. Tengo una venda muy guay en el pie.-Ronald hizo que las demás riesen.

Regina no había mirado a la rubia desde que había entrado pero al girar la mirada y verla apoyada en la puerta con su particular sonrisa no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerase y que su culpabilidad también aumentase. Emma por su parte no podía quitarse el pánico que sentía por estar dentro del hospital, pero sólo se había percatado de donde estaba al mirar a la morena a los ojos, aun así se armo de valor y sonrió.

-No tiene nada, se había caído y le inmovilizamos el pie para que cure mejor.- Dijo Regina para poder cortar la tensión que había nacido en la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, doctora.- Dijo Mariam mirándola pero sin soltar la mano del niños que estaba mucho más tranquilo de ver a su madre allí.

-Pueden irse, simplemente espere a que venga la enfermera con unos medicamentos.- Regina salió de la habitación esquivando el cuerpo de la rubia que seguía apoyada en la puerta.

Emma notó la tensión pero no podía dejarlo así, había vuelto a ver la tristeza en sus ojos y no lo soportaba así que salió detrás de ella pero a una distancia prudencia, rezaba para que saliese del hospital y así poder hablar donde esas paredes blancas no la asfixiara. Para su tranquilidad así fue, Regina dejo los recados en el hospital y tras coger su libro se marchó al parque que había encontrado el día de la explosión en la mina. Emma la siguió y cuando la vio sentarse aceleró el paso y se puso a su lado sin decir una sola palabra pero notando la mirada de la rubia sobre ella lo que le produjo algo de nerviosismo.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma después de varios minutos donde el silencio era lo único que había entre ellas.

-Hola.- Respondió Regina muy flojo, no esperaba encontrarse con ella quería haberse marchado antes de que llegase pero Whale no podía hacerse cargo de Ronald y le toco esperar.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Preguntó Emma muy tensa.

-¿Qué esperas que diga?- Regina no sabía porque Emma actuaba así.

-Si me mandas al infierno sería más cómodo que este silencio.- Emma había dicho eso intentando sonreír pero sin conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- Regina seguía muy perdida con Emma.

-¡Dios, Regina!- Soltó con frustración mirando fijamente a la morena que seguía mirando hacia delante.- Mírame.- Suplicó suavemente. Aunque Regina no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.- Por favor…

Regina giro su cara lentamente y miró a los ojos de la rubia que cada vez mostraban más sentimientos lo que le dio mucho miedo a Regina.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo algo más dura de lo que quería y se arrepintió uno segundos después.

-Regina… ¿En serio no sabes a lo que me refiero?- Emma miraba a la morena fijamente.

-Dejemos el tema… no quiero hablar sobre eso.- Regina hizo el amago de levantarse pero se encontró con los brazos de Regina cogiéndola de sus muñecas.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. No quiero ser yo la que te haga sufrir.- Dijo Emma que era la que se levantaba y estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó Regina que tuvo que reconocerse que se había decepcionado un poco por la huida de la rubia.

-Pues claro, Regina… cada vez que me acerco a ti me doy contra un maldito muro, yo también tengo sentimientos y no puedo más con esto.- Emma se giró sobre sí misma para a Regina sentada aún en el banco- Entiendo que ames a tu novia, es lo normal, además nunca he tenido demasiada suerte en esto. Siento todo lo que te dije ayer, siento haberme metido donde no debía y siento haberme entrometido en tu vida no volverá a pasar, lo he entendido todo.- Dijo Emma a punto de marcharse.

-He dejado a Danielle.- Soltó Regina mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

Emma se quedó estática, no supo como tomarse esas palabras. Regina acababa de confesarle que había dejado a su novia después de haberle dicho que lo quería todo con ella, su mente iba a 200 por hora.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Preguntó Emma aún de espaldas a la morena, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Porque tenías razón, Danielle me estaba haciendo sufrir.- Regina no pudo decir nada más, una lágrima cayo por su mejilla.

Emma se giró sobre sí misma y vio que Regina se había levantado y se miraban a los ojos intensamente.

-¿Cómo debo tomarme eso?- Preguntó Emma aún expectante por la respuesta que ella podía darle.

-No lo sé…- Regina no supo que decir.

-Regina, sabes que siento cosas por ti… no puedo simplemente obviarlas y hacer como que no has dicho nada porque en el fondo siento que eso es una esperanza.- Emma fue sincera y se acercó un poco más a Regina.

-Yo no sé lo que siento… -Confesó totalmente nerviosa ante sus propias palabras pero siendo lo más sincera que pudo.


	14. Chapter 14

Nos os hago sufrir demasiado, me he vuelto buena. Espero que os guste porque ya no se cuando podré actualizar... espero poder publicar algo antes del fin de semana.

Disfrutad!

* * *

-Yo no sé lo que siento… -Confesó totalmente nerviosa ante sus propias palabras pero siendo lo más sincera que pudo.

-Eso no es un problema, sólo dime que tengo una mínima posibilidad contigo y haré que tu corazón vuelva a dar un vuelco con un beso o con una simple caricia.- Dijo Emma que había reducido toda la distancia quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de la morena.

-No te quiero hacer daño, me siento culpable por todo lo de Danielle pero no puedo evitar que también siento cosas por ti.- Regina agachó la cabeza pero notó como Emma colocaba su mano en su mentón y lo levantaba para que sus miradas se cruzasen.

-El que no arriesga no gana, y yo se que contigo ganaría mucho.- Emma acarició la mejilla de Regina.- Sobre Danielle, no puedo decir que lo sienta, pero entiendo tus sentimientos, son muchos años y muchas cosas pero estabas sufriendo así que debías pensar un poco más en ti.

La tensión se hizo insostenible y Emma poso sus labios sobre los de Regina, fue un simple roce, similar al que habían tenido unos días antes. Regina no pudo apartarse, los labios de Emma habían conseguido llevarla muy lejos de allí, donde no había dolor ni culpa. La sheriff se separó de la morena y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas para que no se alejara.

-¿Demasiado rápido?- Preguntó al notar cómo el cuerpo de la morena se tensaba bajo sus manos, pero al no decir nada contestó.- Una vez te dije que serías tú la que rogarías por un beso pero te mentí, he sido yo la que he estado rogando por uno tuyo.- Emma pasó sus manos por los costados suavemente.- Pero… iremos a tú ritmo.

-Emma…- Sus labios soltó su nombre en un susurro.

-¡Dios! Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios.- Emma dijo sin pensar. – Lo siento… continua.- Dijo al notar que había interrumpido a la morena.

-No quiero hacerte daño. No te lo mereces y yo no sé que puedo ofrecerte o que no.- Regina se alejó un poco de Emma muy nerviosa.

-Nada de expectativas… empezamos de cero y vemos a donde nos lleva todo esto.- Dijo Emma para hacer que Regina dejase de pensar en eso.- Podría rendirme y dejarlo todo pasar, pero seguro que dentro de unos años me arrepentiría de no haber vivido esto contigo. Hacía tiempo que no sentía nada por nadie, merecerá la pena.- Emma dijo convencida.

-No puedo hacer esto… sólo hace unas horas que he discutido con la que ha sido mi pareja los últimos años.- Regina se separó un poco de Emma que notó el vacio que la morena dejaba entre sus brazos.

-Regina…- Susurro Emma que vio alejarse a la pediatra sin poder retenerla- Lo entiendo, pero no me puedes pedir que me aleje de ti, al menos no ahora.

-No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacerte esto…- Regina seguía insistiendo, no quería que Emma sufriese por su causa, bastante tenía con sentir que había dañado a Danielle.

-Tú no me haces nada, yo quiero esto.- Emma se volvió a juntar a Regina pero sin llegar a tocarse.- Hagamos una cosa…- Emma cogió una mano de Regina y la guió a sentarse a su lado en el banco.- Nada de expectativas, déjame estar a tu lado, déjame mostrarte quién soy y lo que puedo ofrecerte y si después de eso no quieres nada aceptaré la derrota dignamente y me conformaré con tu amistad.- Emma miraba profundamente a los ojos de la morena.

-Emma…- Dijo Regina que no podía decir nada más.

-Por favor…- Emma acarició la mejilla de la morena para que se relajase y así fue.

-Está bien.- Regina accedió a la propuesta de Emma, su razón le decía que saliese de allí, que se marchase y no volviese nunca en cambio su corazón le dio un vuelco y le dijo que era lo adecuado y que merecía sentir y ser feliz.

-Perfecto- Emma sonrió al escuchar la afirmación de Regina. - ¿Sería muy pronto que te pidiese salir esta noche?- Dijo la rubia con su particular tono pícaro y divertido.

-Supongo que sí es pronto, pero con la vuelta de Mary Margaret no tengo mucho más que hacer.- Regina había aceptado sólo por ver esa sonrisa en la rubia.

-Vale… Te recojo a las 9,30 en tu apartamento.- Emma dijo sonriendo y dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena.- Me gustaría quedarme un rato más pero necesito prepararlo todo.

Emma se marchó sonriendo hacía su casa mientras que Regina se había quedado en el banco con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa que sólo la rubia era capaz de sacar en ella.

 _¿Qué me está haciendo sentir esta mujer? ¿Por qué mi corazón salta cada vez que la veo?_ Se preguntaba Regina mientras se encaminaba a su casa. _Esto no es justo… Danielle…_ la abogada no salía de su cabeza, se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de saber que Danielle también tenía parte de culpa en todo eso. _Danielle… ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? Me has obligado a olvídate, yo si te amo pero no puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir esperando algo que no pareces dispuesta a darme._ Regina debatía consiguió misma, tenía una lucha interna que no parecía tener freno. _En cambio Emma parece dispuesta a darlo todo por mí, a ser la mujer que tanto he deseado desde que tú te has enfrascado en tu trabajo._ La morena estaba a punto de explotar, su cabeza iba mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a su apartamento.

Emma apareció en la puerta de la morena, estaba sumamente nerviosa por la cita, había preparado una cena de lo más tranquila y romántica, quería demostrarle a Regina que no era la mujer inmadura e impertinente que ella creía. Sus manos temblaban al tocar al timbre, no podía dejar de pensar que Regina podía elegir a Danielle en lugar de a ella pero quería jugársela, no se iba a dejar ganar así como así.

Regina abrió la puerta con bastante rapidez y se giró sobre sí misma para ir a recoger su móvil y su bolso. Emma quedó hipnotizada por la visión que Regina le ofrecía, llevaba un espectacular vestido negro por encima de las rodillas con sus tacones altos a juego y sus cabellos sueltos, era la combinación perfecta para que Emma quedase estática en la puerta.

-¡Sheriff!- Dijo Regina al girarse y ver a la rubia estática en su puerta.

Emma también quedó sorprendida al ver a la rubia con sus ajustados pantalones negros y su blusa celeste, además también llevaba unos tacones aunque no eran tan altos como los que llevaba la morena.

-¡Emma!- Insistió Regina que había llegado a su altura.

-Sí, perdona…- Dijo Emma saliendo de su estado de shock.- No puedo pensar con esos vestidos tuyos.- Confesó tendiéndole el brazo a la morena para que se agarrase a ella y así salir juntas del apartamento.

-¿Es un halago?- Preguntó Regina cerrando la puerta y entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia.

-Es mucho más que eso… pero intentaré contenerme e ir despacio.- Dijo Emma que ya había salido a la calle.- Pero no prometo nada.- Confesó al cerrar la puerta de su coche una vez que Regina se había subido en él.

-Tranquila, sheriff.- Dijo Regina seriamente pero se le acabó escapando una sonrisa al ver a la rubia pelear con su cinturón de seguridad.- ¿Coche nuevo?- Preguntó una vez acomodadas.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Emma arrancando su audi y acariciando el volante con cariño.- ¿SwanCar? ¿CarSwan? Aun no tiene nombre… acepto sugerencias.- Soltó haciendo que Regina riese a carcajadas.

-Es mejor que esa reliquia amarilla, y lo del nombre prefiero dejarlo de momento.- Regina miraba hacia donde se dirigía el coche pero no sabía a donde se dirigía.- ¿Dónde me llevas?- Preguntó finalmente al ver que Emma no decía nada.

-Es una sorpresa, tendrás que confiar en mi.- Emma giró ligeramente su cabeza y sonrió.

-No me gustan demasiado las sorpresas. –Confesó Regina bastante incómoda en ese momento.

-Eso va a cambiar radicalmente, la vida consiste en pequeñas sorpresas y en no controlarlo todo así que Regina Mills conmigo te vas a dejar llevar y vas a dejar de ser la mujer que lo controla todo para ser una mujer que vive el momento.- Emma se levantó la blusa y enseño su tatuaje "Carpe Diem".

-¿Tienes tatuajes para todo?- Preguntó Regina que había preferido obviar todo lo demás. Por una noche había decidió dejarse llevar.

-Para casi todo, sí. Son muchos así que es difícil no encontrar uno por algún sitio.- Soltó riendo al ver la cara de circunstancia de Regina. – Ya hemos llegado.- Emma paró el coche y salió rápidamente abriendo la puerta a la morena para que saliese.

-¿El puerto?- Preguntó bastante confundida pero tenía que reconocer que hacía una noche espectacular.

-Acompáñame.- Dijo Emma dándole la mano a la rubia para guiarla a su objetivo.

Emma guió a Regina hasta la cubierta de un barco donde había una pequeña mesa con un par de velas y con dos sillas. Todo a su alrededor estaba en calma, hacía la noche perfecta para algo así lo que Emma agradeció enormemente. Regina se quedó boquiabierta al ver todo eso, el barco estaba casi desierto y muy organizado, había una gran luz sobre la cabina y el resto estaba iluminado por unas cuantas velas muy bien colocadas para evitar que se volcase. Una ligera brisa corría haciendo que el olor del mar inundara sus fosas nasales y que la respiración fuese agradable. El barco era bastante grande y muy bonito a pesar de notarse que era bastante antiguo.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Emma bastante nerviosa por el silencio que había entre ellas.

-Esto…. Esto es… - Regina había quedado con la boca abierta, no podía decir una sola palabra.

-Lo siento… ha sido excesivo… yo no quería molestarte…- Empezó a decir Emma pensando que Regina no estaba cómoda con todo eso.

-¿Qué dices? Por dios, Emma. Esto es espectacular.- Soltó Regina girándose hacía la rubia que había quedado detrás de ella.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó bastante sorprendida por el entusiasmo demostrado por la morena en ese momento, esta sólo asintió.- Pensaba que no te había gustado, no puedo negar que me he asustado un poco.- Emma cogió a Regina de la mano otra vez y la acompaño a la mesa.

-Esto es increíble, pero es excesivo.- Dijo Regina que se había sentado ya en la mesa.

-Nada es excesivo para agradar a una mujer como tú.- Emma besó la mano de Regina manteniéndose a su lado.- ¿Quieres comer o prefieres navegar?- Preguntó Emma que quería saber si Regina tenía hambre o no.

-¿Vamos a navegar?- Preguntó bastante sorprendida.

-Así es… pero si prefieres cenar ahora.- Regina simplemente negó con la cabeza estaba emocionada por poder salir a la mar aunque sólo fuesen unos pocos metros, hacía años que no subía a un barco y una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella. -¿Me acompañas?

Ambas se dirigieron en silencio al timón y Emma arrancó el motor del barco, a pesar de ser muy antiguo la rubia lo había modernizado un poco para poder navegar de vez en cuando con él.

-¿Sabes manejarlo?- Preguntó Regina que se colocó a su lado algo asustada.

-Claro, es muy sencillo. Digamos que le hice unos cuantos ajustes y es casi como un coche.- Contestó Emma cogiendo el pequeño timón que más bien parecía un volante.

-¿Es tuyo?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida por las palabras de Emma.

-Así es. Lo compré hace unos años y lo he ido modificando con la ayuda de un amigo, aunque el exterior parece un clásico en el interior es muy moderno así es más cómodo.- Soltó bastante tranquila sacando el barco del muelle y dirigiéndose mar adentro.

-Es espectacular… ¿Cómo has podido pagar algo así?- Regina no podía evitar la curiosidad así que tuvo que preguntar.- Lo siento… no es asunto mío.- Se respondió ella misma sin dejar que Emma dijese absolutamente nada.

-Digamos que tengo un trabajo bastante rentable.- Dijo sonriendo a la morena que prefirió dejar el tema así.

Llevaba más de media hora navegando cuando Emma decidió parar el barco y disfrutar de las vistas, Regina estaba de espalda a ella observando cómo el pueblo se había convertido en una pequeña mancha de luz a lo lejos. Lo único que las acompañaba era la gran luna que en medio del inmenso cielo se presentaba ante ellas. Emma disfrutaba viendo a Regina observar todo a su alrededor pero aprovechó que la morena estaba distraída para abrir una botella de vino y servir unos platos para comer algo mientras disfrutaban de la noche.

-¿Quieres una copa?- Dijo Emma acercándose por detrás a Regina hablando muy suave para que esta no se sobresaltase.

-Gracias.- Regina cogió la copa y se giró para ver a Emma.- Esto es increíble.- Soltó bastante entusiasmada.

-Me alegro de que te guste. Estaba algo nerviosa pensando que te podrías marear o algo por el estilo.- Reconoció Emma sentándose en uno de las barandillas del barco para seguir observando a la morena.

-Cada día me sorprende más, sheriff.- Dijo Regina apoyándose a su lado con cuidado de no caerse.

-Me alegra que así sea… espero haber conseguido borrar la primera impresión que te di.- Dijo esperando una respuesta de Regina.

-No va por mal camino- Dijo Regina siguiéndole el juego, el lugar había hecho que se olvidase de todo y de todos, sólo quería disfrutar de esa noche con la rubia.- Lo que me pregunto es… ¿A cuántas mujeres has camelado con tu barco, sherrif?- Preguntó riendo aunque sintió un pinchado en el estomago al pensar que Emma podía haber llevado a alguna mujer más a ese barco.

-Eres la primera mujer que pisa este barco.- Confesó bajando la mirada a su copa de vino que casi había desaparecido. – A parte de Killian, mi amigo, nadie más sabe que tengo este barco.

-¿En serio?- Regina estaba muy sorprendida por la confesión de la rubia y a la vez alagada.

-Sí. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer soy bastante celosa de mi vida y no la suelo compartir con nadie.- Volvió a confesar la rubia ahora algo más relajada. Notó como la morena entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos y una ola de claro invadió su cuerpo.

-En eso nos parecemos.- Regina sentía la mano de Emma en la suya, no sabe porque lo ha hecho pero tenía la necesidad de ese pequeño contacto. – ¿Killiam?- Dijo Regina tras unos segundos de silencio entre las dos.

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó bastante sorprendida pues el hombre casi no salía de su barco.

-Me ayudo con Ronald e intentó ligar conmigo.- Soltó una carcajada al recodar que la había invitado a dar una vuelta en su barco.

-Ese desgraciado…- Dijo riendo pero sin poder ocultar la molestia.- Le daré una paliza cuando vuelva a verle.- Soltó viendo que Regina reía.

-Eres un poco agresiva, sheriff. Además me pareció un buen hombre y con un gran sentido del humor. – La morena seguía acariciando suavemente la mano de la rubia que parecía muy cómoda con ese contacto.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Claro, es un hombre muy atractivo.- Siguió Regina y noto como Emma apretaba su mano por la tensión del momento.- Sheriff, un "hombre" muy atractivo.- Soltó recalcando la palabra para que Emma pillase la broma.

-No juegues conmigo, doctora.- Dijo golpeando su hombro con el de la morena que no podía ocultar la felicidad en su cara.- ¿Nunca has tenido nada con un "hombre"?- Recalco ella también la palabra.

-No, digamos que siempre tuve muy claros mis gustos.- Regina se soltó de la mano de Emma y se acercó a la mesa donde se sentó y picoteo algo esperando que Emma se sentase en frente de ella.

-Interesante…- Dijo Emma sentándose y rellenado de nuevo las copas.- Cuéntame más…

-¿Más?- Pregunto Regina sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo la rubia.

-Claro… quiero conocerte un poco mejor, tu sabes muchas cosas de mí y yo muy pocos de ti.

-Realmente no hay mucho que contar, me fui de mi casa al morir mi padre, él era el único motivo por el que permanecí allí. Estudie medicina en contra de la opinión de mi madre que por desgracia ha sido, es y será mi peor pesadilla, es por ella que estoy aquí, ella obligó a mi jefe, su amante, a trasladarme a un lugar remoto donde yo me aburriese de lo que hago y volviese a ella a vivir del dinero que mi padre ganó pero no lo ha conseguido ni lo conseguirá.- Había contado sólo un breve resumen de todo lo que había sido su vida pero no quería agobiar a Emma con su oscuro pasado.

-Vaya…- Fue lo único que pudo decir Emma, no suponía que una mujer como Regina podía haber pasado por tanto.-Yo sólo puedo decir que tengo que agradecer a tu jefe que te trasladase. – Soltó para aliviar la tensión que se creaba entre ellas con demasiada facilidad. Una pequeña sonrisa nació en la morena.- Ambas tenemos un pasado que es cuanto menos doloroso así que compartimos mucho más de lo que imaginamos, pero hoy no quiero recuerdos tristes, hoy quiero seguir disfrutando de esa espectacular sonrisa tuya así que hablaremos de temas más banales si te parece bien.- Dijo Emma estirando su mano acariciando la mejilla de la morena.

-Está bien…- Regina disfruto del contacto.


	15. Chapter 15

Os dejo otro capítulo en el que quiero presentar un poco más a Emma, espero que os guste y que no os resulte demasiado extraño, últimamente mi imaginación da muchas vueltas y giros...

Disfrutad!

* * *

-Está bien…- Regina disfruto del contacto.

-Empecemos con algo ligero…- Dijo Emma mientras animaba a Regina a comer algo más.- ¿Un lugar que te gustaría visitar?- Preguntó Emma con su seductora sonrisa.

-La Toscana , mi padre vivió algunos años allí cuando era joven.- Dijo Regina que había recordado que Danielle le había prometido llevarla cuando obtuviese el dichoso ascenso.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esos ojos tristes de nuevo?- Preguntó Emma que se había levantado y arrodillado a su lado para mirarla.

-No es nada…- Regina no quería arruinar el momento por lo que prefería no decirle nada.

-Regina… con el tiempo aprenderás que puedo leer a las personas, algo te ha sucedido pero respeto que no me lo quieras contar.- Emma no quería presionarla pero le dolía que le ocultase cosas.

-Danielle prometió que iríamos cuando obtuviera su ascenso.- Soltó Emma que vio como Emma se levantaba de su lado y se giraba mirando de nuevo al pueblo iluminado por las farolas. – Emma, lo siento. No quería decírtelo porque sabía que te haría daño.- Regina llegó a su lado y se puso hombro con hombro a mirar al frente.

-Has tenido una vida con ella y seguramente aun la tienes, es normal.- Emma dijo en voz muy baja, casi un susurro pero Regina lo oyó y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-No te puedo prometer nada, siento muchas cosas por ti y sé que eres una gran mujer pero no puedo engañarte y no quiero hacerlo tal vez es mejor que te olvides de mi y que busques a una persona que no traiga tantos problemas a la espalda como yo.- Soltó Regina con gran tristeza en su voz.

-Yo no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú, pero tienes que aceptar que me dé un poco de celos escucharte hablar de tu…- Emma no supo como denominar a Danielle pero su frase intentó ser de lo más desenfadada.

-¿Estas celosa?- Preguntó Regina muy sorprendida por las palabras de Emma, nunca se imaginaba que eso fuese real.

-¿Sería muy raro decirte que un poco?- Preguntó Emma que seguí mirando al horizonte pero en ese momento cogió la mano.

-No lo sé… - Regina apretó la mano de Emma pero no sabía que sentir con la declaración que la rubia acababa de hacerle.

-Lo siento… no quería hacerte sentir incómoda. Pero es la verdad.- Emma soltó su mano y se apoyó con los codos en la barandilla dándole la espalda a la morena.- Me muero de celos cada vez que pienso que puedes elegirla a ella, que es ella la que te ha tenido cada día, la que puede besarte y disfrutar de ti.- Confesó la rubia en un tono muy suave.- Se que puede parecer irracional y una total locura, pero es lo que siento. Supongo que mi última relación tiene mucho que ver en eso.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Regina bastante sorprendida por las palabras que sin querer se les había escapado a la rubia.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó aún dándole la espalda.- Te confieso que me muero de celos y tú solo me preguntas por mi última relación.

Regina guardó silencio, no sabía que decir ya que sabía que Emma tenía razón. La rubia confesándole que estaba celosa y todo lo que eso podía significar y en cambio ella le preguntaba por su ex.

-Me engañó.- Soltó Emma al ver que Regina no decía nada.- Yo estaba enamorada y no lo vi venir estaba demasiado ciega. Para mejorar el asunto no sólo me engaño sino que antes de irse se encargó de arruinarme la vida.

\- Lo siento, esa mujer no te merecía.- Dijo Regina ya que lo pensaba realmente.- y creo que yo tampoco te merezco.- Agachó la cabeza y dejo escapar una lágrima.

-¡Eii! ¿Por qué dices eso?- Emma se giró pasando su mano por la mejilla de la morena para escurrir esa lágrima y mirarla a los ojos.

-Porque no sé que puedo ofrecerte, y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por mi culpa.- Dijo Regina hablando con el corazón en la mano.

-Regina, necesito que entiendas algo.- Emma se acercó un poco a la morena y quedaron a unos centímetros.- Si estoy aquí es porque quiero, porque lo necesito. Tú sólo podrías hacerme daño si me engañases pero me estás hablando con la verdad y yo he decidido arriesgarme, por ti, por mi y por un posible futuro juntas.

-Consigues dejarme sin palabras.- Confesó la morena que había notado como su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar las palabras de la morena.

-Regina Mills, como futura madre de mis hijos tienes derecho a todo.- Dijo sonriendo aunque al notar la cara de estupefacción de Regina reculó en sus palabras.- Perdona… ¿Demasiado pronto para bromear?- Dijo Emma aliviando toda la tensión que se había generado entre ambas.

-Uno poco, sí.- Contestó Regina pero sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la rubia.- ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?- Preguntó ante la broma aunque la respuesta realmente le daba miedo, sabía que está a un pequeño paso de caer rendida a los brazos de esa mujer pero le daba demasiado miedo admitirlo y sentirlo, por lo que la respuesta a esa pregunta podría ser una de las claves.

-Sí. Me encantaría tener dos, la parejita, un niño y una niña. ¿Sorprendida?- Preguntó Emma al ver la cara de Regina.- En el fondo soy un alma sensible aunque por fuera tenga estas pintas.- Dijo riendo.

-Las apariencias engaña, o eso me dijiste no hace mucho.- Dijo Regina que seguí a bastante cerca del cuerpo de la rubia.

-Así es- Emma afirmó y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de Regina pero no los llegó a unir, esperaba que la morena fuese la que diese ese último paso pero no parecía querer darlo así que había pensado recular y dejarlo pasar pero antes de poder hacerlo Regina posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de la rubia.- Vaya, nunca un beso tan casto me había provocado tantas cosas.- Confesó Emma al separarse de la morena.

-Lo siento… yo….- Regina no se separó pero el rastro de la culpa inundó su cara.

-Regina, no estás haciendo nada malo. Seguir tu corazón es la mejor decisión que se puede tomar en esta vida, y ya te he dicho que iremos a tu ritmo.- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morena en ese momento.- Empieza a hacer frío, deberíamos volver al puerto.

Emma cogió su chaqueta de encima de la silla y la colocó sobre los hombros de la morena antes de dirigirse al timón para poner rumbo al puerto, ambas disfrutaron del viaje en silencio. Se habían dicho muchas cosas en esas horas y no era fácil para ninguna de las dos barajar sus sentimientos, Regina porque no podía sacer de la cabeza a Danielle, había llegado a la conclusión que había dejado de amarla, al menos, de amarla como lo hacía antes, ahora era más un conformismo ayudado por el cariño de los años y la amistad, y en cambio con Emma todo era distinto, desde el primer momento. Emma por su parte pensaba en todo lo que le había confesado la morena y no sabía cómo se resistiría antes los encantos de esa mujer que la traía loca, le era imposible no lanzarse a sus labios, a sus brazos.

Al llegar al puerto Emma ayudó a la morena a bajar del barco y ambas se subieron al coche para volver al apartamento. El viaje se hizo en silencio, después de todo lo dicho esa noche las palabras parecían sobrar entre ellas. Al llegar al apartamento de la morena la rubia la ayudo a bajar de coche y la acompañó hasta la puerta donde se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Regina!- Gritó Danielle que parecía estar enfadada y nerviosa.

-¿Danielle?- Preguntó la morena bastante confundida por la situación, no esperaba que se presentase allí en medio de la noche.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te dije que no podíamos dejar las cosas así. ¿Qué hace esta aquí?- Dijo mirando con desprecio a la rubia que se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y notaba como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, todo lo vivido en el barco no había sido más que un maravilloso sueño.- Contéstame.- insistió.

-Mejor me marcho.- Emma se dio la vuelta y estaba por salir cuando noto como tiraban de ella.-

-Tú no vas a ningún lado sin explicarme que hacías con mi novia.- Soltó Danielle que parecía enfurecida.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, Regina no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado estático, no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir.

-Suélteme, no le voy a permitir que me toque.- Emma parecía estar relajada pero sabía que si seguía insistiendo perdería la paciencia y eso no podía acabar bien.- Regina, llámame si necesitas algo.

Emma salió por la puerta con su corazón bombeando rápidamente, no podía negar que la había destrozado ver a la morena estática, sin hacer ni decir nada. Estaba a punto de subirse al coche cuando Danielle volvió a acercarse a ella empujándola contra la puerta del copiloto.

-Tengo mucha paciencia, pero está golpeando a un agente de la ley por lo que si insite no tendré más remedio que detenerla.- Dijo Emma intentando demostrar indiferencia cuando realmente quería hacerla desaparecer.

-Adelante. Primero te acuestas con mi mujer y ahora me amenazas con detenerme.- Soltó irónicamente.

-Antes de nada, yo no me he acostado con nadie y segundo o me suelta no dejara de ser una amenaza.- Emma se había recuperado del golpe y ahora estaba a la misma altura que la morena.

-¡Danielle!- Gritó Regina desde detrás.- Suéltala.

-Ahora la defiendes… ¿Me has dejado por ella? ¿La quieres? ¿Te la has tirado?- Preguntó Danielle que se había girado y ahora encaraba a la morena a la que le temblaba la voz.

-Te he dejado porque me estabas matando. Porque sólo recibo desprecios de ti, tú trabajo es cada vez más importante para ti y yo siempre quedo en segundo plano.- Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus mejillas. Emma seguía allí, por alguna razón le daba miedo irse y dejar a Regina sola.- Estoy cansada de sufrir por ti, te amé y aún te quiero pero no puedo más. Necesito otra cosa en mi vida. Quiero una mujer que me mire y que me ponga en primer lugar, y tú no puedes ofrecerme eso, ni siquiera te importó cuando me trasladaron a Storybrooke.- No podía dejar de llorar.

-Eso no es así. Yo te amo, Regina.- Decía Danielle que también había empezado a llorar.- Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, siento si mi trabajo que ha cruzado entre nosotras, no volverá a pasar.- Sus palabras parecían sinceras pero Regina ya había escuchado esa excusa muchas veces.- Cásate conmigo.- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Emma palideció al escuchar esas palabras, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y se subió al coche para marcharse. Observó durante unos segundos a Regina que parecía haberse quedado estática, su cuerpo no parecía responderle y al ver que no contestaba supo que no tenía nada que hacer así que arrancó y se marchó.

Emma condució hasta las afueras de la ciudad, se bajo del coche y entró en una increíble casa rodeada de bosque, ese era su refugio. Al entrar pudo ver que no estaba sola, la chaqueta de su nana estaba sobre uno de los sofás. Había pasado toda su vida sola, pero cuando tenía 18 años había conocido a una mujer que le había dado las esperanzas y la confianza en ella misma para poder salir adelante y no hundirse en la miseria. Esa mujer se había convertido en su madre, su confidente y su amiga pero nadie la conocía, nadie sabía de su existencia y era mejor así. Emma había decidió vivir su vida en soledad después de la muerte de su madre y el engaño de su novia, tan sólo recurría a esa mujer cuando necesitaba ayuda, cuando su desesperación era tan profunda que no podía ella sola.

-¡Nana!- Gritó para avisarle que estaba allí y así no asustarla.

-Cariño.- Dijo la anciana mujer abrazando a la muchacha que no dejaba de llorar.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- Dijo Emma mientras se sentaban las dos en el sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Hace semanas que no vienes por aquí, pensé que te encontrabas mejor.- Dijo Emma que ya le había hablado de Regina.

-Todo es una mierda.- Soltó llorando.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hables así. Cuéntame que te aflige.

-Después de una cita increíble en mi barco con Regina volvíamos a su apartamento y a aparecido su mujer…- Las palabras no salían de su garganta.- Le ha pedido matrimonio delante de mi.- Soltó llorando cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué le ha contestado?- Preguntó la anciana mujer que sólo acariciaba la cabellera de la rubia para que se relajara.

-No lo sé… se ha quedado callada y cuando no he podido aguantar más me he marchado.

-Entonces no sabes su respuesta, debes relajarte.- La mujer se levantó para traerle un vaso de leche caliente.

-Gracias, nana. Siento tenerte tan abandonada.- Dijo ahora algo más calmada.

-No pasa nada. Además vivo en esta casa gracias a ti, sabes que te lo debo todo.- Dijo la mujer acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo te lo debo todo, evitaste que cometiese una tontería hace unos años. Pero siento que sólo vengo aquí para contarte mis penas, y no es justo.- Confesó la rubia que se había bebido toda la leche.

-Si es justo, yo sé calmarte y por eso recurres a mí, no tiene nada de malo. Vete a darte una ducha y duerme un poco mañana será otro día.- La mujer la acompañó hasta el baño- Yo te traeré otra muda de ropa.

-Gracias.- Emma le dio un beso en la frente y se metió en el baño.

La noche había sido tremendamente larga. No había conseguido dormir nada, estaba destrozada, nunca se había imaginado que algo así podría suceder. Regina se casaría y se marcharía olvidándose de todo pero ella se quedaría destrozada. Su mente no la dejaba salir de ese bucle de autodestrucción en el que se había metido.

Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y tras vestirse salió a la cocina para tomar un café y marcharse a trabajar aunque no le apetecía nada salir de la casa pero sabía que debía hacerlo, no podía volver a hundirse como le pasó la última vez. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró que su nana ya estaba despierta y le había preparado un suculento desayuno.

-Buenos días, nana.- Dijo sentándose en la mesa bebiendo su café.

-Hola, mi niña. Aquí tienes de todo.- Le señaló las tortitas con el sirope y una gran cantidad de fruta.

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti. – Dijo devorando el desayuno.

-Sabes que te iría muy bien. Por cierto ha llegado una carta para ti, te iba a llamar para avisarte. Voy a buscarla.- Se levantó y dejó a Emma sola en la cocina disfrutando del desayudo.- Toma.

-Gracias, luego más tarde la abro. Ahora me marchó que llego tarde a trabajar y estoy un poco lejos.- Le dio un beso y se marchó corriendo.

-Emma, no olvides nunca que tú te mereces lo mejor y que nadie te puede quitar eso.- Su nana soltó una lágrima al verla asentir, sabía que estaba mal pero que saldría adelante fuese como fuese.

Llegó a la oficina del sheriff agotada, sus ojeras reflejaban que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, August lo notó nada más entrar por la puerta y dejarse caer en su oficina.

-¿Mala noche?- Preguntó el joven dejando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Pésima noche. ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó al ver tantos papeles.- Tienes que firmarlos son puros trámites de material y cosas así.- Contestó el hombre sentándose en un silla al lado de ella.

-Vale… ¿Hay muchas cosas que hacer?- Emma comenzó a firmar todos los papeles casis in mirarlos, no estaba de humor para la burocracia.

-De momento nada, esta todo tranquilo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó con confianza ya que eran muy buenos amigos.

-Danielle apareció anoche después de mi cita con Regina y le pido matrimonio delante de mi.- Soltó casi sin respirar.

-¡Qué!- Gritó el muchacho que seguía con la boca abierta.

-Lo que oyes… como odio ser tan estúpida y enamorarme con tanta facilidad.- Soltó segura de sus palabras, August conocía toda la historia y la había apoyado siempre.

-Emma, no digas tonterías. Eres una gran mujer, es una lástima que ella no pueda verlo, te aseguro que si te cambiases de acera yo iría a por ti a muerte.- Dijo este provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emma pues él era el único capaz de hacerla reír cuando estaba mal. –Ahora a trabajar.- August se levantó y se marchó a hacer la ronda.

Emma llevaba más de dos horas mirando la pantalla de su ordenador sin realmente prestarle atención a nada, debía terminar unos informes que el alcalde le había pedido pero no conseguía concentrarse. Se levantó y se fue a la sala de descanso a por otro café para intentar concentrarse aunque sólo fueran un par de horas. Al volver a su despacho vio la característica melena morena de espalda a ella.

-¡Emma!- Dijo Regina que esperaba que la rubia estuviese allí.


	16. Chapter 16

**Siento la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo de subir antes, este capítulo es un poco más largo para compensar. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disfrutad!**

-¡Emma!- Dijo Regina que esperaba que la rubia estuviese allí.

Emma seguía estática a las espaldas de la Regina, esta se giro al notar la respiración acelerada de la rubia y sus miradas se cruzaron. El nerviosismo de la sheriff era muy visible pues le temblaba la mano y había derramado un poco de café de su taza.

-Hola, doctora.- Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a su silla para que no se viese su nerviosismo.- ¿Necesita algo?- Preguntó intentando mostrar indiferencia aunque realmente se estuviese muriendo por dentro.

-Hola. Me gustaría hablar contigo.- Dijo Regina que seguía a Emma con la mirada.

-Adelante…- Emma señaló la silla de enfrente para que la morena se sentase.

-Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte.- Dijo Regina que se había acomodado en la silla aunque sus nervios no le permitían estarse quieta.

-Creo que estorbaba demasiado y no me gusta estorbar.- Soltó con la voz fría lo que hizo que Regina se estremeciese.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Dijo Regina intentando estar calmada.

-¿Por qué?- Casi grito Emma levantándose de su silla y caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.- Déjame pensarlo, porque tu novia te pidió matrimonio delante de mi.- Soltó con tono de ironía aunque tuvo que escurrirse una lágrima que se le había escapado.

-Emma…- Regina susurro su nombre y se levantó ella también.

-¡Qué!- Espetó bastante molesta y dolida por todo lo sucedido.- Lo siento Regina, pero no me digas que podemos ser amigas porque no puede ser…- No dejaba de moverse por toda la oficina.

-Deja de dar vueltas, por favor.- Suplicó Regina que también estaba de pie y moviendo las manos para intentar aliviar toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo esa noche.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? No puedo con esto… no puedo verte con ella, me mata por dentro pensar que ella puede besarte y hacerte el amor y yo me tengo que conformar con soñarte cada vez que cierre los ojos.- Dijo ahora dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la silla llorando.

-¡No me voy a casar con ella!- Gritó Regina para que Emma la dejase hablar de una vez.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma saltando de la silla y llegando a su lado.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque te has metido en mi cabeza y en mi corazón y no consigo sacarte de ahí.- Susurro Regina agachando un poco la cabeza, Emma no se movió quería que continuase.- Después de que me pidió matrimonio yo me quede KO y Danielle me beso pero no sentí nada. No me provocó nada, en cambio tú sí. La he amado mucho, muchísimo pero desde que te conocí todo cambio, no quise darme cuenta pero es así.- Soltó Regina que había comenzado a llorar.

Emma no la dejó continuar se abalanzo sobre sus labios y comenzó un beso intenso y necesitado, Emma pasó sus manos por las caderas de Regina y tiro de ella para que sus cuerpos se pegaran, Regina soltó un ligero gemido al notar el cuerpo de la rubia pegado a ella.

Emma pegó a Regina contra su escritorio tirando al suelo varios papeles al suelo, comenzó a pasar sus manos por los muslos de la morena mientras subía su falda la necesitaba más que nunca, esa confesión le había llenado el alma de vida. Sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados y cada vez más exigente, Regina entrelazó sus manos en el pelo de la rubia para que no se despegase de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar las bragas de la morena Emma se detuvo y se separó un poco ante la asustada mirada de Regina.

-Te deseo pero nuestra primera vez no va a ser en mi oficina.- Dijo Emma besando los labios de la morena y mordiendo el labio inferior.- Quiero que sea especial. En el fondo soy una romántica y quiero que sea increíble.

-Me parece bien.- Contestó Regina bajándose un poco la falda.

-Sabes que ya no te vas a poder echar atrás nunca, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Emma besando de vez en cuando el cuello de la morena.

-No lo haré. Realmente me he negado a este sentimiento pero creo que no puedo hacerlo más.- Confesó Regina.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo es eso que esa mujer te ha besado?- Dijo Emma dejando ver sus celos.

-Emma…- Regina agachó la cabeza.-

-Era una broma, siempre y cuando de ahora en adelante esos labios sean exclusivamente míos lo acepto como una prueba.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso que le provoco un gran suspiro de satisfacción a la morena.

-No pensé que mi vida cambiaria tanto en tan poco tiempo, eres un huracán que lo ha arrasado todo a su paso.- Regina empujó a Emma para que se sentase en la silla y ella se colocó sobre sus piernas.

-Tú eres la que lo has arrasado todo. Has hecho que mi corazón lata a tú ritmo.- Emma besó suavemente los labios de la morena.

-Perdón.- Dijo una voz a la espalda de ambas.- Lo siento, jefa. Ya me marchó.- Gritó August tapándose los ojos y marchándose de la comisaría.

Ambas rompieron a reír ante la inocencia de August. Regina en ese momento se levantó y cogió su bolso para dejar a Emma trabajar tranquila.

-Te invito a cenar esta noche.- Dijo Emma acompañando a la morena hasta la salida.

-Está bien, pero a partir de las 9 que he quedado con Bella para hablar sobre el nuevo libro de Nalon.- Dijo Regina dando un beso a la rubia que sonreía.

-No compres el libro.- Emma le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

-No lo hagas, esta noche lo descubrirás. ¿Nos vemos a las 9:30 en mi barco?- Dijo Emma dándole otro beso más.

-Está bien. Nos vemos allí.- Regina se alejaba cuando noto que Emma tiraba de su brazo y la volvía a besar.

-Soy adicta a tus labios.- Confesó Emma dejando a la morena marchar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A las 9:25 Regina estaba llegando al barco de Emma, la rubia no parecía estar por ningún lado pero el barco estaba totalmente decorado, había una gran cantidad de flores y en lugar de velas como la última vez había una especie de candelabros antiguos que parecían más seguros para ese día pues hacía un poco de viento. Regina subió al barco y observó por los alrededores sin verla por lo que decidió bajar por las escaleras que había cerca de la zona del timón. Nada más llegar abajo se encontró con tres pequeñas puertas, todas cerradas excepto una pero cuando se disponía a pasar la rubia salió y se encontró con la morena de frente.

-Vaya… has estado a punto de estropear mi sorpresa.- Dijo Emma dando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Lo siento, te he llamado varias veces pero no me escuchabas.- Contestó Regina volviendo a subir por las escaleras.

-No hay problema. Esta muy guapa.- Dijo mirando el increíble vestido que la morena había elegido para esa noche.

-Tú también. Me gusta mucho tu pelo así.- Dijo Regina que había notado que Emma había dejado su pelo suelto tapando su lado rapado.

-Vamonos.- Emma cogió su mano y la guió hasta el timón para alejarse del puerto.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó Regina que seguía a la rubia.

-Al fin del mundo si es contigo.- Soltó arrancando el barco y saliendo del puerto.

-Eres increíble.

Ambas disfrutaron de la suave brisa que hacía esa noche, se alejaron bastante más que la última vez del puerto, Emma quería alejarse de todo y de todos y poder ser simplemente ellas, ser felices lejos de cualquier interrupción, lejos de esa realidad que se había empeñado en separarlas.

-Creó que estamos suficiente lejos.- Dijo Emma dándose la vuelta para mirar a la morena que disfrutaba de la maravillosa luna que había en el cielo.

-¿Me estas secuestrando, sheriff?- Dijo Regina sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano a Emma para que esta la cogiese.

-Sí. Esta noche te quiero toda para mi, después de lo mal que lo he pasado pensando en tu posible matrimonio creo que merezco compartir este pedacito de sueño contigo.- Confesó Emma que había abrazado por detrás a la morena.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Regina disfruto del contacto y del abrazó de Emma.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Bella?- Preguntó Emma para así poder relajar el ambiente y hablar de algo.

-Muy bien. Parece que la presentación del nuevo libro ha sido todo un éxito y le llegaran todos el lunes, así que me haré con uno en cuanto llegue.- Confesó la morena.

-¿Te gustan sus obras?- Preguntó Emma bastante curiosa.

-Son muy buenas, además compagina muy bien el ambiente policiaco con el amor entre las dos protagonistas, la verdad es que estoy deseando leer el desenlace de esa trilogía.-Regina seguía de espalda a Emma y no podía ver la gran sonrisa que había nacido en su cara.- ¿Los has leído?- Preguntó al ver que Emma no decía nada.

-Sí. Ven.- Emma giro a la morena en sus brazos y la guió hacía la mesa donde había comido la noche anterior. La rubia sirvió una copa de vino y le tendió un regalo envuelto en un bonito papel rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó bastante curiosa por el regalo.

-Ábrelo.- Emma sólo sonreía y disfrutaba de la emoción que se veía en la cara de la morena.

-¿Cómo los has conseguido?- Grito Regina al ver el último libro. Emma no dijo nada pero vio como Regina sonreía al abrirlo y leer la dedicatoria. _"No me tientes, que si nos tentamos no nos podremos olvidar" Benedetti.-_ Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta… ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- Dijo Regina volviendo a leer la dedicatoria.

-Sigue leyendo.- Dijo Emma mirando como Regina pasaba a la siguiente página. _Nunca un libro había tanto de nadie, este lo tiene todo de ti. Erman Nalon._

 _-_ ¿Eres tú?- Soltó Regina al acabar de unir todas las piezas del puzle.

-Así es.- Afirmó Emma confesando uno de sus mayores secretos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó Regina que se había acercado más a ella.

-Nadie lo sabe.- Confesó Emma.

-¿Por eso no firmas con tu nombre?-

-Así es…- Emma dio un suave beso en sus labios antes de dejarla seguir con las preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué Erman Nalon?- Preguntó dejando el libro sobre la mesa y pasando sus manos por el cuello de la rubia.

\- El nombre de Emma contiene el elemento "ermen" o "erman" cuyo significado es "inmenso, universal, poderoso", lo descubrí mientras estudiaba periodismo y me gusto y Nalon porque mi nombre completo es Emma Swan Nolan, simplemente lo invertí.- Dijo dando un beso a la morena.

-Muy inteligente, Swan.- Dijo Regina apoderándose de los labios de la rubia.- ¿Ruby lo sabía?- Preguntó Regina.

-No lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera mis representantes. Ellos nunca me han visto en persona todo lo arreglamos por teléfono.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te conozcan?- Preguntó Regina.

-Realmente nunca pensé que escribir podría ser un negocio, lo hacía como placer para desahogarme, pero un día mi nana me animó a mandarlo a una editorial y les gusto pero a mí no me gusta la fama. Soy feliz siendo la sheriff de Storybrooke.-

-Siempre tan modesta. ¿Quién es tu nana?- Volvió a preguntar la morena.

-¿Estás segura que eres médico y no un agente del FBI.- Dijo riendo- Es como mi madre, te la presentaré… te encantará.

-Está bien. Me encanta conocer esta parte de ti.- Dijo Regina besando mucho más apasionadamente a la rubia.

-¿Quieres cenar?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Realmente quieres saber lo que quiero….- Dijo Regina mordiéndose su labio.

-Creo que me puedo hacer una idea.

Emma cogió la mano de Regina y la guió hacia una de las puertas que había visto antes al bajar. La habitación tenía una gran cama en medio con un pequeño armario empotrado a la derecha y una mesita de noche a la izquierda. A pesar de ser un dormitorio pequeño la cama era enorme y parecía muy confortable, la luz estaba rebajada y todo estaba perfectamente preparado para lo que iba a suceder.

-Lo tenías todo preparado- Afirmó Regina al ver que Emma se giraba para mirarla.

-Quería que todo fuese perfecto para esta noche.- Dijo Emma acercándose a ella lentamente.

-Lo es, sólo necesitaba estar segura de mis sentimientos y ahora lo estoy.- Sentenció Regina besando a la rubia.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento al escuchar esas palabras.

Emma empezó a besar a la morena, colocó sus manos en la cadera de esta y la atrajo hacía ella. El beso se iba haciendo cada vez más profundo y demandaba más, fue Emma la que rompió el beso y comenzó a posar sus labios sobre el cuello de la morena. Pasaron unos segundos así, hasta que a Emma le sobraba el vestido de Regina así que la hizo girar en sus brazos y comenzó a bajar la cremallera lentamente, pasando su lengua por la piel que dejaba al descubierto. Al terminar de bajarla dejo caer el vestido a sus pies y se alejó un poco de ella para poder observarla en ropa interior. Emma se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos se recreaban en ese espectacular cuerpo.

-Ni en mis mejores sueños habría podido imaginarte así.- Dijo Emma que seguía sin acercarse a Regina para poder verla.

La morena no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a ella y comenzó a quitarle la camisa lentamente, disfrutando de la mirada excitada de Emma. Al terminar de desabrochar los botones dejo caer la camisa por los brazos de la rubia dejándola en sujetador. Regina se quedó mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Emma con varios tatuajes en su abdomen y otro sobre las costillas, Regina los acarició lentamente y bajó sus manos al botón del pantalón para deshacerse de él.

Una vez que ambas estaban en ropa interior Emma se sentó al borde de la cama y acercó el cuerpo de la morena a ella comenzando a besar su abdomen con devoción, Regina arqueó su espalda hacía atrás ante la caricia de la rubia.

Regina entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia y dejo que siguiese con sus caricias, Regina alzó entonces la cabeza de Emma para mirarla los ojos, se agachó y volvió a unir sus labios. Regina seguía de pie al borde de la cama mientras que Emma estaba sentada al borde de la cama con sus manos colocadas en el culo de Regina que no parecía quejarse.

Fue Regina la que cambio las posiciones, se alejó un poco para quitarse los tacones y luego se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la rubia que le acariciaba la espalda. Emma se deshizo del broche del sujetador y lo aparto dejando a la vista los hermosos pechos de la morena. Mientras que Regina devoraba los labios de la rubia, Emma estaba masajeando los pechos de la morena que gemía ante los gestos de la rubia.

Emma comenzó a desesperarse y con un ágil movimiento dio la vuelta y se quedó sobre el cuerpo de la morena. Sus besos fueron bajando llegando al borde de las bragas de encaje de la morena, al estorbarle la prenda comenzó a deshacerse de ella tranquilamente. Sus besos se centraron en las piernas de la morena que había cerrado los ojos y disfrutaba de las caricias de la rubia que parecía deleitarse enormemente del cuerpo de Regina.

-Emma….- Suplicó Regina ante la lentitud de los gestos de la rubia.

-No tengas prisas, quiero disfrutar de ti.- Dijo Emma que seguía con sus besos tranquilos.

Cuando notó que Regina parecía desesperarse paso su mano por los pliegues totalmente empapados de la morena.

-Estas muy mojada.- Dijo Emma levantándose para besar los labios de la morena pero sin alejar su mano de su humedad.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Contestó Regina bajando su mano para agarrar la de Emma e incitarla a que siguiese con su trabajo.

Emma tras mojar sus dedos comenzó a introducir uno en su interior, al notar que estaba totalmente dispuesta introdujo otro dedo en su interior. Mientras penetraba a la morena su boca se centró en succionar y excitar uno de sus pechos, los gemidos de la morena eran cada vez más fuertes, su cuerpo se arqueaba ante los movimientos lentos y preciosos de la rubia.

Regina no dejaba de moverse para acompañar los movimientos de la rubia que tras notar que el cuerpo de la morena estaba cada vez más cerca de dejarse llevar bajó sus besos y llego al clítoris de Regina que al notar el gesto no pudo contenerse más y un increíble orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Emma sacó sus dedos lentamente para hacer disfrutar un poco más a la morena que había soltado un fuerte suspiro.

-Eres preciosa.- Dijo Emma tumbándose a su lado mirándola con la respiración acelerada y algunas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Regina no contestó, simplemente se giro para mirar a Emma y colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, Emma se sentó también con la morena en sus piernas y comenzaron de nuevo a besarse. Regina pasó sus manos por la espalda de la rubia y le quitó el sujetador para poder disfrutar también de sus firmes pechos. Una vez que estaban al descubierto comenzó a besarlos y a acariciarlos para excitarla aún más aunque no era necesario, Emma estaba totalmente excitada.

-Bendita tortura.- Dijo Emma gimiendo por los besos de la morena.

Regina entonces colocó su mano entre los pechos de la rubia y la empujó para que se dejase caer sobre la cama. Regina bajo sus besos y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna aun tapada por su bragas, pero noto que la prenda estaba bastante mojada.

-Levántate- Dijo Regina para que Emma le ayudase a deshacerse de la prenda.

Regina observó a Emma y comenzó a lamer sus pliegues hasta llegar al clítoris, al notar que Emma se arqueaba y gemía ante los gestos mantuvo el ritmo para torturarla un poco, su ritmo cada vez era más insoportable para Emma que no llegaba a alcanzar el placer máximo.

-Morena, no seas cruel.- Decía Emma enredando sus manos en el pelo de la morena para invitarla a que profundizase un poco más en los gestos.

Regina aceleró entonces el ritmo y Emma se tensó al notar como la lengua la morena era cada vez más incisiva. Emma no pudo aguantar mucho más y se corrió sobre los labios de la morena que sonrió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la rubia.

Regina se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar los tatuajes que había en el brazo de la rubia.

-Ven aquí.- Emma invitó a la morena a poner su cabeza sobre su hombro para así poder abrazarla.


	17. Chapter 17

Actualización más rápida de lo que esperaba... espero que os guste, gracias por leer y comentar.

Disfrutad!

* * *

-Ven aquí.- Emma invitó a la morena a poner su cabeza sobre su hombro para así poder abrazarla.

La morena se acercó y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de la rubia que paso su mano por debajo de su cuerpo para poder acariciar así la espalda desnuda de la morena. Emma tiró de la sábana y tapo sus cuerpos ya que después del esfuerzo el sudor estaba dejando paso al frío de alta mar.

-¿Qué significa?- Preguntó Regina mirando la brújula que Emma llevaba tatuada en su clavícula.

-Hubo una época en la que había perdido el norte, me la tatué cuando lo volví a recuperar.- Susurró Emma acariciando la espalda de la morena.

-Me gustan tus tatuajes.- Dijo Regina besando la clavícula de la rubia que disfrutaba de tenerla así.

\- A mí me gusta tenerte así.- Confesó Emma besando la frente de la morena que se acomodó aun más en el pecho de la rubia.

-Tengo que reconocer que también me gusta estar así.- Dijo Regina sonriendo un poco.

-Espera… ¿En serio?- Se sorprendió la rubia levantándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Emma, no puedo mentirte y lo sabes.- Regina se alzó también quedando ambas tumbadas de lado mirándose a los ojos.- Me siento un poco culpable por todo esto, yo amé mucho a Danielle aunque es cierto que llevo meses viviendo en una mentira con ella no quita que ha sido mi pareja durante años.- Regina se acercó ligeramente para poder mirar a Emma a la cara que a pesar de todo parecía estar tranquila.

-Regina, ¿Te has dado cuenta?- Preguntó la rubia.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó Regina que tampoco sabía a qué se refería la sheriff.

-Has dicho la amé, Regina. Te has referido a ella en pasado.- Emma sonrió aunque por un momento pensó que esas palabras podrían asustar a la morena.

-Supongo que ha sido algo involuntario.- Regina sonrió al darse cuenta que todo en su cabeza y en su corazón había cambiado.

-Me alegro mucho pero de todas maneras iremos despacio y afianzaremos todo, día a día.- Dijo Emma besando los labios de la morena que ya reclamaban su presencia.

Las dos dejaron que el silencio apareciese y se acomodaron en la cama, Regina se acostó sobre el pecho de la rubia y esta la abrazó dibujando con sus dedos en la espalada de la morena que parecía estar en el mismo paraíso en ese momento. Las dos disfrutaron de la cercanía y el constante balanceo del barco las llevo a un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Fue Emma la que se despertó primero al notar como Regina se movía y colocaba su mano sobre su cadera. La rubia se quedó mirando a la morena que parecía un ángel caído del cielo para alegrarle a ella el despertar, al girarse se dio cuenta que era de día, el sol se colaba por la puerta del dormitorio. Sin preocuparse por nada más se giro para seguir observando a Regina que estaba muy relajada durmiendo.

-¿Me estas mirando?- Dijo la morena abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- Preguntó la rubia que siguió en la misma posición disfrutando del despertar de Regina.

-Debe de estar hecha un desastre, no me mires.- Regina se movió y coloco su mano sobre la cara de la rubia para que dejase de mirarla fijamente.

-Estas perfecta- Emma se rio y beso la mano de la morena haciendo que esta también estaba sonriendo.

-No digas tonterías.- Dijo Regina que se había cubierto con la sábana.- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó al no recordad donde había dejado su móvil.

-Son las 11.- Contestó Emma girándose para mirar su móvil que estaba sobre una mesa en el lateral.

-Es tardísimo.- Dijo Regina levantándose y apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama.

-No tienes que ir a trabajar y yo tampoco, podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día.- Emma se acercó a ella y dejo un suave beso en su nariz para luego bajar a esos labios que tanto había echado de menos.

-No sé, Emma…- Dijo Regina bajando un poco la voz.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Preguntó entonces la rubia que había sentido un fuerte pinchazo en su estómago al sólo imaginarse la huida de Regina.

Regina se quedó en blanco al escuchar las palabras de Emma pero sobre todo al ver su cara, su decepción reflejada en sus ojos y la desaparición de esa maravillosa sonrisa que le había regalado durante toda la noche.

-Claro que no.- Contestó Regina convencida.- Emma, no me arrepiento de nada. Aún no puedo ponerle un nombre o una etiqueta a esto que estoy sintiendo por ti, pero has conseguido revivir en mi algo que sin darme cuenta había matado.- La morena cogió la mano de Emma y la coloco en su pecho- Has conseguido que se vuelva a acelerar con un simple beso, que mi estómago vuelva a sentir mariposas con una caricia todo eso lo había perdido y me había conformado con la migajas que me daban.- Regina soltó el brazo de Emma y la beso en sus labios.

-Me alegra oír eso. Yo quiero que conmigo cada día sea una aventura y que encontremos en la monotonía las más apasionantes anécdotas.- Emma siguió besando a la morena y se acabó colocando sobre ella.- Después de mi última y desastrosa relación no pensé que volvería a sentir cosas así pero tú me has desmontado toda mi armadura.

Emma tiró la sábana al suelo dejando a la vista sus cuerpos desnudos, ambos tenían marcas de la pasión vivida la noche anterior, Regina había dejando un bocado sobre el hombro de la rubia junto con sus uñas marcadas en su cuello, la morena tenía un gran chupetón en su cuello, ninguna de las dos recordaba cómo o cuando habían marcado de esa manera a la otra.

-Aunque me encantaría alimentarte y alimentarme a base de beso no creo que sea lo más adecuado.- Emma rompió los besos y se levanto quedando completamente desnuda ante la vista de la morena que había oscurecido contemplando a la mujer de esa manera.

Su cuerpo totalmente marcado y bien tonificado con tatuajes repartidos por casi todos sitios, para su sorpresa le encantaban y a la vez le provocaban una gran curiosidad, ya que había comprobado que cada tatuaje tenía un significado increíble.

Emma al levantarse abrió uno de los armarios y sacó una gran camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos y se los puso bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que se había cubierto con la sábana.

-No hagas eso.- Dijo Emma girándose al terminar de vestirse.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Regina que no sabía a qué se refería.

-Taparte. Tienes un cuerpo de infarto y no tienes que cubrirlo y mucho menos ante mis ojos.- Tras terminar de decir eso saco otra camiseta esta vez negra y unos pantalones de pijama algo más largos y se los tendió a la morena por si quería vestirse ella también sin tener que ponerse el vestido.

-La verdad es que por un momento te he visto y… no sé, son tonterías.- Regina sonrió y se destapó haciendo que Emma desorbitara sus ojos de nuevo.

-Así me gusta mucho más.- Emma se acercó apoyando sus manos en la cama y dejando un beso en el pecho de la morena y luego subiendo a sus labios.- Te dejo esto por si quieres estar más cómoda, voy a por algo de desayuno.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso rápido y saliendo de la habitación.

Regina se levantó con una gran sonrisa en la cara y tras ponerse la cómoda ropa que la rubia le había dado salió del dormitorio sin saber a dónde ir, se había levantado un poco de aire y el barco se movía ligeramente haciendo que tuviese que agarrarse a la pared para no caerse.

-¡Emma!- Dijo subiendo la voz para que contestase.

-Estoy en la cocina- Contestó Emma, la voz salía de la puerta que había a la derecha, Regina abrió la puerta.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- Preguntó viendo a la morena moverse por el pequeño espacio que era la cocina, que a pesar de ser pequeña parecía estar muy bien amueblada.

-Es la puerta de enfrente.- Contestó Emma mirando a la morena pero siguiendo con el desayuno.- ¿Quieres desayunar en la cama o nos vamos a cubierta?- Preguntó antes de que la morena se marchase.

-Mejor en la cama, parece que ha refrescado.- Dijo Regina dirigiéndose al baño.

-Está bien.- Emma terminó de preparar el desayuno mientras que la morena se perdía en el baño para poder asearse un poco y quitarse el maquillaje.

Emma entró en el dormitorio y Regina no había vuelto así que sacó la mesa que tenía debajo de la cama y la colocó sobre la cama dejando así la bandeja con cuidado de no derramarla por el traqueteo. Al ver que Regina iba a tardar miró el móvil para revisar cualquier cosa y poder ver el tiempo que haría para saber si era necesario volver o podrían pasar todo el sábado en alta mar.

Emma estaba tumbada boca abajo con el móvil en la mano y las piernas dobladas hacia arriba meneándolas de adelante hacia atrás. Regina entró sin hacer ruido y se quedó observando un poco a la rubia que parecía estar totalmente concentrada en su labor y no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Regina entonces se acercó lentamente y tras colocar una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de la rubia se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo, Emma gimió al notar el peso de Regina sobre ella. La morena retiro el pelo de la rubia a un lado y comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo que la rubia se arqueara un poco ya que al estar encima no la dejaba moverse.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Regina si levantarse de su sitio.

-Miraba el tiempo- Dijo Emma que intentó girarse pero se encontró con las manos de Regina sobre las suyas sujetándola contra la cama.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó la morena dándole un bocado en el cuello.

-Para ver si podemos pasar el día aquí. ¡Auch!- Grito Emma al notar el segundo mordisco de Regina.

-¿Podemos quedarnos?- Dijo con bastante esperanzas y siguiendo con su tortura.

-Sólo si tú quieres.- Dijo Emma que sabía que no podía ni debía presionar a la morena en nada a pesar de que parecía estar más segura de todo.

-Si quiero.- Contestó Regina chupando el cuello y dando otro bocado.

-¿Te ha hecho algo mi cuello para merecer esta fabulosa tortura?- Preguntó Emma que a pesar de forcejear no podía moverse por tener todo el cuerpo de Regina sobre el suyo.

-Acabo de ver un enorme chupetón en mi cuello y creo que mereces tener uno similar al mío.- Dijo Regina soltando una carcajada mientras pasaba sus labios por la zona.

Emma giro entonces un poco la cabeza aun sin poder moverse pero facilitando que Regina bajase y besase sus labios. Ambas pasaron un rato en esa postura, Emma disfrutaba de la tortura de Regina.

-Si no desayunamos todo se enfriará- Dijo Emma en unos segundos de lucidez.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero seguiremos donde lo hemos dejado.- Regina dio un último beso en sus labios y se retiró para dejar que Emma se incorporase.

-Lo estoy deseando pero ahora tú café- Le dijo tendiéndole el vaso.- Sólo y sin azúcar terminó de decir.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó la morena cogiendo un trozo de manzana y comiéndoselo.

-Soy sheriff, se me da bien observar.- Confesó Emma cogiendo su café y comiendo también un poco de la fruta que había picado.

-¿Me observabas, Swan?- Preguntó Regina en un tono pícaro.

-Por supuesto, como quitar los ojos de lo más hermoso que me he cruzado en la vida.- Dijo Emma mordiendo otro trozo de manzana y ofreciéndoselo a Regina que parecía divertida por la actitud de la rubia.

-Parecemos dos adolescentes.- Dijo después de comer la manzana de los labios de la morena.

-¿Parecemos?- Preguntó Emma repitiendo el mismo movimiento que antes aunque esta vez en lugar de dejar a la morena alejarse mordió su labio inferior.

-Eres una cría, Emma Swan.- Regina se separó un poco y bebió su café mientras cogía un pastel de la bandeja.

-¿Alguna queja, doctora Mills?- Dijo Emma fingiendo haberse enfadado.

-De momento ninguna.- Contestó Regina fingiendo estar enfadada también.

Emma terminó de beberse rápidamente su café y sin decir ni una palabra más retiró la bandeja de encima de la cama ante la sorprendida mirada de Regina que no sabía lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de la rubia. Una vez que lo había alejado todo le quitó el vaso vacio a Regina y lo puso sobre la mesa. Con un ágil movimiento se libró de su camiseta quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba y se acercó a la morena que estaba devorándola con la mirada, Regina intentó acariciarla pero antes de poder hacerlo Emma tiró también de su camiseta tirándola junto a la suya, tras esos movimientos la rubia hizo girar a la morena y la tumbó como ella había estado minutos antes.

Emma comenzó a besar la espalda de la morena, su piel se erizaba por el contacto húmedo de los labios de la rubia que beso cada centímetro de su cuerpo acariciándolo y excitándolo. Cuando llego a la parte baja de la espalda repitió el movimiento hacia arriba para llegar al cuello y poder torturarlo como la morena lo había hecho con ella antes.

-Creo, Swan, que estas tomando demasiada confianza.- Dijo Regina que aprovechó la sorpresa de la rubia para girarse sobre sí misma y quedar encima de ella.

-Doctora, no creí que tuviese esta faceta dominante.- Dijo Emma que noto como la morena sujetaba sus brazos encima de la cabeza.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

Regina no dejo contestar a la rubia pues se apoderó de sus labios, Emma no opuso resistencia pero deseaba poder tocar a la morena aunque Regina no la dejaba moverse.

-Deja de intentar escaparte, Swan.- Dijo Regina.

La morena comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia a un ritmo lento y centrándose en el bocado que había provocado antes. Emma arqueaba su espalda provocando que sus cuerpos estuviesen totalmente pegados.

Emma consiguió librar sus manos y las bajo lentamente por todo la espalda de la morena haciendo que la piel que tocaba se tensara, Regina disfrutaba de los labios de la rubia y de sus caricias.

-Sabes…- Dijo Regina que se separó un poco de los labios de la rubia para poder hablarle.- Creo que había tenido un gran cargo de conciencia por todo esto…- Regina se sentó en la cama y se tapo un poco con la sábana para poder hablarle a la rubia, sabía que no era el momento pero necesitaba decirlo.- Me daba miedo lo que estaba sintiendo, que como ya te he dicho no puedo ponerle un nombre, pero no me podía engañar más.

-Regina… no tienes que decir nada.- Dijo Emma para poder relajar la tensión que se había generado entre las dos.

-Necesito hacerlo, no sólo por ti sino por mí. Necesito aclarar todo, necesito sentirme bien con esto que está pasando.- Confesó Regina guardando silencio durante unos segundos para poner sus ideas en claro.- Danielle ha sido una persona importantísima en mi vida, pero creo que no ha sabido cuidar lo que teníamos y eso ha hecho que yo dejase de sentir ese gran amor que sentía, Emma creó que eres una mujer increíble y que puedes ofrecerme todo lo que yo deseo y necesito, si no fuese así no hubiese cometido esta locura.

-¿Por qué dices que es una locura?- Preguntó Emma que a pesar de todo tenía que reconocer que estaba feliz, de alguna manera Regina le estaba confesando que quería algo con ella.

-Mi pareja de los últimos años me pide matrimonio y yo la dejo en mitad de la calle y me escapo para verte a ti. Emma es totalmente una locura pero no puedo decir que me arrepienta, porque me estaría engañando.

-Regina, yo lo quiero todo contigo…- Dijo Emma acercándose un poco a Regina quedando sus labios a unos centímetros.- Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, iremos despacio. Sé que esto es difícil, pero ella no te merecía y no quiero decir con eso que yo si lo haga, todo lo contrario, voy a trabajar para ser la persona que mereces.

Regina no dijo nada más y volvió a besar los labios de la rubia. Emma volvió a caer sobre la morena, sus torsos desnudos se fundían en uno sólo. Justo cuando Emma había bajado las manos para deshacerse de sus pantalones el móvil sonó.

-¡Mierda!- Grito Emma.

-Esa lengua, Swan.- Dijo Regina mirando la mesita donde estaba el móvil de la rubia.- Cógelo.

-Da igual… deja que suene.- Emma empezó a besar el cuello de la morena mientras que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

-Emma… puede ser importante.- Regina rechazó el beso y miro a Emma para que lo cogiese.

-Está bien.- Emma se levantó y cogió el teléfono pero sin leer quien llamaba.- Sheriff Swan.- Dijo profesionalmente.

-¡Rubia! Me tenías preocupada, ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Ruby!

* * *

Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones así que no se cuando podré actualizar de nuevo... tened paciencia.


	18. Chapter 18

Este capítulo es un poco más corto pero no quería haceros esperar demasiado. La otra historia la inentaré actualizar también entre esta tarde o mañana. Gracias por los comentarios, hemos llegado a los 100 y es una gran cifra.

Disfrutad!

* * *

-¡Ruby!- Gritó Emma algo molesta por la interrupción de su amiga.

-¿Dónde demonios estas?- Preguntó la otra enfadada- Me tiene preocupada, llevas días sin aparecer por tu casa y sin hablar conmigo.

-Ruby… estoy bien ya me oyes.- Dijo esta para librarse de su amiga.

Regina sonrió ante el desespero de Emma que no parecía poder librarse de su amiga, al menos no sin darle las explicaciones que buscaban.

-Rubia, quiero saber donde estas.- Dijo directamente la mujer.

-Estoy en el barco pasando unos días, necesitaba desconectar y…- Justo cuando iba a decir que estaba acompañada Regina le hizo señales para que no lo hiciese.

-Emma… no le cuentes nada.- Dijo Regina bajando mucho la voz para que Ruby no la escuchase.

-Ruby mañana hablamos…- Cortó Emma colgando el teléfono y dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.- Solucionado.- Dijo Emma dejando el móvil sobre la mesa de nuevo.

-Emma, seguro que Ruby se habrá preocupado por ti, no deberías haberla dejado así. Mándale un mensaje y dile que estas bien.- Dijo Regina con tono de benevolencia.

-No te preocupes está acostumbrada a mis desapariciones momentáneas.- Contestó Emma quitándole importancia al asunto- ¿Por qué no querías que le dijese que estaba contigo?- Preguntó Emma que a pesar de haberlo intentado no pudo dejar pasar ese hecho.

-¿Qué pensaran de mi o de nosotras?- Contestó Regina bastante segura- Ayer estaba con Danielle y hoy me escapo contigo y desaparecemos, parece una simple aventura y no quiero que nadie juzgue lo que hacemos o sentimos.- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Regina… hablamos de Ruby, ella no juzga a nadie.- Dijo Emma acercándose un poco más a la morena para que se relajase.

-No lo se, Emma. Todo esto va demasiado rápido y yo necesito tiempo para asimilar todos los cambios que se avecinan en mi vida.- Contestó Regina pasando su mano por la mejilla de la rubia.

-Esta bien. Lo haremos como tú quieras.- Dijo Emma besando los labios de la morena.- Vamos a salir a cubierta y disfrutamos de este mágnifico día.

Ambas se vistieron y salieron, hacía un poco de frío por lo que Emma le dejo una de sus chaquetas a Regina. Las dos se sentaron en la cubierta y charlaron de cosas sin importancia, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía de la otra.

A la hora del almuerzo Emma bajo a la pequeña cocina y comenzó a preparar algo de comer mientras que Regina se quedó en la cubierta leyendo su nuevo libro, no podía negar que le había encantado la sorpresa además de la confesión de Emma. El nuevo libro parecía tener algo diferente a los anteriores, parecía ser más oscuro y duro que los anteriores lo que hizo que Regina se extrañase por esa nueva faceta.

-¿Cómo vas?- Preguntó Regina que había bajado a la cocina al ver que Emma no volvía.

-Regular, digamos que esto no es lo mío.- Confesó Emma que estaba sudando y moviéndolo todo.

-Déjame, creo que has quemado la pasta.- Dijo Regina riendo ante la falta de práctica de Emma.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer el pastel?- Preguntó recordando lo bueno que estaba.

-Es diferente… los pasteles son fáciles de hacer.- Contestó Emma apartándose para que Regina pudiese acercarse a las hoyas y terminase.

-Esto esta ya…- Regina saco la pasta y la aliño con todo lo necesario creando un plato con un aspecto increíble.

-Menos mal… ¿Quieres comer arriba?- Preguntó Emma que había cogido una botella de vino y unos vasos.

-Sí, me gustan las vistas.- Dijo Regina que salió tras ella con los dos platos y los cubiertos en la mano.

Las dos se colocaron en la mesa donde habían cenado la noche de antes y comenzaron a comer, aunque la pasta casi se quema Regina había conseguido arreglarlo y que quedase estupendamente.

-Emma…- Dijo Regina algo nerviosa.

-Dime.- Contestó está dando un gran bocado a la pasta.

-¿Por qué este libro tiene ese tono tan oscuro?- Preguntó sin querer darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Emma bastante sorprendida por la pregunta de Regina.

-He empezado a leer tu libro y me parece que tiene algo diferente a los otros, es decir, en este parece que la protagonista ha perdido la esperanza que la caracterizaba en los anteriores.- Se explicó Regina para que Emma supiese a que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Lo has notado?- Preguntó con bastante sorpresa pensando que sólo había sido imaginaciones suyas.

-Claro…- Al notar el tono triste de Emma prefirió no seguir insistiendo en el tema.- No quiero presionarte, sólo me ha resultado extraño.

-Empecé ese libro justo después de la ruptura con mi pareja y no fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida así que supongo que mi estado de ánimo ha influido mucho en el personaje.- Confesó Emma que dio un largo trago al vino.

-Lo siento…- Susurro Regina que se sintió un poco mal por haberle recordado esos momentos.

-No lo hagas… Toda la culpa fue ella que no sólo abuso de mi confianza sino que destrozo nuestro amor pero por suerte conseguí salir de ahí y volver a ser quien soy o al menos acercarme mucho.- Contestó Emma cogiendo la mano de la morena por encima de la mesa.

-Emma, eres una gran mujer y es ella la que se debe arrepentir de haberte perdido.- Dijo Regina en tono muy seguro.

-No lo sé… pero bueno… el pasado no se puede cambiar sólo se puede aprender de él.- Emma soltó la mano de la morena y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

-Así es.- Regina también siguió comiendo y el silencio se estableció entre las dos.

Al terminar de almorzar Regina limpió la cocina ya que no dejó que Emma se ocupase de todo y después se volvió a subir a la cubierta donde se encontró a la rubia tumbada sobre un pequeño colchón mirando el cielo con unas gafas de sol puestas.

-Ve.- Dijo Emma si moverse.

-Espera… voy a coger tu libro.- Contestó Regina girándose para recuperar el libro.

Regina se tumbó apoyada en el estómago de Emma con el libro abierto para poder seguir leyendo mientras que la rubia pasaba su mano por el cabello suelto de la morena. Las dos estaban en silencio disfrutando del día y de la cotidianidad que les proporcionaba estar así.

-Me encanta estar así.- Dijo Emma rompiendo el silencio.

-Y a mí.- Confesó también Regina.

-Nunca pensé que algo tan simple como esto pudiese hacerme sentir en casa.- Murmuró Emma que seguía jugando con el pelo de la morena.

-¿En casa?- Preguntó Regina cerrando el libro y mirando ella también al cielo.

-Sí.- Contestó simplemente Emma colocando su mano sobre el estómago de la morena para sentirla respirar.

-No te entiendo.- Dijo Regina bastante extrañada por la expresión usada por la rubia.

-Me ha resultado casi imposible en la vida encontrar un lugar donde sentirme en casa, sentirme feliz y en familia. Lo conseguí con mi madre pero murió cuando yo era una niña, me empecé a meter en líos y no encontraba un lugar donde sentirme así, después lo volví a sentir con mi ex pero me destrozó y me hizo convertirme en lo que era hasta conocerte a ti. Ha habido muy pocos momentos en mi vida donde me haya sentido así, y siento que tus brazos son la cuna que podría acogerme toda la vida.- Emma hablaba mientras miraba el cielo y pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que sufrir para encontrarse ahí en ese momento.

Regina quedó muda por las profundas palabras que Emma acababa de decir, por un momento se agobió ante la idea de no poder cumplir todas las expectativas que Emma estaba poniendo en esa relación, sabía que sentía muchas cosas por ella y que le encantaría estar con una mujer como ella pero su pasado también tenía un peso demasiado importante para poder olvidarlo y dejarlo atrás como si no existiese.

Emma al notar que Regina aceleraba su respiración se tensó, al reflexionar sobre sus palabras anteriores sabía que había podido presionar a la morena y hacer que sus miedos nacieran.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Emma levantándose lentamente para darle tiempo a Regina a hacerlo también. Las dos se sentaron sobre el colchón quedando a unos centímetros.- No quería que te sintieses presionada, iremos a tu ritmo y seré lo que tú quieras que sea.- Emma acarició la mejilla de la morena con sus dedos.

-Emma…- Susurro Regina.- Me da miedo hacerte daño, me aterra no poder ser la persona que tú necesitas a tu lado. – Confesó Regina bastante nerviosa.

-Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido, lo quiero todo contigo pero no lo haremos de manera precipitada sino poco a poco, no conoceremos y veremos a donde nos lleva esto. Anoche sentí y disfrute de tus besos y tus caricias y eso no se finge, Regina, y aunque tú tengas dudas yo no las tengo, se que sientes lo mismo que yo y te ayudaré a que te des cuenta de ello.- Emma besó dulcemente los labios de la morena que acompaño la suave caricia.

-¿Qué bueno he hecho en la vida para haberte conocido?- Dijo Regina colocando su frente junto a la de Emma.

-Ambas hicimos muchas cosas bien para habernos conocido.- Dijo Emma provocando una carcajada sincera en la morena.

Las dos volvieron a su postura anterior y siguieron disfrutando de esa maravillosa tarde que poco a poco iba llegando a su final.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Emma que veía como Regina leía totalmente ensimismada leyendo el libro.

-Es muy bueno, como los dos anteriores.- Contestó mientras mantenía su postura pero con el libro apoyado en su estomago.

-Me alegro- Dijo Emma bastante tranquila y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Creó que es el último libro que voy a publicar.- Confesó Emma.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Regina levantándose y colocándose boca abajo para mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

-No lo sé… llevo días sin poder escribir y no quiero que algo que empezó como un hobby se convierta en una obligación- Contestó Emma dando un suave beso en los labios de la morena.- Además una vez terminada la trilogía creó que es lo mejor.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Regina mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia.- Me encantan tus libros además tengo entendido que han tenido un éxito increíble así que deberías seguir, no como una obligación sino por placer.- Justifico Regina.

-Ya lo veremos…- Dijo Emma dando otro beso a la morena.- ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?- Preguntó Emma levantándose un poco para girarse y quedar sobre la morena.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Preguntó Regina que sentía el peso de la rubia sobre su cuerpo.

-Me has vuelto adicta a tus besos.- Soltó sin más y la volvió a besar.

El resto de la tarde la pasó tranquilamente en la cubierta de ese perfecto barco. Regina leía y Emma simplemente la observaba entre conversaciones sin más trascendencia pero que estaba facilitando que se conociesen mucho mejor.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Emma dejando a Regina en la puerta de su apartamento pero sin querer irse.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Preguntó Regina que parecía haber leído su mente.

-Me encantaría pero creo que debemos ir despacio.- Dijo Emma que sabía que si entraba en ese apartamento era para no salir.

-Está bien.- Acordó Regina que agradeció la paciencia de la rubia.- Buenas noches, Swan.

Regina se acercó a Emma y la beso apasionadamente, Emma colocó sus manos en la cadera de Regina y la acabó apoyando contra la pared para profundizar más el beso. Regina había enredado sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia y no parecía querer despegarse, no fue hasta que necesitaron oxígenos que ambas se separaron y se alejaron un poco.

-¿Sigues queriendo que pase?- Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Swan!- Dijo Regina mirando a Emma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya porque no voy a poder resistirme a volver a hacerte el amor.- Dijo bajando la voz al final. Regina se sonrojó ante sus palabras y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Mañana nos vemos.- Dijo Regina que también veía casi imposible resistirse a la rubia y a su actitud infantil.

Emma salió del apartamento con una gran sonrisa en sus labios estaba feliz por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos, había pasado de pensar que Regina se iba a casar a pasar uno de los mejores días de su vida al lado de la mujer más increíble del mundo.

Emma salió del apartamento distraída y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, antes de abrir la puerta de su coche recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le provocó un punzante dolor en la nuca que hizo que su cuerpo cayese sobre el asfalto.

La sangre salía rápidamente de su cabeza y pronto su cuerpo inerte se encontró rodeado por una gran mancha roja.


	19. Chapter 19

**Espero que os guste... realmente no se por donde saldrá la historia ya que estoy dando muchos giros pero la verdad es que me gusta hacerlo así de vez en cuando. Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os va gustando o no.**

 **Disfrutad!**

La sangre salía rápidamente de su cabeza y pronto su cuerpo inerte se encontró rodeado por una gran mancha roja.

Al escuchar el jaleo que provenía de la calle Regina se asomó a la ventana y vio a una gran cantidad de gente rodeando un cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, al fijar su vista vio que el coche de Emma seguía allí. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea de que le hubiese podido pasar algo por lo que rápidamente cogió su maletín y salió a la calle haciendo que la gente se apartase para poder llegar al cuerpo inerte del suelo.

-Déjeme pasar, soy médico.- Decía mientras penetraba en ese círculo de curiosos que rodeaban aquel cuerpo.

-Doctora, haga algo.- Dijo un hombre que parecía bastante alterado y que estaba lleno de sangre.

Al llegar al cuerpo sus fuerzas parecía desaparecer, se encontró con el cuerpo indolente de la rubia con una gran mancha de sangre y lo que parecía una chaqueta debajo de su cabeza. A pesar de que el mundo parecía venirse encima su experiencia y profesionalidad salieron a relucir.

-Llamad a la ambulancia.- Dijo Regina que se arrodillo ante Emma para poder tratarla.

-Ya lo hemos hecho, no debe tardar.- Contestó el hombre que había hablado anteriormente.

-Está bien, ayúdeme.- Dijo mirándolo para que se arrodillase a su lado. – Levántela un poco, necesito taponar esa herida para que deje de sangrar.

El hombre obedeció sin decir nada y una vez que la herida estaba tapada por varias gasas la morena se dedicó a medir el ritmo cardiaco de la rubia, era bastante débil debido a la gran cantidad de sangre perdida pero era estable. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en colapso escuchó la ambulancia llegar y retirar a toda la gente que se había reunido a su alrededor.

-Doctora Mills, nosotros nos encargamos.- Dijo Whale bajando de la ambulancia ayudando a los auxiliares a subir a la rubia a la camilla.

-Vale pero yo os acompaño.- Dijo Regina que no había podido evitar que una lágrima se escurriese por su mejilla.

-No hay problema.- Contestó este.- Parece que ha perdido mucha sangre. ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó una vez que estaban en la ambulancia.

-No lo sé… estábamos cenando y cuando me dejo se marchó y sólo vi una gran cantidad de gente alrededor, baje para ayudar y me la encontré así.- Dijo esta sin pensarlo mucho pues los nervios la estaban bloqueando.

-No parece nada demasiado grave.- Contestó este para aliviar un poco a su compañera.- Sólo ha perdido demasiada sangre y por eso no reacciona con una pequeña trasfusión estará bien.

-Espero que ese golpe no haya causado ningún daño interno.- Dijo esta que sabía que era muy probable debido al tiempo que llevaba la rubia inconsciente.

-Es una mujer fuerte, seguro que está bien.- Dijo este que conocía muy bien a Emma.

Al llegar al hospital Regina tuvo que quedarse fuera ya que estaba demasiado implicada y los nervios podían entorpecer el trabajo de los médicos. Regina paseaba por los pasillos como un león enjaulado, necesitaba saber que la rubia estaba bien y nadie parecía saber nada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el box y preguntar qué estaba pasando el teléfono de Emma que un enfermero le había dado comenzó a sonar.

-Hola.- Dijo esta sin saber quién llamaba.

-Soy Ruby desde Granny´s- Dijo la mujer algo nerviosa por la cantidad de llamadas que había tenido que hacer a su amiga.- ¿Regina?- Preguntó al darse cuenta que no era Emma la que contestaba.

-Sí, soy yo.- Dijo esta que esta aterrada.

-¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Emma?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Ruby, Emma esta en el hospital.- Dijo Regina aún más nerviosa al tener que darle ella la noticia sin demasiado tacto.- Deberías venir. –Dijo casi suplicando.

-En 20 minutos estoy allí, avisaré a Mary Margaret.- Gritó está corriendo a su coche.- Avísame con cualquier cosa.

Ruby colgó y Regina se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla del teléfono de la rubia. Cuando se iba a marchar al baño para lavarse un poco la cara y las manos de sangre Whale salió del box con una enfermera a su lado.

-Regina, relájese.- Dijo este colocando su mano en la cintura de la morena y guiándola hasta el baño.- Esta estable, se despertará en unas horas porque la hemos sedado para poder curarla. – Whale abrió el grifo e invitó a la morena a que se quitase los restos de sangre.- Una vez despierte veremos si hay algún problema pero en los análisis y pruebas no parecer haber nada raro por lo que todo debería estar bien, la hemos pasado a la habitación 306 puedes ir a verla.- Regina estaba en silencio lavando sus manos asimilando todo lo que el médico le estaba contando.

-Gracias, Whale.- Dijo simplemente Regina saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la rubia.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación 306 se encontró que aún estaba vacía por lo que entró y dejo su maletín y las demás pertenecías de Emma sobre el sofá auxiliar mientras que se colocaba mejor su ropa que estaba arrugada y ligeramente sucia de tierra y de sangre.

Unos minutos después un auxiliar apareció empujando la cama donde venía el cuerpo dormido de la rubia, la imagen que Regina pudo ver la relajó. Emma había recuperado el color en su cara y tan sólo se veía un pequeño parche en su nuca, parecía estar totalmente relajada y eso era bueno.

-Buenas noches, doctora.- Dijo el hombre que conocía a la mujer.

-Hola, John.- Contestó esta ayudándolo un poco a colocar la cama.- Gracias.- Dijo viendo asentir al hombre y salir de la habitación.

-Perdón.- Dijo este volviendo a entrar.

-He olvidado dejarle la ropa de la sheriff.- El hombre entró y dejó una bolsa con la ropa algo ensangrentada de la mujer así como su cartera y lo que parecían varios papeles.

-Muchas gracias.- Volvió a decir Regina sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Regina se quedó unos minutos mirando el rostro de Emma, había pasado una hora horrible pensando que algo podría haberle pasado a la rubia, por suerte ahora estaba allí descansando y todo parecía haber sido un simple susto. Cuando volvió a sí misma cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Mary Margaret para que supiera la habitación y que todo había salido bien.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Ruby nada más entrar en la habitación abalanzándose sobre la cama de su amiga. Hacía unos minutos que Regina le había escrito.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó girándose para mirar a Regina.

-Ruby, relájate.- Le regañó la maestra.- Hola, Regina.- Dijo está acercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo a la morena.

-Lo siento.- Ruby también se acercó a la morena y le dio un fuerte abrazo notando como su cuerpo temblaba.

-Hola.- Dijo simplemente la morena.- No sé lo que ha sucedido, acababas de llegar de cenar y Emma se marchó cuando escuche ruido y bajé para ver que estaba sucediendo y la encontré inconsciente con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- Contó Regina mirando a la rubia.

-Debo llamar a August, debe empezar a investigar este ataque.- Dijo Ruby saliendo de la habitación algo más tranquila.

-¿Cuándo se despertara?- Preguntó Mary Margaret viendo como se marchaba la camarera.

-En una hora o así, la han sedado para poder tratarla.- Contestó Regina sentándose en el sofá e invitando a la maestra a colocarse al lado.

-Entonces mandaré un mensaje a David y me quedaré aquí.- Dijo está a punto de levantarse.

-No te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella.- Regina habló mirando a la mujer.

-No es necesario, Regina.- Contestó está muy segura.

-Mary Margaret, Neal te necesita y yo me quedaré con ella así que tranquila.- Dijo Regina muy segura.

-Vale pero Ruby se quedará un rato contigo para que no estés sola.- Dijo Mary dando dos beso a la morena y saliendo de la habitación.

En el momento en el que Regina se quedó sola se sentó sobre la cama de la rubia y le retiro algunos mechones de pelo rubio que caía sobre su cara, las caricias eran sumamente gratificantes pues notaba la calidez que desprendía en cuerpo de Emma. Cuando estaba acariciando su mejilla escuchó la puerta detrás de ella abrirse por lo que se levantó y se giró rápidamente.

-August ya esta avisado, vendrá en cuanto haya revisado la zona. –Dijo Ruby sentándose en el sofá mirando a la morena.

-Mary Margaret me ha contado todo, ¿Cómo estás tú?- Preguntó la camarera invitando a la morena a sentarse a su lado para acomodarse un poco.

-No lo sé. La verdad es que me ha impactado mucho todo esto.- Confesó la morena que ya se había acomodado en el sillón.

-¿Estáis juntas?- Preguntó Ruby aunque por la mirada de Regina sabía la respuesta para esa pregunta.

-Pasamos el fin de semana en su barco.- Confesó Regina mirando a la camarera a los ojos.

-¿Te llevo al barco?- Preguntó Ruby bastante sorprendida.

-Así es. ¿Por qué te sorprende?- Preguntó Regina girando la cabeza para ver a la rubia.

-Nadie sabe que tiene un barco, ni siquiera yo debería de saberlo.- Contestó Ruby sonriendo.

-Algo me dijo, sí.- Habló Regina que parecía estar algo más tranquila.

-Estas conociendo a la Emma que todos queríamos conocer pero que no deja ver.- Dijo Ruby sinceramente.

-Tengo miedo.- Volvió a confesar la morena muy nerviosa.- Danielle me pidió matrimonio y yo la rechace.- Dijo mirando sus manos que se apoyaban sobre sus piernas.

-¡Qué!- Casi grito la camarera ante la confidencia de la morena.

-Sí, se presentó aquí y me pidió matrimonio delante de Emma pero yo no sentí lo mismo que siempre cuando me besó cuando pensé en casarme con ella y la rechace. Después fui a ver a Emma y por eso acabamos teniendo una cita en su barco.- Regina no sabía que más decir, pero se sentía algo más desahogada por todo lo dicho.

-Regina, Emma te adora, lo vi en sus ojos hace un tiempo y me alegro que tu sientas cosas por ella. Esa rubia te hará inmensamente feliz si se lo permites.- Dijo Ruby acariciando la rodilla de la morena para que se tranquilizase un poco.- Lo siento.- Ruby se levantó y salió para coger su móvil que estaba sonando.

Regina se quedó sola en la habitación, hacía un rato que la sedación debería haber pasado y Emma debería haber despertado por lo que se acercó y comenzó a observar todas las máquinas que rodeaban a la rubia, nada parecía fuera de lo normal. La morena se giro sobre sí misma y con cuidado reviso la herida de detrás de la cabeza para ver si estaba sangrando o estaba cicatrizando. Cuando vio que no parecía haber nada se sentó en la cama y cogió la mano de la rubia.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa postura, Regina la observaba atentamente mientras que la rubia mantenía su respiración constante. La morena noto que la mano de Emma se movía ligeramente y su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente.

-¡Emma!- Dijo Regina acercándose un poco a la cara de la rubia.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de la morena. Emma abrió y cerró varias veces los ojos para asegurarse de que veía bien. Estaba bastante confusa y no recordaba nada desde la última vez que había besado a Regina en la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó al no saber donde estaba.

-Tranquila, estas en el hospital.- Esa contestación sólo provoco que la rubia se alterase y quisiese levantarse.

-¡Quiero salir!- Gritó Emma intentando levantarse pero Regina no la dejo levantarse.

-Emma, tienes que estar tranquila. Has recibido un fuerte golpe y no puedes salir de aquí.- Dijo Regina mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia y colocando sus manos en el pecho para dificultarle poder levantarse.

-Quiero salir de aquí, por favor.- Soltó Emma casi en una súplica.

-No puedes, necesitamos revisarte un poco más.- Justificó Regina que vio el miedo casi el pánico en la cara de la rubia.

-Puedes hacerlo en mi casa, déjame salir.- Dijo Emma moviéndose muy nerviosa.

-Tenemos que hacerte un electro para poder ver si hay algún daño en tu cabeza.- Soltó Regina cogiendo las manos de la rubia.

-Estoy bien, necesito salir de aquí.- Insistió Emma que no podía evitar estar agobiada por estar en el hospital y además rodeada de máquinas.

-Emma, mírame.- Regina se acercó más a la rubia para que la mirase a los ojos.- Estoy aquí contigo pero necesito que te relajes.- La morena seguía agarrando fuertemente las manos.

Emma comenzó a mirar todo lo que había alrededor y se puso muy tensa, estar allí nunca le había generado tanto estrés. A pesar de haber visitado el hospital en varias ocasiones en las últimas semanas nunca había estado rodeada de máquinas y sentada en una de esas frías e incómodas camillas.

-¿Puedes hacerme las pruebas cuanto antes?- Preguntó Emma.

-Voy a hablar con el doctor Whale e intentaremos darte el alta por la mañana.- Regina quería ser optimista y darle a Emma un motivo para poder relajarse.

-Gracias.- Emma se levantó un poco y beso los labios de Regina que aceptó el beso encantada.

Las dos se besaron hasta que escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse, Regina se giro sobre sí misma y vio a la camarera con la boca abierta por la escena que acababa de contemplar. Emma sonrió al ver a su amiga y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que esta se riese y entrase algo más tranquila a la habitación.

-¿Sorprendida?- Preguntó Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina que había intentado levantarse de la camilla.

-Un poco, rubia.- Dijo Ruby sentándose en el sofá.- Podías habérmelo contado antes.- Fingió estar dolida la camarera.

-Algo me dice que tú ya lo sabías.- Dijo Emma sonriendo un poco mirando a su amiga.

-Así es.- Confirmó esta- Yo lo sé todo.- Rió- Por cierto, August vendrá en breve para tomarte declaración y saber quién te ha atacado.- Informó Ruby mirando su móvil.

-No sé quién lo hizo, no recuerdo nada después de haberte dejado en el apartamento.- Comentó Emma mirando a la morena.

-Tranquila, pillaremos a quién haya sido.- Dijo Ruby muy segura.

-Eso espero, le voy a dar una buena paliza por obligarme a ir al hospital.- Soltó la rubia bastante molesta.

-Emma…- Dijo Regina algo molesta por la forma de hablar de la rubia.

-Lo siento…- Emma bajó la cabeza y escuchó una carcajada de Ruby. - ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó bastante molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Esa morena te tiene totalmente dominada.- Soltó Ruby mirando a Regina que no había podido evitar sonreír por lo dicho.

-No la animes.- Emma golpeó suavemente el brazo de la morena y se rió también.

Las tres pasaron más de una hora charlando de cosas sin importancia, estaban cómodas con la situación pero Whale acudió para ver cómo evolucionaba Emma y la llevó a hacer unas pruebas mientras que las dos se quedaron en la habitación esperando que volviesen. August también llegó cuando Emma estaba fuera y se quedaron los tres hablando, por lo que el hombre comentó habían visto a un hombre sospechoso rondar la zona pero no habían conseguido nada concreto.

Emma llegó subida en la silla de ruedas peleando con la enfermera ya que quería bajarse y volver andando y la muchacha no la dejaba hacerlo por medidas de seguridad. Regina echó una mirada de enfado a Emma y esta se calló y no volvió a protestar.

-¿Qué tienes, August?- Preguntó una vez tumbada de nuevo en la cama.

-Algunos testigos dicen que han visto a un hombre blanco de 1.70 y calvo rondando la zona pero no se nada más. No he encontrado donde podría alojarse ni que haría por la zona pero sigo pendiente a todo. ¿Qué recuerdas?- Preguntó a pesar de haber sido informado por las dos mujeres.

-Nada. Salí del apartamento de Regina y me iba a subir al coche y todo se vuelve negro hasta que me he despertado aquí hace un rato.- Soltó algo frustrada por todo lo sucedido.

-Emma, relájate. No es bueno que te alteres.- Comentó Regina que había quedado en un segundo plano.

-No te preocupes, Ruby y yo nos haremos cargo de todo.- Dijo August despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Voy a echarle una mano, luego nos vemos, rubia.- Dijo Ruby acercándose a la cama y dejando un beso en la mejilla de su amiga que le golpeo el brazo.

-Eres una cursi, loba.- Soltó Emma sonriendo al verla sacarle el dedo y marcharse de la habitación.

Regina y Emma quedaron solas. Emma estaba alterada por tener que estar allí aunque había intentado no demostrarlo para que Regina no se enfadase. Pasaron más de veinte minutos en los que tan sólo hablaron del ataque y de los posibles sospechosos aunque no llegaron a ninguna conclusión.

-Tengo los resultados.- Dijo Whale entrando en la habitación de Emma.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lo siento... se que estoy tardando la vida en actualizar pero estoy sin internet y eso es lo que me complica todo además de que estoy teniendo bastante bloqueo con lo que respecta a la historia y todo se hace más difícil pero seguiré con ella aunque no se por donde. Gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios. Actualizaré también la otra historia.**

 **Disfrutad!**

* * *

-Tengo los resultados.- Dijo Whale entrando en la habitación de Emma.

-Déjeme verlos.- Regina se levantó rápidamente y miró los resultados de todas las pruebas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Emma bastante nerviosa por el silencio de ambos.

Whale quiso esperar a que Regina viese los resultado y fuese ella la que le dijese a Emma todo, le parecía que la sheriff estaba más nerviosa de lo que debería.

-No parece haber nada raro, pero debes evitar las situaciones de estrés y vigilar mucho si tu cuerpo reacciona mal en estos días.- Dijo Regina que ya había analizado todos los documentos.

-Eso es bueno…- Dijo Emma levantándose un poco.- ¿Me puedo ir?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que debería pasar la noche en observación. – Aconsejó Whale observando la mala cara que Emma le ponía.

-Quiero irme ya.- Soltó la rubia algo más brusca de lo que pensaba.

-Emma, deberías estar en observación por suerte no ha sido nada pero podrías empeorar y si estás aquí no sería un problema. – Dijo Regina algo molesta por la prisa de la rubia.

-Puedes observarme en mi casa.- Soltó sin pensarlo provocando que las mejillas de la morena se sonrojase y que Whale las mirase extrañado. – Digo… que podrías acompañarme y listo, sabes que no puedo estar tanto tiempo en un hospital.- Dijo intentando arreglarlo pero sin mucha convicción.

-Whale dale el alta voluntaria… yo me encargo del resto.- Soltó Regina al notar que Emma seguiría metiendo la pata si no la paraba cuanto antes.

-Está bien.- El doctor salió de la habitación dejándolas solas.-

-Gracias.- Dijo la rubia mirando la bolsa con sus pertenencias.

-Sabes que no soporto esta faceta tuya.- Dijo Regina acercándole la bolsa para que pudiese sacer los que quisiese.

-¿Qué faceta?- Preguntó sin saber realmente a que se refería la morena.

-Eres una paciente horrible- Dijo sin más y se sentó en el sofá.

-Lo siento.- Emma bajo la mirada a sus manos que estaban sacando algunas cosas de la bolsa- De verdad me siento muy mal estando aquí. Estoy intentando controlarme para no darte mala impresión pero no puedo más.- Dijo mostrando cierta debilidad en su voz que Regina noto.

-Vale, pero mañana te tomas el día libre y te cuidas.- Soltó Regina levantándose.- Voy a hablar con Whale, no te muevas de esa cama.- Dijo señalándola en tono amenazante.

-A sus ordenes.- Espetó Emma en tono militar.

Regina salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia sola, esta comenzó a sacar su ropa de la bolsa. Por suerte sus pantalones no estaban casi sucios aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su camisa que estaba llena de sangre seca. Sacó también su cartera y su móvil además de unos papeles que no sabía muy bien que eran.

Al abrir el papel encontró una foto suya y de Regina en el muelle por lo que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al verla. No sabía quién le había atacado pero ahora se imaginaba quién podría ser y cuál sería la causa. Emma decidió que no le diría nada a Regina por lo que doblo de nuevo la foto y la guardo en su cartera para que nadie la pudiese ver.

-Sí firmas estos papeles eres libre.- Dijo Regina entrando con los papeles en las manos y mirando a la rubia que estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Dame.- Dijo Emma incorporándose un poco para firmar todo lo que Regina le daba.

-Le llevaré esto a Whale, deberías cambiarte.- Regina le dejó una bolsa con una camiseta que tenía en su consulta para emergencias.

-Gracias.

Emma se cambió rápidamente mientras que Regina llevaba los papeles y acababa todo lo necesario para que pudiese marcharse de una vez de allí.

Al salir del hospital Emma avisó a un taxi para que las llevara a su casa, ambas se subieron y la rubia le dio la dirección al hombre para que las acercase a su casa. Las dos pasaron todo el trayecto en silencio la rubia estaba bastante impertinente por haber tenido que pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital y la morena no soportaba que la sheriff no se cuidase como debería.

El taxi se estacionó en medio del bosque donde aparecía una pequeña casa de madera, Emma había pensado llevarla a la casa donde vivía su nana pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para generarle esa presión a la morena que apenas empezaba a aceptar que podía haber algo entre ellas.

-Bonita casa.- Dijo Regina bajando del coche.

-Lo sé, ya te enseñaré la otra es aún mejor.- Soltó Emma dando la vuelta y cogiendo la mano de la morena para guiarla a la puerta.

-¿La otra?- Preguntó Regina curiosa.

-Ya te llevaré algún día, es donde vive mi nana.- Dijo sin darle importancia.

-Eres de un rico que da un poco de asco.- Soltó Regina provocando una sincera carcajada en la rubia.

-Tampoco eso, Regina, simplemente vivo bien.- Dijo Emma abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Entonces….- Dijo Regina mirando la perfecta y reconfortante casa de la rubia.- ¿Esta es la casa de verano, de invierno…?

-Aquí es donde vivo día a día, me pilla cerca del trabajo y está bastante aislada así que no tengo problemas de ruido para concentrarme.- Dijo Emma.

-Es muy cómoda y bastante reconfortante.- Susurró Regina que se quedó mirando una foto en la que salía Emma con la que imaginó que era su madre.

-Es pequeña y así no me da demasiado trabajo la otra es bastante más grande.- Emma se había ido a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para tomarse las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-Entonces si estás bien me marcho a mi apartamento.- Dijo Regina viendo como aparecía Emma de detrás de la barra.

-Creó que hoy debería estar bajo supervisión médica.- Soltó Emma con tono pícaro volviendo a su lado.

-Que inteligente su jugada, Swan.- Dijo Regina sonriendo y mirando el gran parche blanco que llevaba Emma en la cabeza. –La herida parece estar perfecta y esas pastillas le provocaran mucho sueño así que no tendrás problemas para dormir.- Aseguró la morena para marcarse.

-Entonces me gustaría que te quedases a dormir conmigo.- dijo Emma cogiendo a Regina de las manos y girándose hacia ella para mirarse a los ojos.

-Emma Swan deberías descansar.- Aseguró Regina que mantuvo la postura.

-No he dicho lo contrario, sólo quédate a dormir. Mañana te llevó a tu apartamento para que llegues al hospital a tiempo.- Emma quería que Regina durmiese esa noche con ella, ya lo había la noche anterior y no entendía porque no quería hacerlo ahora.

-Emma… no quiero que esto salga mal y…- Su voz se cortó, la morena estaba demasiado nerviosa. No hacía nada que había terminado con su pareja y eso suponía demasiadas cosas.

-Lo siento. Es culpa mía, te dije que no te iba a presionar y es lo que estoy haciendo.- Emma coloco su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y la acarició.- Te llevaría a casa pero tienes razón, esas pastillas me están dejando KO, llamaré a un taxi para que te lleve.- Emma se separó un poco de la morena para ir a por el teléfono pero esta la sujeto.

-No quiero que te enfades, Emma. No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado.- Dijo besando sus labios.- No me iré en taxi, vamos a dormir.- Soltó Regina sin creerse muy bien sus palabras.

-No te voy a forzar a hacerlo, entiendo que no quieras quedarte.- Emma deslizó sus manos por las caderas de la morena y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Deberías irte a dormir. ¿Tienes algo para que me cambie?- Preguntó Regina mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa. Tenía que reconocer que esa mujer la estaba volviendo totalmente loca y que estaba haciendo cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Emma cogió a la morena de la mano y la llevo al único dormitorio abriendo la puerta de su armario sacando uno de sus pijamas para Regina y otro para ella.

-Aquí tienes.- Emma le acercó el pijama.- Esa puerta es el baño, puedes pasar tú primera.

-Vale, gracias.- Dijo Regina levantándose y entrando en el baño.

Emma se quedó en la habitación y con un par de ágiles movimientos se cambio y se acostó en la cama, la fuerte medicación estaba provocándole mucho sueño. Cuando la morena salió del baño se encontró que la rubia estaba acostada en la cama profundamente dormida, una sonrisa se instauro en la cara de la morena que se tumbó a su lado apagando las luces y dejando su móvil a mano para poder despertarse en unas horas para ir a trabajar.

Fue Emma la que se despertó primero encontrándose el cálido cuerpo de la morena a su lado, en ese momento se acercó a ella y la abrazó quedando sus cuerpos aún más unidos. Colocó su cabeza en el cuello de la pediatra mientras esta se removía un poco por el abrazo pero que parecía totalmente relajada.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma a su oído dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina cogiendo las manos la de rubia y recolocándose en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la rubia que seguía acariciando la oreja de la morena con su nariz.

-Agotada pero me tengo que ir trabajar.- Confirmó Regina girándose y quedando frente a frente con la rubia.

-Yo preparo un gran café así estarás como nueva.- Emma le dio un beso en los labios y se levantó un poco.- Te espero en la cocina con tu magnifico desayuno.-

Regina se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño donde había dejado toda su ropa el día anterior y se cambió para ir a la cocina. Al llegar allí un olor delicioso invadía todos los rincones. Emma estaba enfundada en un delantal rojo muy gracioso que hizo que la morena la mirase con sus cálidos ojos.

-Eso te queda muy bien.- Dijo Regina sentándose en la barra de la cocina mirando las sabrosas tortitas que la rubia había preparado.

-Gracias, lo guardo para una ocasión más especial.- Contestó Emma guiñándole un ojo a la morena que sólo sonrió.

-Que graciosa.

-Aquí tienes.- Emma le acercó su café.

-Gracias, esta buenísimo. Espero que las tortitas este igual de buenas.- Regina las mientras que la rubia les servía un poco.

El resto de desayuno pasó con conversaciones sin más importancia, las dos estaban enfrascadas en la normalidad y la monotonía que parecía ser la actitud más normal y natural entre las dos. Las hacía feliz estar así, desayunar juntas, preparar la comida y charlar de cosas sin importancias.

Regina llegó a trabajar y se metió en su consulta e hizo que su enfermera hiciera pasar a los pacientes. La mañana pasó rápidamente, después de la semana sin trabajar había acumulado a muchos pacientes habituales y sin gravedad. Ronald había pasado por su consulta con su madre para poder revisar su pierna, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse apareció Mary Margaret con Neal que seguía teniendo problemas con los dientes.

-Buenos días, Regina.- Dijo Mary Margaret sonriendo.

-Hola, Mary. ¿Cómo está este niño?- Regina salió de detrás de la mesa y lo cogió con permiso de la maestra que sonreía al ver como el niño se relajaba en brazos de la morena.

-Sigue con los dientes y no me fio de darle más jarabe.- Dijo Mary sentándose mientras que Regina revisaba al niño.

-Está bien… no es nada grave, sólo dale el jarabe si tiene fiebre sino dale su mordedor para que alivie un poco su malestar.- Aseguró Regina jugando con el niño.

-Vale, gracias. ¿Cómo esta Emma?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Está bien, tan cabezota como siempre.- Aseguró Regina.- Espera…- La morena miró su ordenador y vio que no tenía más cita por lo que podía marcharse en unos minutos.- Termino en diez minutos, si quieres no vamos a comer.

-Vale, David tenía que trabajar hoy así que iba a comer sola.- Mary Margaret sonrió.

Las dos se marcharon juntas para ir a comer. Regina llevaba a Neal en brazos mientras que Mary Margaret caminaba a su lado sonriendo por la forma en que la morena trataba a su hijo.

Emma había pasado la mañana echada en su sofá haciendo zapping, había querido ir a la comisaria pero August se había negado a permitirle si quiera salir de su casa. Estaba bastante molesta por la inactividad de todo el día, así que decidió investigar quién le había atacado por lo que cogió su portátil y buscó el nombre de Danielle para intentar encontrarla pero no le estaba resultando demasiado fácil no recordaba que Regina le hubiese dicho su apellido y eso dificultaba poder encontrarla.

Por suerte después de varias horas navegando por internet Emma consiguió un número de teléfono de un bufete donde parecía que trabajaba una tal Danielle así que decidió que llamaría y probaría suerte, el no ya lo tenía.

-Buenos días.- Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.-

-Buenos días.- Contestó Emma.

-Ha llamado al bufete de abogados Hopper, ¿Qué desea?- Preguntó la muchacha.

-Me gustaría poder hablar con una de sus abogadas.- Dijo Emma si querer irse por las ramas.

-Dígame su nombre, por favor.- Preguntó la mujer.

-Soy Emma Swan y busco a Danielle me han comentado que trabaja allí.- Dijo Emma.

-Así es. Se la paso.- La mujer llamó a su jefa y la contacto.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo la mujer en un tono duro por lo que Emma sabía que era ella.

-Hablar contigo, pero no por teléfono.- Soltó sin andarse con rodeos y con un tono bastante serio.

-No me jodas, rubia…- Dijo Danielle bastante molesta por la idea de la mujer.

-Estoy hablando totalmente en serio… deme una cita cuando puedas pero es urgente.- Soltó Emma.

-¿Remordimientos?- Preguntó en tono irónico la mujer.

-Para nada, la ruptura es culpa tuya pero no es eso lo que quiero hablar contigo así que si me da una cita todo sería más fácil.- Dijo Emma.

-Está bien… mañana por la noche le mandaré la dirección.- Contestó Danielle a la que la curiosidad le había podido.


	21. Chapter 21

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que os guste la continuación y no matéis por cómo se queda el capítulo. La verdad es que la inspiración ha vuelto a mí con mis habituales giros imprevistos y cambios normales. He actualizado la otra historia también. Y como siempre no tengo demasiado tiempo a si que no he podido releerlo varias veces para corregirlo así que perdonad cualquier fallo.**

 **Disfrutad!**

Emma habló con Regina avisándole de que se ausentaría al día siguiente para tratar un problema con la editorial, no quería decirle la verdad, al menos no de momento por lo que decidió que era mejor una pequeña mentira a tiempo que una verdad que ocasionase que la morena se alejase de ella.

-Regina, mañana por la mañana me marcharé a Boston. – Dijo por teléfono, la morena había tenido que hacer algunas cosas y no habían podido verse en persona.

-No.- Dijo Regina rotundamente.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Emma que se sorprendió por la rotundez de la mujer.

-Estas convaleciente y no puedes hacer un viaje como ese.- Dijo la morena muy segura.

-Lo sé. Iré en taxi, pero necesito arreglar algunas cosas con la editorial.- Habló buscando la primera excusa que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Vale, no soy nadie para decirte lo contario.-Contestó Regina.

-Regina no digas eso… sabes que sí eres alguien para decírmelo y me alegra tu preocupación pero es un viaje que no puedo retrasar más.- Dijo Emma que se sentía mal por mentir a la morena.

-Como quieras. ¿A qué hora te vas?- Preguntó molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

-Pasaré a despedirme por tu apartamento antes de irme.- Dijo Emma intentando relajar la tensión que se había generado entre ambas.

-Vale. Hasta mañana entonces.- Corto Regina enfadada.

-Morena, ¿Esto es nuestra primera pelea?- Preguntó la rubia sabiendo que había producido una sonrisa en la cara de la pediatra.

-¿No te sabes tomar nada en serio?- Preguntó también la morena en tono más desenfadado.

-Contigo no. Mañana nos vemos, ahora te dejo descansar.- Emma sonrió.

-Hasta mañana.- Dijo Regina sonriendo también.

Las dos colgaron y se fueron a la cama, Emma tenía en mente la charla que iba a tener con Danielle y todo lo que eso supondría. Por su parte Regina no podía dejar de pensar en el largo viaje que la rubia iba a hacer estando aún convaleciente. Al final el sueño las venció a las dos.

Emma se levantó temprano y preparó una pequeña bolsa de mano, llamó a Ruby para avisarla de su marcha y le dejó el recado de que le avisase a Mary Margaret. Cuando iba a bajar para coger su taxi vio a la morena aparecer corriendo con una pequeña maleta en la mano.

-Rubs, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Emma bastante inquiera.

-Te acompaño a Boston, Dorothy esta cuidado de su tía y pasará unos días fuera de la ciudad y mi abuela me ha dado el día libre así que yo seré tu chofer.- Soltó sonriendo y enseñándole la maleta de mano.

-Estás loca, Ruby Lucas.- Soltó Emma sonriendo. Se acercó al taxista y le dejó un dinero por el viaje.

Emma subió rápidamente a su casa y cogió las llaves de su coche para poder viajar más cómodas. Al llegar abajo se encontró con su amiga esperándola pacientemente mirando su móvil.

-Toma, tú conduces.- Emma le lanzó las llaves, esta las cogió al vuelo corriendo al coche de la rubia.

-Me encanta tú coche.- Dijo Ruby irónicamente.

-Lo sé. Pasaremos por la casa de Regina antes de salir.- Soltó Emma dejando ambas maletas en la parte de atrás del coche y subiendo al sitio del copiloto.

-Emma Swan, estas totalmente doblegada antes los encantos de esa capitalina.- Dijo Ruby sonriendo mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Creó que eso ya lo has dicho.- Soltó Emma riendo.

Ambas siguieron en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la morena. Emma se bajo y dejó a Ruby en el coche bajo la amenaza de dejarla en tierra si se entrometía. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y toco a la puerta que se abrió segundos después dejando ver a Regina aún con el pijama puesto pero con una taza de café en la mano.

-Buenos días, belleza.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina algo mas secamente pero dejándola pasar dentro.

-¿Sigues molesta?- Preguntó Emma bastante preocupada por la actitud fría de la morena.

-Si.- Contestó sinceramente Regina que prefería no mentir.

-Vale, lo siento. Sé que es una locura pero voy con Ruby.- Dijo recordando a su amiga y pensando que eso relajaría un poco a la pediatra.

-¿Ruby?- Preguntó ya que no sabía que tenía que ver la camarera con todo eso.

-Sí, se ha presentado esta mañana en mi casa y será ella la que me llevará a Boston. –Contestó Emma acercándose a la morena y colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Al menos no vas sola.- Dijo Regina que a pesar de querer alejarse de la rubia no podía hacerlo.

-Regina, no te enfades.- Emma acercó sus labios a los de la morena.- No quiero irme estando peleadas. Mañana estaré de vuelta y te invitaré a cenar y a bailar, ¿Te parece?- Dijo Emma que había hecho sonreír a la morena.

-Vale, pero cuídate.- Regina se volvió a acercar a ella y la beso algo más apasionadamente.

-Hasta mañana.- Dijo Emma bajando sus manos al trasero de la morena y acercándola un poco más a ella.

-Adiós.- Contestó Regina abriéndole la puerta para que se marchase.

Emma se quedó parada en el rellano sin ganas algunas de marcharse de allí. Regina no cerraba la puerta y miraba dubitativa a la rubia.

-¿Qué esperas?- Pregunto Regina que no era conocida por su paciencia.

-Un último beso.- Contestó Emma.

-Muy inteligente, sheriff.- Afirmó Regina.

Regina se acercó lentamente a la rubia y enredando sus dedos en el pelo acercó sus labios. Las dos se dejaron llevar y por un momento se olvidaron de todo, sus lenguas jugaban y sus labios se devoraban con necesidad. Fue Emma la que recuperó la cordura y se separó mirando antes los ojos de la morena.

-Me encanta el sabor a café.- Dijo Emma marchándose escaleras abajo y dejando a Regina con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

El viaje a Boston era bastante largo y cansado pero las dos iban tranquilas ya que se divertían con la radio y charlando de cosas sin importancia. Fue Ruby la que no pudo resistirse y tuvo que preguntarle a Emma el motivo real de su viaje aunque sabía una parte quería los detalles.

-Emma, ¿Por qué vamos a Boston?- Preguntó Ruby muy curiosa.

-Ya lo sabes. Voy a hablar con Danielle.- Contestó Emma pronunciando ese nombre con un poco de asco.

-Eso lo sé… pero… ¿Por qué?- Insistió Ruby que no entendía nada.

-Creó que puede tener algo que ver con mi ataque.- Dijo Emma sacando de su bolsillo la foto doblada y mostrándosela a la camarera que retiro la vista de la carretera unos segundos.

-¡Desgraciada!- Dijo Ruby demostrando su enfado.

-No estoy segura, parecía sorprendida por la llamada así que sólo quiero indagar si fue ella o no, quiero dejar este tema atrás pero necesito saber que Regina está a salvo.- Espeto Emma que se había alterado.

-Lo entiendo. Yo te esperare haciendo unas compras, así no me entrometeré en vuestra conversación.- Dijo Ruby que ya andaba por las calles de Boston guiada por el GPS de su móvil.

-Gracias, Ruby.- Emma miraba los alrededores bastante perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma acercándose a la mujer que ya estaba sentada en la cafetería en la que habían quedado.

-Hola.- Contestó está bastante seca.- Siéntese, no tengo demasiado tiempo.

-No se preocupe, seré muy directa.- Emma se sentó y tiro la fotografía doblada sobre la mesa.

Danielle que no sabía que se encontraría dudo unos segundos en si abrir el papel o no pero al final la curiosidad le pudo. Al abrir el papel se encontró con la foto y un pinchazo le perforó el pecho, aunque sabía que la ruptura era mayoritariamente por su culpa amaba a Regina y le había dolido mucho perderla.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Grito levantándose de la mesa haciendo que los clientes se girasen a mirarla.- Ha venido a restregarme que me ha quitado a mi mujer.- Soltó enfadada.

-Nunca haría algo así. Ahora siéntese, la gente la esta mirado.- Dijo Emma incómoda por la situación.

Danielle se había planteado marcharse y dejarla allí pero necesitaba saber que quería y porque estaba allí ensayándole esa foto a la que le dio la vuelta para no verla más. Le dolía ver que Regina había encontrado lo que ella no había podido darle.

Emma había visto la reacción a la foto y algo le decía que ella no tenía nada que ver con el ataque aunque decidió seguir investigándolo y preguntarle era la mejor respuesta que podía tener.

-Me atacaron y dejaron esa foto en mi ropa, quería saber si tú tenías algo que ver en todo eso.- Soltó Emma directamente para ver la reacción de Danielle.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver.- Soltó la mujer alterada por la acusación de la rubia.- Además esa es una acusación muy grave y puedo acusarla.- Dijo enfadada.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Emma bajando un poco la cabeza, su instinto le decía que la mujer no metía además de que sus gestos demostraban sorpresa por todo lo que le había contado.

-¿Regina está bien?- Preguntó Danielle preocupada realmente.

-Sí, me atacaron a mí pero me preocupan que vayan a por ella. Creía que tú podías tener algo que ver por cómo habían sucedido las cosas. –Dijo Emma muy sincera.

-Nunca le haría daño a Regina, al menos no de esa manera.- Confesó Danielle que había relajado su actitud un poco.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ella y yo no tuvimos nada mientras estaba contigo, ella siempre te ha sido fiel y sé que tiene muchos remordimientos por la manera en que terminó vuestra relación.- Reconoció Emma que sintió una punzada de dolor al tener que reconocer que Danielle pesaba demasiado en su relación con la morena.

-No sé qué decir. Siento que jodí mi relación yo sola así que decidí marcharme y dejar que fuese feliz.- Contestó Danielle bajando la cabeza para mirar sus manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa.

-Eso es honorable.- Dijo Emma totalmente convencida.

-No lo creó, dejé que la mujer que amo se marchase por mi adicción al trabajo.- Soltó Danielle lo que provocó un pinchazo en el corazón de Emma al escuchar hablar así de Regina.- Espero que tú sepas hacerla feliz y sino ella sabe que estaré esperándola.- Dijo muy segura.

-La haré feliz aunque sé que no será fácil. Regina se siente mal por todo lo sucedido contigo y eso pesa demasiado pero lucharé para que deje de ser así y me alegra saber que tú no has tenido nada que ver que este ataque.- Dijo Emma que no podía evitar estar sorprendida de la manera en la que se estaba sucediendo todo.

-No tengo nada que ver, nunca haría nada como eso.- Aseguró.- Ahora será mejor que me marche, creó que esta conversación no da para más.- Danielle se levantó y pagó el café que había pedido.

Emma se quedó sentada y su mente viajo sin saber como enfrentarse a todo lo sucedido. Danielle no había tenido nada que ver por lo que tiene que haber alguien más que las quiere mal a las dos. Emma se acomodó un poco y volvió a abrir la foto, pensó en que no había nadie más que supiese de su relación con Regina por lo que no encontraba otro sospecho o alguien que tuviese algo en su contra.

Su móvil sonó y vio que era Ruby, seguramente habría terminado sus compras y quería saber dónde encontrarse, Emma no contestó simplemente le mandó un mensaje con la dirección de un hotel en el que se alojarían esa noche. No quería pegarse el viaje de vuelta sin descansar un poco.

Emma se levantó y llamo a August para poder saber si había descubierto algo nuevo.

-Hola jefa.- Dijo el hombre a través del teléfono.

-Hola August.- Saludó ella también.- ¿Alguna novedad?- Preguntó mientras se dirigía a su hotel.

-He encontrado una foto de tu agresor, aparece en las cámaras de tráfico pero aún no lo hemos podido identificar.- Dijo el hombre.

-Mándame la foto al móvil, por favor.- Soltó Emma que parecía más esperanzada.

-Está bien, en un minuto.

-Gracias, cualquier cosa avísame.- Dijo Emma colgando su móvil y viendo la foto del hombre que la había atacado.

Emma entró en el hotel y dio su nombre para subir a la habitación donde ya la esperaba Ruby tirada sobre la enorme cama. La habitación era espectacular, un gran cama de matrimonio, con un gran baño y una bañera de masaje que Ruby estaba deseando probar.

-Hola, Rubs.- Dijo Emma tirándose a su lado en la cama.

-Hola, rubia. ¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó su amiga mirándola de lado.

-Danielle no tiene nada que ver y para mi sorpresa es una mujer honorable y ha aceptado su derrota con Regina.- Soltó resumiendo todo lo acontecido con la mujer.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Ruby muy sorprendida.- ¿Estás segura que no está mintiendo?- Preguntó con su habitual escepticismo.

-Sí, sabes que mi sexto sentido nunca falla.- Dijo Emma dándole su móvil a Ruby para que viese la foto de su atacante.

-August me lo contó hace un rato.- Afirmó Ruby que ya había visto la foto.

-No sé que voy a hacer con eso pero necesito una pista para poder seguir.- Confesó Emma que parecía muy frustrada por no saber nada.

-Lo sé, ahora bajemos a comer algo que estoy hambrienta además quiero probar esa bañera de masaje.- Dijo provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

-Está bien.- Emma se levantó y se bajaron al comedor.

Al volver a la habitación Emma se echó un rato a descansar después de tomarse las pastillas mientras que Ruby se metió en el baño a disfrutar de esa bañera.

Emma durmió cerca de tres horas mientras que Ruby se había marchado para seguir con sus compras, fue su móvil la que la sacó de ese profundo sueño en el que se había metido. Emma se removió y cogió el teléfono.

-Swan.- Dijo con su voz adormilada.

-¿Esa es forma de saludar?- Preguntó Regina al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, belleza.- Dijo Emma incorporándose.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina soltando una carcajada.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estaba durmiendo un poco.- Contestó sincera con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Siento haberte despertado.-

-Tranquila, ya era hora de que lo hiciera.- Emma miró el reloj y vio que pasaban las 6 de la tarde.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has solucionado todo?- Preguntó Regina que a pesar de lo que le dijese la rubia sabía que escondía algo.

-Así es. Mañana a media mañana estaré de vuelta para que me des el recibimiento que merezco.- Dijo Emma con su habitual forma infantil.

-Entonces te invitó a almorzar, prepararé algo.- Dijo Regina evitando las insinuaciones constantes de la rubia.

-Del postre me encargo yo.- Dijo en tono pícaro Emma.

-Eres una cría.

-Lo sé, pero eso te encanta.

-La modestia no es una de tus características.- Dijo Regina sonriendo.

-Al parecer no.- Emma se levantó un poco más de la cama estaba dolorida por el golpe.- Aunque me encanta hablar contigo voy a dejarte, necesito buscar a Ruby antes de que se arruine comprando cosas.

-Será mejor que intervengas porque creo que si no Dorothy la matará lentamente. Hasta mañana.- Dijo Regina.

-Adiós.- Contestó Emma.

Nada más colgarle a la morena su teléfono volvió a sonar, al mirar el identificador vio el nombre de August y su corazón se aceleró pensando que tendría alguna pista sobre ese hombre.

-Dime August.- Dijo Emma directamente.

-Sé quién es ese hombre.- Dijo simplemente.


	22. Chapter 22

-Sé quién es ese hombre.- Dijo simplemente.

-¡Dime!- Casi le grito al muchacho.

-Robert Patterson, 45 años. Vive en Boston, tiene antecedentes por drogas, robos y violencia. Toda una joyita de hombre.- Dijo August muy seguro.- Según tengo entendido ahora esta reformado, o eso dicen los informes, ha trabajado en la seguridad de varias personalidades de la ciudad aunque más bien parece que se encargaba de sus trabajos sucios, según me ha contado un amigo ahora trabaja para las empresas Mills.- Soltó August sin saber que eso provocó que Emma empalideciese.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- Preguntó Emma algo confusa.

-¿Qué?- Dijo este sin saber a qué se refería su jefa.

-¿Trabaja para la familia Mills?- Preguntó Emma que seguía sin salir de su asombro total.

-Así es, al menos eso pone en su expediente. ¿Quieres que siga investigando?- Dijo August que no entendía nada.

-Sí, necesito todo lo que sepas de ese hombre y de las empresas Mills.- Soltó Emma muy perturbada.- Mándame cuanto antes la dirección de las empresas Mills.

Emma colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, no sabía qué hacer después de esas averiguaciones. Tras unos segundos sin saber que hacer decidió que llamaría a Danielle para que la informase, realmente no le apetecía nada volver a hablar con ella pero necesitaba información para presentarse en las empresas y ella era la única que podía decirle algo. Marcó su número que había quedado guardado en su móvil.

-¿Qué quieres de nuevo?- Preguntó Danielle bastante molesta ya que sabía quien era.

-Necesito información y aunque no me guste eres la única que puede dármela.- Contestó Emma secamente.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó sin demasiado interés pero siendo la curiosidad la que la guiaba a no colgar.

-¿Quién dirige las empresas Mills?- Aunque Regina le había hablado un poco de su familia no estaba segura de nada.

-Cora Mills, la madre de Regina. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- Volvió a preguntar, ya no podía controlar su curiosidad y saber que Regina podía estar en peligro la motivaba a ayudar a una mujer que le había arrebatado lo que más quería.

-El hombre que me atacó trabaja para las empresas Mills.- Dijo Emma sin rodeos.- ¿Puede Cora tener algo que ver?- Preguntó al recordar la cicatriz que Regina tenía en el labio y quien había sido la culpable.

-¡Mierda!- Grito Danielle a través del teléfono haciendo que la rubia se asustase y alejase el móvil de su oído.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma que se tensó por la reacción de la otra mujer.

-Claro que tiene que ver. Vino a verme hace unos días y cuando se entero que no estábamos juntas se alegro enormemente, nunca he sido de su agrado, bueno ni yo ni ninguna mujer.- Soltó Danielle con asco al recordar la cantidad de desplantes e insolencias que había tenido que aguantarle a esa mujer para poder estar con Regina.

-Pero ella no tenía porque saber que Regina estaba conmigo, es decir, estamos muy lejos de Boston para eso.- Dijo ingenuamente Emma.

-No tienes que recordarme que estas con Regina.- Espetó Danielle dolida y apunto de colgar el teléfono.

-Lo siento… necesito que me lo expliques, tú y yo sabes que si ese hombre me ha atacado Regina podría ser su siguiente objetivo.- Dijo Emma haciendo que la otra mujer no colgase el teléfono.

-Sólo por Regina.- Dijo Danielle.- Cora se enteró por mí de eso y seguro que mando a su secuaz a investigar el motivo por lo que tuvo que darse cuenta de todo.- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla pero la quitó rápidamente a pesar de que Emma no pudiese verla.

-Entonces tendré que ir a investigarla, gracias por tu ayuda.- Dijo Emma que realmente había cambiado su opinión sobre la mujer.

-Cuídala.- Fue lo único que dijo Danielle antes de colgar.

Emma recibió un mensaje de August con la dirección de las empresas Mills y además el número de un amigo de la policía de Boston. Emma se puso en contacto con el hombre y le informó de todo, el joven decidió ayudar a la rubia e investigar por su cuenta informándola de todo.

Ruby apareció en la habitación cuando Emma estaba a punto de marcharse a las empresas, la camarera observó el nerviosismo de la rubia y cogiéndola del brazo la obligo a sentarse en la cama para poder hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Ruby mirando a la cara de la rubia.

-Cora, la madre de Regina, tiene mucho que ver con mi ataque.- Soltó sin pensarlo.

-¡Joder!- Espetó Ruby que había quedado totalmente sorprendida.

-Pues sí. ¿Me llevas a las empresas o me voy en taxi?- Preguntó Emma levantándose de la cama, cogiendo su pequeña placa, inútil en esa ciudad pero que le daba bastante autoridad, y su arma que había estado guardada en el fondo de su maleta.

-Yo te llevo.- Ruby se levantó y cogiendo su abrigo y sus llaves salieron del hotel.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Emma acercándose al mostrador.

-Hola, ¿Qué desea?- Preguntó una mujer cortésmente.

-Necesito ver a la señora Cora Mills.- Dijo Emma observando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que era un poco tarde y puede ser que no hubiese nadie.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó la mujer levantando la cabeza de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Emma Swan, sheriff de Storybrooke.-Dijo Emma sacando su placa aunque sabía que no tenía autoridad en Boston.

-La señora esta en un reunión muy importante.- Soltó la mujer que estaba bastante nerviosa.

-No tengo prisa, esperaré a que termine.- Dijo Emma sentándose en la silla y cruzando sus piernas para esperarla.

Después de más de 20 minutos sentada mirando el móvil una mujer con un gran porte y un vestido que debía costar una fortuna salió de una sala rodeada por cuatro hombres que parecía muy contentos y que se felicitaban. Emma en ese momento se levantó y se quedó mirando a la mujer a la que le reconoció rasgos de Regina. La rubia se acercó para interrumpirla, no iba a esperar más tiempo.

-Buenas tarde, quisiera hablar con usted.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Quién es usted?- Dijo Cora con voz dura.

-Emma Swan, aunque creo que ya me conoce.- Soltó al notar que Cora sólo preguntaba para que los hombres de alrededor no sospechasen nada.

-Vayamos a mi despacho.- Dijo Cora señalando la puerta de enfrente algo nerviosa.- Disculpadme.

-Veo que ya me recuerda.- Soltó Emma nada más cerrarse la puerta de despacho.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere?- Dijo con asco sentándose sobre la mesa.

-Respuesta simple. Aléjese de mí y de Regina.- Espetó Emma acercándose un poco más.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- Dijo en tono de inocencia.

-No me venga con tonterías. Ambas somos mujeres que no nos andamos por las ramas. Robert Patterson me atacó y trabaja para usted, tengo una foto en la que se le ve perfectamente.- Emma hizo una pausa al ver como Cora palidecía con sus palabras- Lo puedo relacionar con usted y eso no le conviene para nada por lo que debería alejarse de nosotras.- Emma se giró sobre sí misma para marcharse, ya había dejado claro el mensaje y no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Se arrepentirá de sus amenazas, Emma Swan.- Amenazó Cora antes de que la rubia saliese de su despacho.

-No le conviene meterse con alguien como yo, supongo que sabe de dónde vengo y quién soy. No me dejo intimidar por gente como tú.- Dijo Emma que se había girado.

-Usted no merece a una mujer como Regina. Eres una don nadie que no podrá ofrecerle lo que ella merece.- Dijo Cora con asco.

-No se preocupe por eso. Regina sabe lo que puedo ofrecerle y lo que no.- Dijo Emma muy enfadada por las palabras de la mujer.

-Regina no sabe nada. Sólo se deja guiar por ese corazón blando que tiene. El amor es debilidad y ella no quiere verlo pero yo se lo haré ver, aunque sea a la fuerza.- Soltó Cora con esas palabras que eran veneno puro.

Emma se acercó a la otra mujer que aún estaba sentada sobre la mesa. Ambas se quedaron a escasos centímetros, Emma tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia y Cora se sintió intimidada durante los segundos que la rubia estuvo tan cerca.

-Tiene razón en algo. Regina tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho, y viendo la clase de madre que tiene creó que ahora lo valorare mucho más.- Dijo Emma mirándola con asco.- Nunca sabrás lo que es ser feliz. Ahora si me disculpa, iré a demostrarle a su hija que el amor es todo menos debilidad.- Soltó girándose rápidamente y dando un portazo al salir.

Emma estaba furiosa por todo lo sucedido pero necesitaba guiar esa frustración y enfado en proteger a Regina. Por lo poco que había podido saber de Cora no se iba a rendir e iba a llegar hasta el final. Emma quería por todos los medios proteger a la morena de las manos de su madre.

La vuelta a Storybrooke fue más larga de los que ambas mujeres se imaginaban, Emma había avisado a la morena de su llegada esa noche. Ruby y ella había decidido no alargar más su estancia en Boston, la camarera para no arruinarse y la rubia porque ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba.

-Rubia…llevas todo el camino en silencio.- Dijo Ruby que se aburría de conducir sin poder hablar de nada con su amiga.

-Lo siento, Rubs. Estoy en otras cosas.- Contestó Emma sinceramente.-

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero me gustaría saber porque estas así.- Soltó Ruby que no había conseguido sacarle nada a la rubia después de su charla con Danielle.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.- Dijo Emma mirando a la mujer.

-¿En qué?- Preguntó sin dudar Ruby.

-Necesito que me ayudes a proteger a Regina.- Aseguró Emma que había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía fiarse de nadie.

-¿Por qué?- Gritó Ruby sorprendida y dando un pequeño volantazo.

-Su madre fue quién mandó el ataque contra mí y según lo que hablé con ella no se va a dar por vencida tan rápido.- Dijo Emma sin darle todos los detalles.- Quiero que me ayudes a cuidar de ella cuando yo no pueda. Te pagaría por ello, sería un trabajo a tiempo parcial.- Soltó Emma.

-Emma pero no creo que su madre se atreva a hacerle nada a ella.- Dijo Ruby sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia.

-Si es capaz de todo eso…- Soltó Emma sin pensarlo.- Yo me intentaré quedar con Regina todo el tiempo posible pero necesito que tú me ayudes en ciertas ocasiones, sólo necesito unas cuantas pruebas para poder alejar a Cora de su hija.

-Vale, cuenta conmigo.- Dijo Ruby.- Me vendrá bien ese dinero extra.- Ruby se rió y le dio un pequeño codazo a la rubia.

-Gracias, Rubs. Te debo una.- Dijo Emma que volvió a su ensimismamiento.

Nada más llegar a Storybrooke Emma se dirigió al apartamento de la morena, la echaba tanto de menos que había quedado en verse esa misma noche. Ruby aparco en la puerta de la morena y miro a Emma, sus ojos brillaban como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

-Tira, rubia.- Dijo Ruby muy sonriente.

-Gracias por acompañarme.- Dijo Emma mirando a su mujer.

-Ya ves tú… he comprado tantas cosas que tendré que llamar a una grúa para que me ayude.-Dijo la camarera muy contenta.

-Llévate mi coche, me lo devuelves cuando puedas.- Dijo Emma dándole un abrazó a la mujer.

-Vale, mañana te lo llevo a la comisaría y hablamos del resto.- Le guiñó un ojo y vio a la mujer salir del coche sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

Emma se acercó a la puerta y toco a la puerta tres veces, Regina estaba al otro lado terminando de preparar algo de cenar. La rubia se apoyó sobre la pared y vio a la morena abrir la puerta con uno de sus habituales vestidos pegados y sumamente sexys. Regina miró de arriba abajo a la rubia que sonreía pícaramente.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Regina sin moverse de su sitio.

-Buenas noches ahora que me puedo recrear con ese cuerpo.- Dijo Emma que se separó de la pared y se acercó a la morena dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Pasa….- Dijo Regina cuando se separo de los labios de la rubia.

-Gracias…. Huele que alimenta.- Soltó Emma quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el sillón.

-Aún le queda un poco a la cena. ¿Quieres una copa?- Preguntó Regina.

-¿Puedes poner esa cena en modo espera?- Preguntó Emma bajo la mirada de sorpresa de la morena que no sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Regina.

Emma se acercó lentamente a la morena pasando sus manos por la cadera de la morena y acercando sus cuerpos lentamente, esa pequeña danza hizo que la morena entendiese perfectamente a que se refería la rubia con lo de la comida. Emma empujaba lentamente a Regina hacía la cocina mientras que sus labios no se despegaban ni un segundo. Regina se giró y paró el horno donde estaba el pollo en salsa que había preparado.

-¿Podemos pasar al postre?- Dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo y subiendo su falda al colocar sus manos en el trasero de la morena.

-Lo veo bien.- Dijo Regina que colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia que sonreía al ver los ojos oscurecidos de la morena.

Emma dirigió a Regina hacía la cama entre risas y besos desesperados. La rubia se acercó al cuello de la morena y esta le dio acceso para que la besase con más comodidad, cuando sus ropas estaban de más Emma quitó su camisa y sus vaqueros quedando en una increíble ropa interior que había comprado en Boston para que Regina no pudiese resistirse.

-¿Y esto?- Dijo Regina sorprendida. Había visto a Emma en ropa interior pero nunca con una tan sexy.

-Todo para ti.- Soltó Emma antes de girar a la morena y bajarle la cremallera del vestido para que esta se quedase también en ropa interior.

-Túmbate.- Ordenó Regina que había sacado su lado posesivo.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya, doctora.- Dijo Emma que se había excitado por la voz que había usado la morena.

-Hazlo.- Insistió la morena mirando como Emma obedecía y se tumbaba bocarriba mirando a los ojos a la morena que disfrutaba enormemente de sus vistas.

Regina se quedó varios segundos disfrutando del cuerpo de la rubia. La pediatra se quitó el sujetador y vio la mirada necesitada de la rubia. Regina se echó en ese momento sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y se dirigió directamente a sus labios, fue un beso apasionado. Emma intentó pasar sus manos por el pecho de la morena pero esta no le dejo. Sus manos se quedaron entonces encima de su cabeza, Emma le dio espacio a la morena para que pudiese besar su cuello.

-Regina….- Suplicó la rubia que no intentó zafarse de su agarre ya que disfrutaba del lado dominador de la morena.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la morena con inocencia dejando de besarla.

-Continua.- Siguió casi suplicando la rubia.

Regina se hizo de rogar y continúo con su tortura al cuello de la rubia que gemía y se arqueaba bajo los labios insistentes de la morena.

-Quítate el sujetador.- Siguió ordenando la morena que estaba disfrutando de ese lado dominado que no conocía.

Emma obedeció y se quitó la prenda dejando a la vista sus erectos pezones, las caricias de la morena había surgido efecto. Regina sonrió al ver los rosados pezones de la pediatra, Emma miraba a la morena y viceversa, ninguna de las dos parecía poder moverse sólo se miraban. Fue Regina la que volvió a tomar el control y colocando su mano entre los pechos de la rubia la empujó sobre la cama. La morena comenzó entonces a torturar los pechos de la rubia, sus labios se apoderaron de ellos y los masajeaba sin piedad.

-Regina….- volvía a decir Emma que no aguantaba más.

Regina bajo poco a poco sus besos dejando un reguero de mordiscos sobre el abdomen escupido de la rubia. Mordió el borde de las bragas de encaje de la rubia y tiro de ellas. Antes de que la rubia se volviera a quejar pasó su lengua por su humedecido clítoris. Ante el contacto Emma gimió sonoramente y arqueó su espalda. Regina introdujo dos dedos en su interior, al estar tan húmeda sus movimientos se producían rápidamente y provocando que Emma explotase en un magnifico orgasmo.

-¡Dios!- Gritó Emma al intentar recuperar su aliento.

-No lo habría descrito mejor.- Dijo Regina que seguía moviéndose en el interior de la rubia alargando aún más el placer de la rubia.

Regina se recostó sobre el cuerpo sudado de la rubia. Las dos disfrutaban de esos segundos en silencio. Fue Emma la que se giro y quedó sobre la morena para poder besarla y seguir haciendo el amor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias por los comentarios, como siempre siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero me está costando muchísimo hacerlo en estas últimas semanas.**

 **Disfrutad!**

-¿Crees que podemos cenar ya?- Preguntó Regina que acababa de disfrutar del contacto y la pasión de la rubia.

-Creó que sí podemos pasar a comer.- Susurró Emma al oído de la morena.

-Voy a calentarla. Ahí tienes algo más cómodo para ponerte.- Dijo Regina poniéndose ella una camiseta ancha y los pantalones del pijama.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó Emma que no se había fijado donde señalaba la morena.

-Tercer cajón del mueble.- Regina dijo dirigiéndose ya a la cocina para poner a calentar el pollo.

Emma cogió un pijama de la morena que al ser anchos le quedaban algo grandes pero era muy cómodo. La rubia sabía que tenía que contarle todo a Regina, pero esperaba hacerlo mientras cenaban. Sabía que no lo tomaría bien pero necesitaba eso, esos momentos de pasión y entregan en los que sólo estaban ellos dos.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó Emma entrando en la cocina.

-Me encanta como te queda ese pijama.- Dijo Regina sonriendo mientras sacaba la bandeja del horno.

-Gracias.- Susurro Emma dando un beso a su mejilla cogiendo las copas y dirigiéndose a la mesa que estaba totalmente lista.

-Vamos a comer, estoy hambrienta.- Dijo Regina sirviendo ambos platos y rellenando las copas de vino.

-Yo también, el ejercicio me deja exhausta.- Soltó Emma guiñándole un ojo a la morena.

-Entonces tengo que alimentarte bien.- Dijo Regina dando el primer bocado.

-Esto esta buenísimo.- Dijo Emma que devoraba la comida que Regina había preparado.

-¿Cómo te fue en Boston?- Preguntó Regina para llenar el silencio que se había instaurado en la mesa hacía varios minutos.

-Regina…- Emma dejo el tenedor para mirar a la morena.- Tengo que contarte algo…-

-Dime… - Regina se preocupó al ver el rostro serio de la rubia.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-No he ido a Boston para ver a mis editores sino para averiguar quién me ataco.- Soltó sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

-¡Qué!- Gritó Regina tirando la copa de vino que llevaba en la mano.

-Cuidado, te puedes cortar.- Emma se levantó rápidamente y cogió a Regina en sus brazos para llevarla al sofá.- Voy a limpiar eso.

-No, cuéntame la verdad.- Dijo Regina en tono duro.

-Está bien. Antes de nada, siento haberte mentido pero necesitaba hacer mis investigaciones y no podía contarte.- Emma cogió las manos de la morena y se acercó a ella.

-Cuéntame.- Insistió Regina sin moverse de su sitio.

-Sospechaba que Danielle podría tener algo que ver.- Dijo Emma demasiado directa haciendo que Regina se levantase rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Pregunto Regina dolida por las palabras de la rubia.

-No podía. No podía decirte que la mujer de la que estabas enamorada podía haber sido mi atacante, eso te mataría.- Soltó Emma colocándose a su lado y cogiéndola de las manos de nuevo para que se sentase.

-¿Podía haber sido? ¿No lo es?- Preguntó Regina aceptando sentarse al lado de la rubia de nuevo.

-No ha sido ella, al contrario. Ha sido muy compresiva y me ha pedido que te hiciese feliz.- Dijo Emma que quería que Regina la recordase con cariño y no como la persona celosa e impulsiva que había sido las últimas semanas de su relación.

-¿De verdad? – Las lágrimas caía de sus ojos por la confesión de la rubia lo que provoco que esta agachase la cabeza y su estómago sufriese una fuerte punzada de dolor por la idea de que Regina seguía sintiéndose así con ella.

-Sí. Ella me dijo que si algún día dejas de estar conmigo iría a por ti.- Emma se levantó y se fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua para cada una.

-Emma, estoy contigo.- Dijo Regina cuando Emma se sentó de nuevo a su lado dándole el vaso de agua.- Me siento bien si Danielle ya no me guarda rencor, pero quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también, por eso me marché a Boston. Necesitaba protegerte y saber que no corres ningún peligro.- Dijo Emma bebiendo agua.

-¿Qué descubriste?- Preguntó Regina que sabía que todavía había más cosas.

-Regina… esto puede ser un poco duro.- Emma no quería decirle a Regina lo de su madre pero tampoco quería ocultarle la verdad.

-Quiero la verdad Emma, ya me has mentido una vez.- Soltó Regina dolida por la mentira.

-Fue tu madre.- dijo Emma que sabía que si dudaba no se lo diría nunca.

-¡Qué!- Volvió a gritar Regina esta vez llevándose sus manos al pecho.

-El hombre que me ataco trabaja para las empresas de tu madre y cuando le pregunté a ella no me lo negó. Simplemente dejo claro que no te quería conmigo.- Dijo Emma viendo como Regina comenzaba a llorar.

-No me sorprende.- Dijo Regina enjuagándose sus lágrimas y bebiendo un poco de agua de su vaso.

-Regina… relájate. Ella no merece que tú estés mal. Te pondré protección y pasaré todo el tiempo posible contigo, no dejaré que te pase nada.- Emma cogió fuertemente las manos de Regina y la acercó a ella.

-Emma… mi madre ha intentado matarte. Esto sólo pasa en las películas.- Soltó Regina llorando aún más.

-Ella cree que el amor es debilidad pero nosotras le mostraremos que eso no es así.- Dijo Emma besando los labios de la morena que parecía estar en otro mundo.- Que el amor es fortaleza, porque le entregas a una persona el poder para amarte pero también el de destruirte pero siempre sabiendo que si funciona se puede ser inmensamente feliz y que merece la pena el riesgo.

-Odio mucho a mi madre.- Dijo Regina quitándose las últimas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, estamos buscando a ese hombre. En cuanto lo tengamos yo tendré el control y así no podrá hacerte nada.- Emma animó a la morena a que se recostase sobre ella y la abrazó.

-A mi no me hará nada, Emma. Irá a por ti. Ha arruinado casi todas mis relaciones hasta el momento.- Dijo Regina que se sentía cómoda en los brazos de la rubia.

-Entonces que venga, la estaré esperando.- Dijo Emma apretando el abrazo.- Además tengo información sobre el ataque y la puedo relacionar, no hará ninguna tontería.- Emma beso el cuello de la morena.

-Emma, iré a hablar con ella.- Soltó Regina sin pensarlo demasiado.- No quiero que arruine esto que estamos empezando a construir juntas.

-No permitiré que vayas a verla, me dejó claro que haría cualquier cosa para separarnos y no sé de que es capaz.- Dijo Emma tensándose, no que notó Regina.

-Emma… es mi madre, no me hará nada.- soltó Regina intentando girarse en sus brazos pero sin poder hacerlo ya que la rubia la sujetaba fuertemente.

-No. No quiero que pases por esto.- Dijo Emma sin dar su brazo a torcer. – Siento haberte mentido. –Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla por detrás.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, no soporto que me mientan.- Afirmó Regina muy segura.

-Lo sé y lo siento. Sólo quería que estuvieses bien.- Emma se movió ligeramente para ver a los ojos a la morena.

-Está bien, sólo por esta vez.- Advirtió Regina.

-Entendido. Vayamos a la cama.- Susurro Emma levantándose y cogiendo la mano de la morena para irse a la cama.- Yo recojo todo esto, tú deberías procesar toda esta información.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina dándole un beso en los labios a la rubia.- Te espero en la cama.

-Perfecto.

Emma terminó de limpiar los restos de cristal además de los platos y las copas, una vez que había fregado todo y dejado listo se fue a la cama donde Regina la esperaba totalmente dormida. Se notaba que había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban hinchados y la almohada humedecida por las lágrimas.

Emma se coló debajo de las sábanas y se abrazó al cuerpo caliente de la morena que se acomodo sin despertarse. Regina estaba totalmente exhausta de las confesiones que la rubia le había dicho.

Regina fue la que se despertó primero, sitió el cuerpo cálido de la rubia apoyado sobre el suyo. Se quedó mirándola durante un rato sin moverse de la cama, a pesar de sus mentiras le había enternecido la actitud protectora de la rubia.

Emma se movió, pasando su mano por el estómago de la morena y colocó su cabeza en su cuello haciendo que su respiración hiciera cosquillas a la morena.

Regina beso su frente y la abrazó para que no se separase de ella, pasaron así varios minutos hasta que Emma se despertó lentamente.

-Hola.- Dijo en un susurro con su voz adormilada.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina acariciando la cabeza de la rubia.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- Preguntó Emma que no se movía, estaba muy cómoda en esa postura.

-Estaba agotada, la verdad es que no esperaba todas esas confesiones.- Dijo Regina siendo sincera.

-Lo imagino, siento haberte mentido.- Emma se levantó un poco para darle un beso en sus labios. – No pensaba que descubriría algo así…

-Tranquila, conozco a mi madre. Nada de lo que me puedas contar me sorprendería.- Regina recordaba alguna de las escenas que su madre le había montado a lo largo de los años.

-¿Tanto mal te ha hecho?- Preguntó Emma.

-A parte de tener la sospecha de que tuvo que ver algo con la muerte de mi padre, cuando le presente a mi primera novia hizo que la detuviesen por escándalo público y no sé qué más tonterías.- Contó Regina dolida al recordar la situación.

-Entonces creo que he salido bien parada.- Dijo Emma sonriendo y provocando una sonrisa también en la morena.

-Estoy segura de que sí.- Aseguró Regina.- Aunque quiero que te cuides, ella actuará cuando menos lo esperemos.- Dijo Regina abrazando fuertemente a Emma.

-No nos pasara nada, yo me encargo de todo.- Dijo Emma.- Te cuidaré aunque sé que tú das más miedo que yo.- Soltó Emma para picar un poco a la morena.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina que había caído en la trampa.- ¿Te doy miedo?- Insistió al ver que Emma ignoraba su pregunta.

-Un poquito de miedo si me dabas…- susurro Emma escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la morena que sonreía ante su actitud infantil.

-¿Antes o después de insinuarte?- Preguntó Regina soltando una carcajada.

-Durante… había veces en los que pensé rendirme pero luego veía esas curvas y me animaba a seguir.- Espetó Emma.

-¡Qué graciosa!- Soltó Regina pasando las manos por debajo de la camiseta de la rubia para hacerle cosquillas.

Emma comenzó a moverse sobre la cama y a reír a carcajadas, tenía muchas cosquillas y Regina parecía saber los puntos que debía tocar para provocarle cada vez más carcajadas.

-¡Para!- Dijo Emma entre carcajada y carcajada.- Me rindo.- Siguió Emma.

-Está bien… vamos a desayunar tengo que ir a trabajar.- Dijo Regina levantándose y dejando a Emma tumbada con las manos en la barriga por las cosquillas.

-Te ayudo.- Grito Emma saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose a la cocina al lado de la morena.

Regina empezó a preparar las tostadas mientras que Emma se encargó de hacer el café. Las dos se movían en una extraordinaria compenetración. La cocina se inundó de un gran olor, Emma iba picando mientras que Regina se quejaba de que lo fuese probando todo.

-¿Cómo llevas la cabeza?- Preguntó Regina una vez que se sentaron a desayunar.

-Bastante bien, realmente creó que es hora de que me quite esto.- Dijo señalando el gran parche que llevaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Ahora lo mirare.- Dijo Regina bebiendo su café.

-Vale, me fio de ti.- Soltó Emma guiñándole un ojo.

Emma se levantó y lavo todos los platos mientras que Regina se duchaba y se cambiaba de ropa para salir en dirección a su trabajo. Emma por su parte sólo se cambió, debía pasar por casa para cambiarse.

-Espera…- Dijo Regina cogiendo de la mano a la rubia.- Déjame ver esa herida.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado.- Soltó Emma girándose.

-Siéntate.

Regina cogió el parche y comenzó a tirar lentamente para no hacerle daño a la rubia, aún así esta se quejo un poco debido a que le tiraba ligeramente.

-Parece estar bastante bien, aún así colocaré una pequeña tirita para que cicatrice mejor y no quede cicatriz.- Dijo Regina sacando lo necesario de su botiquín.

-Vale.- Dijo Emma cogiendo a la morena del trasero y acercándola a ella.

-Emma….- Regañó Regina a la rubia.- Para…- Insistió al notar que Emma no parecía moverse.

-Lo siento… es tú culpa por ponerte estos vestidos tan sexys y provocativos.- Aseguró Emma muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Provocativo?- Preguntó Regina alejándose un poco de ella para mirarse de arriba abajo.

-Sí, mucho.- Insistió Emma volviendo a colocar sus manos allí.

-Estas obsesionada, sheriff.- Dijo Regina terminando de poner la tirita y alejándose de ella.

-Contigo. – Aseguró Emma cogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo del apartamento.

Las dos se despidieron con un apasionado beso. Regina se marchó al hospital mientras que Emma se dirigió a su casa para poder ducharse y cambiarse, necesitaba hablar con August y Ruby para poner en marcha la protección de Regina.


	24. Chapter 24

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Disfrutad!

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Emma había tenido esa desagradable conversación con Cora, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y no habían tenido noticias de ella. Emma había puesto a August y a Ruby a cuidar de Regina cuando ella no podía, las noches las pasaban juntas. Emma no quería relajarse y había intentado seguir la pista a su atacante pero no le estaba siendo nada fácil, a pesar de contar con el apoyo de la policía de Boston.

Emma estaba bastante frustrada, no encontrar nada hacía que su humor empeorase por momentos, August y Ruby era los que estaban pagando el mal humor de la mujer.

-¡Mierda!- Gritaba Emma andando por toda la comisaria.

-Rubia, como no te relajes te va a dar algo.- Dijo Ruby sentada delante del ordenador revisando de nuevo todos los informes que tenían.

-Ruby tiene razón, jefa.- Aseguró el hombre también que ya estaba mareado de ver a la rubia dar vueltas por toda la comisaria.

-Es que no soporto vivir en esta incertidumbre, sé que esa mujer planea algo y no tengo nada para detenerla.- Dijo Emma dejándose caer en la silla.

-Estaremos preparados para lo que sea.- Ruby conocía muy bien a la rubia y sabía que estaba pasando unos días horribles a pesar de estar con Regina.- Ahora me tengo que ir a la cafetería, mi abuela me necesita.

-No te preocupes, ve. Gracias Rubs.- Dijo Emma mirando su reloj.- Yo iré a por Regina en media hora.

-Adiós.- Dijo August que se había distraído con unos anuncios en el ordenador.

Emma se quedó sentada mirando la pared, había imaginado que Cora actuaría pero no esperaba que hubiese pasado una semana sin tener noticias de ella. La rubia sufría en silencio, ya que no quería contagiar a Regina de la ansiedad que ella estaba viviendo, aun así la morena lo notaba y se lo hacía saber.

Emma llegó a la puerta del hospital y como era costumbre durante esa semana la espero en el aparcamiento. Se pasaba el rato sentada en su coche esperando a que la morena terminase y se reuniese con ella, todo por no tener que pisar el hospital más de lo estrictamente necesario. Ese día no fue la excepción, Regina parecía retrasarse por lo que Emma decidió salir del coche y sentarse sobre el capo para poder ver así la puerta de salida.

-Hola.- Dijo la morena sonriente acercándose a la rubia.

-Hola, guapa.- Dijo Emma levantándose del capo y mirando a la morena. Regina unió sus labios en un beso corto pero apasionado.

-¿Qué tal, cariño?- Preguntó Regina subiéndose en el coche.

-Bien, algo cansada por el día de trabajo.- Dijo Emma arrancando el coche.

-Ha sido un día complicado para todos, el accidente de tráfico hizo que todo se colapsase.- Confesó Regina que había tenido una mañana muy ajetreada.

-La verdad es que sí, por suerte Ruby y August se han ocupado de todo.- Confesó Emma.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Regina al ver que Emma no se dirigía a su apartamento.

-Hemos quedado con las chicas para comer- Dijo Emma mirando a la morena que asintió contenta de poder volver a la rutina.

Ambas hicieron el resto del camino hablando de sus trabajos y de lo cansado que había sido su día, Emma no le había contado que no había estado en el accidente porque se pasaba el día investigando a su madre y a sus secuaces.

-Hola, chicas.- Dijo Regina entrando primero y viendo a Ruby, Dorothy y Mary Margaret con Neal sentadas en una mesa.

-Hola.- Contestaron todas a la vez. Regina fue directamente a coger a Neal en brazos.

-¿Y Emma?- Preguntó Ruby viendo como Regina jugaba con Neal.

-Estaba conmigo, se habrá entretenido en la puerta.- Dijo Regina sin darle importancia mientras seguía enfrascada en sus juegos con el niño.

Ruby se levantó disculpándose un segundo para ir a buscar a su amiga, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Al salir del restaurante miró alrededor, a lo lejos se encontró con Emma hablando por teléfono, parecía inquieta y gesticulaba demasiado, Ruby se tensó al escuchar maldecir a la rubia.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó Emma dándose la vuelta y viendo a su amiga en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ruby cogiendo a Emma del brazo para que no se le escapase.

-No hay nada contra Cora, y ese tipo esta muerto.- Soltó Emma pateando una piedra que había en el suelo.- Lo han encontrado en Nueva York- habló Emma al saber las dudas que Ruby estaba teniendo.

-Bueno, Emma… Relájate, conseguiremos algo.- La animó Ruby que estaba más animada.

-Si…- Emma no dijo nada más y se dirigió dentro del restaura.- Hola.- Dijo sentándose al lado de Regina.- ¿Y mi ahijado?- Preguntó Emma acariciando al pequeño que sonrió.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Mary mirando a su amiga.

-Muy bien. ¿Habéis pedido?- Preguntó viendo como Ruby llegaba y se sentaba.

-Nosotras sí, faltáis tú y Regina.- Dijo Dorothy contenta de ver la relación que se veía que tenían ambas mujeres.

-¿Ensalada?- Preguntó Emma levantándose levemente para preguntarle.

-Si, luego me como tus patatas.- Soltó Regina que le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

-De eso nada.- Emma se levantó y se acercó a la barra.

-Sois adorables.- Dijo Mary Margaret sonriendo enormemente.

-Emma es muy infantil y te está contagiando, doctora.- Dijo Ruby picando un poco a la morena.

-Todo se pega.- Dijo esta balanceando al niño tranquilamente.

-¿Qué se pega?- Preguntó Emma sentándose en la mesa.

-Estas pegando tu lado infantil a esta sobria mujer.- Dijo Dorothy que se había integrado rápidamente a su grupo.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Emma acariciando un poco el cuello de la mujer provocándola.

-Emma…- La regaño Regina sonrojándose ante la actitud de la rubia delante de sus amigas.

-Sois adorables.- Repitieron las otras mujeres.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Regina para alejar el tema de conversación de ella.

-Estamos preparando una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Mary Margaret así que tenéis que ayudar.- Aseguró Ruby que había aprovechado que la mujer se había levantado para ir al baño.

-¡Es verdad!- Dijo Emma llevándose las manos a las mejillas con caras de horror.

-¿Cómo lo puedes olvidar todos los años?- Preguntó Ruby que no parecía sorprendida.

-Yo os ayudo.- Dijo Regina dando a Neal un pequeño trozo de pan para entretenerlo.

-Perfecto, queremos reservar el Rabbit para la fiesta. David está enterado y nos está ayudando.- Dijo Ruby sonriendo.

-Guay, contad con nosotras.- Dijo Emma que le dio una patada a Ruby por debajo de la mesa para que no añadiese nada más.

-¿De qué hablaban?- Preguntó Mary sentándose.

-Emma y sus cosas.- Dijo Ruby para que no sospechase nada.

-Aquí teneis señoras.- Dijo la abuela dejando los platos sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, abuela.- Dijo Ruby ayudándola un poco.

-¡Qué aproveche!- Grannys se retiró dejando de nuevo a las mujeres solas.

El almuerzo paso tranquilo, entre risas, anécdotas y bromas. Emma disfrutaba de lo feliz que parecía Regina con Neal en brazos y charlando animadamente mientras que Mary Margaret pasó la comida ensimismada y pensativa, lo que no paso desapercibido por nadie pero habían decidido dejarla de momento. Por su parte Dorothy se integró aun más y Ruby parecía encantada, en sus ojos se veía el amor que sentía por esa mujer que había conseguido lo que nadie había podido, que sentase la cabeza o al menos que se lo plantease.

-Bueno, chicas…- Dijo Ruby rompiendo el momento de risas.- Me estoy divirtiendo mucho pero me toca volver a la comisaría, el pluriempleo no es nada sano.- Soltó riendo.

-Te lo compensaré, Rubs.- Dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo.

-Regina, creó que vamos a tener que actuar.- Dijo Dorothy mirando a la morena que también había notado el coqueteo de broma que se traían las dos mujeres.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo la morena siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Cambio de parejas?- Preguntó Ruby cogiendo la mano de Emma que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Rubs!- Gritó Emma retirando su mano riendo.

-Eres una pervertida, Ruby Lucas.- Dijo Mary Margaret que había estado un poco perdida.

-También te puedes unir, así probaras las maravillas de sexo con mujeres.- Soltó haciendo que Mary Margaret se sonrojase y agachase la cabeza.

-Vente ya… estas avergonzándonos.- Dijo Dorothy empujando a Ruby fuera de su silla.

-Aguafiestas.- Dijo esta antes de darle un beso rápido y salir del restaurante.

Las cuatro mujeres se quedaron durante unos segundos mirándose con la tensión notándose entre ellas hasta que explotaron a reír sin saber muy bien porque. Fue Regina la que primero dejo de reír debido al fuerte dolor que le dio en el costado, Emma casi no podía respirar y Mary Margaret seguía muy avergonzada.

Emma pagó la cuenta y salió del restaurante con el resto de las mujeres, se despidió de las demás y se marchó al apartamento de la morena. El camino se hizo en silencio, la tensión en Emma se hizo notar de nuevo y Regina no lo soportaba más, no podía vivir con esa tensión, con ese malestar de pensar que Emma dormía con un ojo abierto, casi no comía y se pasaba la vida pensando en que cualquier desconocido era una amenaza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó nada más entrar en su apartamento.

-Nada, sólo estoy cansada.- Soltó Emma tirándose en el sofá dejando su arma encima de la mesa.

-Deja de mentirme, Emma.- Dijo Regina cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera para Emma y una copa de vino para ella.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó Emma agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo.- Sigo preocupada por las amenazas de tu madre.- Dijo sin rodeos.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Soltó Regina sentándose a su lado.- Pero no podemos vivir con eso sobre nosotras, Emma quiero esto, he luchado contra mis fantasmas para conseguir que esta relación funcione y que podamos ser felices pero necesito que tú también dejes todos esos fantasmas atrás. Una vez que mi madre decida atacar responderemos mientras tanto seamos felices.- Dijo Regina acercándose un poco a Emma dejando su mano sobre su rodilla.

-Lo siento… soy una tonta.- Dijo Emma besando suavemente los labios de la morena.- He dejado que esto me afecte demasiado, no volverá a pasar. Sé que sólo llevamos unas semanas pero te necesito y quiero que luchemos contra los fantasmas, juntas.

Emma se acercó a la morena y la abrazó fuertemente, ese abrazo significaba mucho, con ese gesto se demostraban todo lo que sentía y que no eran capaces de poner en palabras. Nunca un gesto había tenido tanto de cada una.

-Lucharemos.- Dijo Regina separándose un poco para besarla de nuevo.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi nana?- Preguntó Emma de repente.

-Claro que quiero.- Soltó Regina dejando que una lágrima cayese por sus mejillas.

-Iremos esta tarde a verla, está deseando conocerte.- Dijo Emma separándose un poco.- No llores.- Emma le limpio las lágrimas a la morena.

-Es que sé lo que significa para ti y me gusta que me incluyas en tú vida.- Regina dejo de llorar pero sabía que eso era dar un gran paso, iba a conocer la otra vida de la rubia, esa vida que nadie conocía y que ella estaba desenado poder conocer.

-Tú eres mi vida.- Susurró Emma cogiendo la copa de la morena y dirigiéndose a la cama con Regina de la mano.

Emma dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesita y cerró las cortinas para dejar la estancia en una oscuridad parcial. Una vez que hizo eso se giro para encontrarse a Regina de pie mirándola fijamente, adoraba esa mirada de pasión y ardor que le regalaba. Se acercó a ella lentamente quitándose su camiseta y los vaqueros para quedar en ropa interior y hacer que esa mirada fuese aún más oscura.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo Emma que se paró a unos pasos de la cama para que Regina se uniese a ella.

Regina se acercó lentamente moviendo sus caderas enfundadas en un elegante y sexual vestido que tapaba hasta sus rodillas pero que marcaba a la perfección cada una de sus perfectas curvas. Emma coloca sus manos en la espalda de la pediatra acariciándola lentamente hasta llegar a la parte de arriba y comenzar a bajar la cremallera. De manera lenta deslizó el vestido por sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo dejando a Regina sólo con la ropa interior y sus elegantes tacones.

-Ven.- Emma cogió la mano de Regina y la invitó a sentarse al borde de la cama.

Emma se arrodilló delante de la cama cogió una de las piernas de la morena y comenzó a quitarle el tacón lentamente, dejando besos a lo largo de su tonificada pierna. Regina observaba con devoción la acción de Emma, está totalmente excitada y todos sus gestos hacían que ese estado empeorase.

Una vez que terminó de quitarle el zapato pasó sus caricias a la otra pierna. Sus caricias eran lentas y tortuosas para la morena que había apoyado sus manos sobre la cama y había echado su cabeza hacia atrás. Emma fue subiendo sus besos, pasando por sus muslos, su estómago, sus pechos por encima de la prenda hasta llegar al cuello y provocar un fuerte gemido en la morena.

-Me encantas.- Susurro la rubia sobre los labios de la morena.

-Tú me encantas a mí.- Contestó Regina que no podía dejar de disfrutar de las caricias que le hacía e intentó girarse para dejar a Emma debajo de ella pero esta no la dejo.

-Sólo disfruta.- Dijo Emma mirando a los ojos de la morena que a pesar de no estar demasiado de acuerdo asintió.

Emma se sentó sobre las piernas de Regina invitándola sentarse ella también. Una vez que estaban en esa postura, Emma de deshizo de sus sujetadores rápidamente. Paso ambas manos sobre sus pechos notando los excitados pezones sobre las palmas de sus manos. Ese gesto hizo que Regina pasase sus manos por la espalda de la rubia y acercase su boca al pecho de la rubia que también estaba al descubierto, ante el apasionado y rápido gesto Emma sólo pudo reaccionar con un gemido, una vez que se recupero del sobresalto, Emma colocó sus manos en la barriga de la morena y la separó de ella.

-No tan rápido.- Dijo Emma tirando del labio inferior de Regina con sus dientes.

Regina sonrió e intentó volver a tocar el cuerpo semidesnudo de la rubia pero esta vez si tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de parar a Regina, empujándola sobre la cama quedando así totalmente tumbada. Emma la miró durante unos segundos que para la morena fueron eternos hasta que se estiró y cogió su copa de vino dando un leve sorbo y besando sus labios dejando ese sabor a vino en ambas bocas.

Emma disfrutaba viendo a la morena que estaba cada vez más impaciente y que estaba a punto de desquiciarse pero antes de que eso pasase Emma decidió continuar por lo que derramó un poco de vino por el torso de Regina, esta se sorprendió y soltó un pequeño grito que Emma cayó poniendo su mano encima de la su boca.

Empezó a besar su cuello, el cuerpo de Regina se arqueaba ligeramente provocando que el vino estuviese a punto de derramarse.

-No derrames nada.- Amenazó Emma sonriendo al ver que Regina no podía evitar moverse bajo sus caricias.

Emma bajo sus besos y comenzó a lamer el vino que había derramado sobre su torso, llegando a la barriga, donde se había acumulado la mayor cantidad de líquido. Regina metió sus manos en el pelo de la rubia y la animó a seguir con su tarea.

-Emma…- Gimió Regina lo que provocó que la rubia se animase y se bebiese lo más rápido posible en vino.

-Eres magnífica.- Dijo Emma al terminar de limpiar con su lengua y sus labios el cuerpo de la morena.

-Emma, por dios.- Susurró de nuevo Regina que no aguantaba más las provocaciones de la rubia.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Emma subiendo sus besos a la mandíbula de la morena para seguir excitando a Regina.

-Quiero que pares con esta tortura.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que lo deje?- Soltó Emma.

-Sheriff, no juegue con fuego. –Insistió Regina pasando su mano por encima de la mojada ropa interior de la rubia.

Eso fue lo que necesitó Emma para dejar de hacer sufrir a la morena, tiró fuertemente de su tanga rompiéndolo y tirándolo al fondo de la habitación. Emma introdujo su mano en el interior de Regina que gimió y arqueo su espalda ligeramente, la rubia besaba sus labios mientras se movía en su interior. Regina gemía y aprovechó que Emma se separaba un poco de ella para colar su mano en las bragas de Emma, introduciendo dos dedos en ella.

Emma se movía sobre la mano de Regina mientras seguía con penetrando a la morena, las dos disfrutaban y sus cuerpos se perlaban de sudor. Sus movimientos estaban totalmente coordinados y sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección, fue Regina la que estaba a punto de acabar cuando Emma ralentizó el ritmo para poder llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y así fue. Tras unos minutos más de movimiento ambos cuerpos se contrajeron y convulsionaron. Emma cayó rendida sobre la morena que seguía moviendo sus dedos lentamente en el interior de la rubia para darle la mayor satisfacción posible.

-Estoy agotada.- Murmuró Emma saliendo de la morena y cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

-Vamos a darnos una ducha y dormimos un rato.- Dijo Regina abrazando el cuerpo de la rubia que estaba totalmente sobre ella.

-Te quiero.- Soltó Emma de repente dejando a la morena totalmente sorprendida. Emma se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de su amante.- Tranquila, sólo tenía que decirlo. Quiero que tú estés preparada cuando lo digas.


	25. Chapter 25

**Actualización rápida… se que hace tiempo que no actializaba tan seguido pero he dado un buen avance a la historia y no podía esperar para subirla. Espero que os guste, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Disfrutad!**

Regina seguía sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia, no podía negar que estaba encantada con su nueva relación y que por Emma sentía muchas cosas pero aún no estaba preparada para eso, no podía decir unas palabras que significaban tanto sin realmente estar segura.

-Mírame.- Le dijo Emma que seguía sobre ella.- Preciosa, yo llevo en esta relación mucho más que tú, entiendo que no estés preparada. No tengo prisa, y quiero que cuando lo digas lo sientas de verdad así que no hay presiones simplemente necesitaba que lo supieses.- Confesó Emma sonriendo y besando los labios de la morena.

-Gracias.- Murmuró Regina escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-¿Sigue en píe esa ducha?- Preguntó Emma en tono pícaro.

-Claro que sí.- Soltó Regina sonriendo por la manera tan infantil que Emma tenía de solucionar los momentos de tensión que se generaban entre ambas.- Aunque este olor a vino me encanta.- Confesó Regina.

-A vino y a sexo.- Murmuró Emma mordiendo suavemente el cuello de la morena.

Regina soltó una carcajada y empujó a la rubia para poder salir de la cama. Emma se quedó tumbada en la cama mirando el cuerpo desnudo de la morena entrando en el baño, nada más escuchar el agua de la bañera la rubia saltó de la cama y entro en el baño. Regina estaba metida en la bañera llena de espumo y agua caliente.

Regina sonreía al ver a la rubia apoyada en la puerta mirándola sin moverse de donde estaba, Emma se quitó sus bragas y las dejo en el suelo para meterse en el agua. La rubia se metió en el agua y Regina la abrazó por detrás.

-Esta buenísima.- Dijo Emma acariciando las piernas de la morena mientras que se apoyaba sobre el cuerpo de la morena.

-Me encanta meterme en la bañera con agua caliente y mi gel de baño favorito, siempre que tengo un mal día lo hago.- Confesó Regina pasando sus manos llenas de gel por los hombros de la sheriff.

-Entonces a partir de ahora lo haremos todos los días.- Dijo Emma disfrutando de las caricias de la morena.

-Perfecto.- Regina beso el cuello de la rubia.

-Por cierto, mi nana nos preparara la cena esta noche.- Emma había llamado su nana para avisarle de que le iba a presentar a Regina.

-Así tenemos tiempos de dormir un poco.- Sonrió Regina.

-Sí, por favor…- Soltó Emma apoyando su espalda contra el cuerpo de la rubia y quedase en esa postura hasta que el agua se enfrió.

-Buenos noches, nana.- Dijo Emma invitando a Regina a entrar a la gran casa en la que vivía su nana y que Emma le había regalado.

-Hola, mi niña.- Dijo la mujer terminando de servir la cena.

-Esta es Regina.- Soltó Emma.- Regina esta es mi nana, Sarah.- Emma invitó a la morena a saludar a la mujer.

-Encantada.- Dijo Regina acercándose a la mujer tendiéndole la mano.

-Pero que guapa.- Soltó Sarah dándole dos besos a la morena que se quedó sorprendida por la efusividad de la anciana.

-Nana, no la asustes.- Rió Emma al ver la cara de susto de Regina.

-Perdón, me he pasado de efusividad.- Dijo Sarah mirando a las dos mujeres que se habían cogido de la mano. – Vamos a cenar, lo tengo todo preparado.

-Vale.- Emma se sentó en su sitio habitual presidiendo la mesa, Regina se sentó a la derecha y Sarah a la izquierda. - ¿Qué has preparado?- Preguntó Emma.

-Esa costilla en salsa que tanto te gusta.- Dijo Sarah haciendo que Emma sonriese como la niña que parecía ser en momentos como ese.

-¡Sí!- Emma miró a Regina que parecía bastante cómoda por la situación.

Sarah se levantó para ir a la cocina y Emma decidió acompañarla para ayudarla a traerlo todo, nada más desaparecer Regina se quedó observando toda la habitación que estaba sobriamente decorada pero que tenía un toque que parecía haber sido dado por esa graciosa y simpática mujer bastante mayor.

Regina se levantó y cogió una pequeña foto que había encima de la chimenea donde aparecía Emma con uno años y su rostro se iluminó, estaba toda llena de pintura y con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

-Ese día casi me mata mi madre.- Dijo Emma bajando la voz al acercarse a la morena para no asustarla.

-Me parece que con esa carita no podría haberte hecho nada.- Soltó Regina dejando la foto en su sitio y girándose para ver a Emma que ya lo había colocado todo.

-¿A sí?- Dijo Emma poniendo la misma cara que aparecía en la foto haciendo que Regina sonriese.

-Que no te convenza, Regina. Esa cara infantil es capaz de dominar a casi cualquiera.- Dijo la mujer mayor que aparecía con el plato de la comida.

-¡Nana!- La regañó Emma aunque sonreía.

-Lo he notado.- Soltó Regina pasando al lado de Emma para sentarse de nuevo a la mesa.

-¡Eh! Que sigo aquí.- Emma movió las manos fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Es como tener un crio en casa.- Aseguró Sarah.

Regina sólo sonrió ante la mirada que Emma le lanzaba a su nana, se notaban que se querían mucho y se conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. A pesar de lo que hubiese imaginado se sentía cómoda en ese mundo que Emma le estaba mostrado, el lado tierno y familiar que la rubia vivía en esa casa tan llena de fotos y recuerdos.

Sarah sirvió la comida y las tres disfrutaron de los exquisitos platos que había preparado, Emma comía con ansias mientras que Regina disfrutaba más calmadamente de esos manjares. Las tres estaba cómodas y hablaban de todo, Sarah quería conocer a la mujer que había vuelto a robar el corazón de la que consideraba su hija mientras que Regina investigaba un poco más del pasado de la rubia a través de las palabras de esa tierna mujer.

-Era un demonio, siempre metiéndose en líos.- Contó Sarah una vez sentadas en el salón disfrutando de un delicioso café.

-Lo imaginaba.- Dijo Regina provocando que Emma casi escupiese el café.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma sorprendida.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Emma… mírate.- Dijo Regina analizando a la rubia de arriba abajo.- Nada más conocerte sabía que habías tenido un pasado complejo.- Soltó sonriendo.- Además con ese pelo rapado, que por suerte has dejado crecer, y todos esos tatuajes y ese arma en tu cintura. Me diste un poco de miedo.- Espetó Regina provocando una mirada enfadada de la rubia.

-¿En serio? ¿Mis tatuajes?- Preguntó Emma tocándose involuntariamente el pelo notando que había vuelto a crecer un poco.

-Sólo estaba bromeando, rubia.- Dijo Regina pasando su mano por el muslo de Emma haciendo que Sarah sonriese por la manera en que su niña se había ofendido por las palabras de Regina.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo Sarah para dejarlas solas.

-¿Qué le pasa a mis tatuajes?- Volvió a preguntar Emma que parecía no haber escuchado las palabras anteriores de la morena.

-No les pasa nada, me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos y sus significados. La verdad es que al principio me impresionó un poco pero lo que decía antes es broma.- Regina unió sus labios a los de la rubia suavemente.

-Esas bromas, no.- Dijo Emma volviendo a besar a Regina.- Me has dado un buen susto.

-Emma, tienes que relajarte.- Regina se giro en el sofá para verla a los ojos.- Si estoy contigo es porque quiero, porque siento muchas cosas por ti y porque no me veo con otra persona que no seas tú.

Una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla de la rubia, su corazón había sufrido un pinchado de miedo al darse cuenta de que esa mujer tenía el poder de llevarla al cielo o de condenarla al infierno. Por un momento su mente se fue al sufrimiento que sintió con el abandono de Kathryn y la cantidad de tonterías que cometió después de eso.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Regina limpiando las lágrimas de la rubia.

-Tengo miedo, Regina. No sé porque pero me ha dado miedo pensarte lejos de mi.- Confesó Emma sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Emma…- Susurró Regina que sintió que su corazón se hinchaba al pensar que Emma no se veía sin ella. En un arranque de valor y decisión decidió poner en palabras sus sentimientos por la rubia, necesitaba decírselo, demostrarle que todo eso era real.- Te quiero.- Murmuró sobre los labios de la rubia que se alejó y se quedó mirando a sus ojos.

-¡Qué bonito!- Se escuchó a Sarah a sus espaldas provocando que Regina enrojeciese y que Emma sonriese.

-Yo también te quiero.- Dijo al oído de la morena.- Voy al baño, no la asustes.- Emma se levantó y señaló a su nana con el dedo.

Una vez que Emma salió y dejó a las dos mujeres solas, Sarah se cambió de sitio y se sentó al lado de la morena que la miraba desconcertada por la actitud de la mujer.

-Regina, necesito decirte algo.- Dijo la mujer algo tensa.

-Dígame.- Contestó Regina mirando a los ojos de la mujer que estaban algo inquietos, como no los había visto desde que se habían conocido.

-Cuídala. Emma te quiere y no quiero que vuelva a sufrir como lo hizo con esa mala mujer.- Soltó sin paños calientes dejando a Regina con la boca abierta.- Emma sólo me ha presentado a dos mujeres en su vida y eso significa que le importas, cuando me presentó a Kathryn había algo que no me gustaba en ella pero sé que tú si puedes hacerla feliz.- El monologo parecía estar dejando helada a Regina.- Regina, Emma merece ser feliz ya ha sufrido mucho en su vida y espero que tú seas la persona que ella necesita.- Sarah cogió las manos de la morena y las apretó entre las suyas.

-Sarah, deseo ser esa mujer que ella necesita. Quiero hacerla feliz y no le quepa la menor duda de que haré hasta lo imposible para que lo sea.- Dijo Regina apretando también las manos de Sarah.

-Gracias.- La mujer volvió a su sitio para que Emma no se diese cuenta de la conversación que ambas acababan de tener.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- Preguntó sentándose al lado de Regina colocando su mano en su muslo.

-Le contaba a Regina la vez que estuviste casi un mes sin poder dormir porque se te infecto una de esas marchas que te hiciste en la espalda.- Dijo Sarah para sacar a Regina del apuro.

-Mereció la pena.- soltó Emma sonriendo.

-No lo dudo, mi niña.- Dijo Sarah tomando un poco más de café.

-Nana, aunque estamos muy cómodas es hora de volver a casa. Mañana Regina tiene guardia.

-Está bien- Dijo Sarah levantándose y abrazando a la morena que la correspondió encantada.- Ha sido un placer conocerla.

-El gusto ha sido mío.- Dijo Regina.- Gracias por la cena ha estado deliciosa.

Sarah las acompañó a la puerta, Emma se despidió de ella dándole un fuerte abrazo y subiéndola en sus brazos haciendo que la mujer mayor gritase por el sobresalto que le provocó el gesto de la rubia.

Las dos mujeres se subieron en el coche y se marcharon al apartamento de Regina, el camino se hizo en silencio. Emma canturreaba la canción que ponía en la radio mientras que la morena iba fijándose en el extraño paisaje que rodeaba esa magnífica casa. Regina pensaba en las palabras que Sarah le había dicho y aunque le habían generado ciertas presiones debía de reconocer que también la animaban a seguir al lado de Emma y a cuidarla tanto como la rubia lo hacía con ella.

Nada más entrar en el apartamento Regina se quitó los tacones y los dejo a un lado mientras que Emma se quitó la chaqueta y las botas rápidamente.

-Has estado muy silenciosa.- Dijo Emma acompañando a Regina al dormitorio.

-Me ha caído muy bien tu nana. Te adora y te cuida como su hija.- Regina se intentaba quitar el vestido cuando Emma se acercó por detrás y la ayudo a bajar la cremallera.

-¿Te ha dicho algo que te molestase?- Preguntó Emma deteniéndose en su tarea.

-¡No!- Espetó Regina girándose para mirar a Emma.- Ella te adora, sólo me pidió que te hiciera feliz y es eso lo que quiero hacer.- Confesó Regina besando los labios de la rubia.

-Es un poco cotilla.- Dijo Emma pasando sus manos por las caderas de la morena para acercarla a ella.

-No digas eso, sólo quiere que estés bien.- Regina colocó sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y la miro a los ojos contenta.

-Yo estoy bien siempre que estamos así, preciosa.- Dijo Emma acariciando la espalda de Regina.

-Yo también pero ahora quiero dormir, estoy agotada.- Espetó Regina girándose para animar a la rubia a que le quitase el vestido.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma sin moverse.- Me provocas de esta manera y luego quieres irte a dormir.- Dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Totalmente en serio. ¿Me ayudas?- Insistió la morena que se impacientaba.

-No.- Emma se marchó al baño dejando a Regina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Regina se quitó el vestido y cuando iba a colocarse su pijama una idea le surgió en la mente, abrió el cajón y sacó la ropa interior más provocativa que tenía y se la puso, era un conjunto de tanga y sujetador rojo que no se había puesto nunca pero que le parecía lo más provocativo del mundo. Escuchó la ducha encenderse y pensó que tendría tiempo hasta que Emma terminase de ducharse así que fue a la cocina y se tomo una copa de vino mientras sonreía al saber que Emma no podría resistirse al verla, le encantaba ver sentir deseaba y que Emma la devorase con su mirada se había convertido en su adicción numero uno. Al escuchar que la ducha se paraba se metió en la cama deshaciendo un poco las sábanas y apagando todas las luces menos la lámpara que daba al lado donde dormía Emma. Se acostó boca abajo dejando a la vista su firme y torneado trasero. Relajó su respiración y fingió dormir al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse.

Emma ya se había puesto su pijama y se disponía a meterse entre las sábanas cuando vio el cuerpo semidesnudo de la morena sobre la cama. La toalla que llevaba entre las manos cayó al suelo y Emma quedó con la boca abierta, Regina había provocado que la ducha fría que acababa de darse no le hubiese servido de nada.

-Va a matarme.- Murmuró Emma intentado ignorar las provocaciones de Regina.

Emma se metió en la cama y apagó la lámpara que Regina había dejado intencionadamente encendida. Una vez acostada tapo el cuerpo de la morena para dejar de observar esa perdición de curvas. Cuando su pulso y respiración se relajó Regina se movió y colocó su cabeza entre su cuello y paso su pierna desnuda por encima de la de Emma provocando que Emma volviese a aumentar su ritmo cardíaco.

-Regina…- Susurró Emma que había notado que no dormía cuando se movió. – Tú lo has querido- Dijo Emma tirando de la sábana hacia atrás y abalanzándose sobre la morena que sólo sonrió.

-Estaba durmiendo.- Se quejó pero sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada al ver lo excitada que Emma estaba.

-Tú tienes la culpa, deja de provocarme de esa manera y te dejaré dormir toda la noche.- Emma devoró con pasión y énfasis el cuello de la morena que reía sonoramente.- Ahora voy a hacerte el amor hasta que caigas rendida en mis brazos.- Murmuró entre jadeos acelerados.

-Lo estoy deseando.- Dijo Regina que esta vez no se dejó llevar y se giro para quedar ella encima de la rubia.

 **Tras este capítulo habrá un salto en el tiempo quería darle un avance significativo a la historia y lo he conseguido, la verdad es que estoy contenta con el resultado y espero que os guste.**


	26. Chapter 26

Habían pasado más de seis meses y la felicidad inundaba sus vidas, Emma había vuelto a su casa tras pasar un par de semanas más cuidando de Regina, habían decidió que tenían que hacer las cosas bien y eso pasaba por darse su espacio aunque varias noches a la semana no podían resistirse y acababan durmiendo en casa de la otra. La amenaza de Cora parecía haber desaparecido por lo que ambas debía continuar con sus vidas, no quería permanecer a la espera de nada, quería vivir, deseaban ser felices.

Storybrooke se había convertido en su nido de amor, ya todo el pueblo las veía cogidas de la mano o disfrutando de una cena o una salida al parque. Sus vidas eran de lo más tranquilas, Regina había pedido el traslado definitivo al hospital, donde disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y la calma que le daba el conocer a casi todos sus pequeños pacientes y a las pocas urgencias que le correspondían hacer. Por otro lado, Emma había asumido nuevamente el cargo de sheriff tras la reelección del alcalde y Ruby se había convertido en su ayudante, buscando un trabajo que le diese más tiempo libre, además de un mejor suelo y alejarse un poco de su abuela que se había encargado de contratar a una joven en su lugar.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Emma al entrar a Grannys para tomar su café habitual.

-Hola, Emma.- Dijo Granny sirviendo el café.

-¡Emma!- Grito Mary Margaret a sus espaldas.

-No te había visto.- Dijo Emma girándose y abrazando a la maestra que sonreía.- ¿Dónde está Neal?- Preguntó sorprendida de no ver al niño con ella.

-David se quedó con él.- Soltó rápidamente.- Venía a buscarte.

-Dime.- Emma estaba curiosa por el entusiasmo que Mary Margaret tenía esa mañana.

-Tengo lo que pediste.- Dijo la mujer provocando una sonrisa con el mismo entusiasmo que la morena de pelo corto.

-Guárdalo hasta que pueda actuar.- Emma bajo la voz para que nadie se enterase de lo que decía.

-Vale, yo me encargo.- Dijo Mary Margaret sonriendo y mirando a la rubia muy feliz.

-Gracias, que nadie se entere.

-Toma, Emma.- Dijo Granny cogiendo el café dejando un billete sobre la mesa.

-No puedes decir nada, sabes que en Storybrooke los rumores vuelan.- Emma salió del restaurante con Mary Margaret detrás.

-No diré nada, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- Dijo Mary Margaret muy contenta.

Emma entró muy feliz a la comisaría lo que no pasó desapercibido ni para Ruby ni para August que intentaron no preguntar ya que sabían que Emma se cerraría en banda y no les diría nada. Tras más de media hora en las que Emma sólo sonreía, Ruby no aguantó más y tuvo que abordar a la sheriff.

-¿Qué tienes, rubia?- Preguntó sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

-Nada, ¿no tienes trabajo?- Preguntó también Emma en un tono acido pero sonriendo al final.

-Mucho… pero no puedo concentrarme sin saber que te ha pasado en esta…- Miró su reloj para asegurarse la hora que era.- media hora que has estado fuera.- Dijo Ruby mirando inquisitivamente a la rubia.

-No ha pasado nada.- Emma se quedó mirando el ordenador para hacerle señales a Ruby de que no quería seguir con ese tema.

-Lo pillo, pero sea lo que sea lo averiguaré.- Dijo mirando por última vez a la sheriff para después volver a su escritorio.

Regina había pasado el día en el hospital, por desgracia había entrado un niño que había sufrido un fuerte traumatismo y habían tenido que operarlo por lo que pasó todo el tiempo a su lado. La presión la estaba dejando agotada y sus ojeras mostraban que no había conseguido descansar demasiado en ese día.

-Hola, amor.- Dijo Regina a través del móvil.

-Hola, preciosa.- Contestó Emma.

-Siento no haber podido volver a casa pero este niño me necesita.- Dijo Regina dejándose caer en la silla de su despacho para relajar las piernas.

-Lo entiendo. Sólo prométeme que dominaras un poco.- Emma estaba preocupada por escuchar la voz cansada de la morena.

-Lo prometo, en cuanto cuelgue me echaré en la zona de descaso.- Regina seguía revisando todas las radiografías que le habían echo al pequeño mientras hablaba con Emma.- ¿cómo estás tú?- Preguntó.

-Ha sido un día tranquilo. He tenido tiempo para preparar nuestro fin de semana.- Dijo Emma haciendo sonreír a la morena.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con tono pícaro. ¿Incluye salir de la cama?

-Hay jacuzzi.- Aseguró muy contenta Emma.

-Reformulo mi pregunta.- Dijo Regina que no podía evitar la alegría.- ¿Saldremos de la habitación?

-No te lo puedo asegurar, pero lo intentaremos.

-Me alegra saberlo.- Confesó Regina.

-Bueno… amor. Vete a descansar.- Dijo Emma en tono serio para que Regina le hiciese caso.

-Vale, buenas noches.- Dijo Regina.

-Buenas noches. Te quiero.

-Yo también.

-¡Regina!- Gritaba Emma apoyada en la puerta del apartamento de la morena.- Llevaremos tarde.

-Pero si vamos en coche.- Dijo la morena asomando la cabeza y sonriendo por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

-Da igual, llevaremos tarde al hotel.- Aseguró Emma sonriendo al ver que Regina se daba cuenta de su juego.

-El hotel no cierra, cariño.- Regina seguía removiendo todas sus cosas.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-¡No!- Grito Regina para que Emma no se acercase.- Yo me encargo.- Aseguró.

Regina salió minutos después arrastrando su gran maleta por la casa su casa. Emma estaba sonriendo y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y negando con la cabeza.

-Sólo vamos un par de días. ¿Qué llevas aquí?- Preguntó cogiendo la maleta que pesaba muchísimo.

-Llevo lo necesario.- Contestó está cogiendo su bolso.

-Créeme, no vas a necesitar ropa este fin de semana.- Soltó Emma haciendo que Regina le diese un golpe en el brazo a la rubia antes de salir del apartamento.

El camino a Boston fue bastante corto, las dos iban charlando y cantando. Emma había invitado a Regina a pasar un fin de semana en Boston, había reservado el mejor hotel de la ciudad para pasar esos días tranquilamente con ella. Hubiese querido irse más lejos pero Regina no podía marcharse del hospital demasiado tiempo ya que sus vacaciones se las había gastado cuando Emma había presentado su último libro.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Emma acercándose a la recepción con la morena de la mano.

-Hola, señoras.- Dijo el recepcionista.

-Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Emma Swan.

-Aquí esta. La suite paraíso, si su esposa o usted necesitan algo sólo teneis que avisarnos.- Dijo el hombre haciendo que las dos mujeres se miraran y por un momento sonrieran ante la equivocación.

-Gracias.- Emma dejó un billete sobre la recepción.

-Señora.- Dijo el hombre bastante nervioso.- Soy un gran fan suyo, me encantan sus libros.

Regina sonrió, la reciente fama de la rubia la estaba agobiando un poco pero estaba intentando mentalizarse y no sentirse demasiado observada aunque sí que la observaban.

-Se simpática.- Susurró Regina a su oído.

-Tráigame un libro, se lo dedicaré con mucho gusto.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa y el hombre se ruborizo por los nervios.

-Gracias.

Regina y ella subieron hasta la habitación donde ya el botones había metido sus maletas. Emma se quedó alucinada, había visto fotos de la habitación pero era mucho más espectacular en persona. Había un pequeño salón donde había dos grandes sillones y una mesa donde estaba la cesta de bienvenida, a la derecha había una puerta medio abierta que daba a una enorme habitación con una cama en la que entraría un equipo de baloncesto. La pared del fondo era totalmente de cristal y dejaba unas magnificas vista de la ciudad. Al entrar en el baño vieron una gran ducha de masaje y un jacuzzi justo al lado de un cristal opaco que sólo dejaba ver desde dentro.

-Es magnífica.- Aseguró Regina que había acompañado a la rubia en su reconocimiento.

-Sí que lo es.- Dijo Emma sorprendida también.

-Creí que la habías reservado tú.- Soltó riendo al ver la expresión estupefacta de rubia.

-No lo sé…en la fotos parecía más distinta.

Regina se acercó por detrás de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar es estomago de Emma que dejo su cabeza apoyada en el cuello de la morena. Emma se giró sobre sí misma y la beso apasionadamente hasta que chocaron con unos de los sillones, la rubia cayó encima de la morena y se levantó un poco para coger unos de los chocolates que había en la cesta mordiéndolo e invitando a Regina a que se comiese el resto.

-Delicioso.- Dijo Regina sonriendo.- ¿Por qué no estrenamos esa cama?- Preguntó intentando quitarle la camiseta a la rubia.

-Esta noche, ahora vístete.- Dijo Emma levantándose y tirando de la morena para que se alzase también.- Te invitó a cenar.

-Interesante.- Soltó Regina que esperaba que Emma se abalanzase sobre ella y no la dejase salir de la cama en todo el fin de semana.

Emma se metió en el baño y se dio una rápida ducha antes de cambiarse y salir de la habitación para terminar de organizar toda esa noche. Quería que todo saliese perfecto y eso requería toda su atención.

Regina se dio también un baño y eligió un vestido que acababa de comprarse, era de un azul eléctrico, le llevaba por encima de la rodilla y le remarcaba todas sus curvas. Ese vestido parecía hecho a medida por su precioso cuerpo. Eligió unos tacones negros y un bolso de mano a juego. Con los tacones conseguía el efecto que necesitaba, quedar a la misma altura que Emma.

-Lo quiero todo listo.- Decía Emma a través de su teléfono.

-Hola, guapa.- Dijo Regina acercándose lentamente y contorneándose hacía la rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Dios!- Emma no pudo decir nada más.- Estoy deseando quitarte ese vestido.- Regina sonrió y se alejó para ver que Emma había elegido unos ceñidos pantalones negros, una blusa de botones blanca y una ceñida americana. Además de unos tacones negros volviendo a ser más alta que ella.

-Tú también estas muy guapa.- Dijo Regina abrazando a rubia y dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Vamos.- Emma cogió la mano de Regina y la dirigió a la calle donde las esperaba una gran limusina blanca.

Regina se sorprendió al ver a Emma dirigirse a hablar con el chofer de ese enorme y fantástico vehículo. Emma abrió la puerta y una música clásica salió del interior, Regina sonrió al darse cuenta de que Emma había pensado en todo, incluso poniendo su música preferida.

-Sube, el paraíso nos espera.- Murmuró Emma a su oído.

-Esto es fabuloso.- Aseguró Regina una vez que se sentó en el cómodo y gran asiento del coche.

-¡Albert, podemos irnos!- Espetó la rubia pulsando el interfono que las comunicaba con el chofer. - ¿Champan?- Preguntó sacando una botella de espumoso de la nevera.

-¿Qué celebramos?- Regina cogió ambas copas para facilitar el trabajo a la rubia.

-Que soy feliz, que te quiero y que estamos juntas.- Soltó Emma dejando la botella y cogiendo su copa para brindar.- Por nosotras.

-Por nosotras.- Repitió Regina antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.- Es muy bueno- Aseguró.

-Por supuesto, tú mereces lo mejor.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Esto es fantástico, Emma. Gracias.- Regina se acercó a los labios de Emma y dejó un suave beso.

-No tienes que darlas.- Dijo tras haber saboreado el champan de los labios de la morena.

-Tienes carmín.- Sonrió Regina limpiando los labios de la morena. - ¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó.

-A cenar.- Contestó simplemente la rubia.

-Cuanto misterio, cariño.- Regina siguió bebiendo champan.

-Te juro que me muero por hacerte el amor aquí mismo.- Soltó de repente Emma provocando una carcajada en la morena.

-Eres totalmente insaciable pero no estaría bien. ¿Qué pensaría el chofer?- Preguntó avergonzada.

-No se entera de nada.- Emma posó sus labios en el cuello de la morena pero tuvo que detenerse al notar que la limusina había parado.- Parece que hemos llegado.

-Menos mal.- Susurro Regina acalorada.

Emma bajó primero y tendió la mano a Regina para ayudarla a bajar, una vez que estuvieron en la cena Emma le dio indicaciones de que esperase al chofer. Regina observaba alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes italianos más exclusivos de Boston, su padre la había traído cuando era niña para disfrutar de la pasta, no recordaba habérselo contado a Emma pero no estaba segura.

-Buenas noches. Reserva a nombre de Emma Swan.- Dijo la rubia.

-Adelante, señorita Swan.- La guió una joven que la había devorado literalmente con la mirada.- Su mesa.

Emma había reservado la zona más tranquila del restaurante, desde allí nadie podía verlas ni molestarlas mientras cenaban. Regina sonría fingidamente a la camarera a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de sus miradas a su mujer.

-Esa mujer te acaba de comer con los ojos.- Aseguró Regina una vez que se había sentado en la mesa.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Emma que no se había percatado de nada.

-Sí- Dijo la morena mostrando su molestia.

-Creo que esta noche se decepcionara mucho entonces.- Soltó Emma sonriendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó inquisitivamente.

-Por nada. ¿Qué vas a tomar?- Dijo desviando el tema.

Ambas ordenaron sus platos y pidieron el vino que la morena le recomendó a la rubia, ambas hablaban del viaje y de lo bonito que estaba siendo todo antes de que sus platos llegasen y comenzasen a comer y a disfrutar.

-Sabes… mi padre me trajo aquí cuando era pequeña.- Confesó Regina mirando a Emma.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Emma sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Regina no recordaba esa noche.- Me lo contaste una noche que preparé pasta, creó que las copas de vino tienen que ver con que no recuerdes esa parte de la historia.- Confensó Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina.

-Es cierto. Fue la noche que perdía ese niño en el quirófano.- Dijo entristeciendo ante el recuerdo.

-¡Eh, preciosa!- Dijo Emma.- No es un día para estar tristes.

-Lo siento… la verdad es que es un detalle que te acuerdes de eso.- Regina sintió su corazón bombear fuertemente, sabía que Emma era detallista y cuidadosa pero no sabía que lo fuera tanto.

-Me acuerdo de todo lo que he hablado contigo, amor.- Emma apretó cariñosamente su mano.

Las dos siguieron comiendo y charlando tranquilamente, una vez que terminaron un simpatico camarero les retiró los platos y les dio la carta de postres. Emma pidió tarta a diferencia de Regina que pidió un mouse de limón.

-Disculpa, tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo Emma dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y levantándose dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Aquí te espero.- Aseguró Regina sonriendo.

Regina se quedó obeservando el restaurante, la decoración era muy distinta a la que recordaba pero la comida seguía siendo igual de deliciosa que lo era hacía tantos años atrás. La morena se comenzó a inquietar cuando pasaron algo más de diez minutos y la rubia no volvia del baño.

Fue cuando iba a levantarse para ir a buscarla cuando las luces del restaurante bajaron su intensidad y una suave y romántica música italiana comenzó a sonar. Regina se quedó petrificada porque no sabía que estaba sucediendo por lo que miraba a todos lados bastante nerviosa. Los camareros y el cocinero habían salido y parecían observarla atentamente lo que hizo que se tensase aún más por la situación. Entonces observó a Emma salir de la cocina con una pequeña tarta en sus manos y una gran sonrisa en su cara, Regina se relajó al ver a la rubia aparecer pero sus nervios volvieron al verla acercarse y arrodillarse delante de ella mostrándole la tarta con una cajita en el centro. Al fijar su vista en la tarta pudo observa que ponía, "Regina, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?", esa frase estaba escriba sobre la tarta y rodeaba la pequeña cajita roja que Emma se encargó de abrir una vez que vio que Regina había leído su propuesta. Regina estaba petrificada, una lágrima se escurría por su mejilla y sus manos tapaban su boca que estaba totalmente abierta por la emoción.

-Regina Mills, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?- Preguntó entonces Emma con una voz emocionada.


	27. Chapter 27

**No os he hecho esperar demasiado. Sé que acostumbraba a subir muy seguido pero hago lo que puedo, a pesar de tener escritos varios capítulos de esta historia no puedo publicarlos así que lo haré poco a poco, tenedme un poco de paciencia sólo son los meses de verano. Gracias por leer y comentar, esto contenta por haber superado los comentarios de mi anterior fic así que gracias.**

 **Disfrutad!**

-Regina Mills, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?- Preguntó entonces Emma con una voz emocionada. Regina no podía ni siquiera gesticular, dentro de la cajita se podía ver un precioso anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra en la parte superior. Emma comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la falta de contestación de Regina pero esta no podía hablar, estaba demasiado emocionada por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Emma se levanto dejando la tarta sobre la mesa cogiendo el anillo y deslizándolo lentamente por el dedo de la morena que temblaba por la emoción. Tras ese gesto, Regina se enganchó al cuello de la rubia y dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más de emoción.

-Te amo.- Dijo Emma que seguía abrazando fuertemente a la morena entre los aplausos de algunos clientes que se habían acercado y de los camareros.

-Yo te amo más.- Susurró Regina besando el cuello de la rubia antes de besar sus labios apasionadamente.

-Soy inmensamente feliz.- Dijo Emma sentándose en la mesa sin soltar las manos de Regina.

-Yo también, pero si me das otro susto como este creo que no vivo para contarlo.- Bromeo Regina mirando fijamente el anillo que adornaba su dedo.

Emma sonrió y partió la tarta sirviendo dos trozos para poder disfrutar de ese manjar, Regina no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara y Emma seguía totalmente hipnotizada por esa mirada que Regina le acaba de regalar y que no había visto nunca.

Al salir del restaurante todos parecían observarlas, incluso varias personas le echaron fotos lo que en un principio molesto bastante a la rubia pero Regina consiguió calmarla y que se relajase.

Ambas subieron de nuevo a la limusina y llegaron al hotel, Emma había pedido que les subiesen champan y varios dulces para celebrar su compromiso. Nada más llegar a la habitación Emma empezó a besar a la morena que esta extasiada de felicidad.

-Dame un segundo, voy al baño.- Dijo Emma separándose como podía de los fogosos labios de la morena.

Regina entró en la habitación y encontró unos papeles encima de la cama, ante la sorpresa se acercó lentamente y miró en su interior. No sabía lo que era pero cuando leyó más tranquilamente pudo observar de que se trataba, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y se tuvo que sentar al borde de la cama ya que sus piernas le habían fallado. Ante ese repentino llanto, Emma se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló ante ella. La preocupación estaba reflejada en sus rostro, no quería ver a Regina sufrir y mucho menos por su causa.

-Lo siento. ¿He metido la pata?- Preguntó Emma levantando la cara de Regina para poder mirar al los ojos. Regina no podía decir nada.- Yo… no quiero…- Emma balbuceaba debido a los nervios que se habían apoderado de ella.

Regina se acercó a sus labios y los devoró con pasión, haciendo que Emma se relajase durante los segundos que el beso duro. Nada más separarse la morena cogió los papeles e intentó relajarse para poder hablar.

-¿Esto…?- intentaba decir pero las lágrimas se lo impedían.- ¿Esto es…?

-Son los papeles de una clínica de inseminación artificial. Quiero que cuando nos casemos empecemos el tratamiento para que puedas quedarte embarazada.- Susurró Emma acariciando los muslos de la morena rápidamente debido a los nervios.- No quería precipitarme, podemos hacerlo cuando quieras, no fechas ni plazos…- Emma intentaba justificarse al ver la reacción anterior de la morena.

-Te amo.- Dijo simplemente Regina devorando de nuevo los labios de la rubia.- Me has hecho la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma con un poco de miedo.

-Claro que sí. Siento mi reacción, es que no me lo esperaba.- Regina cogió a Emma de las manos y la invitó a tumbarse sobre ella.- Me encantaría casarme contigo y tener un hijo.- Dijo besándola mientras retiraba los rubios cabellos que caían sobre su cara.

-Te amo. Sé que sólo llevamos siete meses juntas, pero te necesito para poder vivir. Quiero que hagamos las cosas como hasta ahora, a nuestro ritmo pero sabiendo cual es nuestro futuro y que en algún momento estaremos ahí. Tendremos a nuestros hijos corriendo por la casa, llenaremos las paredes con nuestras fotos, contaremos nuestros años juntas y comprobaremos que serán pocos para demostrarnos todo lo que sentimos.- Susurró Emma dejando suaves besos sobre los labios de la morena.

-Hazme el amor.- Dijo únicamente Regina que sólo podía demostrarle todo lo que sentía a través de esos besos y esas caricias que las hacían conectarse y sentirse una sola.

Emma no tardó en obedecer a la morena, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa lentamente ante la atenta y excitada mirada de la morena. Emma se movía sexualmente cuando de repente saltó hacía la mesilla y cogió su móvil poniendo una sexual canción que acompañase su pequeño striptease. Regina sonrió ante la idea de la rubia aunque tenía que reconocer que le estaba encantado y que la estaba excitando muchísimo. Emma tiró su camisa a un lado mientras se baja sensualmente a sus pies para deshacerse de sus tacones, después pasó al botó de su pantalón que lo bajo lentamente viendo como Regina se removía sobre la cama bastante incómoda. Emma se paró entonces provocando más a la morena que en un par de ágiles movimientos se quitó su vestido y sus tacones quedando simplemente con su tanga negro, ahora fue Emma la que se excitó y decidió continuar con su baile.

Una vez que se había quitado los pantalones se giró sobre sí misma para dejar ver su perfecto trasero sólo tapado por la fina tela de su ropa interior. Estando aún de espaldas se quitó el sujetador y se lo lanzó a la morena que se había apoyado en el cabecero de la cama sonriendo muy excitada. Emma se giró dejando ver sus pechos, Regina al notar que Emma no se iba a acercar a menos que la provocase un poco más coló su mano debajo de su braga, haciendo que Emma abriese mucho los ojos ante el movimiento de la morena. Regina comenzó a arquearse y a gemir haciendo que Emma no aguantase más.

-De eso nada.- Dijo Emma lanzándose a la gran cama sacando la mano de Regina de su propia ropa interior.

-Hasta que te animas a venir.- Soltó Regina besando los labios de la rubia que tiró de su cuerpo para que se tumbase cómodamente sobre la cama.

-Te amo.- Dijo Emma devorando con devoción el cuerpo de la morena.

-Yo también.- Soltó Regina suspirando bajo los labios de la rubia.

Ambas disfrutaron del cuerpo de la otra hasta no poder más, fue Regina la que tuvo que pedirle una pausa a Emma que parecía no agotarse. La noche sucedió al día, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y agotados a pesar de que Emma parecía seguir teniendo fuerzas.

-Emma, Emma.- Decía Regina entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Dime- Dijo Emma bajando sus besos a los muslos de la morena que casi no podía respirar.

-Necesito un descanso.- Soltó sin conseguir recuperarse.

-El último.- Dijo Emma metiéndose entre las piernas de la morena.

-Eso me dijiste hace más de una hora.- Soltó Regina entrelazando sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia para que se relajase un poco.

-Esta vez en serio.- Dijo Emma aumentando el ritmo provocando que Regina se arquease y volviese a gritar su nombre. – Así me gusta.- Emma salió de entre sus piernas y beso los labios de la morena.

-En serio, Emma, necesito descansar.- Regina se giró y miró el reloj.- Son 12 de la mañana.- Dijo pensando en las horas que llevaban metidas en la cama.

-Es temprano, podemos dormir un poco.- Susurró Emma.

-Yo necesito una ducha, no puedo dormir así.- Dijo señalando su cuerpo lleno de sudor, chocolate y mordidas de la rubia.

-Te acompaño.- Soltó Emma saltando de la cama.

-No, yo primero y tu después.- Dijo Regina negando categóricamente con la cabeza.- Pide algo para desayunar.- Soltó antes de que Emma protestase.

Regina se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta por dentro, sabía que si la dejaba abierta Emma se colaría dentro y no la dejaría salir en un rato y realmente necesitaba ese descanso, adoraba el lado pasional de Emma pero a veces era tan insaciable que conseguía agotarla, sabía que unas horas le dolería todo el cuerpo.

Emma por su parte sonrió al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, cogió el teléfono y llamo al servicio de habitaciones para que le llevase un apetitoso y suculento desayuno y que su morena no se muriese de hambre debido al maratón de sexo que acaban de tener.

-Bueno días, Señorita Swan.- Dijo el camarero con una gran bandeja en sus manos.

-Buenos días.- Contestó Emma. –Gracias, puede dejarlo ahí. – dijo señalando la mesita de la sala. Emma le dio una propina y el muchacho salió contento de la habitación.

-La comida esta aquí.- Dijo Emma acercándose a la puerta del baño.

-Ya salgo.- Regina se colocó una camiseta de tirantas y unas bragas para salir de allí.- Dúchate, te espero.- Soltó mirando la gran bandeja de que habían traído.

-¿Puedes ayudarme si quieres?- Dijo Emma sonriendo ante la negativa de Regina.

-Te espero aquí.- Emma entró e intento ducharse lo más rápido posible para no hacer esperar demasiado a la morena.

Regina tendió las sábanas de la cama y colocó la bandeja encima, le apetecía comer tendida en la cama, estaba agotada y la cama era comodísima. Una vez que lo preparó todo fue a buscar en su maleta lo que tanto le había costado encontrar en su apartamento.

-Ya estoy.- Dijo Emma saliendo desnuda y algo humeda.

-Puedes ponerte algo, por favor.- Soltó Regina que no se incomodaba pero quería evitar a toda costas lanzarse de nuevo sobre la rubia.

-¿Te molesta?- Preguntó Emma girando sobre sí misma satisfecha.

-Emma… - Murmuró Regina.

-Vale, me visto.- Dijo abriendo su maleta sacando un pijama corto.

-Mejor así. Vamos a comer.

Emma se lazó a la cama y levantó la tapa de la bandeja dejando ver todo lo que tenía, desde fruta, hasta tortitas, bollos de chocolate, café, tostadas. Había de todo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su estomago comenzó a crujir, no pensaba que tendría tanta hambre.

Regina sonrió al ver la emoción de Emma ante la comida y su barriga también resonó… había quemado más calorías de las que habían ingerido en toda su vida.

-¡Qué aproveche!- Dijo Emma cogiendo un café y un bollo de chocolate.

-¡Qué aproveche!- Dijo Regina también pero ella cogió un poco de fruta y una tostada.

-Está muy rico.- Soltó Emma con la boca llena.

-Emma, mastica primero.- Le regañó Regina aunque sonrió, Emma era espontanea y no podía evitarlo.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Emma ya con la boca vacía.- Es el entusiasmo.

-Lo sé.- Regina se giro y cogió la caja que había dejado antes encima de la mesa.- Es para ti.- Dijo tendiéndoselo a Emma que lo miró con curiosidad.

-Gracias.- Dijo sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo mientras rompía el papel de regalo en el que iba envuelto.- Esto…- Emma se quedó sin voz al ver lo que contenía dentro.

-Un anillo de compromiso.- Susurró Regina mirando las lágrimas en los ojos de la rubia.

-Pero…- Emma no sabía qué hacer o decir.

-Pensaba dártelo en unas semanas, pero tú te has adelantado así que creo que es justo que ambas los llevemos.- dijo alzando su mano donde llevaba el anillo que Emma le había dado la noche anterior.

-Esto es increíble.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada, sonrió y se lanzó sobre la morena tirando la fruta sobre la cama.

-No como tu pedida, eso sí que fue increíble.- Aseguró Regina pasando sus manos por la espalda de la rubia que estaba completamente sobre ella.

-¿Me lo pones?- Preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio contemplándose.

-Claro.- Regina se levantó un poco ayudada por la rubia y saco el anillo de la cajita.

-Parece antiguo.- Dijo Emma mirando la hermosa joya en su dedo.

-Lo es. Mi padre me la dio antes de morir, él se la quitó a mi madre cuando se enteró de la tortura a la que me tenía sometida.- A pesar de lo que Emma pesaba Regina no se entristeció sino que sonrió al recordar a su padre.- Mi abuela se lo dio y debe pasar de generación en generación.- Dijo besando los labios de la rubia.

-Entonces nuestro hijo o hija lo recibirá cuando se vaya a casar.- Dijo Emma sentándose sobre las piernas de la morena para besarla más profundamente.- Te amo.

-Te amo.- Regina correspondió al apasionado beso y sonrió al separarse.

\- No me esperaba esto- Dijo Emma mirando su mano.

-Yo tampoco, creo que estamos en paz.- Soltó Regina riendo.- Si lo hubiese sabido lo habría llevado al restaurante y todo hubiese sido más romántico.

-Regina, ha sido perfecto.- Emma sonrió y dejo un suave beso en sus labios.- Me estoy mojando.- Espetó Emma.

-Cariño, la sutileza no es tu especialidad.- Dijo Regina negando con la cabeza.

-¡Qué! ¡Nooo!- Gritó Emma saltando de la cama.- Lo digo literal, hemos derramado el café.-

Regina se giró y vio toda la cama llena de café, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al ver su equivocación, Emma por su parte se rio sin poder parar hasta que Regina se levantó y le dio un golpe en el brazo para que parase.

-Voy a llamar para que venga a limpiar.- Dijo Regina cogiendo el teléfono y avisando.

-¿En serio has pensado que lo que creo que has pensado?- Dijo Emma una vez que Regina había colgado el teléfono.

-Pues claro, tú solo piensas en eso.- Soltó Regina separándose de la rubia haciendo que esta riese aún más.

-Interesante…- Susurró Emma acercándose por detrás a la morena para besarle el cuello y pasar sus manos por la barriga.

-Emma, vístete.- Dijo Regina quitando las manos de su barriga.- Vamos a salir mientras arreglan este desastre.

Regina se acercó a la bandeja y cogió su tostada que parecía intacta y se marchó al baño para cambiarse. Emma sonrió, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta justo antes de escuchar la puerta.

-Podéis pasar, en seguida salimos.- Dijo Emma saludando a la señora de la limpieza.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Emma mirado a su mujer que parecía exhausta.

-Daremos una vuelta y volveremos, necesito dormir un poco.- Dijo Regina cogiendo la mano de la rubia para salir del hotel.

-Perfecto.- Emma salió detrás sonriendo.

Regina y Emma dieron un paseo por los alrededores del hotel, vieron algunas tiendas lo que provoco que Regina se comprase una gran cantidad de ropa y zapatos para desesperación de Emma que estaba atacada por la parsimonia que Regina demostraba mientras iba comprando.

-Por fin aquí.- Dijo Emma quitándose los zapatos y tirándose en la cama ya hecha.

-Voy a dormir un poco.- Dijo Regina dejando algunas bolsas en el suelo.

-¿Cómo puedes comprar tantísimo?- Preguntó Emma mirando todas las bolsas que habían traído.

-La verdad es que echaba de menos las tiendas de Boston.- Confesó Regina quitándose el vestido y poniéndose una camiseta para acostarse un rato.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Emma ya con la voz adormilada.

-Si vas a dormir ponte algo más cómodo.- Sugirió Regina abriendo la cama.- Porque las tiendas de Storybrooke son bastante clásicas- Dijo Regina.

-¿Clásicas?- Preguntó Emma quitándose los vaqueros sin levantarse de la cama.

-Por así decirlo, sí. Aquí hay una gran variedad de cosas y mucho más modernas.- Soltó Regina que estaba exhausta.

-Me lo creo, morena.- Dijo Emma sin prestarle demasiada atención por el sueño.

-Metete en la cama, Emma.- Regina se acostó boca abajo para poder dormir y se encontró con que Emma apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda.

-Descansa, amor.- Dijo Emma dejando un beso en su cuello.


	28. Chapter 28

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

 **Disfrutad!**

La vuelta a Storybrooke fue más difícil de lo que ambas podían imaginar. Regina había pasado un fin de semana increíble, a pesar de casi no salir de la habitación de hotel, no deseaba volver a la rutina y al trabajo le hubiese encantado poder pasar unos días más con Emma, alejada de todo y de todos. Emma por su parte no llevaba demasiado bien el haber desvelado su identidad y ese fin de semana había sido simplemente Emma y no la escritora de éxito por lo que también deseaba haber alargado su estancia en Boston.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Regina abriendo la puerta de su apartamento para ver a Emma con un café y una porción de tarta en su mano.

-Hola, amor.- Emma entró al apartamento y le dejo un beso en los labios a la morena que sonrió.

-¿Cómo has pasado la noche?- Preguntó cerrando la puerta y alcanzando a la rubia en la cocina.

-Horrible, no entiendo porque no podemos dormir juntas todo el tiempo.- Dijo Emma tendiéndole el café a la morena.

-Emma, sabes que nosotras estaba hiendo rápido en nuestra relación pero no quiero precipitarme tanto.- Dijo Regina mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, tendré paciencia. Además vamos a casarnos.- Gritó Emma levantando la mano con su anillo en el dedo.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo Regina sonriendo y mirando el anillo en su dedo.

-No hemos hablado de fechas este fin de semana, pero me gustaría que tú decidieses, Regina.- Dijo Emma acariciando la mejilla de Regina que se había sentado a su lado para desayunar.

\- Emma Swan, no hemos hablado nada este fin de semana.- Contestó Regina tirando de su labio inferior con sus dientes.

-Te ha encantado- Soltó Emma pasando su lengua por los labios de la morena.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no iba a encantarme?- Dijo Regina sonriendo mientras se comía un trozo de tarta.

-Ahora en serio… Quiero que decidas la fecha.- Emma sabía que si seguía jugando con Regina ninguna de los dos llegaría a trabajar.

-Esta noche te invitó a cenar y lo hablamos tranquilamente ahora llego tarde al hospital- Aseguró Regina mirando su reloj.

-Cierto, lo siento. Te llevo.- Emma se levantó rápidamente cogiendo el vaso de papel con su café y el de Regina.

-Voy a por el bolso.

Ambas llegaron al hospital, Regina dejo un beso en los labios de la rubia y se despidió de ella, hoy tenía un día largo y no podrían verse hasta la noche, la falta de personal del hospital de Storybrooke hacía que los médicos disponibles tuviesen que hacer más horas de guardia.

Regina entró en su consulta bastante tranquila, el fin de semana le había sentido de maravilla y estaba muy relajada, se colocó su bata blanca para no manchar su vestido con sus pequeños y adorables pacientes.

-Adelante.- Dijo Regina al escuchar su puerta sonar.

-Buenos días, doctora. – Dijo una mujer que entro con un pequeño niño de no más de seis meses en sus brazos.

-Hola, ¿Qué le sucede al pequeño?- Preguntó la morena mirando al niño que parecía algo flojo.

-Estamos de vacaciones en el pueblo y creo que no le ha sentado bien el viaje, ha vomitado todo lo que ha comido y no quiere tomar nada más.- Explicó la mujer.

-Túmbalo en la camilla, voy a hacerle una revisión rutinaria.- Regina se acercó al pequeño y le hizo todas las pruebas que le parecía necesarias.- No parece tener nada, si me dice que ha hecho un largo viaje puede haberse mareado o sentirse mal.- Regina cogió al niño en sus brazos.- Le daré un jarabe para que no vomite más, intente darle pequeñas dosis de biberón para ver cómo reacciona. Si siguiese sin querer comer mañana pásese de nuevo por aquí y le mandaré algo distinto.- Dijo Regina entregándole al niño que manoteaba y dándole la pequeña receta.

-Muchas gracias, doctora.- Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Dígale al siguiente paciente que pase, por favor.

Regina se quedó terminando de rellenar los informes del paciente que había tenido antes cuando la puerta se abrió, la morena paso algunos segundos con la mirada fija en su ordenador, cuando levantó la cabeza su mundo se derrumbo. Aquellos ojos que tanto había temido y que ahora tanto odiaban estaban delante de ella.

-Buenas días, querida.- Dijo con voz irritada su madre.

-¿Qué quieres, Cora?- Preguntó secamente Regina.

-Esa no es forma de referirte a tu madre, Regina.- Soltó mirando con asco la consulta.

-Tú no mereces ese título.- Respondió Regina que seguía sentada mirando a Cora.

-No tendré esas palabras en cuenta, querida. ¿Has cambiado Boston por esto?- Preguntó con repugnancia.

-Según recuerdo fuiste tú quien me mando aquí así que tengo darte las gracias por ella.- Dijo Regina provocando a su madre.

-Pensé que después de un año volvería a Boston, vivir la vida de lujos que allí tenías.- Soltó Cora sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

-Pues te equivocaste, como tantas veces.- Regina se reclinó cansada en su silla.- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó cansada de dar rodeos.

-Venía a comprobar porque habías decidida quedarte en este pueblucho.- Soltó mirando alrededor.

-No tienes nada que comprobar, como ya te dije en su momento tú ya no tienes ningún poder sobre mi.- Regina no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.- Ahora si me disculpas tengo pacientes.- La morena se levantó y abrió la puerta invitando a Cora a salir de allí.

-¿Qué es eso?- Grito Cora mirando con asco a su hija.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Regina que no sabía que había causado tal reacción en su madre.

-Ese anillo.- Contestó Corta mirando el dedo de su hija.

-Un anillo de compromiso.- Le aseguró orgullosa Regina.

-¿Has vuelto con Danielle?- Preguntó ya que sabía que la mujer le había pedido matrimonio varios meses atrás.

-No, Danielle es mi pasado.- Soltó Regina sonriendo al ver la cara que su madre ponía.

-¿Esa rubia…?- Preguntó con asco la mujer.

-Emma Swan, Cora, se llama Emma Swan.- Aseguró Regina mirándola mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta al ver que su madre no iba a salir y que le estaba montando un escándalo.

-Regina entra en razón… esa mujer no merece llevar este apellido. Es una aprovechada que sólo quiere tu herencia.- Cora quería disuadir a su hija.

-Si es eso lo que quiere lo tendrá en muy poco tiempo.- Dijo Regina que no quería caer en las provocaciones de su madre.- Aunque me extraña no la hayas investigado, que dejases de mandar tus matones a intentar matarla, que no veas las revistas del corazón…- Regina miraba de arriba abajo a la mujer.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso… yo no… yo llevo varios meses fuera del país.- Confesó Cora pero sin llegar a decirle el verdadero motivo de su marcha, pero le sorprendió que hiciese referencia a las revistas.-

-Emma Swan no necesita mi dinero, Cora. Creó que su fortuna es mayor que la de mi padre.- Soltó haciendo que Cora perdiese el color.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, una simple sheriff…

-Emma no es una simple sheriff.- Regina no le iba a dar más explicaciones, había conseguido desestabilizar a su madre, que era el objetivo así que ahora la dejaría con la duda para que fuese ella misma la que tuviese que descubrirlo todo. – Ahora márchate.

-Esto no se queda así, Regina Mills. No vas a pisotear mi apellido tan fácilmente.- Cora se levanto y está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Regina la cogió del brazo y la hizo girar.

-¿Tú apellido?- Grito Regina que había perdido la paciencia.- Ese apellido es el de mi padre, a quién tu mataste.- Regina aguanto una lágrima que quería caer por su mejilla.- Él era un Mills, tú simplemente te aprovechaste del amor que él te tenía, pero sabes una cosa Cora, no te metas conmigo, ni con Emma porque te juro que esta vez responderé y seré una autentica pesadilla para ti.- Regina se había cansado de las manipulaciones de su madre.- Como se te ocurra acercarte a Emma moveré cielo y tierra y te enterrare en la más hondas de las desgracias.

-No sabes nada, querida.- Soltó Cora mirando a Regina con una sonrisa.- El amor es debilidad.

-Eso sólo es problema mío.- Regina hacia girar su anillo en el dedo, era la visión de Emma la que le hacía estar enfrentándose a su madre.- Sé que mataste a mi padre y que pagaste al forense para que no realizase la autopsia, pero no olvides que si algo le pasa a Emma o a mí moveré cielo y tierra para que te metan en la cárcel.- Soltó Regina orgullosa sabiendo que Cora se asustaría con esas palabras.

-Eso no es cierto.- Respondió Cora aunque no podía evitar dejar ver su preocupación.- Yo no hice nada a tu padre.

-Cora, sigo teniendo acceso a las cuentas de padre. A la semana de él morir sacaste una gran cantidad de dinero que fue a parar a las cuentas del médico que llevo su caso, no soy tonta y para un juez será suficiente para investigar, se darán cuenta de los fraudes fiscales, de la cantidad de matones que tienes a tus servicios…- Regina miraba con aire triunfador a su madre que parecía empalidecer. Regina había investigado todo eso con su asesor cuando descubrió que Cora había mandado atacar a Emma pero no lo había utilizado ya que parecía que su madre había desistido de torturarla.

-No tienes pruebas de nada.- Cora ya estaba casi sin palabras.

-Sí que las tengo, pero sólo depende de ti que las saque a relucir. Serás la portada de las revistas que tanto te gustan.- Soltó Regina.- Ahora si me disculpas tengo pacientes que atender.- Regina volvió a abrir la puerta para que esta vez sí se marchase.- Por cierto, no esperes la invitación para la boda.

Regina cerró la puerta y dejo a Cora totalmente noqueada en la puerta, sabía que jugaba con fuego al amenazar de esa manera a su madre pero necesitaba alejarla de ella y de Emma y la única forma era jugando sus últimas cartas.

La morena pasó todo el día en hospital, su carácter se había vuelto más agrio y enfadado después de la aparición de su madre en su consulta. No soportaba que entrase en su vida cuando más feliz era, pero parecía que eso era una constante.

Una vez que terminó de pasar consulta se marchó a la planta de urgencias donde debía pasar unas cuantas horas más, Whale estaba tan justo de personal que cada vez era necesario trabajar más. Por suerte fue una tarde tranquila y no tuvo nada más allá de algunos pacientes leves.

-Hola, guapa.- Dijo Emma que la esperaba dentro del coche para llevarla a casa.

-Hola.- Dijo simplemente Regina entrando en el coche y dando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Emma sin dudar.

-Nada, estoy agotada.- Soltó Regina que prefería hablar del tema con una buena copa de vino en la mano.

-Se que tienes algo pero lo dejamos de momento.- Dijo Emma que también parecía algo preocupada y tensa.

Las dos llegaron al apartamento de la morena, Emma dejo su chaqueta y sus zapatos en la entrada mientras que Regina se marchó directamente al baño para quitarse la ropa, necesitaba ponerse cómoda y poder relajarse después de ese horrible día que había tenido.

-¿Regina?- Llamó Emma pegada a la puerta del baño al ver que Regina no salía de él.

-Ya salgo- Dijo Regina con voz cansada.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Emma que había entrado en el baño encontrándose a Regina metida en la bañera con una gran cantidad de espuma alrededor.

-Cora ha venido al hospital.- Soltó sin más haciendo que Emma se asustase.

-¡Qué!- Gritó arrodillándose al lado de la bañera.- ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila.- Aseguró Regina mirando a los ojos preocupados de la rubia.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- Preguntó Emma ansiosa.

-Sólo vino a comprobar que había pedido el traslado definitivo a Storybrooke.- Dijo Regina que seguía bastante alterada.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó Emma metiendo su mano en el agua para acariciar la pierna de Regina.

Regina le contó todo lo acontecido con Cora esa mañana, Emma estaba atenta a todo lo que Regina decía y se enfurecía de pensar que Cora había estado cerca de Regina. La morena le contó con todo lujo de detalles aunque le dejó claro que su madre no les sería un problema ya que como ambas habían investigado algunos meses atrás tenían pruebas para inculparla por el asesinato de Henry Mills.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con Ruby para que te protega mientras yo vigilo a tu madre.- Dijo Emma segura de sus palabras.

-No vas a hacer eso.- Sentenció Regina.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-Porque es lo que ella quiere, ella desea que tú y yo dejemos nuestras vidas y eso no va a pasar. Cora no va a hacer nada, mañana mandaré un informe al abogado de mi padre y él se lo hará llegar a ella que sabrá que no estoy de broma y que si se acerca a nosotras estará en peligro.- Sentenció muy segura Regina.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.- Dijo Regina interrumpiendo a la rubia.

-Regina, por favor.- Emma temía que la morena estuviese en peligro.

-No me va a pasar nada y a ti tampoco.- Aseguró Regina.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Emma que parecía enfadada por la actitud que estaba tomando la morena.

-Tienes que estarlo, nunca nos pondría en peligro.- Regina se levantó un poco y beso los labios de la rubia.- ¿Por qué no te metes conmigo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

-Regina… deja de intentar distraerme.- Dijo Emma sin mucho autocontrol.

-¿No quieres darte un baño conmigo?- Preguntó Regina levantándose un poco para dejar el torso al descubierto y hacer que Emma no pudiese resistirse.

-¡Joder!- Espetó Emma quitándose toda su ropa en tiempo record y metiéndose en el agua con la morena.

-Así estoy mucho mejor.- Aseguró Regina acariciando los hombros de la rubia con una pastilla de su jabón favorito.

-Seguiremos hablando de todo más tarde.- Sentenció Emma que disfrutaba de las caricias de su novia.

-Por supuestos, pero antes…- Regina besaba el cuello de la rubia que gemía bajo ese dulce contacto.

-¿Antes…?- Preguntó suspirando la rubia.

-Tengo fecha para la boda.- Aseguró Regina pasando sus manos por los pechos de la rubia.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma con la voz adormilada.

-Sí, no se si será demasiado pronto…- Dijo Regina que seguía con sus caricias.

-Si no me la dices es imposible saberlo.- Contestó Emma que no podía regular su respiración.

-¿El 26 de septiembre?- Preguntó Regina dudando de sus palabras.

-Quedan 4 meses yo creo que es suficiente.- Contestó Emma disfrutando de los mimos.- ¿Por qué esa fecha?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es el cumpleaños de mi padre.- Contestó la morena dejando notar su tristeza por su falta.

-Es perfecto. Empezaremos con los preparativos cuanto antes, hablaré con Mary Margaret para que nos ayude, estará encantada.- Aseguró Emma.

-¿Mary Margaret lo sabe?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

-El anillo llegó a su casa, no me fiaba de que tú pudieses descubrirlo si lo guardaba en la mía.- Dijo Emma que ya comenzaba a desesperarse por las caricias de la morena.

-Creo que antes de decirle de organizar nada abría que realizar una pequeña reunión para contárselo nuestros amigos.- Dijo Regina.

-Me parece perfecto. ¿El sábado?- Preguntó Emma.

-Está bien, me dará tiempo a avisar a unas amigas de Boston para que estén aquí.- Dijo Regina.

-Estoy desenado conocerlas.- Aseguró Emma.

-Ellas ya quieren saber quién es Emma Swan, digamos que son unas gran admiradoras de tus libros.- Se rió Regina al recordar el escándalo que le armaron cuando descubrieron quien era su novia.

-Estaré encantadas de conocerlas.- Dijo Emma acelerando su respiración al notar que las manos de Regina se desplazaban a sus muslos.- Ahora, por favor, acaba lo que has empezado.- Susurró.

-Encantada.- Dijo Regina mordiendo su oreja.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, no he podido actualizar el otro fic porque no he tenido inspiración para el siguiente capítulo pero prometo intentar tenerlo cuanto antes. Por desgracia a esta historia le quedan tan sol capítulos más por lo que he pensado publicar otra historia. Espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios porque si os gusta la continuaré.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Perdón por el retraso, sabeís que suelo ser muy rápida actualizando pero como ya he dicho las vacaciones me tienen descontrolada. Os dejo otra capitulo más y ya queda poco para terminar... Gracias por leer y comentar. He actualizado también las otras dos historias que tengo empezadas.**

 **Disfrutad!**

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Emma dándole la tarta que había preparado para la cena de esa noche.

-Gracias, huele muy bien.- Contestó Regina abriendo el frigorífico para meterla.

-¿En qué te ayudo?- Preguntó Emma poniéndose un delantal que la morena le había dado.

-Pon la mesa, la lasaña esta casi lista y la ensalada y los entrantes también.- Dijo Regina mirando todo.

-Está bien…- Soltó Emma.

Emma puso la mesa bajo las estrictas órdenes de Regina que no quería dejar nada al azar. La rubia parecía frustrada porque Regina le contagiaba su nerviosismo.

-Regina, tranquila.- Dijo Emma cogiendo las manos de Regina que parecía atacada por sus nervios. -Todo va a estar perfectamente y vamos a pasar una noche increíble junto a nuestros amigos.

-Lo sé… no sé porque tengo estos nervios, si realmente es una tontería.

-Todo saldrá bien, estoy deseando conocer a Anna y a Zelena.- Dijo Emma besando a la morena.

-Te van a encantar… además les he hablado mucho de ti y están deseando conocerte.- Afirmó Regina besando a su novia.

Regina y Emma se sentaron en el sofá tranquilamente, todo estaba listo tan sólo faltaba que empezasen a llegar todos los invitados. Regina se movía nerviosa en los brazos de Emma que a pesar de abrazarla fuertemente no conseguía que se relajase.

El timbre sonó y Regina saltó del sofá para poder abrir la puerta. Emma sonrió al ver los nervios que su novia tenía debido principalmente a que iban a contarle sobre su matrimonio.

-Buenas noches, Ruby, Dorothy.- Dijo Regina apartándose de la puerta para dejarlas pasar.

-Hola.- Dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.- Hemos traído unos bombones riquísimos que prepara la madre de Dorothy para el postre.- Soltó Ruby mirando a Emma que se había acercado a ellas.

-Sabes que me encantan esos bombones.- Confesó Emma intentando abrir la caja.

-Para después.- Le regañó Regina cogiendo la caja y llevándola en la cocina.- Sentaros un poco, los demás tienen que estar a punto de llegar.- Dijo la morena mirando a las mujeres con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No hay problema, nosotras nos hemos adelantado.- Dijo Dorothy sentándose al lado de Ruby en el sofá.

La puerta volvió a sonar pero esta vez fue Emma la que salto del sofá para abrir, Regina seguía en la cocina y no tardo en llegar a su altura. La rubia sonrió y abrió la puerta para dejar ver a dos hermosas mujeres con una pequeña maleta y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Morena!- Gritó la más alta de las dos abalanzándose sobre Regina que sonría y la correspondía.

-Soy Anna, perdona la efusividad de Zelena.- Dijo la otra mujer más comedida mirando a Emma que se había quedado bloqueada.

-Encantada, Soy Emma Swan.- Contestó la sheriff sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano a la mujer.

-Me ha hablado tanto de ti que creo conocerte.- Dijo la pequeña mujer sonriendo y viendo como Zelena al fin soltaba a Regina.

-Perdón, soy Zelena.- Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo también a Emma que se quedó parada y sin saber que hacer por el arrebato de la mujer.

-Emma Swan.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir provocando una carcajada en la morena.

-Es muy efusiva, te acabarás acostumbrando- Dijo Regina abrazando a Anna e invitándolas a pasar. -Os presento, Dorothy, Ruby.- Dijo señalando a las dos mujeres.- Anna y Zelena.- Señaló a sus amigas.

La presentación fue rápida, Zelena parecía estar en su salsa mientras que Anna demostraba ser un poco más tímida. Ruby y Zelena habían comenzado una intensa conversación mientras que Dorothy y Anna parecía haberse compenetrado muy bien. Regina y Emma se intercalaban entre una conversación y otra pero sobre todo disfrutaban del buen acogimiento que habían tenido sus amigas.

-Solo faltan Mary Margaret y David pero mientras tanto podemos tomar un vino.- Dijo Regina levantándose para servirlas a todas.

-Te ayudo.- Dijo Anna acompañándola a la cocina.

Emma y Zelena comenzaron a hablar, Zelena que era sumamente curiosa y comenzó un inquisitorial interrogatorio sobre Emma que sonreía ante el ímpetu que demostraba la amiga de su novia. Emma contestaba a sus preguntas con sinceridad y de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo a ella también, mientras que Ruby de vez en cuando saltaba con alguna de las suyas.

Por su parte, Anna y Regina estaban en la cocina sirviendo todas las copas de vino, Anna que parecía algo más nerviosa que Regina comenzó rompiendo ese incómodo silencio.

-Te veo feliz, amiga.- Dijo bajando la voz para que nadie las oyese.

-Lo soy, Anna.- Contestó Regina sonriendo.

-Me cae genial Emma, además de ser muy atractiva.- Confesó Anna sirviendo otra copa de vino.

-¿Me tengo que preocupar?- Preguntó Regina en tono de broma.

-Tranquila, Emma no es mi tipo.- Contestó Anna guiñándole un ojo.- Aunque confieso que los tatuajes le dan el rollo de mala que tanto me gusta.- Dijo en tono pícaro haciendo que Regina le diese un suave golpe en el brazo.

-No te acerques a ella.- Le amenazó Regina con una sonrisa.

-Las novias de mis amigas no se tocan.- Aseguró la mujer que parecía mucho más cómoda ahora.- Aunque tengo que confesarte que no sabía estos gustos tuyos.- Dijo provocando una carcajada en la morena.- Es decir, Danielle era una mujer sobria, particularmente la novia que menos me ha gustado, Kate fue un desastre pero también se caracterizaba por su elegancia y su buen hacer, no recuerdo el nombre de la hija del diplomático aquel…- Dijo Anna que estaba enumerando las relaciones de Regina.

-Jane…- Contestó Regina sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Eso, Jane, estaba buenísima pero demasiado estirada.- Aseguró Anna.- En cambio, Emma parece todo lo opuesto a ti, ella es más simple, más impulsiva y parece hacerte mucho bien.- Dijo Anna cogiendo las copas en sus manos.

-Ella es todo eso y mucho más, nuestra relación no ha sido la más normal del mundo pero me alegro de que esté a mi lado.- Confesó Regina contenta.- Somos muy diferentes pero aunque la veas así, las apariencias engañan. Parece la mujer más dura del mundo y en el fondo es la más cariñosa, cursi y romántica que he conocido.- Dijo riendo ante los ojos que Anna le había puesto.- Que no se entere de que he dicho eso, lo negará.- Aseguró.

-Estas total y completamente enamorada de esa rubia.- Aseguró Anna saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa.

Regina la seguía de cerca, Anna comenzó a darle las copas a cada una de las allí presentes mientras que Regina le dio una a Emma que sonrió al verla.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Zelena soltando una carcajada.- ¿Tan buena es en la cama?- Preguntó la mujer mirando a Regina que no se movía.

-¡Zelena!- Grito Regina y miró a Emma en tono acusatorio.

-No he dicho nada, sólo que lleva preguntándomelo un rato.- Aseguró Emma mirando a la amiga de Regina.

-Zelena, quieres no asustar a Emma, por favor.- Dijo Regina mirándola.

-No he conseguido sacarle nada.- Dijo en tono serio.

-Esta chica me cae genial- Añadió Ruby al ver el rostro enrojecido de Regina y de Emma.

-Cariño.- Espetó Dorothy regañándole por su afirmación.

-¿Sois pareja?- Preguntó Anna sorprendida.

-Así es, me ha cazado.- Aseguró Ruby dándole un beso a su novia.

-¡Cuánto amor!- Gritó Zelena mirando a las dos parejas.- ¿Sois todas lesbianas?- Preguntó ya más relajada.

-Así es.- Dijo Regina mirando a las allí presentes.- Falta Mary Margaret que está casada con David y Bella que no tiene pareja que suponemos es de las tuyas.- Aseguró Regina sonriendo.

-Bella no sabes lo que es.- Aseguró Ruby riendo.- Nunca le he conocido ningún novio ni novia.- Añadió al final.

-Interesante.- Dijo Anna sonriendo.

-Anna, Bella es mucha mujer para ti.- Dijo Regina riendo.

-Yo creo que haría buena pareja.- Aseguró Emma que no estaba interviniendo demasiado en la conversación.

-¡Emma!- Le regañaron Regina y Ruby.

-Vale, lo siento.- Dijo la mujer riendo por la reacción.

El timbre volvió a sonar interrumpiendo el momento de risas que todas estaban compartiendo, Emma puso su mano sobre el muslo de la morena y fue ella la que se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron Mary Margaret y Bella a la vez.

-Hola, ¿Y David?- Preguntó Emma.

-Neal está un poco resfriado y se ha quedado con él esta noche.- Dijo Mary Margaret aceptando la invitación de entrar de la rubia.

-Hola, chicas.- Gritó Ruby levantándose y abrazando a las mujeres.

Tras las presentaciones y una charla para ponerlas en situación, todas pasaron a la mesa donde Emma y Regina sirvieron la cena, todas parecían encantadas con la comida. Regina era una gran cocinera, Zelena y Anna lo sabían muy bien pero Ruby y Dorothy se sorprendieron de la gran maña que se daba la morena entre los fogones.

-Esto estaba buenísimo.- Dijo Ruby una vez que ya todas habían terminado de comer, el resto de la mesa asintió dándole la razón.

-Vamos a traer el postre.- Dijo Emma recogiendo un poco la mesa.

-Te ayudo.- Mary Margaret se levantó mirando a Regina para que la dejase ayudarla.

Emma trajo su tarta y la colocó en la mesa pero fue Regina la que se encargó de cortarla y repartirla a cada una de sus invitadas.

-Todo esta riquísimo.- Aseguró Anna disfrutando del postre.

-La tarta es obra de Emma.- Dijo Regina girándose y dejando un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

-¡Que monas!- Gritaron Ruby y Zelena a la vez provocando las carcajadas de todas en la mesa.

Una vez que habían terminado y habían pasado a los sofás para tomar una copa después de cenar, Regina miró a la rubia y asintió, había llegado el momento que las dos habían estado esperando, era la hora de contarles que se habían comprometido.

-Bueno, chicas.- Dijo Emma rompiendo el silencio para que Regina se relajase un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Mary Margaret que se había puesto nerviosa.

-Nada malo, no te preocupes.- Dijo Emma dándole paso a Regina, quería que fuese ella la que diese la noticia. Mary Margaret ya lo sabía pero el resto aún no conocían la noticia.

-¡Nos vamos a casar!- Soltó Regina de repente sin darles tiempo a pensarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- Grito Anna tirándose sobre Regina que la recibió de sorpresa.

-Felicidades.- Dijo Bella mirando a las dos.

-Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta.- Dijo Ruby mirando a Dorothy y a Zelena con una mirada cómplice, habían estado hablando de ello cuando Emma y Regina no las escuchaban.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

-Emma Swan, para ser sheriff eres muy poco lógica.- Dijo Ruby riendo.- Ambas lleváis un anillo que la semana pasado no llevabais.- Soltó como si fuese obvio.

-Cierto.- Dijo Emma sin pensarlo.- Entonces esta cena no tiene sentido. Todas fuera- Gritó provocando las risas de sus amigas.

La conversación giró en torno a la romántica pedida de matrimonio de la rubia y el magnífico fin de semana que había pasado juntas. Emma no podía quitar la sonrisa tonta de la cara mientras que Regina parecía estar en una nube.

-¿Salisteis de la habitación?- Preguntó Zelena con tono pícaro, le encantaba meterse con Regina y siempre había tenido curiosidad con el lado pasional de su amiga.

-¿A qué viene esa curiosidad?- Preguntó Regina sin dejarse intimidar- ¿Quieres cambiarte de bando?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Para nada, el sexo con hombres me gusta más que con mujeres.- Aseguró provocando que Anna y Regina se mirase y se quedasen con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?- Preguntó Anna aunque no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar? – Preguntó Zelena con tono pícaro, alzando una ceja y sonriendo al ver la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Creo que nos imaginamos como puedes saber eso.- Dijo Ruby sonriendo.- Aunque creo que no elegiste a la mujer adecuada, sino…- Soltó Ruby provocando una carcajada en las demás mujeres.

-Me lo creo.- Dijo Zelena sonriendo.- De momento me gustan los hombres, aunque siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo es Regina Mills es en la cama.- Dijo haciendo que Regina se enrojeciese y Emma sonriese dándole un beso en el cuello.

-No contestes a eso.- Le advirtió Regina a Emma que estaba a punto de decir algo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó y Regina simplemente negó.- Es genial, la mejor que he conocido.- Soltó haciendo que Regina le diese un codazo en sus costillas, Emma se quejó pero sonrió.

-¿No hay detalles?- Preguntó Zelena riendo.

-No hay nada.- Gritó Regina avergonzada.

-Cambiemos el tema.- Dijo Mary Margaret que también parecía algo incómoda con la situación.

-Mejor.- Aseguró Anna.- Me parece genial veros así. Emma cuida de Regina, ella se lo merece todo.- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Regina se levantó y abrazó a su amiga que seguía soltando alguna lágrima. La morena pego su boca al odio de su amiga y le susurró un te quiero, Regina sabía que Anna la quería como su hermana y se lo agradecía.

Todas empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, Mary Margaret habló de Neal y de su boda con David, mientras que Zelena y Ruby reían de alguna broma que se habían contado. Por su parte Bella y Anna habían comenzado a hablar tranquilamente.

Regina y Emma estaban en una burbuja, se miraban y hablaban sin percatarse de las demás, estaban felices y disfrutaban de la compañía de sus amigas. Zelena y Anna cruzaban miradas cómplices, sabían que Regina estaba muy pillada por Emma pero nunca imaginó que se casarían tan pronto, tardó más de un año en presentarles a Danielle. Verlas así les hacía saber que Regina estaba feliz y con eso les era suficiente, sabían que Regina se merecía una mujer que la cuidase como lo hacía Emma.

Mary Margaret estaba emocionada con la idea de ver a su mejor amiga sentar la cabeza después de lo mal que lo había pasado años atrás. Emma parecía feliz y Regina era un encanto, estaba feliz por ambas y la idea de ayudarlas a preparar la boda hizo que sus ojos brillases, estaba muy emocionada por ello, quería que la boda de su amiga fuese la mejor de todos los tiempos.

-Me encantaría ayudaros con vuestra boda.- Dijo Mary Margaret sonriendo.

-Sabemos que tienes experiencia.- Dijo en tono irónico Emma pero sonriendo a su amiga.

-¡Emma!- Le regañó Regina provocando las risas de todas.

-Es una broma, realmente no sabría por dónde empezar. Creó que Regina y tú lo haréis genial.- Dijo provocando una mirada de desaprobación de Mary Margaret y Regina.

-De eso nada, tú tienes que ayudarla. Es tú boda, y debéis prepararla juntas.- Le regañó Mary Margaret.

-Vale, vale.- Dijo Emma levantando las manos en tono de rendición.- Pero nada de vestido blanco pomposo.- Soltó provocando una sonrisa en todas.

-Te vas a casar en vestido, Emma Swan.- Le regañó de nuevo Mary Margaret pidiendo un poco de apoyo en Regina.

-Tiene razón, me gustaría verte en vestido.- Dijo Regina poniendo esos ojos a los que Emma no se podía resistir.

-Nooo.- Dijo en tono triste y dolido Emma.- Hago lo que quieras, pero eso no.

-Lo hablaremos más adelante.- Dijo Regina con tono siniestro pero dejando ver su sonrisa al final.

Cuando estaban hablando de la Regina adolescente el timbre de la puerta sonó, Regina y Emma cruzaron sus miradas pues no esperaban nadie más. Fue Emma que se levantó pero Regina la siguió de cerca por un momento se imaginó que su madre podía tener algo que ver y un miedo enorme se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Emma abrió y la mujer que vio delante de sus narices provocó que perdiese el color de su piel y se tambalease hacía atrás, fue Regina la que la cogió para que no se cayese.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con asco la rubia.


	30. Chapter 30

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con asco la rubia.

-Emma…- Dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Regina al oído de Emma para que la otra mujer no la oyese pero sin ningún éxito.

-Soy Kathryn.- Soltó la otra mujer que seguía en la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- Intervino Ruby que la había escuchado hablar.

-Vaya, no sabía que seguías siendo amiga de este lobo.- Soltó mirando de arriba abajo a Ruby que casi se abalanza sobre ella.

Emma no podía creerse que eso estuviese pasando, ahora que volvía a ser feliz y que encontraba el amor con una gran mujer tenía que volver su más que doloroso pasado a hacer acto de presencia. Regina estaba también bastante impactada con la noticia, no creía que eso estuviese pasando en ese momento. Las demás invitadas se mantuvieron a la espera, ninguna conocía a esa mujer a excepción de Mary Margaret pero prefería no intervenir, eso podría ser contraproducente. Todas esperaban alguna reacción.

Emma se recuperó un poco del impacto de ver a la que fue su novia durante mucho tiempo y se coloco delante de Regina y de Ruby para poder encarar a esa mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Volvió a insistir la rubia en tono duro y demostrando no tener demasiada paciencia.

-He venido a verte.- Soltó sin más haciendo una amago para entrar pero siéndole imposible ya que Emma estaba tapando la puerta.

-Genial, ya me has visto. Ahora si nos disculpas…- Dijo Emma cerrando la puerta pero encontrándose con el píe de Kathryn para no dejarla cerrar.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Soltó como justificación por no dejarla cerrar.

-No tenemos nada que hablar. Realmente había olvidado que existías, una lástima que me lo hayas recordado.- Emma volvió a intentar cerrar.

-No has odio, lárgate.- Gritó Ruby que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, nunca había soportado a esa mujer y mucho menos después de lo que le hizo a su amiga.

-No te permito que me hables así.- Soltó Kathyn dando un paso hacia delante para encararse con Ruby.

-No te acerques a ella.- Emma empujó a la mujer para alejarla.- Esta en todo su derecho de decir lo que le dé la gana, eres tú quien ha venido a importunarnos.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Soltó de nuevo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho y me he negado, ahora márchate.- Emma perdía la paciencia y Regina cada vez parecía más dolida y confusa por la situación.

-No me iré sin hablar contigo.- Dijo bastante insistentemente.

-¡Lárgate!- Gritó Ruby dándole un golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Qué!- Gritó la otra muy confundida.- No te atrevas a tomarme, loca.- Soltó saltando sobre ella.

-Ya basta- Intervino Regina que estaba cansada de esa situación.- Esta es mi casa por lo tanto no permito estos escándalos.

-Márchate.- Sentenció Emma que no quería seguir con aquello.

-Dame 5 minutos.- Pidió la mujer mirando a todas las allí presentes.- Os dejaré seguir con la fiesta pero quiero hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar, Katrhyn. Hace mucho tiempo que formas parte de mi pasado y no merece la pena removerlo.- Emma estaba segura de lo que decía, no la quería cerca de Regina y no quería hablar con ella.

-Nunca dejaré de estar ahí.- Soltó muy segura de sí misma.- No me ha sido fácil encontrarte y no me iré sin hablar contigo.

-Siempre has sabido donde vivía, lo que no sé es porque apareces justo ahora…- Dijo Emma acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Yo no sabía…- Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-Claro que lo sabías, ya viniste hace un tiempo a buscarla.- Dijo Ruby que parecía más relajada después de haberla golpeado.

-Por cierto, te os presento.- Dijo Emma que quería cortar con aquello rápidamente.- Regina, esta es Katrhyn, un gran error de mi pasado. Katrhyn esta es mi prometida.

Emma quería darle un golpe a esa mujer, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no la iba a dejar en paz pero tal vez al saber eso se replantearía las cosas y se marcharía. Regina se sorprendió notablemente cuando Emma la había presentado tan segura de sí misma, por un momento dudo que Emma la hubiese olvidado por completo pero ahí estaba la prueba de que así era, la estaba presentando orgullosa y decidida.

-No me sorprende.- Soltó la mujer mirando de arriba abajo a la mujer.- Siempre has tenido muy mal gusto. He sido la excepción que confirma la regla.

En ese momento Emma no soporto más y empujó a Kathryn a la calle, todas las allí presentes habían estado escuchado pero sin meterse en nada quitando Ruby que tenía una cuenta pendiente con esa mujer.

Emma la llevo hasta la calle seguida de cerca por Regina que había intentado detenerla pero sin mucho éxito. Zelena y Anna alucinaban con lo que estaba sucediendo pero en el fondo se alegraban de ver como la rubia defendía a la su amiga. Mary Margaret no era partidaria de la violencia pero Kathryn se había ganado a pulso la respuesta de la rubia. Bella y Dorothy se mantuvieron al margen, no sabía de qué iba eso y parecía tan sorprendida que no sabían qué hacer.

-Repite eso.- La invitó a hacerlo.

-No tengo que repetir nada, cariño. Sabes mejor que nadie que esa mujer es una diversión, pero ahora yo puedo volver a estar contigo y…- Antes de que pudiese terminar fue Emma la que se le acercó amenazantemente.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así. Perdiste el derecho a dirigirme la palabra el día que me engañaste y me robaste.- Soltó con asco, realmente ya no le dolía nada, había pasado página y ahora tenía su vida con una mujer que sí lo merecía todo.

-Eso no es cierto, tú siempre me has querido y sabrás perdonarme.- Soltó con arrogancia.

-¿Piensas eso? Que ingenua.- Dijo Emma que se había alejado y había pasado su mano por la cintura de la morena.

-Venga, Emma. Me perseguiste durante un año para que volviese contigo, me vas a decir que ya lo has olvidado.- Dijo mirando directamente a Regina que no pensaba intervenir, quería que Emma hiciese frente a su pasado, si necesitaba ayuda se la pediría.

-Eso es cierto, tuve la mala suerte de enamorarme de una persona tóxica como tú pero para mi gran suerte abrí los ojos, con un fuerte golpe pero lo hice.- Soltó mirando a Regina y regalándole una gran sonrisa.- Ahora tengo a una mujer que me ama, que quiere formar una familia conmigo y… ¡Dios, mírala!- Espetó Emma devorando a Regina con la mirada.- Esta buenísima.- Esas palabras provocaron que todas las allí presentes soltasen una carcajada pero Kathryn se enfado aún más.

-Vendrás a buscarme, estoy segura de ello.- Soltó dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-No lo creo.- Dijo Regina que ahora si había decidido intervenir.- Perdiste una magnífica oportunidad y yo no pienso cometer ese error. Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos un compromiso que celebrar.

Regina dejo un suave beso en los labios de la rubia y se giró hacia sus amigas para subir al apartamento, había dando un golpe sobre la mesa y no quería que esa mujer le estropease el momento. Las chicas sonreían y las vitoreaban por la forma en la que se habían enfrentado a Kathryn.

-¿Cómo pudiste estar con eso?- Preguntó Ruby riendo al volver al apartamento.

-No lo sé. En su momento era distinta.- Aseguró Emma mirando a la morena buscando una señal de que estaba bien.

-Tranquila, cariño. Es una maleducada pero no empañará el día.- Regina beso de nuevo a la rubia y todas se sentaron para seguir en lo que estaban.- Por cierto, buen golpe.- Le dijo mirando a Ruby que rio al recordar el gancho que había propiciado a la mujer.

Todas rieron, Emma no podía evitar estar preocupada, sabía que Kathryn no se rendiría tan fácilmente pero no quería que Regina se diese cuenta.

Todas se divirtieron y dejaron atrás ese pequeño altercado, Zelena y Anna hablaban de la pequeña Regina haciendo que Emma se olvidase un poco del asunto mientras que Ruby contaba uno a uno todos los momentos embarazosos que había vivido con ella. Las mujeres se divertían y disfrutaban, el vino hacía que la vergüenza desapareciese y que las historias cada vez fuesen más embarazosas.

-Podéis quedaros en mi casa.- Dijo Emma levantándose para coger las llaves.- Ruby os acercará y os dirá todo lo que tengáis que saber, yo pasaré la noche con Regina.- Aseguró mirando a la morena aunque sabía que esta diría que sí.

-Muchas gracias pero no es necesarios.- Dijo Anna muy comedida.

-Venga, no voy a permitir que os vayáis a un hotel.- Dijo Emma mirando a Regina para que la apoyase en eso.

\- Es sólo el fin de semana, yo iré mañana por la mañana a recogeros y desayunamos juntas, Emma tiene que trabajar.- Regina miro a sus amigas, estaba de acuerdo con Emma.

-Está bien…- Dijo Zelena fingiendo tono de derrota.- Espero que Emma Swan no tenga secretos en casa, los descubriré.- Soltó haciendo reír a Emma.

-Tranquila, simplemente no habrás el tercer cajón del armario.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Anna poniendo cara de asco.

-Será lo primero que haga.- Soltó Zelena.- Gracias otra vez, cuídala.- Le dijo dándole un abrazo.

Todas se marcharon dejando a Regina y a Emma solas en el apartamento. Emma comenzó a recoger las últimas copas que quedaban en el salón mientras que Regina se quitaba los tacones y se ponía un poco más cómoda.

-Listo.- Dijo la rubia dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Enseguida salgo.- Aseguró Regina desde el dormitorio.

Emma encendió la televisión aunque no podía dejar de pensar en la aparición de su ex en la puerta de la casa de Regina, no podía sacar de su cabeza que algo se traía entre manos y que podía ser cualquier cosa. Emma miraba fijamente la televisión sin darse cuenta de que no tenía voz.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Regina sentándose a su lado para hablarlo.

-Nada, veo la televisión.- Dijo Emma aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

-Claro.- Aseguró Regina abrazando a Emma por detrás y haciendo que se recostase sobre su pecho.- ¿Me cuentas la verdad?- Preguntó al oído.

-Me preocupa lo que Kathryn pueda estar planeando.- Aseguró sin darle muchas vueltas.

-No te preocupes, no tiene nada que hacer contra nosotras.- Besaba el cuello de la rubia mientras hablaba. – Si mi madre no ha podido, ella tampoco. Es una principiante al lado de Cora Mills.- Soltó provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

-¿Te lo tomas con humor?- Preguntó Emma acariciando las manos de Regina que se encontraban sobre su estómago.

-Es la mejor manera de tomarlo. Según me ha dicho el abogado de la familia parece muy molesta pero sabes que las pruebas son reales y simplemente ha decidió sacarme del testamento.- Dijo Regina que no había querido contarle antes a Emma nada de todo eso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó Emma si moverse del sitio.

-Me llamó esta mañana para decírmelo.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?- Preguntó algo molesta la rubia.

-Ahora.- Dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios.-Me da igual lo que Cora haga siempre que no nos perjudique.- Aseguró Regina.

-Pero cariño, es la herencia de tu padre.- Dijo Emma que no lo había pensado antes.

-No puede sacarme de ese testamento sino del suyo. La parte que me corresponde de mi padre no puede quitármela aunque quiera.- Aseguró sin darle mayor importancia.- Además yo tengo mi trabajo, no necesito su dinero.

-Está bien. Sí tú no tienes problema…- Dijo Emma mirando la televisión.

-Tu deja de pensar en esa mujer.- Soltó Regina que veía la cara de preocupación de la rubia.

-Lo siento… es que no quiero que se entrometa en nuestra felicidad.- Dijo apretando sus manos.

-No lo hará. No tiene ese poder, nosotras no se lo daremos.- Aseguró Regina.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Emma girándose en el sofá para darle un suave beso en sus labios.

-Yo también, aunque ya no besas como antes.- Aseguró picando un poco a la rubia.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó abalanzándose sobre ella y apoderándose de sus labios con pasión y voracidad.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Zelena y Anna al entrar al apartamento.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma sorprendida de verlas allí, no recordaba en lo que habían quedado la noche anterior.- Perdonad, había olvidado que vendríais.- Aseguró Emma volviendo al dormitorio para ponerse algo más decente.

Anna y Zelena se miraron y sonrieron. Emma estaba con su camiseta de tirantas blanca y una minúsculas braguitas negras paseándose de un lado a otro de la cocina. Anna tuvo que reconocer que entendía a su amiga, Emma tenía un cuerpo de escándalo.

-Cariño.- Le regañó Regina nada más entrar por la puerta.- ¿Dónde creías que había ido?- Preguntó como si fuese obvio.

-A por algo de desayunar.- Contestó desde el dormitorio.

-No nos importa, creo que Anna necesitará una ducha fría.- Soltó gritando Zelena para que la escuchase.

-¡Zelena!- Le regañó Anna con un golpe en el brazo.

-Ya me voy.- Dijo Emma volviendo a la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara.- Tengo que llegar a la comisaría.- Aseguró al ver como Anna se sonrojaba.- No te preocupes, este cuerpo suele provocar esas reacciones.- Soltó mirando a Zelena que le chocó los cinco riendo.

-Regina.- Se quejó Anna para que le echase una mano.

-Dejadla tranquila.- Les regañó desde la cocina.- Y tú, Emma Swan, como vayas provocando reacciones así te vas a arrepentir.- Aseguró usando sus propias palabras.

-Te prometo que sólo me interesa provocarte a ti.- Le guiñó un ojo y tras un beso rápido salió corriendo, volvía a llegar tarde y August se enfadaría.

-Es genial.- Aseguró Zelena una vez que Emma se había ido.

-Me encanta, es todo lo contrario a ti pero te tiene loca.-Aseguró Anna sonriendo mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Creo que he hecho mal en presentaros.- Dijo Regina riendo ante la situación.

-Para nada.- Aseguró Zelena riendo.

-Es el día más aburrido del mundo.- Dijo Emma sentada en su mesa jugando al solitario en el ordenador.

-La verdad es que trabajar de sheriff de Storybrooke no es lo más apasionante del mundo.- Aseguró August sonriendo.- Pero nos da mucho tiempo libre.- Soltó después.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero me gustaría tener algo de acción alguna vez.- Dijo Emma levantándose y dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso para coger algo de beber.

August sonrió al ver a su jefa desaparecer, él también estaba bastante aburrido pero eso hacía que tuviese tiempo para escribir sus artículos y crónicas para el periódico local.

-Buenos días. ¿Esta Emma Swan?- Preguntaron.

-¡Emma!- Gritó August sin levantarse.- Otro fan te busca.- Soltó en tono cansado, desde que había salido a la luz la nueva faceta de Emma Swan pasaban continuamente personas para hablar con ella o que les firmase sus libros.

-¡Voy!- Gritó esta que también estaba algo cansada de la fama aunque tenía que reconocer que desde que las gente la conocía se habían disparado el numero de ventas de sus libros. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Emma.

-He venido a hablar tranquilamente contigo, sin tus guardaespaldas.- Dijo Kathryn.

-August por favor, déjanos solas.- Dijo Emma que estaba bastante cansada de la situación.

-Claro, jefa.- Dijo el hombre saliendo disparado al notar la tensión que se había acumulado en las dos.

-De verdad, Kathry me estas enfadando. ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Emma sentándose en la mesa a una buena distancia de la otra mujer.

-Quiero hablar contigo, quiero que volvamos a intentarlo. Siento lo que pasó, lo que hice, me arrepiento cada día que pasa.- Dijo la mujer dando un paso hacia adelanta.

-No te acerques.- Contestó Emma.- No vamos a intentar nada, yo no siento nada por ti.- Aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

-No me creo que eso sea así. No queríamos tanto que no puedes haberlo simplemente olvidado.- Dijo segura.

-¿Nos queríamos?- Preguntó Emma en tono irónico.- ¿Fue antes o después de que te tirases a otro?- Emma seguía intentando mantener la calma, no quería provocar un escándalo.

-Eso fue un error, me arrepiento por ello.- Dijo acercándose lentamente.- Yo quiero arreglarlo.

-¿También fue un error vaciar mis cuentas bancarias? – Atacó Emma al ver que la mujer cada vez estaba más cerca.

-No fue idea mía y en ese momento estaba perdida y cometí una estupidez. Necesito que me perdones.- Insistió.

-Perfecto, estar perdonada. Ya no siento nada por ti, ni siquiera rencor. Ahora márchate y sé feliz.- Dijo Emma levantándose y dejándose caer en su silla.

-No puedes ser así… no puedes hablar en serio.- Soltó Kathryn dejando escapar una lágrima.

-¿Por qué ahora?- Preguntó simplemente Emma encendiendo su ordenador.


	31. Chapter 31

-Porque tenía miedo.- Soltó provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

-¿En serio?- Dijo mirando su ordenador.

-Pues claro que es en serio- Soltó la otra mujer ofendida.

-Condena pendiente por fraude, cuentas bajo cero, deudas hasta con el demonio…- Dijo Emma leyendo desde el ordenador.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Eso pone tu expediente.- Dijo la rubia que sonreía al darse cuenta las intenciones que su ex tenía.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó acercándose rápidamente a la rubia.

-Una de las ventajas que tiene ser sheriff es tener acceso a toda esa información.- Soltó Emma muy orgullosa por su brillante idea.

-Eres…- Espetó a punto de golpear a la rubia.

-Te puedo detener por eso. Acusarte de golpear a un agente y de muchas otras cosas.- Dijo Emma levantándose de la silla para mirarla a los ojos.- Ha sido fácil descubrirte Kathryn.- Aseguró Emma.

-Yo no he venido por eso… yo sólo quería arreglar las cosa contigo.- Dijo intentando convencer a la rubia aunque sin éxito.

-Sólo querías que yo te pagase las deudas.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.- Te equivocas de persona, aquella Emma Swan ya no existe, ya no soy la mujer que casi suplicaba por una buena palabra tuya, por un beso o por un rato juntas. – Aseguró la rubia mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Emma… esto…no- Dijo casi tartamudeando.

-Kathryn no te hundas más. Márchate y déjame ser feliz.- Dijo Emma.- No creo que después de lo que hiciste tengas la poca vergüenza de seguir insistiendo. Ya lo he superado, no siento nada por ti y eso no va a cambiar, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

-¿Es una amenazada?- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Yo no amenazo.- Dijo Emma sin subir la voz.- Sólo quiero que te marches y me dejes en paz.

-Pero… no puedo hacer eso… yo…- Kathryn comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, gesticulaba y se movía demasiado, Emma la conocía y sabía que escondía algo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sin demasiado interés.

-Emma si me marchó correré peligro.- Aseguró Kathryn aunque Emma no parecía creerle.

-No creo que tus deudas sean tan grandes, trabaja y paga lo que debes yo lo hice en su momento.- Soltó Emma mirándola.

-Emma, si me marchó de aquí sin ti no lo contaré.- Aseguró y esta vez Emma si la creyó, su instinto le decía que decía la verdad.

-Kathryn no vas a conseguir que deje a Regina, ríndete de una vez y soluciona tu vida- Dijo intentando hacerla entrar al razón.

-¡Mierda, Emma!- Gritó- Una mujer me ha amenazada.- Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma que no sabía si eso podía ser verdad o no.

-Sí.- Aseguró mirándola a los ojos con autentico pánico.- Yo no quería hacer esto, no quería volver a verte, había conseguido superar lo nuestro.- Dijo haciendo que Emma pusiese los ojos en blanco.- Sí, sé que todo fue culpa mía pero una vez que me di cuenta de lo que hice me hundí, casi acabo en la cárcel y después empecé a beber y a jugar hace unos meses que estoy limpia y estoy intentando arreglar mi vida pero llego esa mujer y me amenazo… no sabía qué hacer.- Dijo muy rápido gesticulando mucho y sin darle tiempo a la rubia a procesar lo que decía.

-Kathryn…- Dijo Emma en tono cansado.

-Entiendo que no me creas.- Dijo la mujer saliendo por la puerta de la comisaria.

Emma se había quedado estática, no se esperaba que Kathryn apareciera en su vida después de tanto tiempo, ella formaba parte de su pasado, un pasado que había olvidado y que había conseguido dejar atrás gracias a Regina. Durante unos segundos tuvo miedo de que los que había sentido por esa mujer renaciese al volver a verla pero había podido comprobar que eso no había pasado y que no pasaría, al verla no sentía nada, ni siquiera aquel odio y rencor con el que vivió durante mucho tiempo.

Regina era su presente y deseaba que fuese su futuro pero no podía dejar que la estela que Kathryn dejase fuese esa, si esa historia era cierta ella podía estar en peligro y por alguna extraña razón se podía imaginar quién estaba detrás de esa vil amenaza.

-Espera.- Dijo Emma que había salido corriendo de la comisaria.- Iremos a ver a Regina.- Soltó sin explicarse.

-Pero… no quiero crearos más problemas.- Dijo triste.

-Hay algo que tenemos que aclarar.- Soltó sin más.

-¡Emma!- Dijo Regina que besaba a la rubia al verla entrar en Grannys.

-Hola, cariño- Dijo Emma en tono preocupado.- Tenemos un asunto que tratar.- Soltó sin más cogiendo la mano de la morena y disculpándose con sus amigas unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la morena que se sorprendió a ver a Kathryn fuera de Grannys esperando. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar lo que Emma podía querer tratar con ellas.

-Tranquila.- Emma acaricio la espalda su novia. - ¿Tienes alguna foto de Cora?- Preguntó la rubia sorprendido a la morena.

-No, pero puedo buscarla. Ha salido varias veces en el periódico.- Aseguró cogiendo su móvil. –Toma.- Dijo dándole el móvil con la foto.

-¿Es esta?- Preguntó Emma mirando a Kathryn que cogía el móvil con miedo.

-Sí, es ella.- Aseguró mirándolas a las dos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Regina que no entendía nada.

-Tu querida madre amenazó a Kathryn. Ella tenía que romper nuestra relación y así la dejaría en paz.- Resumió Emma rápidamente.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- Dijo Regina pasando sus manos por su pelo.

-No pasará nada.- Aseguró Emma.- Kathryn te daré algo de dinero, márchate a donde te guste y empieza una nueva vida, Cora no te encontrará y todos podremos seguir adelante.-Dijo Emma sin pensarlo.

-No puedo hacer eso…- Dijo la mujer.- No quiero que me des nada, me enfrentaré a ella.

-Eso no es buena idea.- Intervino Regina muy segura.- Mi madre no se puede caracterizar como una persona compasiva, hará lo que tenga que hacer.

-Kathryn acepta lo que te vamos a dar y márchate.- Dijo Emma mirándola.

-Está bien.- Dijo sin estar demasiado segura de sus palabras.

-No te preocupes no te hará daño.- Aseguró Regina.- Hablaré con ella.- Dijo más bajo para que sólo Emma pudiese escucharla.

-No es buena idea.- Murmuró Emma también.- Mañana te daré el dinero y lo que necesites para marcharte.- Dijo Emma mirándola fijamente.

-Gracias.- Kathryn se giró hacia Regina y la miró agradecida antes de marcharse.

Emma y Regina se quedaron mirando por donde se marchaba en silencio. Ambas estaban nerviosas y no sabían que hacer o decir, la situación las había superado a las dos.

-Yo… lo siento….. no quería…- Decía Emma sin poder hablar con claridad.

-Respira, cariño.- Dijo Regina poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia, no quería ver ese pánico reflejado en sus ojos.

-Es que todo es por mi culpa.- Aseguró agachando la cabeza.

-No lo es, Emma. La culpa es de mi madre.- Regina parecía más que enfadada por la situación.- Ha colmado mi paciencia, llamaré a mi abogado y lo resolveremos todo.- Aseguró mirándola de arriba abajo.

-No quiero que le digas nada. No quiero ponerte en peligro de nuevo.- Dijo Emma mirando a los ojos de la morena.

-No voy a dejar que esto se quede así, tú y yo sabemos que si no hacemos algo ella seguirá atacándonos.- Aseguró Regina muy decidida.- Voy a destruir a mi madre.

-No me gusta ver ese brillo en tus ojos, no quiero que esto te cambie.- Dijo Emma que no soportaba que Regina basase su vida en el odio que tenía a su madre.

-Tranquila. Sólo quiero que seamos felices y ella no me va a dejar hacerlo.- Regina beso los labios de la rubia y la acompañó dentro del bar. No quería seguir hablando del tema.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Kathryn se había marchado de la ciudad, gracias a la ayuda de Regina y de Emma había conseguido escapar de las garras de Cora, para su suerte esa mujer no fue lo suficientemente inteligente y había desvelado sus cartas, una tras otra haciendo que Emma y Regina las llevase a donde quería.

-Buenos días, Ron.- Dijo Regina a través del móvil.

-Hola, Regina. ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó el hombre contento de escuchar a la morena.

-Quiero que uses las pruebas que encontramos contra mi madre, la quiero hundir.- Dijo sin rodeos la morena ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que no parecía demasiado de acuerdo.

-Pero Regina…- Dijo el hombre sin saber muy bien que decir.- ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Ron.- Aseguró la morena.- Cora me está haciendo la vida imposible y necesito contraatacar.- Dijo sin dudar lo más mínimo.

-Si tu padre viviese….- Dijo el hombre con pena.

-Lo sé, Ron. Si mi padre viviese no tendríamos estos problemas.- Regina miraba a la rubia que quería animarla.

-La ayudaré en lo que necesite, Regina.- Aseguró el hombre mayor.- Sabe que le debo mucho a su padre y por lo tanto a usted.

-Gracias Ron.- Dijo Regina algo más tranquila.

-Mañana presentaré las pruebas contra tú madre, no le sentará demasiado bien.- Aseguró el hombre demostrando su preocupación en la voz.

-Perfecto. Manténgame informada.- Dijo sin más la morena.

Emma la miró colgar el teléfono, no estaba de acuerdo con el contraataque de la morena pero había decidido apoyarla en su decisión. Regina se sentó al lado de la rubia en el sofá, ninguna parecía querer decir nada.

-Es lo mejor.- Murmuró Regina mirando a la mujer.

-No estoy de acuerdo pero te apoyo.- Dijo sin más la rubia.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina besando su mano.- Cora formará parte de nuestro pasado y podremos ser felices.- Soltó sin más la morena.

-Eso espero.- Aseguró Emma.

Dos meses después Regina estaba entrando a los juzgados de Boston, Cora se enfrentaba al cargo de homicidio y la morena debía declarar en su contra. A pesar de los años trascurridos el haber encontrado las pruebas recientemente les daba la opción de atacar a Cora y poder meterla en prisión. Emma iba a su lado, las dos estaban nerviosas. La morena por tener que encontrarse con su madre después de tanto tiempo y la rubia porque se imaginaba que Cora intentaría hacerle el máximo daño posible a la morena.

-Relájate. Lo conseguiremos.- Le dijo Emma al ver a la morena subir al estrado.

-Te quiero.- Dijo simplemente Regina alejándose de la rubia.

Tras varias horas de juicio en el que Regina no había parado de llorar el juez les dio unos minutos de descanso, querían solucionar todo cuanto antes. Emma le acercó un café a la morena que lo acepto sin dudarlo pero sin mirar a los ojos a la rubia, no quería que la viese llorar.

-¡Ehh!- Dijo Emma pasando la mano bajo la barbilla de la morena para que la mirase.- Tranquila, todo está bien.- Le acarició la mejilla pero y la miró fijamente.

-Tengo miedo de que mi madre se salga con la suya.- Confesó Regina mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Es muy inteligente.

-No lo hará. Ron está muy contento de cómo ha ido el juico.- Aseguró Emma que tampoco parecía demasiado segura.

-Eso espero.- Regina sentía todo su cuerpo agotado, llevaba varios días casi sin dormir y prácticamente no comía.

Antes de volver a la sala Emma tuvo que comprar algo para que Regina comiese, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Cora de poder acercarse a su hija.

-Regina Mills, eres más inteligente de lo que imagine.- Soltó Cora cogiendo a la morena del brazo y dirigiéndola al baño para estar solas.

-Suéltame.- Forcejeo Regina sin mucho éxito.

-No te perdonaré que hagas esto.- Dijo la mujer muy furiosa por toda la situación.

-Te di una oportunidad y no la cogiste, no te voy a dejar hundir mi vida. Ya lo hiciste con mi padre y en otras ocasiones ya no lo permitiré más.- Aseguró Regina mirándola.

-Te arrepentirás de esto.- la amenazó la otra mujer.

-Estoy segura que sí.- Soltó Regina que había perdido el miedo que segundos antes tenía.

-¡Regina!- Gritó Emma desde la puerta del baño al verla acompañada de su madre.

-Tranquila, cariño. Todo está bien.- Aseguró Regina mirándola con asco antes de salir de allí de la mano de Emma.

Emma y Regina acababa de volver a Storybrooke, la morena estaba agotada por lo que se marchó directamente a la cama mientras que la rubia la miraba entristecida. Emma se acercó a la cama y se tumbó detrás de ella abrazándola fuertemente, no quería ver a Regina sufrir pero tampoco sabía cómo solucionarlo. Se quedó un rato más en esa postura, Emma la abraza fuertemente dejando besos y caricias pero sin ningún resultado.

-Te traeré algo de comer.- Dijo Emma que necesitaba levantarse de allí, no entendía la actitud de la morena.

-Gracias.- Dijo sin más.

Emma se metió en la cocina y preparó una de sus tartas favoritas, sabía que algo dulce conseguiría que Regina se animase un poco. La rubia pasó una hora en la cocina pero hiendo cada cierto tiempo a observar si la morena estaba bien. Una vez que terminó el pastel partió una porción y entró en el dormitorio, Regina seguía en la misma postura en la que la había dejado una hora antes lo que no hacía más que preocupar a la rubia que no sabía que más hacer.

-Amor, te he traído un trozo de pastel.- Dijo Emma arrodillándose enfrente de ella y enseñándole el trozo de tarta.

-Huele muy bien.- Aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta riquísima. Come un poco.- Emma la animó a levantarse y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Puedo dártela?- Preguntó haciendo que Regina sonriese.

-Recuerdo como comer, sheriff.- Aseguró Regina haciendo que Emma la mirase muy tiernamente.

-Déjame consentirte un poco.- Dijo Emma dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien.- Regina se apoyó contra el cabecero de la cama y espero a que Emma se acomodase a su lado dándole pequeñas cucharadas de tarta. – Esta riquísima.- Aseguró sonriendo.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Emma riendo.

-Siento haber reaccionado así, se que la condena es justa pero me da miedo pensar en que algún día saldrá y se podrá hacernos daños de nuevo.- Dijo Regina mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.

-No nos hará daño, ahora sólo tenemos que centrarnos en la boda.- Emma la miró sonriendo.

-Cierto, ya queda poco menos de 4 meses para casarnos.- Dijo Regina mirándola enternecida.

-4 meses… dios, eso no es nada.- Dijo Emma que no recordaba que faltase tan poco tiempo.

-Tranquila, Mary Margaret está haciéndose cargo de casi todo.- Aseguró Regina mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-No deberíamos dejar que Mary Margaret se encargue de todo, tendríamos una boda con mucho blanco, vestidos sumamente pomposos y unicornios por el jardín.- Dijo Emma comiendo un trozo de tarta.

-No lo dudo.- Dijo Regina riendo ante la broma.

-Te quiero, Regina Mills.- Soltó Emma manchando la cara de la pediatra con la tarta.

-¡Eh!- Gritó forcejeando con la mujer.- Yo también te quiero.- Dijo cuando estaba encima de ella besándola apasionadamente.


	32. Chapter 32

**Penúltimo** **capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

-¡Emma!- Gritó Mary Margaret muy nerviosa.- Vas a llegar tarde.- Insistió la mujer.

-Tranquila, Regina llegará más tarde. Quiere hacerme esperar.- Dijo Emma bajando las escaleras de su casa.

-¡Dios!- Espetó Mary Margaret con la boca abierta.- Estas guapísima.

-Mary Margaret me has visto como 10 veces, no tienes que repetir lo mismo cada vez que me veas.- Aseguró sonriendo mirando a su amiga.

-Es que ese vestido te queda espectacular.- Dijo la maestra.- Aunque no es lo que quería para el día de tu boda.- Dijo Mary Margaret nada satisfecha con la idea de su amiga.

-Llevo vestido, conformaros con esto.- Emma se miró de nuevo al espejo.

-Te queda muy bien, además se ajusta perfectamente a tu cuerpo pero esperaba algo más… algo menos…- Mary Margaret no sabía cómo expresarse.

-¿Algo más Regina Mills?- Preguntó Emma levantando una ceja.

-No te voy a decir como irá tu prometida vestida.- Aseguró la maestra mirándola.

-Está bien, no lo intentaré más.- Dijo Emma bastante nerviosa.

Emma se miraba al espejo, estaba contenta con su decisión, había decidido ponerse un vestido blanco corto ceñido a su cuerpo sin mangas, no era lo que todas sus amigas querían pero era lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ponerse, se sentía bien con él y eso le bastaba. Además había decidido ponerse unos hermosos tacones y un simple recogido en su pelo rizado.

-Deja de mirarte. ¡Estas buenísima!- Gritó Ruby haciendo su aparición.

-Tú también.- Dijo Emma silbando al verla aparecer con un precioso vestido a juego con el de Dorothy.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó David que llegaba con un elegante traje negro y una pajarita blanca.

-Sí.- Dijo Emma cogiendo el ramo de flores rojas que iba a llevar a juego con la morena.

Emma había llegado al restaurante donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia además de la comida. La rubia sonrió al ver a todos sus amigos y familiares reunidos en un día tan importante y feliz de su vida.

-Estás muy guapa cariño.- Dijo su nana mirándola con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

-Tú también, nana.- Emma la abrazó y le dejo un beso en su mejilla.

La rubia saludo a todos los allí presentes con una sonrisa que nadie era capaz de igualar u opacar. Tras más de 20 minutos de retraso Emma comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, el jardín del restaurante donde habían organizado la boda estaba abarrotado de gente. Todos los amigos de Emma habían asistido así como los de Regina además de todas las personalidades de la ciudad y del mundo editorial en el que Emma se estaba moviendo recientemente y un séquito de periodistas a la puerta para conseguir la foto de la boda.

Emma no para de moverse, estaba atacada de los nervios. Regina se retrasaba y eso provocaba que Emma temiese lo peor, desde que la había dejado plantada en el altar hasta que le había pasado algo.

-No se preocupe.- Dijo el alcalde quién sería el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia. – En todas las bodas pasa igual, la novia, en este caso la otra novia se retrasa y se hace de rogar pero aparecerá.- Aseguró el hombre sonriendo a la rubia.

-Gracias.- Contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Emma se giró entonces para verla aparecer, iba del brazo de Ron el abogado y amigo de su padre. Estaba espectacular, el vestido blanco parecía sacado de una película de cuentos. Emma no podía dejar de mirarla, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que le había sonreído, la rubia simplemente la miraba embobada.

-¡Rubia!- Le regañó Ruby para que volviese a la realidad.

Emma se recupero entonces y le devolvió la sonrisa a la morena. En ese momento una suave melodía comenzó a sonar y Regina empezó a caminar hacía ella del brazo de hombre. Todos aplaudían a su paso y Mary Margaret llevaba de la mano a Neal quien ya comenzaba a andar y que era el encargado de llevar los anillos.

-Estas preciosa.- Dijo Emma una vez que estaban a la misma altura.

-Tú también.- Le aseguró Regina.

-Cuídala.- Le dijo el hombre enlazando las manos de las dos mujeres.

-Con mi vida.- Le aseguró Emma.

El alcalde comenzó la ceremonia y las mujeres no podían esconder sus rostros de alegría. Emma estaba casi embobada con la morena, tanto que ni siquiera presto atención a las palabras del alcalde.

-Emma.- Le susurró Regina para que contestase.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó haciendo que todos los allí presentes se riesen al ver lo despistada que estaba la mujer.

-Es la hora de vuestros votos.- Repitió el hombre.

-Perdona.- Murmuró Emma.- No puedo decirte nada que no te haya dicho ya, Regina. Me acabo de quedar perdida en tu mirada, como la primera vez que te vi. Entonces no creía que podría volver a enamorarme de esta manera y míranos, casándonos. Sé que no soy la mejor con las palabras pero prometo que te demostraré día a día, segundo a segundo todo lo que siento y todo lo que te amo.- Emma estaba tan nerviosa que se le trababan las palabras.- Regina Mills, prometo serte fiel, amarte, respetarte, protegerte, adorarte todos los días de mi vida.- La rubia paso el anillo que Neal le había dado por el dedo de la morena que no había podido evitar soltar alguna lágrima.

-Es tu turno, Regina.-Le dijo el alcalde.

-Emma Swan, eres el mayor desastre que se ha cruzado en mi vida.- Esas palabras provocaron las risas de todos los allí presentes.- Y hoy tengo que darte razón, las apariencias engañan porque detrás de esa máscara de dureza y frialdad había una romántica y apasionada mujer. Hoy puedo decirte que has completado mi vida, has conseguido que lo que creía imposible se volviese una preciosa realidad.- Regina miraba fijamente a los ojos de la rubia que no podía dejar de llorar. – Emma Swan te amo y como tú misma has dicho, lo nuestro no son las palabras sino los hechos y tenemos toda una vida para mostrarnos lo que sentimos.- Dijo Regina guiñándole un ojo a la rubia y colocándole el anillo en el dedo.

-Yo os declaro unidas en matrimonio.- Dijo el alcalde mirando a las dos mujeres que se veneraban con sólo una mirada.

Emma se acercó un poco a Regina y fue la morena la que dio el último paso para unir sus labios, mientras las mujeres se besaban todos los allí presentes aplaudían y gritaban. Fue Regina la que paró el beso al notar que las manos de Emma se resbalaban por su cadera hacía su trasero.

-Estamos delante de mucha gente.- Le dijo al oído antes de separarse.

-Vámonos a casa, señora Swan.- Soltó Emma con voz ronca.

Regina se rió y se giro caminando hacia toda la gente que la esperaba para felicitarla. Emma se quedó parada en el altar y fue Ruby la que la sacó de su sueño.

-¡Rubia! Ahora eres una mujer casada, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó la mujer muy entusiasmada.

-No sé, igual que hace dos minutos.- Dijo Emma como si fuese obvio.

-Que sosa eres, Emma.- Soltó Ruby riendo y abrazando a la mujer.

-¡Felicidades!- Le dijo Mary Margaret y David a la vez.

-Gracias, chicos.- Dijo Emma cogiendo a Neal en brazos.

-Te va a manchar el vestido.- Le regañó Mary Margaret a Emma por coger al niño en brazos.

-Cariño.- Dijo Sarah acercándose a su niña.

-¡Nana!- Gritó Emma cogiéndola en sus brazos y haciéndola girar sobre sí.

-Niña me estas mareando.- Dijo la nana riendo ante la expresión de felicidad de su niña.- Me alegra mucho verte feliz pero sabes que tienes la obligación de cuidar a esta mujer durante toda tu vida.- Dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.

-Sabes que lo haré, nana.- Aseguró Emma sonriendo y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Emma se acercó a Regina y la cogió de la mano para dirigirse al salón donde se comenzaría el convite. Los invitados dejaron un pequeño pasillo por el que ambas pasaron con una gran sonrisa en su mejilla, el baño de flores, las risas y los gritos de júbilo sólo provocaban que sus corazones se inflaran aún más de felicidad.

Todos los invitados se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Emma y Regina en la mesa principal custodiados por sus padrinos. Los invitados comieron y bebieron tranquilamente, la música y el buen ambiente embargaba a todos los allí presentes.

-¿Bailamos?- Preguntó Emma una vez que había terminado el postre.

-Claro.- Regina afirmó mirando sonriente a su mujer.

Emma le tendió la mano y la guió hacía la pista de baile, nada más llegar allí el Dj puso un precioso vals para que ambas bailasen por primera vez como casadas.

-Te amo.- Dijo Emma mirando a los ojos de Regina mientras se movía por la pista de baile.

-Te amo.- Aseguró también Regina murmurando en el oído de su mujer.

A eso de las 12 de la noche muchos invitados ya se habían marchado y sólo quedaban los más cercanos, Emma intentaba convencer a Regina de irse para poder comenzar con su noche de bodas pero la morena que parecía disfrutar de la fiesta lo estaba retrasando.

-Vamos, cariño.- Rogaba Emma pasando sus manos por la cadera de la morena.

-Tenemos tiempo para esto.- Dijo besando sus labios dulcemente.

-Pero yo quiero ahora.- Dijo Emma con el tono más infantil que pudo.

Regina sólo sonrió, le dio un beso y le cogió la mano para guiarla de nuevo hasta la pista de baila. Emma se dejo llevar y sonrió viendo a su mujer feliz, además de algo afectada por la gran cantidad de alcohol que habían tomado.

-Cariño.- Dijo Sarah acercándose a la pareja.- Ya me voy.

-¿Tan pronto?- Preguntó Emma pasando su mano por los hombros de la morena que sonreía.

-Es tarde, además ya estoy mayor.- Aseguró abrazando a Regina y luego a Emma.

-No diga eso, Sarah.- Dijo Regina que correspondió al afectuoso abrazo.

Tras su partida Emma y Regina siguieron bailando y bebiendo entre risas y caricias. David se acercó a ella y las separó un poco.

-Dejad eso para la noche de bodas.- Dijo el hombre riendo.- Bailemos.- Le dijo a Emma mientras que Regina cogía a Neal que a pesar de lo tarde que era había conseguido mantenerse despierto.

Regina se movía con el pequeño en los brazos, este reía y se lo pasaba genial mientras que Emma bailaba con David que le sonreía y se divertía.

-¿Te gusta bailar?- le decía Regina al pequeño que sonreía un agitaba los brazos bastante emocionado.

-¿Me la prestas?- Dijo entonces Emma que había dejado a David bailando con Mary Margaret.

Cuando Emma intentó coger a Neal para dejarlo en el carro este comenzó a patalear y a llorar haciendo que Regina sonriese.

-Creo que no.- Contestó la morena volviendo a coger en brazos al niño.- Bailemos los tres.- Dijo cogiendo a Emma para que se acercase a ella quedando Neal en medio de las dos.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Emma en tono infantil al niño que reía.

Los tres siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música durante un rato hasta que Emma se dio cuenta de que Neal se había dormido en los brazos de su mujer.

-Es hora de irnos.- Dijo Mary Margaret llegando a su altura y cogiendo al niño en sus brazos.

-Nosotras también nos vamos, ha sido una fiesta increíble y estamos agotadas.- Dijo Ruby mirándolas con la voz agitada de tanto bailar.

-La verdad es que hemos alargado mucho la fiesta.- Aseguró Emma sonriendo.

Todos se marcharon poco a poco y cuando sólo quedaban las recién casadas el Dj les puso una canción lenta para que pudiese tener su último baile de la noche.

-Te amo.- Dijo Regina que bailaba totalmente pegada a la rubia que disfrutaba del abrazo.

-Yo también te amo.- Aseguró Emma dejando sus manos en la espalda baja de la morena.- La música a terminado deberíamos marcharnos.-Dijo Emma que vio que Regina no había notado el fin de la música.

-Me he quedado embriagada por esta sensación y no me había dado cuenta.- Aseguró Regina separándose un poco de Emma para mirarla a los ojos.

Las dos se marcharon del salón, en la puerta seguía habiendo varios periodistas además del chofer que sería el encargado de llevarlas al hotel de Boston donde pasarían el día siguiente antes de salir para París donde pasarían su luna de miel.

-¿Cómo ha ido la boda?- Preguntó uno de los periodistas que estaba en la puerta.

-¿Dónde será la luna de miel?- Insistían mientras que Regina y Emma sólo sonreía y se dirigían a la limusina blanca.

Las dos se subieron en el coche, Emma abrió otra botella de champan y le sirvió una copa a la morena que observaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

-¿Dónde iremos de luna de miel?- Preguntó Regina cogiendo la copa de la mano de la rubia.

-Es una sorpresa.- Le dijo Emma besándola.

-Llevas diciendo eso meses…- Dijo Regina fingiendo estar molesta.

-Hace meses no sabía donde iríamos.- Aseguró Emma sonriendo.

-Muy bonito…- Soltó Regina mostrándose enfadada.

-Este vestido me molesta.- Dijo Emma tirando de la cremallera de Regina para quitárselo.

-Odio que hagas eso.- Dijo Regina soltando un gemido de placer al notar los labios de la rubia por todo su cuello.

Emma no hizo caso a sus palabras y le quitó como pudo el vestido dejándola tan solo vestida con un increíble conjunto de lencería negra.

-¡Dios!- Espetó Emma lamiendo sus labios y mirándola fijamente.

-Emma… podemos esperar a llegar al hotel.- Dijo Regina mirando hacía donde estaba el chofer.

-No puede vernos, además nos esperan al menos tres horas de viaje, no podré esperar tanto aunque quiera.- Aseguró Emma cogiendo los muslos de Regina con sus manos invitándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Eres insaciable.- Dijo Regina disfrutando de las caricias de la rubia sobre sus piernas.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Emma fingiendo indignación.- Te tengo que recordar el maratón de hace tres noches.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo aunque se había excitado al recordar lo exigente que se puso la morena en la cama.

Regina no dijo nada más simplemente intentó quitarle a Emma también el vestido aunque esta no se lo ponía nada fácil al no dejar de besarla y acariciarla. La rubia se levantó un poco para coger el mando de la música y ponerla.

Emma cogió a la morena como pudo y la tumbo sobre el enorme sofá de cuero de la limusina, la rubia se separó un poco de ella y se la quedó mirando durante un rato mientras que Regina se desesperaba.

-¡Quítate el vestido!- Dijo la morena en tono exigente haciendo que Emma sonriese pero la obedeciese sin problemas.

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó Emma con tono irónico.

-Todo eso.- Soltó Regina señalando la ropa interior de la rubia.

Emma sonrió y se desnudó lentamente mientras que Regina la miraba muy excitada. Regina cogió a Emma de las manos y la obligo a tumbarse sobre ella ya desnuda. Emma comenzó a besar su cuello y sus labios mientras que sus manos subían y bajaban por los muslos de la morena.

La sheriff se levantó un poco para quitarle el sujetador y dejar libres sus pechos que se movía agitadamente debido a la acelerada respiración de la morena. Emma succionó y tiro de los pezones ya excitados de la morena, Regina pasó sus manos por el cabello de la rubia para incitarla a continuar. La rubia bajo sus besos por el firme abdomen de la morena y tiro de su ropa interior para deshacerse de ella.

-Sigue.- La apresuró Regina al ver que cada vez hacía los movimientos más lentos.

Emma obedeció y deslizó su mano entre sus pliegues provocando que sus gemidos aumentasen. La rubia intensificó los movimientos haciendo que Regina comenzase a arquearse y a moverse para intentar conseguir más contacto con ella. Su cuerpo se contrajo y un grito de placer salió de su garganta haciendo que Emma sonriese y le diese un apasionado beso en sus labios.

-Me encanta el sexo como matrimonio.- Aseguró Emma haciendo que Regina sonriese y la obligase a girar sobre sí misma para quedarse ella encima.

-Y solo acaba de empezar.- Dijo Regina besando los labios de la rubia.


	33. Chapter 33

**Último capítulo… es un poco más largo de lo habitual. Gracias por leer y sobretodo por los comentarios, me animan a seguir actualizando.**

 **Una vez terminada esta historia continuare con las otras dos que tengo empezadas.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

-¡Emma!- Gritaba Regina.

-Relájate cariño. Aún falta un poco.- Decía la rubia cogiendo su mano fuerte y acariciando su pelo para intentar relajarla un poco.

-No aguanto más.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor.

-Cariño, sólo queda un poco.- Repitió la rubia mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Empuje Regina. Ya está aquí.- Decía el médico.

-Eso decías…- Soltó un quejido de dolor antes de continuar.- hace una hora.- Terminó apretando aún más la mano de su mujer.

-Aquí esta.- Dijo el médico cogiendo en brazos al pequeño bebe.

-Es precioso, cariño.- Dijo Emma separándose un poco pero sin soltarle la mano para verlo.

-Emma, ¿Quiere cortar el cordón?- Le preguntó Whale señalando a una enfermera.

Emma sólo asintió con la cabeza y soltó lentamente la mano de Regina, la enfermera le indicó lo que debía hacer y su corazón casi explota de felicidad por ese simple gesto. La voz de Whale y un grito de Regina la saco de su ensoñación.

-Regina siga empujando.- La animó de nuevo el médico.

-No puedo más.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquila, Regina. Ya está aquí.- Dijo cogiendo al otro bebe en sus brazos y señalando a Emma para que repitiese el mismo proceso- Regina le presento a sus hijos.- El médico le dio un bebe a Regina y el otro a Emma.

-Son preciosos.- Dijo Regina dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Claro que lo son.- Aseguró Emma dándole un beso en los labios a su exhausta mujer.- Son dignos hijos de su madre.- Emma simplemente le guiñó un ojo.

Regina se quedó mirando al niño que tenía en sus brazos mientras que Emma estaba ensimismada en el que ella abrazaba, era iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Las dos lloraban de felicidad, pero fueron interrumpidas.

-Me los tengo que llevar.- Dijeron las enfermeras que estaba allí.- Os los llevaremos después de alistarlos.- Dijo una de ellas sonriendo.

-Claro. Sólo deme un segundo- Dijo Emma colocando al otro pequeño al lado de Regina que lo miraba y lo abrazaba.- Sonríe cariño.- Emma saco una foto de ese momento, Regina no estaba muy contenta por cómo salía en la foto pero Emma no podía resistirse a tener una instantánea tan perfecta como esa.

-¿Cómo se van a llamar?- Preguntó la enfermera con una pequeña muñequera para cada uno.

-Henry y James.- Dijo Regina señalando a cada uno de sus hijos.

Emma se giró y volvió a besarla, después de todo el tiempo que habían tenido que esperar para poder tenerlos ahora la felicidad se había apoderado de ella.

-Te amo.- Dijo Emma que no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento.

-Yo te amo más.- Aseguró Regina con una sonrisa.

Emma tuvo que salir del paritorio para que se encargaran de Regina y de los niños. La rubia se marchó a la habitación que le había sido asignada justo al llevar a la morena al hospital aunque no habían tenido tiempo a pasar por ella pues la pediatra paso directamente a la sala de parto.

Emma llegó a la habitación y se encontró con Mary Margaret y Ruby sentadas en uno de los sillones que allí había. Nada más entrar por la puerta las dos se lanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla y llenarlas de preguntas.

-¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó Mary.

-¿Y Regina?- Preguntó Ruby.- ¿Cuándo los traen?

-Tranquilas, estáis más nerviosas que yo.- Soltó haciendo que las se riesen.- Todo está bien, a Regina la traerán ahora y a los niños en media hora o así, tienes que hacerle algunas pruebas rutinarias además de lavarlos.- Dijo dejándose caer en el sofá, estaba mentalmente agotada.

-Estamos desenado de verlos.- Dijo Ruby sentándose al lado de Emma y abrazándola.

-Ahhh.- Grito Emma por el abrazo.- Cuidado Rubs.- Dijo Emma levantándose un poco la camiseta para mirar cómo estaba su brazo.

-Es muy bonito.- Dijo Mary Margaret a pesar de al principio no estar de acuerdo con ello.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Ruby separándose de ella y mirando el nuevo tatuaje de la rubia.

-Cada historia importante tiene un hueco en mi, ellos se merecen mucho más que esto.- Dijo señalando el nombre de sus dos hijos junto con la inicial de la que era su esposa.

-Es genial.- Dijo Ruby también observándolo.

El silencio se instauro entonces en la habitación, Emma se reclinó un poco en el sofá y al cerrar los ojos se quedó dormida. La rubia llevaba varios días durmiendo muy poco debido a que Regina estaba cada vez más inquieta por el inminente parto.

Ruby y Mary Margaret mantuvieron el silencio al ver que la rubia se relajaba y conseguía dormir un poco, pero el silencio duró poco pues la camilla donde venía Regina apareció por la puerta y las dos mujeres se acercaron a ella para ver como se encontraba.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Mary Margaret mirándola.

-Agotada pero contenta.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien.- Esta vez fue Ruby la que habló.- Por cierto, avisé a Zelena hace una hora para que lo supiera me ha dicho que vendría esta tarde con Anna.

-Gracias, Ruby.- Dijo Regina mirando hacía el sofá donde se encontró con la rubia en un profundo sueño, sólo pudo sonreír ante la imagen que le ofrecía.- Lleva unos días agotadores.- Confesó Regina sin dejar de mirarla.

-Estaba preocupada.- Aseguró Mary Margaret que había sido la que había vivido en primera persona todas esas preocupaciones e inseguridades de Emma con respecto al parto y a sus hijos.

-Imagino…- Dijo Regina- Espero que traigan a los niños rápido.- La morena cambio el tema, su nerviosismo era más que notable para las allí presentes.

-Tranquila, Regina.- soltó Mary Margaret riendo.- Eres médico sabes que eso lleva su tiempo.

-Lo sé.- Aseguró recolocándose en la cama donde estaba sumamente incómoda.

-¡Mi amor!- Gritó la rubia la despertarse y ver la camilla con la morena allí.- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Preguntó acercándose rápido a su mujer y besándola.

-Estabas profundamente dormida y lo necesitabas.- Dijo Regina respondiendo gustosa a los besos de la rubia.

-¿Y los niños?- Preguntó Emma mirando alrededor.

-Aun no han venido.- Dijo Regina sonriendo al ver su nerviosismo.

-Nosotras podemos ir a la mansión a por vuestras cosas, porque veo que no habéis traído nada.- Dijo Mary Margaret mirando la habitación.

-No nos dio tiempo a llegar a casa, esta mujer decidió interrumpir mi cena romántica.- Dijo Emma fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Perdona, Swan pero han sido tus hijos.- Soltó enfatizando las palabras.

-Mis preciosos y adorables hijos.- Dijo Emma dando un beso a la morena.- Gracias, chicas.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, a pesar de desear quedarse para conocer a los niños sabían que ese momento era mejor que lo viviesen las dos solas. Emma se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado de la cama y se quedó mirando a la morena sin decir nada sólo disfrutando de sus manos entrelazadas y sus caricias. Ambas estaban agotadas pero necesitaban poder ver a sus hijos de nuevo.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó una enfermera que empujaba la cuna donde iban ambos niños.

-Claro- Dijo Emma levantándose de un salto y acercándose a la enfermera para ver a los niños que parecía relajados por el movimiento.

-Ahora Regina intentaras darles el pecho.- Dijo la enfermera acercándose a la morena.- No sabes si ellos lo aceptaran o si podrás alimentarlos a los dos por lo que intentaremos darles un poco a los dos y luego complementarlo con un biberón.- La enfermera cogió a uno de los pequeños y se lo colocó a Regina cómodamente para que pudiese darle el pecho.

La morena sacó entonces su pecho y lo acercó a su hijo que al principio no parecía querer tomarlo pero que acabó bebiendo torpemente.

-¿Puedo cogerlo?- Preguntó Emma a la enfermera que asintió y la ayudo a hacerlo con cuidado.

Mientras que Emma mecía a James, Regina le daba el pecho a Henry aunque a este no parecía hacerle demasiada gracia pues lo soltaba y se removía mucho. La enfermera la animó para que tuviese paciencia, era normal que al ser tan pequeño le costase hacerlo.

-Creo que Henry ya esta saciado.- Dijo la mujer cogiendo al pequeño en sus brazos y dejándolo en la cuna.- Le toca a James.- La enfermera repitió los movimientos.- Ahora me marchó, parece que de momento podrá darle el pecho a ambos así que no hay problema.

La enfermera se marchó y dejo a las dos mujeres solas. Emma había cogido a Henry para sacarle los gases mientras que Regina empezaba a darle el pecho al otro bebe. James parecía mucho más cómodo y comenzó a beber fácilmente.

-Parece que no sabes que soy pediatra.- Soltó Regina para romper el silencio.

-Es su trabajo.- Dijo simplemente Emma.

-Cariño, mis ojos están un poco más arriba.- Dijo Regina al ver que su mujer se quedaba embobada mirando en su pecho.

-¡Qué graciosa!- Intentó fingir estar dolida pero la morena sabía que la había pillado.- Sólo miraba a nuestro hijo.

-Claro, cariño. Tú sigue pensando eso.- Dijo Regina soltando una carcajada.

-Son precioso.- Emma se sentó en el borde de la cama sin molestar a Regina para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí que lo son.- Aseguró Regina dejando escapar una lágrima.- Me has dado todo, mi vida.- Dijo Regina.- Bésame.- Le pidió.

Emma se acercó con cuidado de no golpear a ninguno de sus hijos y poso sus labios sobre los de la morena en un beso casto y ligero, pero Regina no se quedó satisfecha con eso.

-Menos puritano, Swan.- Le dijo como si fuese casi una ofensa ese beso.

La rubia sonrió y esta vez sí acercó y la beso con más pasión y ardor haciendo que la morena soltase un gemido de satisfacción una vez que se separo de sus labios.

-Mucho mejor.- Dijo lamiendo sus labios con placer.

-Regina…- Casi le regañó la rubia por esa provocación.- Mira… ya has enfadado a Henry.- Dijo meciendo a su hijo que había empezado a llorar.

-Creo que este niño tiene mi carácter.- Soltó la morena provocando una carcajada en la rubia.

-Estoy segura que sí.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-James ya no quiere comer más.- Regina se subió el camisón y colocó al niño para sacarle los gases.

-Voy a dejarlos que duerman un poco.- Emma colocó a Henry en la cuna y se acercó a Regina para coger a James.- Tienes que descasar.- Le regañó la rubia al ver que Regina no le dejaba coger al pequeño.

-Es que me gusta tenerlo así.- Regina la miró dulcemente pero Emma consiguió resistirse.

-Descansa un poco, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.- Emma dejo un beso sobre su frente y se sentó en el sofá desde donde podía ver a la morena y a los niños.

Pasaron algo más de tres horas en las que Regina había estado durmiendo y Emma observaba alternativamente la cama y la cuna. Fue entonces cuando la rubia miró su móvil y vio que era la hora de darle de nuevo de mamar a los pequeños.

-Regina…- Le susurró al oído dejando besos por su mejilla.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Toca darles de comer a esos granujillas y creo que ahora mismo tú eres su madre favorita para eso.- Susurró Emma sonriendo.

-No digas tonterías.- Dijo Regina algo molesta por las palabras de la rubia.

-Es lo normal, Regina.- Soltó Emma desenfadada.- Pero no pasa nada, en unos meses yo seré la favorita, les daré todas las chuches del mundo.- Dijo dándole un beso a la morena.

-De eso nada, Swan. Nuestros hijos comerán sano y bien, sabes qué sino dormirás en el sofá una temporada.- La amenazó con una sonrisa.

Emma le acercó a uno de los niños mientras ella hacía carantoñas al otro que pataleaba y se movía sin parar.

-Hola, chicas.- Dijo Ruby bajito entrando en la habitación seguida de Mary Margaret y Dorothy.

-Hola.- Contestaron las dos mujeres a la vez.

-¿Llegamos en mal momento?- Preguntó Dorothy al ver a Regina dándole el pecho al pequeño.

-No, siempre que tu mujer mantenga su mirada lejos de los pechos de la mía.- Dijo Emma señalando a Ruby amenazante.

-Sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para estos pechos.- Contestó mirando a Dorothy descaradamente.

-No sé cómo pude casarme contigo.- Dijo la mujer sonriendo y dándole un beso a Ruby.- ¿Puedo?- Preguntó señalando al niño.

-Claro.- Emma lo sacó de la cuna y se lo dejo a la mujer.

-¿Cómo estas, Regina?- Preguntó Mary Margaret que se había acercado a la morena para hablar con ella.

-Contenta.- Respondió sin más la morena.

-Se te nota. Tus ojos tienen ese brillo que tanto nos gusta ver.- Dijo la maestra sonriendo.

-¿Cuál es cual?- Preguntó Ruby confundida mirando a los dos niños.

-Este es Henry.- Dijo Regina señalando al niño al que estaba dándole el pecho.- Y el que tiene Dorothy es James.

-Son iguales.- Aseguró Ruby mirándolos a los dos intercaladamente.

-Para eso tengo la solución.- Dijo Mary Margaret sacando una cajita donde había dos pequeñas pulseras de oro con el nombre de cada uno de los niños.

-Son preciosas.- Dijo Regina que las había visto primero.

-No tenías que molestarte.- Aseguró Emma cogiéndolas y riendo al verlas.

-No todo el mérito es mío.- Aseguró Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.- Zelena y Anna, además de Ruby y Dorothy han contribuido.- Dijo mirándolas a todas.- Queríamos esperar a que ellas estuviesen aquí pero han llamado diciendo que tardarían un poco en llegar.

Mary Margaret se acercó a James y con ayuda de Emma colocó su pulsera con su nombre en su pequeña mano. La otra se la dejó a Emma para que con ayuda de Regina se la colocase a Henry que acababa de terminar de comer.

-¿Me ayudas?- Preguntó a Mary Margaret.

-Claro.- Dijo la mujer cogiendo a Henry mientras que Emma se acercaba a James y lo colocaba sobre los brazos de la morena.

-Vais a tener mucho trabajo.- Aseguró Mary Margaret que recordó todo el trabajo que Neal le ocasionaba cuando era un bebe.

-Lo sabemos, ambas nos hemos pedido la baja por maternidad juntas para poder cuidar de los pequeños.- Aseguró Regina que ya había empezado a darle el pecho a James.

-Voy a cambiarle el pañal.- Dijo Emma cogiendo a Henry en sus brazos.- Espero no haber olvidado como se hace.- Soltó más para sí misma que para los demás.

-Venga, Emma. Fuiste la primera en cambiarle los pañales a Neal, lo llevas en la sangre.- La pinchó Ruby mirándola fijamente.- Todavía recuerdo la cara de susto que tenía David.- Soltó provocando una carajada en las allí presentes.

-Imbécil.- Soltó Emma mirándola con odio.

-Swan, vocabulario. Ahora tenemos dos hijos.- La regañó Regina molesta por su forma de hablar.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo mientras intentaba quitarle el pijama a un inquieto Henry.

-¿Y mi ahijado?- Preguntó Zelena apareciendo por la puerta como un huracán.

-¿No ibais a tardar?- Preguntó Ruby sorprendida.

-Si yo te contara…- Dijo Anna entrando detrás de ella casi sin color y con cara de haber visto al mismísimo demonio.

-Mi amor.- Dijo la voz cansada de Regina.

-Dime, cariño. –Le contestó Emma que apareció por detrás.

-¿Cuándo vienen los niños?- Preguntó mirando su hermoso jardín.

-Tienen que estar al llegar.- Emma se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la mano.

-Eso dicen siempre, han salido a ti en lo de impuntual.- Aseguró la morena molesta.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.- Le dijo con nostalgia la rubia.

-Es la verdad.- Sentenció Regina.

-Lo sé pero los adoras y en cuanto aparezcan por esa puerta les perdonaras cualquier cosa.- Aseguró entonces Emma dándole un suave beso en la mano.

-Sabes…- Dijo Regina mirando hacia delante.- He estado revisando esto.- La morena le dejo a Emma un viejo álbum de fotos sobre sus piernas.

-¿Estas nostálgica?- Preguntó la rubia abriendo el álbum para encontrarse con la foto la primera foto que se echaron en el hospital el día que sus hijos nacieron.

-Estaba recordando.- Dijo la morena dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Déjame espacio.- Le dijo Emma a Regina que se echó hacia delante para dejar que se sentase detrás de ella y la pudiese abrazar.- ¿Recuerdas esa foto?- Preguntó señalando una foto en la salían Regina, James y Henry en el parque.

-Claro, fue el día en que James comenzó a andar y Henry se enfadó por no poder hacerlo él y casi se cae.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y esta?- Volvió a preguntar en la que se ven a los cuatro sentados en el césped riendo.

-No olvidaré nunca nada de lo que nos ha pasado, mi amor.- Dijo Regina sonriendo.- Aquí tú te metiste con Henry por no saber pronunciar una palabra y James se abalanzó sobre ti para que no te burlases de su hermano.- Soltó una carcajada al recordarlo. -¿Te acuerdas tú de esta?- Ahora fue Regina la que le preguntó a la rubia. En esa foto aparecía la rubia mojada y los niños riendo detrás de ella.

-Intentamos lavar mi coche pero esos dos demonios se volvieron en mi contra y me empaparon.- Dijo Emma soltando una carcajada y besando el cuello de su mujer.- Pequeños granujas.- Añadió sonriendo mientras pasaban algunas páginas más. -Adoro esta foto.- Aseguró Emma besando el cuello de su mujer que sonreía.- Es la mejor sonrisa que te he visto nunca.

-Tú me has sacado muchísimas de esas-Aseguró girando su cara para darle un beso en los labios a su mujer.

Regina iba a preguntar de nuevo pero el timbre de la puerta sonó, Emma se levantó rápidamente para abrir mientras que la morena guardó el álbum y se fue a la cocina para poner a calentar la comida.

-¡Mamas!- Gritaron los dos niños dejando las maletas en la puerta y abrazando a sus madres.

Henry corrió hacía Regina que apareció en la entrada con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que James abrazó a Emma y la levantó del suelo.

-Me vas a hacer daño.- Le regañó la rubia.- Ya no estoy tan joven como antes.- Le aseguró dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-No digas tonterías mama. Eres la madre más sexy del mundo.- Dijo James sonriendo.

-¿Me tengo que enfadar?- Le preguntó Regina en tono irónico.

-Claro que no. Si mama es guapa tú más.- Dijo James cambiando el sito con Henry.

-¿Cómo os han ido esos finales?- Le preguntó Emma dirigiéndolos al salón para tomar algo antes de sentarse a comer.

-Muy bien, han estado tirados.- Aseguró Henry.

-¿James?- Le preguntó Regina al ver que el muchacho no contestaba.

-Bueno, mami… Mientras haya salud.- Contestó el niño haciendo que Henry se riese.

-Eso no me vale James.- Dijo Regina enfadada.

-Lo siento mama. Es que me está costando.- Aseguró James bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno… sólo quiero que te esfuerces y que lo intentes. Sabes que os apoyaremos a ambos pero queremos que os esforcéis y que lo deis todos.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de su mujer.

-Eso hacemos mamas.- Le aseguraron los dos niños.- Aunque James últimamente tiene demasiadas distracciones.- Soltó haciendo que su hermano lo mirara mal.

-Eres un imbécil.- Dijo bastante molesto.

-¡James!- Le regañaron las dos madres a la vez.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó entonces Emma que parecía la más relajada.

-Que James tiene una novia.- Henry empezó a correr y James detrás de él. Ambos cayeron contra el suelo y empezaron a pelear.

-Parad los dos.- Gritó Emma bastante enfadada.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Henry seguido de James.

-Ahora cuéntame de esa novia tuya.- Dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo a su hijo.

-¡Emma!- Le regaño Regina. Emma a pesar de haber envejecido seguía teniendo esa parte infantil que adoraba pero que a veces la sacaba de quicio.

-Hablemos de esos finales…- Cambió el tema Emma para no enfadar a su mujer.

Henry había decidió irse por la rama artística y estaba estudiando artes en la universidad de Nueva York mientras que James se había ido por la rama jurídica, ambos hicieron lo que decidieron y sus madres los apoyaban siempre que demostraran que se estaban esforzando y por el momento así era.

-Vamos a comer.- Dijo Regina tras una leve conversación con sus dos hijos sobre la universidad.

-¡Dios!- Dijeron los dos muchachos a la vez.- Como echábamos de menos estas comidas, mama.- Dijo James mirando a Regina que sonrió.

-¿Cómo sabes que no la preparé yo?- Preguntó Emma ofendida.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Henry soltando una carcajada.- Aun recuerdo tu intento de hacer lasaña, casi salimos ardiendo.- Dijo el niño haciendo que James también riera.

-Ahora os quedáis sin tarta.- Soltó Emma ofendida.

-No, por favor.- Dijo Henry disculpándose.- Después de tres meses sin venir a casa echamos de menos la comida.

La comida paso tranquila, Emma hablaba de su último libro y del éxito que estaba teniendo, Regina de su trabajo en el hospital y los niños de su vida universitaria aunque omitiendo grandes cosas. Hacía algo más de un mes que las mujeres habían ido a Nueva York para verlos en la universidad pero aún así tenían muchísimo de que hablar.

Una vez que terminaron pasaron al jardín donde se sirvieron una copa de vino y brindaron.

-Por nuestra familia.- Dijo Regina mirando a sus hijos y a su mujer.

-Por la familia.- Dijeron los cuatro brindando y bebiendo de sus copas.

FIN


End file.
